GX: It doesn't mean Generation X
by Joshua Chung
Summary: So apparently, God has a sick sense of humor to send me to Japan and play children's card game while trying to save the world from Mary Sues, Gary Stus, and an evil bastard that is trying to take over the world with three God-Cards Rip Off. Also, I have to do this while teaching children's how to play said card games. Oh, and did I mention that he changed my gender?
1. Enter the Jerk with Boobs Full of Gold

So...I don't own Yugioh, except for the deck that I make.

* * *

It's the middle of summer. The humidity of California made me sweat under the heat. The sweat drenched my shirt as I threw my bag into my Jeep Liberty. Today was one of those days. Those long days that everyone just wished that it was over with. The bad part about this whole ordeal is that I have to suffer another week before I finally graduate from this place. After that, it's off to college.

Yippie for me.

Closing the trunk of my jeep, I walked to the driver's seat and hopped in. Putting the key into the ignition, I held my hand there, not turning the engine on. With a groan, I slammed my head onto the center of wheel, making the car honk loudly. Damn it to hell. Pulling myself off the horn, I looked at the parking lot, filled with students eager to get out of here.

I guess I'm the only one that doesn't feel like leaving for home. Home. It means sanctuary for most people. To me? It was just...memories. Painful memories that resonates in my head. There's nothing but misery, and emptiness-

"Oh Jesus, I'm starting to think like those emo punks."

Quick! Think of something un-emo! Think of...country! That's it! Think of Little Big Town! Boondocks! Tornado! Ok it's working! Good job Joshua, now let's get back to monologuing.

Sometimes, I'm jealous of all of those kids in front of me. They at least have someone to hug, they at least have someone they can bug and tease. They have a family. What the hell do I have?

A father that's rarely home. A mother that's in Paris with some other guy. And my sis... I felt tears trickling down from my eyes as I quickly wiped them away. Shit I'm thinking emo again, quick think of something stupid this time! Justin Beiber! Great! I misspelled his last name!

Chuckling to myself, I opened up my glove compartment and threw my wallet and my phone in there - oh hold on now, what's this? My somewhat sweat covered hand pulled out a medium sized box, wrapped in red wrapping paper, and tied with a yellow bow. A present? When the hell did I...

...can't remember. Maybe if I ask god and tell him to give me a flashback, I can probably think of where I got the damn thing.

Hey, Baby Jesus! I was a piece of shit for a while, but for just this once, can you humor me with a flashback, please?

o0**You're Wish's Been Granted**0o

_Sound of vegetables being cut, split, and crunched echoed with a staccato as two males, sitting from opposite sides, ate their salads in silence. I was sitting on the left while my dad sat on the right._

_Everything was quiet. Too quiet._

_**"Mahna-Mahna."** I suddenly blurted out loud as my dad stopped chewing. He swallowed whatever veggie that was in his mouth to stare at me in disbelief. I shut up and slowly continued to chew my tomato in my mouth, and chewed...and chewed..._

_**"Do doo be-do-do..."** My dad sang as I blinked._

_I wonder..._

_**"Mahna-Mahna."** I continued._

**_"Do-do-do-do..."_**

**_"Mahna-Mahna."_**

**_"Do doo be-do-do..."_**

**_"Be-do-do be-do-do be-do-do-doodle do do do-doo do!"_**

_Ok if you guys actually believed for a second that me and my dad busted out the Mahna-Mahna from the Muppet Show, then you guys are awesome. Unfortunately it wasn't the case. I wish it was, but in reality it was more serious than that. How serious?_

**_"Josh, we need to talk."_**

_It's the "we need to talk" seriousness. The usual seriousness that goes with something of the lines of one parent saying "I'm disappointed" conversation or something similar. Basically it's the "what the hell are you doing?" conversation. I'm pretty sure everyone had that conversation once in their life._

**_"You've been overexerting yourself. It's good that you're doing well in school, and I'm glad you're doing some extracurricular activities and driving around."_**

_Oh damn, was I wrong. He was actually happy? Huh... anyways, lemme explain what he was talking about. After I got my license, he got me a Jeep Liberty. A week later, he opened up my debit account with ten thousand dollars in there. Spoiling me with five hundred dollars a month for an allowance, I was asked personally by my dad to stop 'whinning, moaning' and have some damn fun._

_Spoiled right?_

_I guess it's not really spoiling when I'm using that money to drive to the beaches to fish, swim, or surf- oh who the hell am I kidding, that is totally me being spoiled haha!_

**_"...but I think you're doing a little too much-"_**

_**"I'm not."** Ah crap, I immediately went on the defensive, knowing where my dad was going with this. For those who don't know what dear old pa was going with this, don't worry. It'll be explained later through the story. My dad shook his head at my reaction, **"You've been pushing too hard after Freshman year-"**_

**_"Stop it..."_**

**_"Look, what happened to Amy wasn't your-"_**

_**"Will you just stop?"** I placed the fork onto the table, as I rose from the chair. Somewhat glaring at my father, my dad stared back at me with pity as I tried to control the storm of passionate fury that's thundering in my head. Go to your happy place Joshua. Go to the world of ponies and rainbows. Think of Twilight Sparkles, think about how Tara Strong is the voice of Twilight Sparkle- holy twinkies stuffing! Tara Strong is the voice of Twilight Sparkle! The same voice actress that did Raven from Teen Titans!? Damn, that's some talent- and the rage is now gone. _

_Anger bottled tightly in the recess of my mind, I cleaned up for myself and threw the leftovers in the trash. Rinsing the ranch filled dish with warm water and dish soap, I hummed the Little Mermaid to myself. By the time I was humming the chorus to Under the Sea, I was putting the now spotless dish into the dryer._

**_"We should do this again dad. Only without you bringing up Amy and more of me and you singing the Muppets."_**

**_"We didn't sing anything from the Muppets-"_**

_**"Dad, I was being sarcastic."** Drying my hand off I walked my ass out of the kitchen-_

_"**Think fast."** Turning around, I was like Larry Fitzgerald as I caught something rather moderate in size. Damn I'm good. I caught that like a boss- wait, a damn honky second._

_**"What's the occasion?"** Looking back up, I saw my dad smile at me. **"I want to give you that before I leave for Japan next week."** He walked to the sink and followed what I did._

_**"Not that I don't like gifts dad, but is that really the only reason you wanted to give it to me? You could have saved this for my Graduation."** Before he turned the faucet on, he turned to me and gave me that warm smile. The smile that I can't ever erase with my snark comments or my douche-bag of a personality._

**_"No son, not on this day. Because on this day, you're finally eighteen."_**

o0**Make Sure To Church On Sunday Joshua**0o

If Jesus had a voice, he would sound like Dan Green- nah, he'd sound more epic than Dan Green- shit I'm getting distracted right now, back to the story. So I got this as a birthday gift.

Huh.

My birthday.

My eighteenth birthday.

I'm eighteen.

I am the age where I can watch porn legally, and get arrested for dating my sixteen-year-old girlfriend.

Well shit.

That was one word that I didn't expect for a while now. Honestly, I haven't celebrated my birthday for three years now. I guess I totally forgotten about the whole damn thing. How sad, to forget about my own birthday. I'm flattered, but in reality it's just me living for eighteen years now. It's not a big deal.

Groaning, I put the present back in the glove compartment as I started up the engine. A guitar sounded through my stereo as Chad Kruger's voice echoed through the car.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_  
_Why weren't we able,_  
_To see the signs that we missed?_  
_And try to turn the tables?_

* * *

As soon as I got home, I kicked myself on the bed. Looking at the white ceiling as one of Robert Schumann's Dichterliebe played sorrowfully in my room, I tried to disconnect myself from the world around me and tried to recall the more beatitude moments that I had throughout my life...

...Damn this is embarrassing, I can't think of any. Either that, or I'm really messed up. I'm going to go with the later, cause there is no way I can't think of a time where I was actually happy. I mean I was damn happy whenever I go to surf. So why can't that be my little happy memory?

Defeated for now, I walked over to my desk and pulled out the present that my dad gave me a week ago. Sitting down, I tore open the package. Looking at what was in front of me, in the pile of wrappings that I threw onto the ground, I looked at the box and groaned.

"Dad, you seriously yanking my nuts here? For my eighteenth birthday, you gave me the a boxful of YuGiOh booster packs?" I was a big fan of YuGiOh back in the day. Let me repeat that, with bold letters: back in the day.

Sure, I competed in tournaments, and won; the stack of trophies on the shelves support all that. But that was long ago. I'm not the same as I was before. I haven't picked up a deck since Freshman year. I'm "out of shape".

...and I only dueled for her.

"Jesus, I'm sounding like a goddamned sue."

I'm also apparently bat-shit crazy.

I was about to throw my present away, but felt compelled not to do so. Instead, I pulled out several decks from my desk. Seven in total, each focused on one theme. My life. Everything began to revolve around my life. Fairies represented my relationship with god. Spellcaster was representing the naive ideal of a miracle and shit. I can go on and on about this bullshit, but you guys get the point.

I pulled out one of my deck from it's deck case and looked through each one with. This one was Water themed. Interestingly enough, I actually have three decks that focus on water. It was something, using one of my water deck. I remembered my first card, Blue Eyes, which I traded for Gogiga Gagagigo and Umi. Yes people, I traded my Blue Eyes for Gogigga Gagagigo and Umi.

I know, I'm a dumbass. Don't be judging. You'd done the same if you saw a giant ass lizard roaring to the heavens in the card- oh I'm just shitting with you, I should have kept the Blue Eyes.

Well, in the end, I made it work. It's one of my aces for one of my seven decks. Now it peacefully rests in the near-forgotten deck case that sat in my desk for...god knows how long. Now, no one really considers calling out this monster in most decks, it's just near impossible to do so. For me, it was just hard to let this one go. Especially since this monster made me win most of my duels back when there weren't much synchros out there.

It's been awhile since I shuffled through my deck. Putting back my first water deck back into the shelves, I pulled out my second water deck I intently focused on Legendary Ocean and grinned. This card. Wow, this card takes me back. Ever since the second season of the show (GX, my dad calls it) people have been using Elemental Heroes and all these other monsters that were being a pain in the ass, so I upgraded my deck into something that'll bring the pain back to them ten fold. I made a Legendary Ocean deck.

I laughed when a sudden image popped into my head; a fifteen year old throwing over a table because I activated Daedalus's effect by sending Legendary Ocean to the Grave, then using Atlantis' effect to search out for another Legendary Ocean. On the next turn, I'd make him even more angrier by sacrificing my Daedalus with Neo-Daedalus and just wreck his field and hand in that one turn.

Man, so many trolling during those days.

I guess I'll have to thank my dad. After all, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have all of these awesome cards if I didn't ask him to get them for me for free.

Speaking about my dad, he was going to Japan to introduce another archetype to the franchise. He, along with his team, offered me to come along.

I declined of course. I didn't want to stay there doing nothing while my dad and his crew worked. I really couldn't help what they did so I thought it wouldn't matter if I went or not. Plus while I'm here in California, I can surf without worry about the damn jellyfish problem back in Japan. Fucking Jellies. They look awesome, but they be like raggedy bitches. You don't know what will hit you until you actually get one to hit you. Like raggedy bitches giving you AIDS, they'll give you a nasty poison sting.

...then again, I have to worry about my girl stalking me. I should have known with her last name, Shindelbeck, she would be some sort of stalker.

I got up and check my phone's messages. There's two: One for a party back in LA, and another is just a little kick back at the beach tomorrow...shoot, they're at the same time. Quick, ASIAN MIND POWER ACTIVATE!

"…kickback."

The asian mind has spoken~ Besides, they're more fun than going over to some party.

Trust me, when you learn to surf, your world opens up a whole lot. I started to hear thunder outside and looked out my window. Although it was dark, I could still see the clouds start to head my direction-

Oh hell, it was already raining. "God damn it, stupid storm is going to affect the damn waves tomorrow." Putting away my deck back in the shelves, my phone rang and I looked at the caller.

"Hey."

"..."

"Yeah, damn storm might not let us surf tomorrow."

"..."

"You still wanna go? Crazy bastard, the waves will churn you and spit you out of its mouth like your its bitch."

"..."

"Oh I'm being a coward now? At least I have an IQ level over 100, what the hell have you dropped to with the constant drops?"

"..."

"I love you too, you fucking dick."

Flipping my phone shut, I threw the damn thing onto the sofa of my room. "Rage-quitting" in frustration, I leaped onto the bed, groaning into the pillow.

"Man... I really don't give a shit what the hell happens now." Those words were muffled into the pillow.

"Man, I'm thirsty. Did dad restock the fridge before he left?" Yup I'm that distracted. Maybe I really am bat-shit crazy. Either that or I just have ADHA...yeah I seriously have ADHD, I misspelled ADHD and I'm not even going to try and go back to fix it.

Hopping off of my bed, I rushed to check the fridge and see some half full Mountain Dew bottle in the back; apart from that? There really was nothing in the damn fridge. "Dad, your team took everything in the damn fridge!"

Looks like I'm going to the store tomorrow. I should probably pick up some Smirnoff and Sprite for tomorrow's party; if I can't go surfing, I might as well go partying. Taking the bottle to my room, I uncorked the cap of the bottle as a satisfying hiss rang into my ears. Chugging the rest of the content down my esophagus, I bellowed out a loud belch, which made a harmonic duo with the second lightning strike.

Nice.

Another crack, but this time it was closer than usual. Taking a peek outside, the rain was pouring hard while one part of the city was literally darkened. A black out? Damn this storm is causing some major problems by the looks of it. Using the TV in my room, I switched onto a channel, and heard the newscaster say that the storm was rather sporadic and that it was forcing cities to have blackouts.

"First the beach, and now the cities, this can't get any worse..."

I cursed while I could hear the hailstorm - wait a god damn minute...why the hell is there hail? It's June! And it's California! While I'm at it, why the hell am I spending the time to bitch about this!? The storm wasn't getting any better, and for some reason it just kept getting louder and louder. It was annoying the hell out of me, not that I wasn't already annoyed with the damn power about to go out.

"Well...at least it's all over-"

Immediately I heard the biggest, earth-shattering, lighting strike in my entire life. Every electrical appliance in my house flickered and flashed while the TV fluctuated. Now I started to panic that the storm might actually fuck up the whole electricity through Laguna!

Then...darkness.

"Oh great, this is just fan-freaking-tastic," I muttered as I felt my way to the bed. Why the bed? 'Cause now there's really nothing much else I could do. The flashlight is all the way over at the cabinet which is on the other side of the house, and right now I'm upstairs. So the chances of me getting there without causing hazard to myself is slim to none.

Like hell I'm going to take that risk.

**_"Joshua, I'm scared..."_**

That's what she probably would have said the moment the lights when out...

Hopping onto my bed, I yawned and in two minutes Hypnos took me into his embrace- look at that bros! I be bringing Greek Mythology up in this bitch. Sorry, like I said, I'm bat-shit crazy. Hopefully, I'll wake up and all of this will calm down...

...if only I stayed up longer, I would have noticed how my desk was shining so ridiculously bright to the point where people would wonder how the hell I slept through the damn light show.

* * *

There were a few things that was wrong with this picture; the most prevalent one was that, I wasn't in my bed. In fact, I was on something hard. Rocky and wet...cement?

I pushed myself up with my already weak arms and coughed as I staggered to my feet, only to be knocked back down when a strange sensation of pain spread through my side and alerted me immediately when I felt something impact my ribs.

Someone was speaking to me in Japanese...and for some odd reasons I could understand him. I knew a bit of Japanese, but it was never this...clear. It was as if someone was talking to me in English.

I was disoriented by the strike and the voice. "What?"

"Get the hell up punk!" snapped a voice.

"Who...the hell?"

"Americans, drunk in the street, eh kid?" snorted the police officer that looked at me with a dark scowl on his face. He was Asian that's for sure, and was still using his native language, and from the way that he was presenting himself he sounds freaking pissed

"Come on kid. You're coming with me," said the man as he grabbed my arm roughly and jerked me towards him. Of course, I would freak out in this situation as I stared at him with wide eyes...or I tried to. Everything was still confusing to me.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" I questioned weakly as I continued to shield my face from the early sun glaring down on my face. "W-What's going on here?"

"Stupid tourists. Think you can get drunk in the streets here?" the officer snapped angrily.

"Bro, I'm not drunk." At least I don't think I am. I staggered for a moment under the man's hold. "I think I just passed out."

The man twisted my arm roughly, forcing me to the ground again. "Is that so, you damn brat? You callin' me a liar?"

"Could you speak English? I don't speak your language very well." Suddenly I found myself slammed against a wall, groaning at the sudden impact that rippled across my body.

"You understand well enough it seems," replied the man sharply as a click echoed in the surrounding area. I felt something cold, something metallic on my wrists...

I blinked in alarm. "I'm being arrested?" I moaned as my arm was being twisted harder.

"You can talk about it at the station!"

I didn't think about what I did, all I knew was that I had to get away from him. I can't go to jail. No way in hell. I heard the officer gasp as I twisted suddenly, pushing off of the older man's knee with the back of my foot -A technique I learned while I practiced Muay Thai- as the man fell onto his butt. I dizzily gazed at the officer as he narrowed his eyes, or I think that's what he did, at me.

"You'll regret that."

I did the only thing I could do at this situation.

"FUCK THE POLICE!"

...and then I ran.

The officer chased me, moving through the alleyways and passages as he ran after me. Garbage cans were thrown into his path asI desperately tried to find some bearing on where I was. It didn't make sense. I had no idea where I was, yet here I was diving through the cracks in fences and walls and trying to escape desperately through the dirty back alleyway as if I knew the place.

The officer was just behind me though, and luckily he was obese and having a hard time catching up with me. Although I had the advantage, I was still in a state of confusion and getting a bit exhausted.

Finally, I saw my opportunity. A particularly tall chain link fence. I dove between the opening, shoving the chain up a little to accommodate my size and rolled across the dirty wet ground before jumping to my feet again. I sprinted around a corner and into an open door, closing it behind me. Slowly, I slid down to the ground and I simply sat in the darkness and waited, gasping for breath.

I didn't hear any footsteps coming to my side, but I couldn't be sure...

Five minutes later, I let out a sigh.

I got away.

Now to get this cuff off of my wrists...

* * *

Pushing the door open, I walked out into the street while shielding my eyes from the glare once again. "Where am I?" I muttered as I looked around in confusion.

It was completely ambiguous. Nothing more than a pile of trash bags and brick walls. A common alleyway that was a bit smaller than those I was familiar with whenever I go to LA and hang out with some of the people there. It seemed to be almost unnaturally narrow.

I looked down at myself for a moment and frowned. The coat that I looted from the room was dragging behind me. I found myself staggering for balance. Running the way I had shouldn't have been as difficult as it had been. "What is this?" I mumbled as I fell to my knees in a nearby puddle. The water was dirty, but it reflected back well enough. A disheveled reflection of myself stared back.

"Oh. Man..." I was bewildered. "Where the hell am I?"

I shook my head, trying to clear the lightheadedness in my head only to make it worse. I stood up, staggering once again as my head swam with emotion and pain.

Getting the nerve to move around after a moment of rest, I started walking towards the sounds of people, and cars. Finally, I emerged and squinted as the sunlight glared in my face. I gaped as I joined around the thousands of Asian people wandering the street in front of me. All the signs were in Japanese, and I stared at the giant neon sign in front of me. Looking at some of the streets, I stared at the traffic signs and read what city I was in...

"Sh-Shibuya?"

I continued to wander into the crowd and glanced around. It was too much. There was no way. Television screens showed a Japanese newscast, and everything was in the language. The children, the people, everything.

Oh God, I'm not in America anymore.

Clutching my arm, I tried to look normal as I continued to walk through the streets of Tokyo, not sure of where I was going. "This has to be a dream!" I muttered to myself as the events of the night before played through my mind like a flashback from a video game or movie. "It can't be real."

Finally, I found a quiet corner next to the stairs of some building complex and huddled down to simply sit in silence and watch the world pass by around me. "Oh God..."

* * *

The night came quickly. Cold and harsh, the weather of the country showed its ugly head as it rained lightly all around me, freezing my skin despite the coat I wore. I wandered through the streets and slums of Shibuya, not sure of what to do, or where to go...

**Joshua...**

…Jesus?

**Joshua...**

…is that you Jesus?

**Joshua...you must go to the Dagobah System...**

...what?

**...you will find Yoda...you must learn to harness THE FORCE!**

...Jesus be smoking crack, cause he be sounding like Obi-Wan.

**Nah, I'm just messing with you. The force isn't real. I'm real though, and so are other gods that people believe in.**

...even the cult that believes that Michael Jackson is actually Od, the Norse god that made Freya his bitch?

**Even him.**

Anyways Jesus, I'm going to die here, can you help me?

**That depends, have you been a good Joshua or a bad Joshua?**

Seriously? Are you really going to ask me that question while the chances of me getting Hypothermia increases with each second passing by?

**No. I just wanted to see how you'd react. In any case...**

Jesus's tone changed from joking around with me to his every omnipotent wisdom shit that everyone wants to believe in.

**...if you wish for sanctuary, my son, just look up.**

Finally, I looked up and saw a building. It was a catholic church in the middle of the city. Go figure. I quickly rushed to the church only to find the gates closed and shut.

Jesus! I'm locked outside! Can you open up?

**Nope.**

Why the fuck not!?

**Joshua, I can't do anything. I'm just a fragment of your bat-shit imagination.**

...well fuck me. My mind be playing tricks on me.

Luckily, there was some shelter to be found under the small overhang over the gate. I huddled against the large metallic gate in the corner and simply stared out into space. Here I wouldn't be shooed away by angry shopkeepers, at least. I could probably remain here until the rain stopped.

Slowly, I drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

Was it all a dream? Was I back in America? I don't recall sleeping on a warm bed last night. I don't recall my clothes being rather comfortable and warm. Maybe it was all a dream. I'm not wet so that whole bullshit with the cop probably never happened. That and the Jesus thing. Good, I'm not in some sort fucked up dream-

"Oh good, you're awake."

And there goes that idea. My eyes fluttered as I stared at the white ceiling above. From there, I noticed that there was an IV injection in my arm, as well as a tube in between my nose. Fuck, I'm not in my room. With a crank, I turned my head to the left, and saw a man. Dressed in a pastor's robe, he stared at me with a comfortable smile on his lips.

"You've been out for quite sometime."

"Days?"

"Two weeks." The pastor took the IV out of my arm and poured water into a tin cup and handed it to me. Eagerly, I shot the whole water down my throat. "We found you sleeping in front of our gates."

That's right, I fell asleep back there. I was trying not to freeze myself from the rain. I guess I was really exhausted back then. "What happened to you?" I blinked. "You were bleeding profusely, so we had to take you to the ER. We waited for a week for your parents to come, but..."

...so Dad didn't come back for me, huh?

"...well apart from that, it's good to see you're up again." The pastor helped me up as I winced, and looking down I realized that there were bandage wrappings around my body. "Be careful please. the doctor said that your breasts are still tender from the bruising-"

...wait what?

"I-I'm sorry...can you repeat what you just said, Father? I don't think I heard that right."

The said man blinked before responding to my question. "I said that your breasts are still-"

That did it. Ignoring the priest's call for me to stop, and his worried cries of me opening up my wounds and stuff, I hurried out of the room and to a bathroom, or somewhere that had a mirror. Busting through each room, I pushed out the smaller boy out of the restroom and shut the door.

"No...No. No. No! NO!"

My once square face has been shrunken down into a more oval and heart shaped face. Although my hair was short, there was a lot more shine to it than my usual hair. What shocked me the most was when I was looking at the mirror. Backing up to see the full body, I saw my hips becoming larger than my rather small waist and...

...I had boobs...and no penis...

"Excuse me," I heard the boy that I pushed out call innocently, "Are you alright Missus?"

I screamed.


	2. Meet the Girl with A Puppy Heart

I have boobs.

Dear lord, I have boobs. Where I'm suppose to have those nice pec-muscles that girls love to snuggle in, they're now filled with adipose tissue and dormant prolactin hormones that will allow me to breast feed a baby- oh god, don't think about that!

I shut my eyes and counted to three. Alright, now when I open my eyes, I'll be back in my original body. I'll be back in California, waiting for the thunderstorm to die down and go to the store to get some drinks. I'll be back with my godly body that I had to work for four years to get with the help of surfing, waterpolo, and swimming. Now I'm going to open my eyes and- oh god, boobs are still on my chest...

Though I have to admit, they're a nice set of boobs. I mean they're firm and probably around C's. Not too big or too small, just perfect for- damn it! Focus! You've just been turned into a girl and...

...and why the hell do I feel a sudden wetness between my leg? I looked down at my thighs and saw something that terrified the shit out of me.

I was bleeding...

...down there...

"Miss? Are you ok?"

I fainted.

* * *

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned into a year. I lost all inhibition, as well as hope, that my father would come and pick me up. I had to face the hard fact.

No one was going to pick me up.

It's not like I blame them, after all what father would believe that his son had turn into a daughter in one night? The Father was kind enough to let me stay here as one of workers here. I couldn't really be called an "orphan" cause of my age, thankfully they took me in and took care of me.

I remember distinctively how I was hesitant in asking them...

* * *

_I watched as the smaller children were playing in the backyard, some were playing cards while others were doing the generic activities that children are often found doing. How lucky, to be young and naïve and letting other feed you. I'm going to have to leave soon because of my age. Not only that, but I know that the church can't support that many people, let alone a bunch of orphans. Most of the things that they get are from donations..._

_...but there was no chance in hell I was going back on the street anytime soon._

_So I had to settle with this option. Standing at the front of the steps leading to the church, was the Father of the church in his every-day robes, sweeping the steps just outside the torii gate placed at the top. The father was a wizen old man, but his kind expression was the highlight for most people's day._

_As I got closer, the Father stopped his sweeping and looked up from his work._

_**"May I help you, Ms. Chung?"** I hesitated for a moment. What if this was a mistake? Will he allow it? What will he think of me after I ask him?_

_And what if he said no?_

_Seeing the father waiting patiently for his answer, I took a deep breath, and plunged into it. **"I'm not from here, and I don't have my Passport to take me back home as well as no money to go back."** I blurted, trying to formulate myself as concisely as possible. **"I-I have a dad that lives here in Japan, but I don't know where he is at the moment or have any way in contacting him. It's been a year, and I doubt my dad will continue to look for me. I-I know it sounds selfish of me to say, b-but I'd like to stay here until I have a good idea of what I can do..."**_

_The father stared at me for several moments, and I almost thought I hadn't spoken clearly enough, when the man spoke._

_**"There's always a home here for those that need it,"** he said. **"However this is only a small church, and although there are nuns to help me I am the only priest here. Not only that, but there is barely enough for anyone to feed for themselves as you know, this church is run by the donations that the people give for this church."** My head slumped. **"However, if you are dedicated, I may be capable of helping you help yourself. The real question is: are you willing to work? Although this is a sanctuary, I expect people to work in order to eat."**_

_**"I'll do whatever it takes."** I agreed firmly. I had to, if I didn't want to stay out on the street and beg..._

_**"Here,"** the priest stated with a nod, handing me the broom. **"I will make you a room in the guest quarters while you finish sweeping the steps. And please do a good job of it, if you'd be so kind."**_

_Though I was tired, I didn't like the idea of rejecting a favor for someone who would help me. And that it was a priest didn't help settle my resolve against the favor. Dutifully, I accepted the broom and started sweeping._

_By the time darkness once more covered the land I had swept all the steps, the courtyard, raked the rock garden, and scrubbed the floors._

_Every four hours I had worked, the father had given me bread and water. It was meager in taste and aesthetics, but filling and enough to sate my immediate hunger. I knew that this church couldn't give much, and I'm not going to be selfish and demand more, but it was getting harder and harder as each day passed by._

_To put it mildly, I was tired. I've been up for two days in a row, and performing continuous tasks throughout that time._

**_"Are you tired?"_**

_**"A little,"** I confessed, trying to hide my drooping eyes and slouched stance of a moment ago._

_**"Does that mean you are ready to give up?"** The Father asked. **"Because staying here would mean hard work, day in and day out until you have gotten yourself back in order."**_

_**"I'll do anything!"** I stubbornly declared. I wasn't about to give up. Not when it came to having a roof on my head._

_**"Anything? Even serving as the janitor of this temple for the duration of your stay?"** prodded the pastor._

**_"Anything!"_**

_**"Good,"** the priest affirmed. **"Now, follow me, I'll take you to what will be your room while you are here. You look dead on your feet. You have an early morning to start your duty."**_

**_"What am I going to clean tomorrow?"_**

_**"You misunderstand, my daughter,"** the priest corrected. **"You will not be cleaning anything tomorrow."** That made me blink._

_"Huh?"_

_**"I apologize to say this, but this was all a test,"** the priest elaborated. **"Designed to measure your desperation, your dedication, your will and humility. Had you not been humble enough to do the chores set before you, you would not have been dedicated enough to survive. Had you not had a strong enough will, your desperation for a sanctuary would surely have taken over, and you would have demanded I help. Someone as impatient as that would never be able to survive long in the world. Now, here is your room. It lacks decoration, but it will be adequate. Sleep, you have a long day ahead of you."**_

_A long day? _

* * *

_Sitting here in this church with hand's-me-down clothes, I somewhat became humbled and opened minded at how I lived around here. Looking back now, I felt somewhat ashamed to live so recklessly. Spending money prodigiously and wastefully._

_...well enough of that shit. Let's get back to the story._

_Throughout the year, apart from chores, eating, sleeping, and working out, I simply spend the day reading tomes. In fact, I found myself sitting alone, reading a book about chaining cards. Another thing I found out, is that apparently Japan is making Yu-Gi-Oh a mainstream tournament and stuff. So it was rather interesting to read up on 'professional' duelists or 'Duel Monster professors' writing their strategies in a book._

_**"May I sit here?"** I looked up to see one of the nuns staring at me with a smile. In turn, I gave her a surprised look before nodding my head. Sister Agatha sat down across from me and laid a stack of papers and several books down._

_**"Um…"** I probably had an awkward look on my face as the nun gave me a professional smile. She probably figured out that I was obviously uncomfortable, so it was no surprise when she, carefully, told me this._

_**"If you want, I can work elsewhere,"** she told me.** "However, as you're working here, that automatically makes us associates,"** the sister pointed out. **"And for that reason I should like to get to know you better."**_

_I slowly relaxed at that. **"That makes sense,"** I reluctantly admitted as the sister opened a notebook and took out a pen. **"I'm sure that Father Xavier and Sister Cornello have already explained many things to you, however, if you have any questions about anything, please feel free to ask me."**_

_**"I will,"** I paused a moment before adding, **"Thank you."** the sister nodded and began to work on a lesson plan. With that I went back to reading his book, while I was occasionally writing notes as I read. Not many people knew this about me, but whenever I write something, it needs to be written in a small, neat script of an academic. In fact, most of my teachers comment how my handwriting was very close to how most strict penmanship would write._

_**"Have you found our library adequate?"** she asked me as I looked up form my notes. **"You seemed to have found something interesting."** I shrugged in reply._

_**"It's a book about Chaining and Countering."** I replied respectfully. **"I write things down that I want to remember. There's nothing else for me to do when I'm not doing chores. I might as well make use of the library."**_

_**"What…are you working on?"** I asked hesitantly, I was trying to make an effort to take part in the conversation, thankfully the woman realized this and continued on with the conversation.** "I teach English and American history,"** she answered. **"I'm working on lesson plans at the moment. After I'm finished, I have papers that I need to grade."**_

_I won't lie, when I heard American history I instantly perked up. Possibly because I had one of the best AP US History teacher to teach me. I scored a perfect five and got an A+ in his class. Best yet, I still retained most of the subject, so I'm still that kid who can spurn history references whenever he wants to._

_Oh, and I didn't really think about it too much that children in a Japanese Catholic Church in Japan is learning US History._

_**"What area of American history are you teaching now?"** I asked._

_**"We are currently covering the Great Depression,"** The sister answered. **"My students were instructed to write an essay about one aspect of the New Deal. I have yet to grade them."** She indicated a small stack of papers. I gave them a curious look, to which the sister smiled at._

_**"You may look at them if you wish."** I instantly reached over and plucked an essay from the pile. I scanned it for about a minute before scowling slightly._

_**"This essay doesn't even have a thesis in the introduction and there are only two sentences in the conclusion,"** I harshly criticized. "**And the person didn't even list the facts correctly."**_

_**"Would you please show me?"** she asked. I gave her a confused look._

_**"Why?"** I asked. **"You're the teacher. Can't you see them?"**_

_**"Yes,"** she answered matter of factly. **"I only wish to see how you would grade the paper, if you were the teacher."** I looked surprised for a moment before shrugging. Putting the essay down, I began to go through it with her, pointing out all of the mistakes with the essays, such as the student's questionable research._

_**"The content's not bad,"** I explained. The essay in question had focused on racism within the New Deal. **"He's right about minorities being pushed out of jobs by unemployed whites. But FDR couldn't put any guarantees into the New Deal to protect minority workers against racism. If he would have, it wouldn't have passed Congress. It wasn't morally right, but I think he probably did the most he could do politically. Eleanor handled most of the civil rights issues since he couldn't."**_

_**"So how would you grade this paper?"** she asked me. **"Theoretically at least, if you were the teacher."** I stared thoughtfully down at the paper._

_**"Probably a 'B,' or a 'B minus',"** I finally answered. **"If this paper had the fact more concise, I'd have given it a B plus."** The sister gave a satisfied nod._

_"**Ms. Chung...can you do me a favor?"**_

_In a matter of minutes I found myself grading papers of essay, with my irritation skyrocketing with each paper that I was reading._

_Now I know how Mr. Pearl felt when he reads our shitty US History essays._

* * *

**_"Not to be rude, but may I ask what you are doing?"_**

_I looked up from a particularly atrocious essay about Eleanor Roosevelt to see Sister Cornello, another nun that worked for the church, curiously watching me. The grammar was horrendous and the student had gotten all of his facts from only two sources, one which of course had to be Wikipedia. I shook my head as I neatly wrote 'Wikipedia is not a valid source. Next time, try looking in the school library.' at the bottom of the paper._

_**"I got suckered into grading papers,"** I scowled after I finished writing.** "Sister Agatha somehow got me to do this."** Sister Cornello snickered and sat down next to the grumpy me. I pushed a pile of unread papers to the left to give him some room._

_**"How'd your day go?"** I asked. The sister shrugged._

_**"Morning mass was the same as usual. Oh and the girls and boys are talking about you...speaking of which..."** She nodded her head towards the opposite end of the library. Curiously, I looked over to see a small group of teenagers, mostly girls, standing around and gossiping. They were giggling and were glancing every so often at us._

_**"Great,"** I muttered._

_**"It gets better,"** the Sister grinned. **"You should hear what they're saying."** I was going to reply that I wasn't interested in what the little pogues were talking about, but curiosity got the better of me. So I focused my senses of hearing to the yammering girls._

**_"…Sister Cornello is talking to the new girl…"_**

_**"She's got bigger boobs than Angela!"** a different teenager said. I felt my face redden. It was bad enough to listen to a conversation like that, even worse to hear a comment about my boobs when in reality I'm born as a dude…it was even worse coming from a couple of girls who probably weren't even seventeen._

_**"She must be the new teacher,"** a boy said. Some of the girls disagreed, but the teenager persisted. **"Dude…she's totally a teacher."**_

**_"I don't know," another girl said. "She could probably be just staying here like us?"_**

_Sister Cornello started giggling softly under her breath. I knew that I probably have a strange look on my own face, judging from the Sister's amused expression literally written all over her face. I was suddenly very conscious of the history papers sitting in front of me._

_**"What'd you think she'll teach?"** a girl asked. **"Or will teach?"**_

_**"Go ask her,"** a teenager urged._

_**"I'm not asking her, you ask her!"** she replied. A snort escaped from the Sister's mouth. I could tell that Sister Cornello was trying as hard as he could not to laugh. I couldn't see what was so funny. I was getting annoyed, a bit embarrassed, and maybe it was slightly amusing, but still…_

_**"I think she's grading some papers,"** a girl said. **"That means she is a teacher!"** How the hell can they tell that I'm grading their damned history papers? I scowled down at the red pen in my hand. Sister's shoulders began to shake as she laughed silently, or almost silently. I easily felt the man's amusement._

_**"Really?"** one of the girls muttered. **"Well...I guess she really is a teacher…"**_

_**"I ain't a damn teacher!"** I bellowed, turning around in his seat to glare across the library. The group of students jumped and stared wide eyed at us. Sister Cornello slapped her face, but still continued to chuckle under his breath, as she recited the Hail Mary prayer for my profanity. This of course didn't help my growing irritation._

_**"Oh yeah?"** One of the girls countered boldly. **"Then why're you grading papers?"** I scowled at the teenager. She squeaked slightly, but refused to back down._

_**"I'm…"** I paused. The girl did have a point. "**I'm doin' a favor for Sister Agatha…now scram and stop oglin' me!"** I barked. **"I'm above your age limit anyway!"** The group of teenagers quickly scattered. Sister finally couldn't hold her amusement in any more. She began to laugh hard and tears started to form in her eyes._

_**"Sister Cornello!"** I whined. **"It's not that funny."**_

_**"Course not…"** Sister Cornell managed between laughs. She paused a moment and tried to collect herself. **"I apologize…Professor Chung."** She couldn't help adding. Sister Cornello broke into laughter again and I sighed._

_We sat for a while and talked quietly, at least after Sister got over her laughing fit, and before long I was grading papers again. I glared down at one of the essays. This one by far had the worst grammar. I sighed again as I soon covered the paper with red ink. Whoever Sarai Demsky was, she was going to be a sad girl when she got her paper back._

_While I wasn't experienced enough to really be able to tell the difference between middle school and high school level English, I was fairly certain that the essay failed to meet even fifth or sixth grade requirements. It was certainly not sophomore level English. That much I did recall from my own school days..._

_**"A lot of children are going to be crying when they get their papers back,"** Sister Cornello observed dryly. I shrugged. If they wanted to do well in school, then they should produce better essays. Besides, not all of the essays were horrible. Quite a few were decent or even good for their grade level._

_**"Sister Agatha will probably go over them anyway before she hands them back,"** I grumbled. **"I don't really know why she's even making me do this, other than to give me something to do."**_

_**"Good practice?"** a new voice asked. Father Xavier, the man that allowed me to stay in the church, smiled down at the two before asking if he could have a seat. We motioned towards an empty chair, to which he politely refused._

_**"Practice?"** I asked. Father Xavier shrugged as he peered down at the marked up papers._

_**"Hmm…"** the head priest mused. **"A bit on the harsh side…but you not only circled what was wrong, you also wrote how to correctly fix the errors."**_

_**"Of course I did,"** I replied, somewhat surprised. **"How're they supposed to learn what they did wrong if they don't have any examples?"** It was exactly like trying to teach children how to grow up. How could I, a part time babysitter, expect the kids that I take care of to do something right without showing them the correct way to fix their screw ups?_

_Father Xavier smiled again as he pushed up the glasses that had slipped down his nose._

_**"You've some connection with children, correct?"** the Father had asked. I nodded, not knowing where this was going._

_**"Then your primary role is that of a teacher,"** the other man pointed out. **"I imagine that Sister Agatha realized this and was testing the waters, so to speak."**_

_**"I only babysit for part time,"** I pointed out. **"Not how to write an English sentence without tripping over yourself."** I reached over and picked up the essay by the Demsky girl. **"And I swear, if this essay was a mine field, this girl would've been killed even before she made it to the second paragraph."**_

_Sister Cornell smiled, apparently amused by the analogy. The Father's eyes twinkled with hidden humor as well but it was covered with a frown._

_**"Is that Sarai Demsky's paper?"** I raised an eyebrow and nodded. The Father sighed as he took the essay and scanned it._

_**"She's one of our more troubled students,"** Father Xavier explained. **"Her mother left her at an orphanage when she was still a toddler, in order to protect her from her abusive father. No one of course wanted to adopt a child with a father like her around. She ended up on the street and grew up with a gang for a family for about nine years. We found her about a year ago and brought her to the church, but…"**_

_**"But the kid's having problems,"** I finished. Father Xavier nodded._

_**"Many of the children that come here have emotional or psychological problems,"** Father Xavier told me solemnly. **"We do the best we can to help them, but some like Ms. Demsky have many issues to work through. The Church is the first real education she's ever had."**_

_Suddenly, I felt slightly guilty for the remarks I'd made about her. However, I still stood by what I'd written. The girl wouldn't learn if she was babied. None of the people here, especially Sister Agatha, seemed to be the type to pass a student if she couldn't meet the educational requirements._

_**"How is she even passing?"** I questioned as the Father took off his glasses to clean. **"She has several tutors,"** Father Xavier answered. **"However, she's a rather stubborn individual. Ms. Demsky is trying; however…she is still having problems with her school work, as well as dealing with her classmates. We may have to hold her back next year."**_

_I took the girl's paper back from Father Xavier and frowned slightly at it. I...wasn't surprised anymore by the essay's atrocious writing. The kid, after all, hadn't had any structure or education growing up. What bothered me even more was that there were a lot more children growing up like her._

**_"Father..."_**

_I looked at the man. I really didn't know what I would do, or if I could even do anything. I'm not a teacher or a counselor, I'm just a kid like everyone else; and if Father Xavier or Sister Agatha couldn't do anything more than they already were, then I sure as hell couldn't do anything to help the little girl..._

**_"What are available for me to tutor?"_**

_However, I did at least want to be able to put a face to the girl's name._

_The father smiled, **"Tell me Ms. Chung,"** he began, and when he finished I was completely thrown off at what he was implying me to teach._

**_"How good are you at Duel Monsters?"_**

* * *

That was a year ago.

"GWYNN!"

And let me tell you that year was _veeeeeery long._

There was a loud squeak and a thud when the petite culprit jumped and smacked her elbow against the wall. I pushed away the door and glared down at a pink haired teenage girl. Megan Gwynn, stared into my eyes with fear. I guess this is one of the benefits of being a girl. Since most girls aren't good at fighting, they resort to using tactics like screaming or just being pissed off...and boy does it work like a charm.

"I-I didn't do a-anything..." Oh, so she was going to lie about it, was she? What was it with teenagers and short memories? I already busted her ass once before and I knew for a fact that everyone in this damn church know about me and my anti-prissy-ass attitude. If someone fucked something up, they know I'm not going to be nice about it

I may not be Sister Agatha, but I was damn scary when I wanted to be, and after being changed to a girl only made that aspect even worse. I decided to remind her about this. I smirked when I slowly lowered myself onto the girl, who was now trembling in terror at what I was going to do. I immediately slammed my fist onto the wall next to her, making her jump.

"Don't you test me. You know I hate liars...right?" I drawled. The teenager gulped and suddenly looked _very_ worried. Good. She had reason to be, even if I had to go slightly soft on her for being a kid and not one of the boys that I occasionally beat up for being dumbasses and bullies.

"For detention, you get to clean the girl's lavatory with a toothbrush," I told her. "And don't think on trying to cheat or not do a thorough job. I'll have Sister Agatha check on it."

Slightly soft. If she'd been a boy, she'd be cleaning the bathroom with a potato.

"With a toothbrush?" she whined. "The _whole_ lavatory?"

"Everything," I told her firmly. "Every inch of floor, stall, sink, shower, wall, and toilet. If you keep whining, you can do it with a potato. After that, I'll discuss with Father Xavier for your later punishment for the stunt that you pulled for the Saturday Mass."

See, I _could_ be quite generous.

The girl sulked and walked off as I shook my head. All the kids needed were a little discipline. Friar Summers, the newest member of the church, was too soft on them. Sister Agatha was sometimes too, but then again, student rarely disobeyed her.

They knew not to.

Ah, speaking of Summers, the pogue would probably lecture me later for being "too harsh" on the students and that they "weren't old enough to be pushed around." Whatever. I respected Brother Summer and even liked him a bit for his laid-back attitude, but we also disagreed on how to handle discipline problems. Walking inside the kitchen, I poured myself a mug of coffee and sat in one of the available seats.

I took a sip of coffee as I thought about the girl that I've been tutoring with for the past year.

Sarai Demsky.

I spent the last hour and a half helping her build a deck of her own. She made significant improvements in the short time he'd been with me, but a lot of work still remained.

Though it did make me wonder why the Father had asked me to tutor Duel Monsters, of all the things that I could have done for Sarai. I shook my head in bewilderment. It's Father Xavier, he's been a little weird since the first day I met him. I placed the mug on the table and reviewed my opinion on Sarai.

Sarai Demsky was a good student. She tried until she got something right, no matter how long or hard she had to work at it. She had a tough start, but it was necessary at the time.

In order for her to actually interact with the things that I was trying to teach her, which was apparently Duel Monsters, I had created a little puzzle that would have to make her focus on creating the right deck for her own taste and work on the field. It had taken the challenged student a while, but she had finally managed to construct, deconstruct, and reconstruct her deck after those multiples of tires.

"How'd it go?" Sister Agatha asked, sitting down next to me. I knew she was referring to the today's session.

"Fine," I told her. "Father Xavier is thinking about allowing me to work with the other students. In the mean time, I'm going to start showing Sarai how to use some conjunctions with her monsters and spells or traps." Sarai might not be skilled enough to employ multiple of combos right off the bat, but she's been getting better through this whole year and...

...what the hell is that noise?

The sound of arguing drew both of their attention. A slightly heavy Caucasian accent, mixed with the distinct sound of a worried but a very familiar voice, drifted in from outside.

"Father Xavier?"

The two of us quickly rushed outside, where a crowd of children stood, some were staring at it fear in their eyes, others were standing there, not knowing what was going on...

...but when I saw Father Xavier on the ground, with blood on his mouth, I knew that it wasn't looking good.

I scowled at the man standing in front of Father. I wasn't sure what had started the argument this time, but I was positive that it was all that man's fault. If the father had in all actuality started the argument, I chose to ignore it. After all, I felt that whatever Father Xavier said was unintentional and maybe whatever the Father criticized had been justified.

"What you got against me anyway?" the frustrated man finally asked, I noticed that he was wearing a dark hawaiian shirt and jeans, what made me alert was the fact that the man was rather large. Muscles ripped from places that weren't covered from his clothes, and the rings on his fingers implied that he was rather wealthy. "You telling me that I can't even spend an hour or two with my beloved daughter?"

"I don't have anything against you, _sir._" That made me blink, Father Xavier was...angry? The pastor even growled. "But I will not let you get close to Sarai Demsky! Not while I'm still alive!"

That man...don't tell me...

"That's Mr. Demsky?" I whispered to the Sister next to me with shock. Just how the hell did he find out that his daughter was here in the first place?

"Shut up, you ain't so great yourself!" the man shot back. "You can't just waltz into family business and get in between it! Now hand over my daughter or else..."

"Or else what?" everyone turned to me as I stepped forward, "Sarai Demsky called Sanctuary, you even attempt to pull her out of the church and the police will be all over your ass." It doesn't matter if your in America or Japan, the call for sanctuary is something that no one should screw around with. Especially considering that it's a catholic church and how the catholic faith has a very strong influence in the world.

The father growled in response. "And who the hell 're you suppose to be?"

"A teacher," I growled back, "I'm Sarai Demsky's tutor for Duel Monsters."

To my ever ire, the punk suddenly began to laugh. "Duel Monsters? Please, that girl can't duel for shit."

Although I was thinking that he was going to question about me tutoring Duel Monsters of all things, I was slowly getting frustrated with the man in front of me. No wonder father was getting irritated with the man. "Sarai can duel, and I'll bet you that Sarai will be one of the best damn duelist in the country of Japan."

"Bullshit!" The man roared, "That girl can't read, what chances does she have to even win a match!"

"Because she made a deck." I tersely replied. "Because she took the time and effort to build a deck, because she struggled to make one even though she was handicapped to begin with. Sarai Demsky has potential."

The abrasive father began to laugh. "Potential? Girl your looking at potential, I'm one of the best duelists in the pro-league! From the way I see it, none of you guys have talent to even make it to the top."

...is that a challenge?

"Sarai!" The said girl jumped as I looked over at the already fearful girl. "Give me your deck." Sarai looked as if I had two heads protruding from my forehead. "Your dad doesn't think you can win with the deck that you made, well I'll prove him wrong. Dead wrong."

"B-But..."

"Sarai." This time my voice was more gentler than before. "This is going to sound corny as hell-" I rolled my eyes when the nuns as well as Father Xavier began to murmur the Hail Mary prayer, "-but you made your deck with love. Something like that is damn near- oh come on! Damn is seriously not all that bad of a word!" I screamed at the nuns as they prayed the Hail Mary five more times.

"As I was saying, something like that is going to be impossible to beat." I finished, although I made myself look like an ass in front of everyone, I'm hoping that Sarai would get the hint and let me use her deck.

Apparently she did as she boldly, but slowly, stepped up and handed me her deck case.

"Fine, if that's how you want to do it!" The man snapped his finger as one of the women came out with a case, opening it up, the man pulled out what appears to be an...armguard? No wait, it has a protrusion of a wing like form. The device slowly hummed as light blinked on the red L.E.D. The device brightened as the wing spread, revealing five squares as well as five rectangular squares that were empty. Two large hole gapped in the center as the man slid his deck into the device...

...oh and did I mention that the device had a bat like theme? Stupid, right?

"A duel disk..." one of the kids murmured as the man crossed his arms.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Bring out your duel disk..." The man smirked, "Or are you so damn poor that you don't even have one?"

"S-Shut up!" I screamed out only to feel empty, it's true that we're poor and we don't have something like a duel disk, still I can't back down from a challenge, not now. "I don't need any fancy gizmos to beat you!"

"Actually you do." We all turned around to see Sister Agatha holding a duel disk. Although it was dusty and old it was still, nevertheless, a duel disk. Handing it to me she gave me a smile.

"Although I'll have to be cleanse and punished later for saying this but..." She points at the snob of a man, Sarai's father.

"Kick his smug ass off of our church."

I placed the deck into the duel disk with a smirk. "With pleasure Sister." The device began to shuffle the deck as it spat out five cards. We both took them out while the number rose.

"Duel!" We shouted as the life points hit 4000.

**Duel Start!  
****? (Joshua) = 4000  
****Mr. Demsky = 4000**

Mr. Demsky began the duel on his Draw Phase. "Get ready, cause it's about to get heavy! I summon forth Infernalqueen Archfiend in Attack mode!"

Now this is the first time I've ever dueled with a Duel Disk. So imagine my surprise when I watched a large, bone-covered creature in dark robes appeared on the field, screeching it's lungs out as if I've done something wrong.

**Infernalqueen Archfiend  
Attack: 900**  
**Defense: 1500 **

It was so surreal, everything felt so...real. The breath that the creature was emitting, the sweat, the looming effect that it was giving off almost made me fall on the ground...almost. Finally I regained my voice to question what was in front of me.

"An Archfiend monster?" I voiced out weakly as the man flashed me a cruel smirk. "Yeah, and now that this card's out, each and every monster, that has Archfiend in its name, gains 1000 ATK points!" Purple fog seeped into the Archfiend's body as the queen of the Archfiend grew in size.

**Infernalqueen Archfiend  
Attack: 900 + 1000 = 1900**  
**Defense: 1500**

I regained my confidence, as I realized something important about the Archfiend archetype. "Hey, in order keep an Archfiend monster on the field, you have to pay Life Points during every Standby Phase of your turn. Since it's Infernalqueen, you lose 500 points every Standby phase!"

"That's where you're wrong." Mr. Demsky chortled sinisterly, confusing me for a second before I realized what he was implying.

"Crap...don't tell me you have-"

"That's right! I play the field spell card, Pandemonium!" The man inserted a card into his custom duel disk, causing a bright luminescent to shine across the field, forcing the others to cover their eyes. I couldn't see, but I heard Father Xavier and the nuns began to gather the children together as they began to murmur a hefty prayer to ward them against the evils around them. When I opened my eye, I couldn't blame their reaction; hell, if I can, I would run over there as well.

When the light faded away, the field changed into a disturbing room with bone statues of horrid monsters and bone-laced walls and a lava pool in the middle of the field. In short?

It looked like hell.

"Ah fuck..."

"Ah fuck is right!" Mr. Densky declared. "Now with this baby on the field, I don't have to pay Life Points in order to keep my Archfiend on the field! Also, if they're ever destroyed outside of battle, I get to place another Archfiend of a lower level right into my hand!"

I cursed as I looked at the deck that Sarai allowed me to use. Nothing in this deck will allow me to destroy that field spell. Now this is going to be a whole of a lot harder than.

Luckily for me Infernalqueen is only a level 4 monster, so the best he can take out is Bishop or Rook. But on his next turn if he's able to bring out the Pawn, then it's going to get irritating, especially with the effects that each Archfiend has...

"I know what you're thinking, bitch." Mr. Densky turned to the Sarai, "You think you can beat me and take her away from me. But it's never going to happen, and you know why? Cause I'm going to find her and I'll find a way to take her back." Sarai began to tremble at the thought.

"Hey!" Mr. Densky looked over at my direction, "You leave Sarai out of this! I'm the one you're dealing with right now!" I roared. Mr. Densky sneered "Fine, take your best shot. It's going to be impossible to beat Archfiend on your first turn. Especially since your deck is from that useless whore-"

"What did you say?" I whispered dangerously as I venomously gazed into the man's eyes. There were some things that I tolerated, but being called a bitch and calling my student a whore is something that no one should trend over. Apparently he didn't get the message as he smirked. "I called her a whore, what else-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "She's your daughter for fuck sakes! How the hell can you call your own flesh and blood a whore!" He gave me a toothy smile. "I just can, and I'll say it again. She's a useless whore with a useless deck for a whore."

That did it.

"You know, I was going to go slow to extract humility out of you, but after that? I think I'm just going to end it here." He burst out a loud, boisterous, laugh. "End it here? Yeah right, as if you can-"

"I can and I will, because this deck is worth fifty times more than you're stupid archfiend. In fact..." Looking at my sixth card, I activated the spell card.

"..I'll start things off with Card Destruction! This forces us to discard all of our cards into the Grave, the flip side is that we both draw the number of cards we discarded to our grave." He cursed, but followed as we discard our hand before drawing a new hand.

"Now I activate Gem-Knight Obsidian's effect!"

"Gem-Knight?" Mr. Densky questioned as a dark colored knight surfaced from the ground, with a chain of round obsidian swirling around him.

"When Gem-Knight Obsidian is sent to the grave form my hand, I can special summon one level four or lower normal monster in my grave. So I summon Gem-Knight Tourmaline from my grave in attack mode!" The armor on Gem-Knight Obsidian began to crack all over. The knight gave one last groan before bursting into million pieces, revealing another knight in place of the dark armored knight.

In it's place, a bright yellow armored knight stood, with a large yellow Tourmaline in it's chest. The knight raised it's arm, creating a lighting bolt like sphere in it's hands.

**Gem-Knight Tourmaline  
****Attack: 1600  
****Defense: 1800**

"You honestly think that'll really affect my Infernalqueen Archfiend in any way? Her attack power is higher than that pathetic knight-"

"Next I activate Gem-Knight Lazuli's effect." In a flash, a pixie like female emerged. Like every other Gem-Knight that emerged on the field, she had a gem-based armor as a dark blue lazuli gem shone, contrasting with her grayish armor.

"When Gem-Knight Lazuli was sent to the grave by a card effect, she can bring one normal monster from my grave back into my hand!" The pixie giggle, morphing into a small, florescent, ball. Swirling around my duel disk, it entered in the grave slot. A card ejected from it. Pulling it out I took out a spell card from my hand.

"Now I'll play the spell card, Gem-Knight Fusion! Fusing Tourmaline and Sapphire that I got back from my grave, a new knight will emerge!"

From the hole that Obsidian emerged from, a hot geyser shot out as a figure fell from the sky. Landing with one knee on the ground, the knight stood. Standing next to the yellow knight a rather skinny, but a shiny, knight extended it's arms out creating a wall of cool water around. Tourmaline soon electrified the wall as the water created a massive waterspout as the electrified tornado surrounded the two.

I couldn't help it. It looked to epic for me not to do it.

I had to make a kick ass monologue.

**"Two will become one, and from one will come a great power! Watch as they merge their mights! Together, the one will deliver the lightning of justice!"** Thunder struck in the center of the waterspout as a shadow formed inside the tornado. It was hard to see, but they could tell the figure was large and had a cape.

"Fusion Summon! Let's rock it, Gem-Knight Topaz!" the figure turned as a yellow, jagged, blade cut through the winds, dispelling the tornado. A forest-green cape fluttered from the winds as a massive orange colored knight kneeled, with it's bladed tonfa's pointed outward. It stood up, it's Topaz gem shining under the hot sun. Electricity surged around it's armor as the knight simply flicked it's free hand to the side, getting rid of it instantly.

**Gem-Knight Topaz  
Attack: 1800  
Defense: 1800**

"You've got to be kidding me," Mr. Demsky muttered as he began to laugh hysterically, "All of that to summon something pathetic as that? I knew that Sarai deck was shitty, but to think that the best you could do was summon something like that?"

Although it wasn't said out loud, I could tell that the people behind me were questioning why I would summon a monster like that. I even heard Sarai mumble how her deck wasn't all that good...

"Don't insult Sarai." Everyone looked at me as I point at Topaz. "This card...this monster. You wouldn't understand. You'd never understand how Sarai cherish these cards..."

* * *

_"Gem-Knight?" I looked at the cards in front of me as Sarai nodded her head. "Not that I don't like your decision to pick Gem-Knights, I mean they have a kick ass ability, but why-"_

_"T-They were w-with me the whole time..." I stopped as Sarai's head fell. I could instantly tell that she was holding in her embarrassment. "T-These were the only c-cards t-that were at the orphanage at the time..." She clutched onto Gem-Knight Crystal. "I remember...this is the last thing mom left for me before..." _

_A droplet of tear fell onto the wooden floor._

* * *

"She could have been like those other kids and forgotten about their mom or dad...but not Sarai! She held onto every precious memory that she had for her mom! This deck...this deck is to show not only for her determination to change her life 180, but to remember her love for her mother! Something that you can never give to Sarai!"

"Ms. Chung..." Sarai whispered.

I pointed at the orange Gem-Knight, "Topaz is symbolized as one's friendship to another! It's faithfulness and loyalty is rivaled to no one! Watch Sarai! Cause Topaz will show you how far his loyalty will go!"

I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but for a second I could see Gem-Knight Topaz tilt it's head over to Sarai and gave a firm nod before looking back at Infernalqueen Archfiend. "Now attack!"

"You idiot!" the man screamed, "You can spout those speeches as much as you want, it doesn't change the fact that your monster is weaker than mine-"

"I activate Gem-Merchant's effect!" The man stopped mid-way as a wizen like Gem monster emerged. It radiated 'magic' especially since it was wearing a witch hat.

"By sending him to the grave, I can boost Topaz's attack and defensive power by 1000!"

Mr. Densky's eyes widened in shock. "W-What!"

**Gem-Knight Topaz  
****Attack: 1800 + 1000 = 2800  
****Defense: 1800 + 1000 = 2800**

Gem-Merchant gave a nice loud 'ho' as it flew right into Topaz's body. Gem-Knight Topaz's body altered into lightning, and in a blink of an eye, the lightning pierced through the Archfiend. The queen screeched before shattering into million of pieces as the lightning morphed back into the orange colored knight, kneeling right in front of Mr. Densky; it's green cap fluttering behind madly.

"Gem-Knight Topaz's effect activates! Whenever Topaz destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, instead of the damage difference, it instead inflict damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster!" Throwing one of the tonfas into the air, Topaz used it's free hand to punch Mr. Densky right in the stomach, making the man doubling in pain.

**Mr. Densky: 4000 - 1900 = 2100**

"Y-You bitch," he gasped out, "I activate Pandemonium's effect!"

"Go ahead!" I boasted while I pointed at the sky. "Because Gem-Knight Topaz's second effect activates!" Everyone looked at me. I could tell that they were wondering what I meant when Topaz had a second effect.

"Gem-Knight Topaz can attack twice on each battle phase!" His eyes augmented, horrified. "Topaz's power is 2800, meaning..."

Behind Topaz's helm, it's eyes twinkled as the knight leaped into the sky. The Fusion monster grab hold of the twirling tonfa that was still in midair. Defying the laws of gravity and mass - as the knight flipped behind, with it's head pointing downward - it placed it's foot onto a cloud as if it was solid and pushed off and charged.

While falling the knight transformed into lighting and crashed onto Mr. Densky. Hollering in pain, as electricity surged his body, the knight teleported back in front of me as it twirled it's bladed tonfa's expertly before turning it's back to the stunned, and charred, Mr. Densky.

Like a generic samurai movie, the man fell after Topaz kneeled; sheathing it's weapon into two steel sheaths behind him.

**Mr. Densky: 2100 - 2800 = 0**

When the hologram faded away, Sarai gasped as Gem-Knight Topaz looked at the stun orphan, and gave her a thumbs up before vanishing. I quickly took off the duel disk on my arm and ejected all the cards that were in the graveyard.

"H-How..." The man moaned as he slowly got off of the ground. "I-I'm a Division 2 Pro-league duelist! How the hell can a third-rate duelist...with a fourth-rate deck beat me?"

"Because this ain't no ordinary deck." I glared at the abusive father in front of me. Pointing a thumb at Sarai I continued, "You call yourself a pro, but you don't even know how to take care of your own deck. To show adoration and a fond appreciation for them- don't even try to argue with me."

The man closed his mouth.

"I know people, even newer duelists that take care of their cards better than you. Then there are people like Sarai. Your daughter, the one you called a whore, had these cards for almost ten years; keeping them in perfect conditions and keeping them as a memoir of her mother. Someone like you can never destroy that bond."

When Mr. Densky scoffed defiantly, I sighed in frustration. He was a lost cause.

"Until you understand what I'm saying, don't you ever show your ugly face in front of this church ever again." Sarai walked over to me as I handed her back her Gem Knight deck. Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes as I pulled the girl into a hug. Soon she was drenching my shirt with her sobs. Did I give a damn? After this? I could careless.

The sound of soft clapping caused everyone to turn around. Standing in front of the entrance, next to several men dressed in a nicely groomed tuxedo and sunglasses, was an effeminate man with a very straight, shiny, silver hair. Dressed in a red suit, he looked rather ridiculous. But when I heard the orphans, as well as the nun and Father Xavier, chatter beside me excitedly I knew I was missing something.

He was eyeing me and Sarai with an intrigued twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Well said, young miss. Well said indeed." Maximillian J. Pegasus Crawford applauded.


	3. The Psychic That Can Break The 4th Wall

"Well said, young miss. Well said indeed," the effeminate man said as he stopped clapping and strode forward, leveling a stern gaze at the abusive father in front of him. "As for you, Mr. Densky, I had expected better of you. To even think you had this nasty side of you outside of the pro-league."

"You damn point?" Mr. Desnky snapped tersely as the man in the red suit glare turn even more serious.

"I can tolerate with the attitude outside of work, but you will not use that tone with me. Consider this day your biggest regret Mr. Densky because I'm revoking your status as a pro-league duelist from here on out."

"Y-You can't do that, Pegasus!" He sputtered as the man, now introduced as Pegasus, smile cruelly at the man on his knees, still trying to get up from the last attack given to him by Gem-Knight Topaz.

"Oh but I can, and I just did." We watched as the man, furiously, got off the ground and tried to attack, only to scream as he convulse back onto the dirt.

"Come now, Mr. Densky, you should know better to attack me while I have five bodyguards behind me, each equipped with a stun gun." The man shrugged apathetically while two of the five dragged the stunned man out of the church.

Pegasus puts his attention over at our direction as he gently smiled. "Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Maximilian J Crawford Pegasus. President of Industrial Illusions and the creator of the game that you just played with that horrendous man."

That's...one long ass name. I looked at the awestruck crowd behind me before looking back at the rather ridiculous looking man that stood in front of me and Sarai. It looked like no one was going to pick up after the introduction, so I slowly release my hug on Sarai and spoke up.

"Not to be rude or anything," I began, "But why the hell are you here in the first place? If your a man of great prominence, then shouldn't you be busy with other things?"

Things like boring-ass conventions or meetings?

Most of the orphans, with the nuns and Father Xavier, gasped at my blunt response. However Pegasus seemed to find it all too amusing as the multi-billionaire mirthfully laughed at his own expense. "That may be true Ms..."

"Chung." It's not going to hurt to just give him my last name.

"Ms. Chung," He continued, "But...well, I must confess, while I was going to one of my conference meeting I felt an immense aura coming from your church."

"An aura?" I questioned as he smiled wider, "Yes! An aura!" Realizing that he wasn't making any sense to me he elaborated further about the subject.

"You see, there are duelists that have these...auras, so to speak, and only a few number can unleash this hidden potential. Sorrow, Anger, Joy and Calmness. Those are the four most powerful auras that a duelist can unleash; and while I was going to one of my conference meetings I felt it..."

...hey, I'm bat-shit crazy so I can't judge.

He stared at me for the longest time before finishing, "...and aura of intense anger. Pure rage that only a few can truly unleash. Frustration that some believe that they can achieve only to be shadowed by the true nature of it. I felt that aura from you Ms. Chung."

The guy's not that far off. I do have some anger management issues with myself. That, and I'm bat-shit crazy.

"Well, you found out, now could you please leave?" He blinked, probably not expecting us to really dismiss him easily. "Nothing against you or anything like that, but today was a stressful day for us. Right now we really need some time to ourselves." Pegasus blinked again. Before nodding his head, I turned away only to feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Actually, there is something I would like to give..." Turning around I saw Pegasus fish out an envelope. Pulling one of the content out, I blinked as Pegasus flashed a ticket in front of us "This is-"

"Saturday's X-Factor Pro-League tickets!" One of the orphans exclaimed as the others began to chatter excitedly. That made me blink as Pegasus nodded his head, excitedly. "That's right! I naturally have these because I'm the sponsor for the tournament, however I always have extras and..."

"...and you want us to have them?" I stared at the man in front of me with suspicion. "What's the catch?"

"No catch!" Pegasus immediately replied. "In fact, think of this as a thank you for letting me witness that wonderful match!"

"Mr. Pegasus," One of the guards motioned the watch on his wrist as he sighed dramatically.

"Well I must get going, multi-million meeting and all."

Handing me the envelop full of tickets he walked off of the church.

Leaving me with a group of orphans ready to pounce me for the ticket.

* * *

Saturday came way to fast, and the collective children were being chaperonage by me and Sister Cornello who was the only one that had time to come with the kids. The other nuns and Father Xavier had the Saturday Mass (the poor bastards).

As of right now we were at the third row of the fourth section, watching the pro-league duelists just wreck shit up with their deck. I've been playing Duel Monsters for nearly seven years now...and never in my whole life have I ever seen a person use such asinine cards and win.

I guess that's why they're pro's.

"This is awesome!" one of the kids exclaimed as I pulled the earbud out of my ears and looked over at the smaller looking girl with a blink. "What was that?"

"Ms. Chung! It's the semi-finals, and your not even watching the duel!" I rolled my eyes at the angry looking teen. "Look, want to know a secret?" Everyone, including Sister Cornello, leaned over at my direction...Jesus Christ, whatever the hell happened to personal space?

"I know what the other person is going to do before they actually do it." The teen scoffed as I pointed over at the person who was making his next and final move. "See how there's Swords on the field? I don't know if it's banned or not, but from the way how he's stalling, he's going to use something to recycle Swords. So my guess is this. He's going to use Trunade to get those facedown cards out of the way and use it to get back his Swords into his hand."

Just like how I predicted, and to much to everyone's surprise and shock, the guy did exactly what I did as a green hurricane like effect literally blew away the other guy's facedown as well as his own as Swords of Revealing Lights vanished from the opponent's field. "Now he's going to use Swords of Revealing Lights again to stall while Lava Golem eliminates the remaining LP that guy has."

The majestic swords literally fell from the sky as the guy set three more cards, "He doesn't need to worry about Mystical Space Typhoon, because those facedowns are probably trap cards that will protect his Swords."

Sure enough, when the guy activate MST, the guy countered with Seven Tools of the Bandit. Efficiently ending the duel by stalling.

Slowly the teen turned to me with a shocked look on his face. "Ok...how?" This made me smirk as I cross my arms around my voluptuous breasts. Reading various of tomes and books on duel strategies, as well as having a shit ton of experience with Duel Monsters kind of makes one really good at reading other people's moves. But I decided to have fun with these punk "I'm a psychic-"

"No your not." An unfamiliar female voiced out. Everyone looked down, including, the already irritated, me.

She's...pretty damn short. Especially when she's wearing that long black coat; behind it is a frilly shirt, and knee-length skirt. Her clothes pressed tightly against her sickly pale skin. She had untidy blondish-brown hair tied in long pigtails and black makeup which completely circled her pale blue eyes. Oh yeah, if your wondering how short she is? She stood about an inch shorter than most other children here. Poor midget-

"Please refrain yourself from calling me a midget, it's very offensive."

...did I say that out loud-

"No, but I would prefer to keep your opinions to yourself."

...ok seriously, what the-

"Don't curse."

Everyone looked at the girl, wondering if she has a mental condition. The only that wasn't right now is me. My eyes were twitching extremely fast as the girl gave me one of the most innocent looking glance. "Is there a problem?"

Yeah, stop reading my mind. It's very irritating and I would want some privacy to myself, you god damn psychic-

"I'm not a psychic, and what did I just say about profanities?"

"STOP READING MY MIND DAMN IT!" I pointed at the girl, my expression morphing into something of the line between insanity and rage. She merely blinked before turning back to the match, "You should calm your tits, your attracting attention."

...calm my tits?

"It's a phrase that I usually say. Everyone thinks I'm dull, so the psychologist told me to joke around a bit." The blond emotionlessly explained. Everyone in the vicinity blinked.

"Ah..." she tilts her head to the side, "I was suppose to laugh while I'm saying that." She paused...

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

Dear god that is **the** worse laugh I have ever heard in my life.

"It's not?"

No it's terrible! Your just saying "Ha" without even putting any enthusiasm in it. It's more fake than the time where I accidentally touched some slut's silicone breasts- and she's reading my mind isn't she?

"No, I'm not reading your mind Ms. Chung."

...ok that's it. "How the hell did you know my name?"

"You mentioned it a lot in the last chapter. You know for a gender-bender fiction, this is the most pathetic and ridiculous plot that I have yet to participate." She straighten her poise. "But it's ok, cause this is only the third chapter and your trying to attempt to finish all four seasons. For that I respect your admirable cause."

"...what?" I think I responded everyone's reaction to what Haleigh rambled.

And I thought I was bat-shit crazy

"And now! It's time for everyone's favorite half-time game!"

Half-time? Since when did Duel Monster started to become like Basketball?

"Tonight," The announcer, well, announced, "One lucky fan will get the chance to go one on one with the one, and only, Trap Master Hugo!" The said duelist proudly stood next to the small announcer. The difference was rather...well, big. While the announcer is a small, short and a bald man wearing clear glasses the duelist is a tall man in a blue coat with slick black hair with a white streak. The man pushed up a pair of thin sunglasses on his nose while the announcer continue to babbled on.

Everyone in the crowd cheered, while some murmured anxiously. I haven't watched too much Pro-League dueling while I was at the church, so I really don't know why people were being nervous to duel this guy. Although he is somewhat intimidating looking...and the name might imply that he's good at chaining traps, apart from that, I really don't know what else is there for anyone to be...well worried?

"Check your tickets everyone," The announcer smiled. "If your number is called then come on down, and bring your A-Game!" The short color-commentator turned to one of the dancers as she placed her hand onto the handlebar, which was connected to the glass cage filled with tickets. From the looks of things, if I have to estimate from the number of the crowds and the chances of us being called out, I say we have one out of a thousand chance that one of us will be called out.

"And here we go! Drum roll please!" The woman turned the glass cage as the tickets spun and land on-top of one another. In the stage everyone, excluding me and the Sister, prayed and crossed their fingers to be called out. Even the shy and self-conscious Sarai was hoping to be called out.

The woman stopped turning as the announcer pulled the hatch open, only for the tickets fell out of the cage like a waterfall. Well, I can say that our chances might have dropped a bit. Some of the audience groaned as a few even ripped up their tickets.

"Woah!" he cheered as he ruffled through the papers that were inside the cage. It took a while, but he managed to pluck out one of the tickets inside. He turned to the audience as the dancer closed the hatch.

"I have the winning ticket," the drum roll ceased as the man walked over to the duelist, mic out in front of him. "Getting excited Hugo?" The man slowly looked down at the tiny man, I could tell that this guy didn't want to be here. Not that I blame him, but come on. Show a little enthusiasm for the crowd?

"Yes," he drawled out, "Yes I'm _very_ excited."

"Well..." The announcer laughed forcefully as he turned to the crowd. "So am I! How about you, duelists? Are you ready!" The crowd cheered as the children leaned on the edge of their seats-

"Woah!" Tommy cried as he fell onto the ground.

"Jesus kid, calm down." I muttered as I helped him back onto his seat, the five-year-old orphan laughed loudly as he sat back down.

"Well..." I muttered in synch with the announcer, "Here we go."

"Section 4..." That made me blink.

That's our section.

"...Row 3..."

...that's our row...

"...Seat 2!"

...that is not my seat. But...

"Sarai! That's you!" Everyone turned to Sarai as she stared at the man in shock.

"I...I go the ticket..." She murmured as the orphans around began to cheer. Even Sister Cornello joined in, and soon I was in the celebration as well.

"Come on down!" The announcer looked over at our direction as Sarai slowly stood up-

"No, I got that ticket first!" one of the man took hold of the ticket, trying to pry it off of Sarai's hand. Everyone around was trying to pull the man off of Sarai. "Girl, you got no shot at that pro-league duelist."

"Security!" I screamed from the top of my lung, pointing to the right. Everyone, except for the man, turned. "Like I'm going to fall for-"

BAM!

Gave the sonuvabitch a right hook to the nose. The fat-bastard fell back to his seat, blood dripping from his nose. "Bet you didn't see that coming." I turned to Sarai, who was also distracted from my diversion. "Sarai! Get going!" I screamed as she instantly snapped out of her trance. Nodding her head rapidly, the girl left her seat and made her way downstairs.

The moment everyone turned their attention back to our row, that guy was starting to get up trying to get out of his seat only to be punched again. "Your really going to steal from an orphan?" I demanded as he slowly backed down.

...turning around, I began to shake my hand in pain. Seriously, I punch a dude twice and my hand is bruising because of it.

"I'm going to have to pick up Kick boxing again..."

Sometimes, it sucks to be a girl.

* * *

(Third POV)

As the people in the third row got back to their seat, Sarai finally made it to the front as she stepped into the dueling arena. People were applauding the lucky orphan as she observed the arena with awe. Next to her wish of always remembering her mother, this was her biggest dream. A poor orphan like her thought that she would never be able to step into this ring, or even this building. But here she is...

The cheerleader were waving around their pompoms and the camera man was following behind her, Sarai's petite form appeared above the titantron. Turning around, she backpedaled a bit to absorb the cheers from the crowd. This is what she wanted. People appreciating her for who she is. What she accomplished... This is it.

"And here comes our winner now!" The presenter commented as Sarai slowly walked up the steps of the arena. The hum of the generator was melody to her ears as she recalled the time where Ms. Chung dueled with her father...

...can she compete in that level?

_"Sarai. This is going to sound corny as hell, but you made your deck with love."_

_"Your dad doesn't think you can win with the deck that you made, well it's time that we prove him that he's wrong. Dead wrong."_

_"This deck...this deck is to show not only for her determination to change her life 180, but to remember her love for her mother! Something that you can never give to Sarai!"_

No. She can do it. She has faith in her cards. Just like how Ms. Chung had faith in it too...

"Well!" The color-commentator chortled, "This is going to be some contest!"

Sarai smiled, not realizing that the man was actually being sarcastic. The man grinned as Sarai went over to the man's side. "Well little miss," The man began with a charming smile. "What's your name?"

"U-Um..." Sarai stuttered as she looked over towards her row. Sister Cornello and Ms. Chung gave her a smile as she cleared her throat to continue. "S-Sa-Sar..."

"Sar?" The man jokingly questioned as Sarai shook her head.

"Sar-Sarai Demsky!" The color-commentator boisterously laughed as he looked over at Hugo, who was staring off in some random direction. Not paying any attention to Sarai what so ever.

"Well Sarai, I want you to meet Hugo, one of the Pro-league's finest duelists in most of Europe and Asia." Sarai, glossy-eyed, looked at the sunglass-wearing duelist with starstruck as the man slowly turned his head to her direction. "W-Wow...t-this is..."

"How do you do?" Hugo finally asked as Sarai instantly closed her mouth, while wiping away some of the tears in her eyes.

"Oh boy! The duel hasn't started and little Sarai here is crying already!" The audience laughed as Sarai blushed furiously. "So sorry about that." The announcer apologized, though it really didn't sound like an apology to most of the people. The color commentator walked over to Hugo and whispered something into his ears...

Wonder what they're talking about?

"Crowd is eating this up. Don't embarrass the kid, let her at least get you down by 2000." Hugo stared at the reverential orphan before responding back to the announcer's request.

"1000."

Disbelief and insulted the color commentator turned to the duelist. "2000."

Hugo, feeling the same way that the color commentator is feeling, only not to himself, turned back to the announcer. "1000. I'm not going any further than that; from there on, she'll have to take me own with her own skills." Sputtering, the announcer quickly turned to the crowd and masked his humility with a smile.

"Alright!" He walked over to orphan, "Now Sarai, the rules are still implied here for this half-time duel. Here's the catch, you have to beat him in ten minutes! Ok?" Sarai was a bit unnerved at the time limit given to her, but nevertheless nodded her head as one of the cheerleader handed her a duel disk. "Now let's get this show on the road!" The two activated their duel disk as they drew out-

"Hey!" One of the audience called out. "Sarai you forgot to put your deck into the duel disk!" The said girl blushed as everyone around laughed. Even the stoic pro-duelist couldn't help but to chuckle a little.

"Thank you sir," The announcer contained his laughter, "We would like our duelist to have a deck to duel!" Sarai pulled out her deck from her makeshift duel-box as she stared at the cards...

_Gem-Knight Topaz looked at the stun orphan, and gave her a thumbs up before vanishing._

Sarai closed her eyes and prayed. "Mama..." she whispered, "God...and Ms. Chung, give me strength..." She placed the deck into the deck holder and drew out five cards.

"Duelists, get ready!" The man points over to Sarai, "Go!"

**Duel Start!**  
**10:00 Minutes**  
**Sarai: 8000**  
**Hugo: 8000**

"Knights! Assemble!"

* * *

"Knights...Assemble?" Sister Cornello giggled as the gender-blending jerk stared at Sarai, while scratching her head in disbelief. "Please don't tell me that's going to be your catch phrase..."

"Considering how she hasn't seen the Avengers and how the Knights are well known in legends as heroes," Haleigh looked at the protagonist of the story with a deadpan stare, "Then yes, there is a high chance that she will keep saying that for her catch phrase..."

...how the hell does this little midget know the Avengers?

"Also," She hits Ms. Chung's head with her umbrella. "What did I say about calling me a midget?"

Fucking psychic...

* * *

**9 minutes and 56 seconds**

"I summon Gem Turtle in defense mode!" The generators revved up as they irradiated one part of the ground. From there a giant turtle, with emerald around it's whole body, emerged. Although the turtle was impressive to look at, the shell was the real part of the show, as the shell of the turtle was literally an emerald gem. With the generator illuminating the field, the emerald shined brightly, like a spotlight.

**Gem Turtle  
****Attack: 0**  
**Defense: 2000**

Hugo looked at the monster with a surprised look on his face, "Gem?"

"Oh my!" The announcer yelled in the mic, "What a surprise! Sarai is bringing out monsters that has never been seen in Pro-Dueling history! This is getting pretty exciting!" The crowds cheered-

"Sarai!" Sarai jumped as the startled duelist turned around. Ms. Chung was calling out her name and she looked...worried?

"Sarai!" She called out again, "Why didn't you set him face down!"

Set...?

"...set?" She looked at Turtle's effect...and gasped. "O-Oh no!"

* * *

"Explain."

The blond psychic didn't bother reading Ms. Chung's mind?

"I'm not a psychic."

Right... In any case...

"Gem Turtle's effect is a flip effect. When it flips, Sarai can bring out a Gem-Knight Fusion from her deck into her hand."

Now everyone knows why Ms. Chung was disappointed with what Sarai did back there.

* * *

**9 minutes and 12 seconds**

"I-I'll set one card facedown on the field and end my turn." Sarai slumped. Her first duel and she's already messing up...maybe her dad was right, maybe she really didn't have any talent at all-

"Girl!" Hugo snapped as the startled orphan immediately straightened up. "I don't know what you made a mistake in, but do not be distracted by it! If you do, then this match will be over in a second." With that the pro-duelist drew.

"I'll set a monster face down in Defense Mode. And I'll set two cards face down. That'll do for now."

* * *

"That's it?" Some of the children asked. In response, I pointed at Gem Turtle.

"Sarai's monster has a ridiculous amount of defensive points. It's rare to summon up a monster that can destroy Gem Turtle without over-exceeding the level limit."

For now, she's safe, but Sarai will have to do something while she has the chance to do so.

* * *

**8 minutes and 59 second**

"I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite in attack mode!" The said monster emerged from the illumine ground. The very first Gem-Knight to emerge onto the field. To Ms. Chung, she couldn't disagree Sarai's choice of summon. The knight leaped from the ground as the lights shined on the various of gems on it's joints and limbs. The rainbow gem knight rammed it's two feet onto the ground and posed with it's arms at it's sides.

**Gem-Knight Alexandrite**  
**Attack: 1800**  
**Defense: 1200**

"And..." She looked down at Alexandrite's effect, in doing so she struck her head with the tip of the Duel Disk. She yelped and rubbed her forehead, much to the amusement to the crowd, "...and I'll activate his effect! By sending him to the grave, I can bring out one "Gem-Knight" Normal Monster from my Deck." The knight's armor began to crack. "And from my deck, I summon Gem-Knight Garnet!"

The knight let out a groan before exploding into million of gems. However he didn't leave without leaving a small gift for Hugo to face with. A smaller, but a more muscular knight emerged. His armor is colored red and the gem that is proudly being presented is a bright diamond shaped like ruby. Smashing it's fist together, the knight's fists combusted into flames.

**Gem-Knight Garnet**  
**Attack: 1900**  
**Defense: 0**

"I'll attack!" Gem-Knight Garnet cocked it's fist back before punching forward. A stream of flame erupted from the knight's fist and blasted the facedown card...

...wait, where is it?

"**GRAWR**!" Everyone looked up and some of the women screamed as a small brown insect with lots of sharp, little, teethes dove down at Garnet. Sinking it's sharp fangs into the armor, the knight roared in agony, combusting into flames. Within seconds, Gem-Knight Garnet and the monster vanished.

"W-What?"

"Man-Eater Bug!" The announcer screamed into the mic, "Hugo must have predicted something like this and set out Man-Eater Bug to deal with the situation! Oh what will Sarai do?"

Sarai, in response to the rhetorical question, pressed a small round button on the duel disk. "I activate the trap card, Gem-Knight's Calling!" A small, child like, Gem-Knight ran out to the field. Picking up a Viking Horn from it's side, the knight put it on it's mouth (wherever the hell that is) and blew hard (defying the law of mass and physics).

"When a Gem-Knight is destroyed by an effect, I can bring it back onto the field!" The small knight retreated from the field as a geyser of hot flames erupted from the ground. Slowly Gem-Knight Garnet levitated out of the geyser as it slowly died away once it's feet were planted on the ground.

"Also, when Gem-Knight are summoned onto the field like this, it can attack again!" Gem-Knight Garnet cocked it's fist again before launching out another stream of flames from it's punch. But the pro-duelist wasn't fazed. In fact, Hugo merely pushed up his glasses.

"It's time I activated my trap card. Zero Gravity!" The flames stopped right at Hugo's face as it suddenly arched upwards, into the ceiling. Green aura surrounded Gem-Knight as the red knight slowly and forcefully kneeled, while Gem Knight Turtle slowly got back to it's knees.

* * *

"I don't get it!" One of the teenaged orphans cried out, "How come Sarai's attack didn't connect!"

"It's cause of Zero Gravity." Ms. Chung explained as she looked at the trap critically. The male orphan blinked. "Zero Gravity? What does that do?"

"What it does," The blond began, "Is switch the battle positions of all monsters on the field. So basically, that knight have to switch to Defense mode."

"Not only that," Sister Cornello began, "But Gem Turtle is forced into attack mode."

"Darn it!" The girl cried out, "If only there is a way to protect Gem Turtle!"

Ms. Chung noticed that one of the camera angle was leaned close to Sarai's side. From there, Sarai's tutor noticed a spell card. A specific spell card with a picture...a picture of a blue book.

"There is a way..."

She just hopes that Sarai notices it too before it's too late.

* * *

**7 minutes and 15 seconds**

"I-I'll set another card facedown, and end my turn." Sarai mentally cursed, she was so close! Now she has to worry about Hugo attacking Gem-Knight Turtle and...

...wait...what's that?

"Very well, then." Hugo draws one card, "I play Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards. After that I activate my face down card, Bad Reaction to Simochi! Now, anytime you try to increase your Life Points, you'll only be making them drop. Oh, and this trap is also continuous. A real gem compared to your monsters."

"That may be the case!" The announcer pointed to the Life Point indicator on Sarai's Duel Disk. "But remember Hugo, Sarai still has 8000!"

"Not for long she won't. I activate the Spell, Rain of Mercy! Normally, this card would be used to increase both our Life Points by 1000. However, under the current circumstances…" Rain heavily poured onto the two as Sarai's Life Points dropped to 7000 while Hugo's Life Points rose to 9000. "Oh, and before I forget, I summon Pitch-Black Warwolf in attack mode!"

While the field shined, everyone yelped at the sudden wolf-like howl. In a flash, an armored wolf-like monster appeared on the field, brandishing a black sword.

**Pitch-Black Warwolf  
****Attack: 1600  
****Defense: 600**

"Also, I play my Forest Field Spell!"

The werwolf like swordsman leaped backwards as green grass started to sprout from the floor. A wall of giant trees surrounded them both. Covering the two from the audience. It was by luck that the cameraman was at the field, up close for the battle, otherwise the audience might have not liked the fact that they aren't able to see a thing.

"You should know this already, but my Forest increases the Attack Strength of all Beast, Beast-Warrior, Insect, and Plant monsters by 200 Attack points."

Behind Hugo, eyes gleamed over at the distracted Sarai.

**Pitch-Black Warwolf**  
**Attack: 1600 + 200 =1800**  
**Defense: 600**

"Oh, did I mention? As long as my Warwolf is up on the field, you can't activate your trap cards during the battle phase!" Most of the people in the stage gasped, but Sarai wasn't really paying attention. In fact she was looking at a card that was in her hand as she recalled one of the lessons that Ms. Chung taught her about this particular spell...

* * *

_"Here," Ms. Chung handed her a spell card "Your going to need this, especially if your going to try and save a monster." Sarai looked at the card and noticed how there was a lightning insignia on the right side of the card. _

_"...change a monster's position to facedown defense mode?" Sarai skeptically looked at the card and back at Ms. Chung. "How will it-"_

_"Trust me Sarai," Ms. Chung pushed the card into Sarai's hands. "You will use this spell card in a duel, especially when something isn't going right." Sarai still stared at the card with disbelief._

_"But how and when will I use this card...?" Ms. Chung simply grinned. _

_"Sarai, lemme tell you how I pissed off so many duelists with Quick-Play spell cards..."_

* * *

At first Sarai didn't understand what Ms. Chung meant. Now seeing the situation she's in, as well as the fact that Gem Turtle is in attack mode, Sarai knows what this card is for...

"Warwolf, attack her Gem Turtle!"

"I don't think so! I activate the spell card Book of Moon!"

* * *

"Can she do that?" one of them questioned as Ms. Chung grinned wildly. "Oh you bet your ass she can!"

"Ms. Chung! Language!" Sister Cornello admonished, but couldn't help but to grin along with the Korean-American tutor as the children stare at the two with questioning looks.

"Book of Moon is a quick-play spell, which means it can be played from the hand!"

* * *

**5 minutes and 8 seconds**

"Book of Moon allows me to set one monster on the field facedown!" Hugo scoffed. "So what, you going to but Warwolf in defense mode-"

"Whoever said I'm picking Warwolf?" Gem Turtle vanished, as a card lying horizontally took it's place. Once Warwolf's blade connected the Turtle bursted from the card, knocking the Beast-Warrior off it's feet and on it's back.

**Hugo: 9000 - 200 = 8800**

* * *

"Alright!" The boy exclaimed as the other team of orphans began to cheer loudly. "Sarai is back in the game!"

"Not only that," The blond Lolita continued, "but Sarai figured out that by flipping Gem Turtle, she can activate his effect."

* * *

**4 minutes and 51 seconds**

"Now I activate Gem Turtle's Flip Effect!" Sarai's deck rapidly shuffled before spitting out one card, "When he's flipped, I can take one Gem-Knight Fusion from my deck into my hand!"

Hugo stared at the girl and back at his monster, "You flipped your own monster to not only deflect my attack, but to activate your own monster's effect...I'm impressed." The pro conceded as he crossed his arms. "Gem-Knight Fusion, is that some sort of Polymerization?"

At this Sarai gave the man a smile. "You'll find out on my turn."

Hugo nodded his head, "Very well. I'll set two card and end my turn."

"Alright," Sarai draws and smiles. "It's time to bring him out..."

"Him?" The announcer questioned as Sarai slid the Gem-Knight Fusion card into the magic and trap slot.

"I activate Gem-Knight Fusion! Sending Gem-Knight Garnet and Gem-Knight Tourmaline to summon a more powerful monster onto the field!" Tormaline stood side by side with his fellow knight. Garnet slammed his fist onto the ground as a fiery tornado surrounded the two. Statics surged around the walls of the self-made prison.

**"Two will become one, and from one will come a great power! Watch as they merge their mights! Together, the one will deliver the lightning of justice!"**

Lightning struck, as a familiar looking knight shadowed inside the flaming tornado.

"Fusion-Summon! Let's rock it! Gem-Knight Topaz!" The knight sliced the tornado in half as the flames instantly split in two. The knight walked out of the charred circle, with it's jagged blade of his tonfas in hand.

**Gem-Knight Topaz  
Attack: 1800  
Defense: 1800**

"WOW!" The announcer bellowed. "The monster that Sarai summoned! It screams cool!" He paused and checked it's attack points, "But! It's no match for the Warwolf! Sarai might have summoned an amazing looking monster, but is it worth the consequences in the end?"

* * *

"You bet your ass it is." Ms. Chung looked at one familiar monster in Sarai's hand. "Sarai is going full throttle for this duel, and since there's only three minutes and a half minutes before the match is done..."

* * *

**3 minutes and 28 seconds**

"Now I'll attack!"

"Foolish girl!" The pro exclaimed, "Our monsters will destroy each other before this battle even finishes!"

"No it won't! Because I activate Gem-Merchant's effect!" The wizard like creature appeared before the monsters, "By sending Gem-Merchant to the grave, Gem-Knight Topaz's powers increase by 1000!"

With a loud and a happy "HO!" the wizard merged with the knight. Lighting struck down onto the knight as it's body surged with electricity.

**Gem-Knight Topaz  
****Attack: 1800 + 1000 = 2800  
****Defense: 1800 + 1000 = 2800**

Gem-Knight Topaz took a step, before dematerializing into light. It took one millisecond, and it was easily missed for those that blinked, but the light pierced through the wolf with a crackle. The beast gave one last howl before shattering into glass.

**Hugo: 8800 - 1000 = 7800**

"Also! Topaz can attack twice on this turn!" The knight stood as it pulled out it's two tonfas. Throwing them lightly into the air, they twirled rapidly, before falling into it's hand. Suddenly a mirage of the two knights emerged from both sides as they attacked on each of Hugo's side before instant transmissioning back to Sarai's side.

**Hugo: 7800 - 2800 = 5000**

* * *

"No way! Sarai got him down!"

"Sarai's got a good chance to beat him!"

The orphans were muttering to themselves, but Ms. Chung was staring with a proud expression on her face.

* * *

**2 minutes and 20 seconds**

"I'lll set one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Crazy! Instense! Super! Special! Awesome!" The announcer cheered as the audience began to cheer. "Hugo took 4000 life points right there! If this was the minor league or the Division 2, then Hugo would have lost right there and then!"

Hugo staggered before regaining his balance. He wasn't angry, but was staring at her calculatingly. He slowly began to tug his gloves off. "I will be honest with you girl. The way you've been dueling, I thought getting to your Life Points was going to be easy. But I was wrong..." he took off his sunglasses, revealing tinted green eyes.

"E-Everyone! H-Hugo is getting serious!" The announcer exclaimed as the crowd began to murmur. The said man stared at Sarai, "Girl. I didn't bother remembering your name. I thought you were the rest of the duelists and had no skill, but you have talent. Tell me your name."

She blinked, not too sure whether to feel proud that he decides to remember her or feel offended for not even bothering to remember her. "Um...S-Sarai Densky?"

"Sarai Densky..." the man repeated as he drew, "Very well Sarai, for your performance for taking me down this far I shall honor you by bringing out some of the more monstrous and dangerous beasts in my deck!" With that Hugo draws.

**1 minute and 5 seconds**

"First I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity! This forces us to draw until we have six cards in our hand." The two drew until their hands were filled with six different cards. "Now I activate my trap, DNA Surgery, allowing me to change all monster's type as the one I declare. I choose fairy!" Suddenly both turtle and Gem-Knight Topaz spurted feathery wings from their backs, like angels.

**52 seconds**

"Then I activate the quick-play spell Scapegoats, summoning four sheep tokens onto the field!" It took every single willpower for Sarai to not go "gaga" over the four adorable little sheep on the field, especially when they have little fluffy wings on them. But she'll have to get rid of them. "I activate the quick-spell card-"

"I activate my trap, Seven Tools of the Bandit, by paying a 1000 life points I can eliminate your spell card!" Sarai covered her face as the spell instantly shattered in front of her face.

"Now...it's time to bring them out." He pulled out two cards, "By using a Counter Trap, I can special summon these two monsters. The first one is special summoned by destroying all monsters on my side of the field." With one, synchronized, "Bah" the sheep were electrocuted by lightning. What made it very unusual was that the lightning was shot back to the heavens.

"By doing this, I bring out Voltanis the Adjudicator!"

The four bolts combined and let loose a massive one. And from it came a giant purple Synthetic Angel, carrying large staff.

**Voltanis the Adjudicator  
Attack: 2800  
Defense: 1400**

"Voltanis second effect activates! Since I summoned it this way and four fairies were destroyed, I can destroy up to four of your field cards!"

"B-But that would mean-"

"Voltanis! Show her no mercy!" The Adjudicator simply rose it's staff slightly in the air before slamming it by the butt of the staff, sending purple and white shockwaves over at Sarai's field, electrocuting her two monsters. They cringed and turtle even spasmed before exploding.

**23 seconds**

"Now my second monster's effect activates, when a Counter trap was activated, he's instantly brought onto the field. Come! Van'Dalgyon The Dark Dragon Lord!" Behind the Adjudicator a dark cloud slowly formed as dark red eyes glared at the defenseless girl. It spread it's synthesized wings outwards, nearly hitting the crowds as the dragon let out a mechanical like roar.

**Van''Dalgyon The Dark Dragon Lord**  
**Attack: 2800**  
**Defense: 2500**

**15 seconds**

"No way..."

"You better believe it, because the two are about to attack...now." The two charged up their attacks.

**5**

The two energy based attack merged together.

**4**

It created a massive ball of energy.

**3**

It slowly descended down.

**2**

It slammed onto Sarai.

**1**

She screamed.

**0**

The monsters and the cards faded away as the final score showed up on the screen.

**Hugo: 5000  
Sarai:** **1400**

Sarai fell onto her knees in shock, she...she was so close, and just like that he...he...

"HUGO WINS!" The announcer exclaimed as the crowd went wild. The cheers were slowly dying away in Sarai's ears. She lost...she lost...

"The hell are you crying for?"

* * *

((First Person POV))

"The hell are you crying for?" I asked her as I walked up to the arena, Sarai looked at me and blinked. She squealed in alarm, realizing that she was just crying in front of the million of people in the crowd. "You did so spectacular Sarai, I'm so proud of you!"

"B-But I lost..."

"So what?" She snapped her head upward as I crossed my arms, "Sarai, this is your first duel, and your first duel was against a pro! Getting him to at least 5000 is something that most beginners can't even do."

"She has a point there Sarai." Hugo stepped over to where Sarai was kneeling. "Sarai, I faced a hundred of duelists in my years dueling here in the pro league, and none of them are even capable of what you did today. You not only stood against the odds, but conquered them." The man covered his eyes with his sunglasses as he stared at us with a rare grin. "Sure you might have lost today, but today's lost will be tomorrow's victory. I want you to take this duel to your heart, and learn from it."

"Coming from a pro-duelist like yourself Mr. Onoro, it's a big surprise."

...oh my god, don't tell me...

"He's here!" The lights flashed down onto the smug bastard that handed us the tickets earlier last week. "The sponsor for the X-Factor Pro-League Tournament! Maximilian Pegasus!" He was holding a trophy of some sort as he walked pass Hugo and kneeled down in front of Sarai. "Congratulations, I couldn't help but to overhear what you three were talking about and I am thoroughly impressed as well!"

"T-Thank you sir..."

"Well there you have it folks! Give a round of applause for our young duelist Sarai Densky for that outstanding performance!"

And cue the applauses.

Jesus Christ is this part of the story just going to be applauses?

"Now then..." Pegasus began as he escorted us off the arena. "If you have time to spare, I wish to talk to you two about something...rather important."

I guess not.

* * *

For now I'm going to post this without Beta'ing it. However I'm going to send over my three other chapters to my Beta-Reader for gammer check.

Gem-Knight's Calling  
Normal Trap  
When a "Gem-Knight" on your side of the field is destroyed by a card effect, special summoning it back onto the field. That "Gem-Knight" can conduct it's battle phase twice on this turn.  
**Image:** Picture of a Gem-Knight with a Viking Horn, blowing it while standing on the edge of the cliff. A sun-rise next to it made it even more dramatic than it should.


	4. Graduation Test Already?

"So you tutored Miss Densky how to duel?" The three of us - Pegasus, Sarai and I - were in a rather luxurious office. Lavish ceilings, chandeliers, and even some portraits. We were sitting on a very comfortable, black leather, sofas as Pegasus was eating cheese and crackers with wine while Sarai was slowly chewing on a Hawaiian burger.

What about me?

I'm eating a Shawarma.

Hey, I always wanted to eat one! It's not because I watched the Avengers or something...

"Before I get in more depth with what I wanted to talk about, allow me to ask you this." Pegasus eyed the wrapping in my hands uncomfortably. "How can you eat that...thing?"

"It's not bad," I told the worrisome man, taking another bite. "Just a lot of meat."

Pegasus looked a little sick. "Fat?"

"Some, yeah," I nodded, unconcerned. Pegasus swallowed and continued staring at my dinner. He cringed when I took another bite, grease dripping down onto my fingers. "Ugh..."

"I know," I responded while chewing the meet meticulously. "I'll clean up the place after I finish." I put the food down (much to Pegasus's relief) as I wiped the grease off of my fingers with the tissues that were there in the office (even more relief to Pegasus). "So, mind telling me why you brought us here?"

Oh and before you go questioning what about the other orphans and Sister Cornell? Don't worry, his old ass secretary told them that we were going to be talking with Mr. Pegasus and told them that they could go on without us. Of course, they too got something nice before they left.

For the kids? They got a whole shit load of booster packs and structure deck that Industrial Illusions had in stock. For Sister Cornell?

Therapeutic bath fragrances.

Dear god, I never would have thought that Sister Cornell would cry in joy just for those.

"Ah yes," Pegasus blinked, realizing that he did bring us here for a reason, "Well there really isn't any way to word it, so I'll be blunt with the two of you."

He put his wine glass down and smiled.

"I wish to adopt you, miss Sarai Densky."

Sarai's mouth dropped.

"Sarai, close your mouth, your mush is about to fall out and it's rather disgusting to look at." She did and swallowed the remnant of her burger that was in her mouth.

"Y-You want to adopt me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" Mr Pegasus smiled. "Normally I wouldn't think about this, but after seeing that battle - your passion and determination to win - you reminded me of Yugi Moto! His unwavering soul and resolution, his care for his monsters, I see that same burning fervor in you Sarai."

Looking over at the rather dirty looking orphan, I noticed that there was a cocktail mixture of uncertainty and joy in her eyes.

"I-I would love to be adopted - and to be adopted from Mr. Pegasus - it would be a great honor. B-But..."

But what? What the hell is Sarai hesitating for? A rich ass mo-fo is literally extending his hand to adopt her, so why hold back?

"...w-what about M-Ms. Chung?"

Oh for fuck sakes.

"Sarai!" She jumped as I glared at the smaller girl, "How old are you now?"

"U-Um...t-ten?"

'That's right, and what do most ten year old girls want?"

"...a dog?"

Pegasus chuckled at the answer while my eyes twitched.

"Let me rephrase that, what do most ten year old **orphans **want?"

That made her pause. Sarai lowered her head. "A-A family..."

"Now, Sarai, answer this question honestly for me. Don't you want a new family? No offense to you but your dad...well after what he called you, there is no way he can be considered to be called your father." I told her, while rubbing her back gently. "Also, your mom, she wouldn't want you to be seen like this! She wants you to be the most happiest girl alive!"

"Speaking about your mother," Mr Pegasus cuts in, "There's also something I need to tell you. Something very important about that deck your holding as of right now." Sarai stared at him before taking out her Gem-Knight deck.

"Now Ms. Densky, Ms. Chung, have you ever asked yourself why no one else is playing a Gem-Knight deck? Why people went chaotic over today's match?" Pegasus leaned back on his sofa. "That's because that particular deck is the only deck made in existence for that particular archetype."

...say what now?

"You see, a rather young and an ambitious woman by the name of Misty Noah joined Industrial Illusions ten years ago. She was a rather avid card designer for our company and even sought out to create cards for "effects". It was already popular back then, but to include the effect series was something that no one would ever dream about. Once it was launched our sales boomed!" Sarai giggled at the hand theatric that Pegasus was doing while explaining his story.

"Five years have passed and Misty was making a whole new project..." He suddenly became serious, all joy and mirth evaporated in that second as he stared at the deck. "Misty was making a new archetype for her daughter. Saying how her daughter loves knights in shining armors. How she loved to collect rocks that gleamed under the sun..."

"She created the Gem-Knight archetype," He intertwine his fingers together. "Misty Noah Densky, your mother, created this deck. But something went wrong...and she closed the project down completely. It wasn't until I found out about the abuse that your father was giving that I fit the pieces together."

You know? It slowly got eerie and quiet all of the sudden.

"When she handed me her resignation letter, it also stated that whatever happens to her, she wanted me to see to protect you Sarai."

Something...doesn't seem right with this picture.

"If that's the case, then why the hell did it take you five years to find Sarai?" I interrogated as the man sighed.

"Because by the time I tried to search for Miss Sarai, she suddenly vanished from the face of the Earth."

Whatever rant that was going to come out of my mouth was frozen mid-way. I felt my mouth open and closed before I finally found myself saying with a short, flat,

"What."

Pegasus shook his head, "In fact, our best trackers in the world couldn't find a trace of Sarai Densky. It was probably thanks to your mother; she never wanted you to be exposed to your father in the first place. It's safe to assume that your mother did that to protect you."

"Mama..." Sarai clenched her deck.

"Although the deck finally made it's debut today, I will uphold Misty's honor and not create mass production of that deck."

He told the orphan with a nod. "And now comes the question of adoption." I finished.

Pegasus agreed. "Yes, Sarai I still stand with my offer. Would you like to be adopted?"

Sarai slowly lowered her head.

"I-I don't know." That threw both of us off the loop. After hearing that story, I thought that Sarai would be totally up for adoption.

"Sarai? What the hell is wrong now?"

"I-I mean...I know that Mr. P-Pegasus means well, b-but what about..."

Oh god please don't tell me that this is because of me...

"I-I can't leave w-without Ms. C-Chung..."

Oh you've got to be kidding me. "Well, if that's the case then I can't really separate you from your tutor-"

"HOLD IT!"

The two paused as I looked at Sarai, "Sarai, if this is really what you want then I'm really disappointed in you." Her eyes widened significantly. "B-But Ms. Chung-"

"No buts!" I cut her off, "Your depending on me, that's something that no one should ever do! Make the decisions for yourself, don't let other people affect your decisions!"

"B-But..."

Oh god, I'm not going to get through to her like this.

"Sarai! Come on! This is what everyone would kill for! A multi-billionaire life- no, you'd live a multi-_**trillion** _lifestyle! You get to drive Lamborghini, you get to date celebrities! You get to do all those stupid things in those stupid reality t.v. shows that you see on those stupid music television stations that has nothing to do with music at all! You get to live the life that everyone wants, and you're turning it down!?"

"I-I don't want to leave you!" Sarai cried as I groaned. Great, so Sarai won't leave because of me? What the hell does she want me to do? Move in with her?

That...is actually not a bad idea- NO! Must put Sarai's priority over mine! I'm a responsible teacher! I will not allow money to dictate my life...

...but Lamborghini...

NO! Sarai first!

...but big-tittied hoes...

NO! Sarai first!

...but **big-tittied rich young hoes**!

"Ms. Chung?" Sarai's voice destroyed whatever thoughts I had for moving in with the orphan. This is Sarai's opportunity to be happy and enjoy the rest of her pre-teen and teenage life. She needs to experience what every children experience, a family. Pegasus is extending that offer and she's retreating from it - not on my watch! I'm going to make her go with him.

...but Pegasus is right. It's not his or my place to make her do what she doesn't want to do. But if her reason is because she's scared of leaving me then what am I suppose to do- wait...

I shook my head, no I can't. That's too mean of me to do! I can't do that to Sarai. It'll break her!

"But do I really have a choice?" I muttered, Pegasus observing me critically while Sarai just stared, confused at what was going on. I sighed as I stared back at the platinum haired multi-trillionaire.

"Mr. Pegasus, sir?"

I'm so sorry Sarai.

"I need a deck."

"M-Ms. Chung?"

I groaned, "It's a little too damn soon for this, but..." I'm going to regret this. "...I think it's time for your graduation test, Sarai Densky."

I'm seriously going to regret this, I know it.

"Graduation test?" Pegasus wondered.

"Here's the thing, you win, you graduate. You lose, you drop out of my class. Either way, you'll leave." I explained, to an eye-widening Sarai, who immediately shook at the idea.

"Anywhere we can do this duel?" I asked Pegasus, completely ignoring the tearful Sarai.

"Well, it's the start of the Semi-final rounds." Pegasus murmured, "I guess after that, we can give the finalist a rest for you two to duel."

"Good," I stood up, Shawarma forgotten on the table, as I walked towards the door. "That'll give me enough time to prep up a deck for myself."

I opened the door, "Sarai! Give it your all!" I called out, not looking behind me, as I closed the door. Missing Sarai breaking down.

* * *

((Now in third person POV))

"Hello duel fans! Cave Johnson here! If you're just tuning in, then you're in luck!" One of the commentators, Johnson announced. "That's right!" The second commentator, Tristan added (Though for some odd reason he sounds like Barney). "Live from the Kaiba Dome, it's time for a little special treat!"

"Let's head down to Andrew for the start this little mini event event!"

"This duel is scheduled for 8000 life points!" Andrew - the announcer that hosted the little mini-event that Sarai was chosen to do - announced, pumping up the crowd. "Introducing first, to our right, she's the one that dropped Hugo down to 5000 life points on her first duel. She's the one with the mysterious deck! The one, the only, Sarai Densky!"

Rising up from an elevated platform, Sarai popped up. Her meek personality already showing while meeting the roar of the crowd. Especially, some of the fans that she generated form the last duel.

**Meanwhile, On Some Island  
**(How the fuck did they get service there?)

"What does he have, that I don't!" one of the teen growled making another laugh.

"A kick-ass deck, an adorable personality and also quite cute-looking!" a girl cracked.

**Back to the Stadium  
**(That was just random)

"Her opponent, to our left, a rookie duelist as well! Making her dueling career here in the Saturday's X-Factor Pro-League, Ms. Julia Chung!"

From the other side, a fiery eyed woman rose up from her platform. Her hair dark, and straight, the woman looked a little...dirtier clothed than Sarai. She met with murmurs and bewilderment.

"I have it here folks, some information on our mystery duelist." Cave Johnson began, "It appears that the woman in front of us is actually Sarai Densky's teacher!"

"A classic duel between a teacher and student! If she thought Sarai how to duel, then this woman must be something then!"

"However, here's tonight's big mystery: If Sarai used a deck that no one in the world had seen, will this teacher also bring something new onto the table? If so, then what kind of deck does Ms. Chung use?" Tristan wondered.

"Looks like we're about to find out!"

* * *

Sarai uncomfortably shuffled her teacher's deck, thinking about how crazy the situation got because of her just...wanting to be with Ms. Chung.

"Are you done yet?" Ms. Chung asked, wondering what the hell was Sarai taking so long to shuffle one deck. Sure she was dueling her, but seriously she shouldn't take this long. The older girl blinked when Sarai flinched at the question. The teacher was already splitting the deck, impatiently waiting for Sarai to finish up.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing and just hurry it up." Even the referee flinched at the severity of the teacher. The orphan's hands trembled, as she slowly handed the deck to her teacher.

"About time..." the older woman muttered as she took the deck from Sarai's hand and returned the orphan's deck back.

"Ms. Chung I-"

"You know we don't have time right? The finalists still have to duel." Whatever Sarai wanted to say was cut off when Ms. Chung walked back to her side of the ring.

"I-I only wanted to say..."

"Ms. Densky?" The referee began, glancing sympathetically at the girl. "We need you to return to your station if possible." Sarai looked at the man and nodded her head. "I'm sorry." She hurried on back.

Ms. Chung, had already drew her five cards and was glancing at them while Sarai hesitantly drew out her cards. "I-I'm ready!"

"Then let's not waste any more time dilly-dallying and start this duel!"

"Alright then!" The referee began, "I want a nice, clean match! No hitting under the belt or cheating, understood?" The referee glanced at the two; both duelists nodded as the ref made the call. "Then let the match, begin!"

**Duel Start!  
Ms. Chung: 8000  
Sarai: 8000**

"Make the first draw, Sarai." Ms. Chung offered, "Because in the end, it's not going to matter."

Sarai hesitantly drew.

"I-I'll set one monster facedown and one card." Holographic projectile imaged the two cards, one at a horizontal while another at a vertical set - the one in the vertical was below the horizontal one - as Sarai worriedly glanced at the older woman. "A-And I end my turn."

"Pretty standard, but I wonder if it'll be enough?" Ms. Chung questioned as she drew.

"Well, we're about to find out. First I activate Graceful Charity, this allows me to draw three cards; however I have to discard two from my hand."

From the eight cards in her hand, she discards Carboneddon and Monster Reincarnation.

"Sarai," She jumped. "Let's see if you've been studying up in Chemistry. What's the name of this chemical compound if you combine two hydrogen molecules?" Ms. Chung riddled as she slipped in a card in the spell/trap zone.

"Here's a hint! I activate the spell card, Hydrogen Bonding! By sacrificing 1000 of my life points, and sending two Hydrogeddon from my hand or my deck to the grave, I can special summon this monster from my deck."

A geyser of mud water shot upward, but it wasn't Hydrogeddon that popped out. When the effects settled, there was a watery, serpentine-like, monster with two heads and four tails.

"The answer is a dihydrogen cation! I summon Di-Hydrogeddon in attack mode!" the said beast roared as it gazed down at the smaller duelist.

**Di-Hydrogeddon  
Attack: 2000**  
**Defense: 800**

**Ms. Chung: 7000**

"Next, I normal summon Oxygeddon in attack mode!" Her hair blew upwards as a pteranadon monster made of green air appeared from a green, whirlwind like, geyser.

**Oxygeddon  
****Attack: 1800  
Defense: 800**

"Finally I activate the quick-spell card Mystical Space Typhoon!" A heavy gust of wind blew into the arena. Without even flipping up, the facedown card shattered. "N-No!"

"Now Di-Hydrogeddon attack with Di-Hydro Hurricane!" The brownish, hydra-like, creature unleash a blast of pressurized gust from its mouth that destroyed Gem Turtle, it's emerald pieces flying in the air.

"I-I activate my Gem Turtle effect, when it's flipped, I can bring one gem-fusion to my hand from my deck!"

Pulling out her deck, Sarai took out the Gem version of Polymerization while Ms. Chung nods in approval. "Nicely done Sarai, you remembered to put Gem-Knight Turtle in set."

She then points at Oxygeddon, "But don't forget that Oxygeddon can attack your life points directly!" The hovering monster spat out a blast of air from it's maws. Shooting right through Sarai as the force of impact forced the orphan onto her knees.

**Ms. Chung: 7000  
Sarai: 8000 - 1800 = 6200**

"I'll set two card facedown, and end my turn."

* * *

"A stunning opening move, by Ms. Chung!" Cave Johnson stated, "Although the Chemical Monsters isn't all that new, Ms. Chung is playing them like no one else has have!"

"And a sneak peek into her mysterious play style, also Cave." Tristan added.

"Most Chemical duelists would usually summon a Hydrogeddon and attack to summon another Hydrogeddon. In Ms. Chung's case, she special summoned a strong monster and summon another one for massive damage."

"As expected from someone who taught this amazing duelist to duel! What will Sarai do for a comeback!"

* * *

"I'll tell you what I'll do..." Sarai drew and pulled out her Gem-Fusion.

"I'll activate Gem-Knight Fusion! Sending Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Sapphire to the grave, in order to summon a Gem Monster, stronger than the two!" A familiar tornado surrounded the arena, as Sarai directs everyone's attention to the Tornado.

**"Two will become one, and from one will come a great power! Watch as they merge their mights! Together, the one will deliver the lightning of justice!"**

The tornado was split as a familiar looking Gem-Knight monster stood. "Fusion-Summon! Let's rock it! Gem-Knight Topaz!"

**Gem-Knight Topaz  
Attack: 1800  
Defense: 1800**

"There it is! The monster that punished Hugo down to 5000 life points! Will she-"

"I activate Gem-Merchant's effect!"

"-and she will!" Tristain continues, "Gem-Merchants effect is to boost up one Gem-Knight monster's attack power by 1000! With that, both Di-Hydrogeddon and Oxygeddon are finished because of Gem-Knight Topaz's second effect! To attack twice on this battle phase!"

The Santa-Clause like Gem monster gave a merry "Ho!" before going inside Gem-Knight Topaz.

"Attack!" The Gem-Knight once more morphed into lightning as it closed into Di-Hydrogeddon-

"I activate my counter-trap! Anamorphic Barrier!" from the ground, pale white column bars shot out. Topaz tried to strike at the wall, only for more to protrude out. "When you declare an attack, while I have three monsters on the field, I can negate it."

* * *

"Hang on a moment!" Cave looked at the situation and blinked, "There's something wrong with this picture!"

"You're absolutely right Cave!" Tristain commentated as he observed Ms. Chung's field, "There's only two monsters on the field! What gives?"

* * *

In response, Ms. Chung points over at Di-Hydrogeddon. "While Di-Hydrogeddon is on the field, it's treated at two Hydrogeddon. With one Oxygeddon on the field, that makes it three. Therefore, this card negates your attack and ends the battle phase." Topaz leaps back.

"Also since Gem-Merchant's effect only works when battle is conducted..."

**Gem-Knight Topaz  
Attack: 2800 - 1000 = 1800  
Defense: 2800 - 1000 = 1800**

* * *

"An impressive counter by Ms. Chung!" Tristan nodded as Cave continued with his duty as a commentator, "If she really did teach Sarai to duel then our Gem-Knight duelist better find a new strategy to deal with her, and fast!"

* * *

"Looks like I'll have to set two cards facedown and end my turn." No cards in her hand, if there's a chance to strike then it's right now.

"My move," Ms Chung looked at her three cards before finalizing what she is about to do. "Alright let's try another little pop quiz!"

Though the two were opponents for this duel, Ms. Chung couldn't help but to laugh when Sarai quickly grew worried at the thought.

"Don't worry, it's actually an easy question to answer. What happens when you mix two Hydrogen element with one oxygen molecule?"

She placed her spell card into her spell and trap card slot. "Time's up, and here's the answer! I activate the spell card, Bonding-H2O! Sending Di-Hydrogeddon to the grave and Oxygeddon in order to bring out one of my strongest monsters in this deck!"

The two monsters turned into geysers that combined. Form the waterspout, a tall serpentine-dragon made of water took shape as it let out a cry. Red eyes scrutinized Sarai and Topaz below.

"I summon the Water Dragon!"

**Water Dragon  
****Attack: 2800  
****Defense: 2800**

"O-Oh man..."

"Oh man is right, now attack Water Dragon!" The water beast screeched as it launched out a powerful tidal wave that was about to sweep the whole area, "Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack to negate-"

"I activate my quick-spell, Forbidden Lance!" A javelin materialized in the sky as it shot forward and destroyed the barrier. "Although Water Dragon's attack power will drop by 800, it's not affected by trap or spell cards on this turn!"

"Oh no!" Sarai screamed as the wave doused the whole area, destroying Topaz from the heavy current.

**Sarai: 6200 - 200 = 6000**

"I'll end my turn with two set card."

Sarai tiredly got off the ground as she drew a card from her hand. "I-I draw!"

Sarai looked at the card in her hand before activating her facedown card, "I activate the Rope of Life! With this, Topaz comes back onto the field!" A rope fell from the heavens as Topaz roped himself down onto the ground.

"Also, when a monster is special summoned like this, his attack power increases by 800!

**Gem-Knight Topaz  
Attack: 1800 + 800 = 2600  
Defense: 1800**

"Next, I activate the spell card Pot of Greed! With it, I'm able to draw two more cards!" Sarai glanced at the two new cards in her hand and back at the field, "Now I'll lower your monsters attack power with this! Shrink! Cutting your attack power by half!" In the audience's eyes Water Dragon's size drastically grew smaller and smaller.

**Water Dragon  
Attack: 2800/2 = 1400  
Defense: 2800/2 = 1400**

"Now attack!" The knight dematerialize itself into lightning before electrocuting the Water Dragon. The monster screeched before evaporating into steams.

**Ms. Chung: 7000 - 1200 = 5800**

"I'll end my turn!"

* * *

"Sarai is making a comeback!" Cave directed over at the life points, "She was way behind by at least a thousand attack points, but in one turn, she turned the whole match around in her favor!"

"Don't get your hopes up too soon," Tristan interrupts. "Remember, this is the woman that taught Sarai how to duel in the first place, so she may possibly have a plan!"

* * *

Suddenly three geysers erupted form the ground as two Hydrogeddon and Oxygeddon emerged. "W-What, but how?"

"It's Water Dragon's effect," Ms. Chung explained with a shrug, "When it's destroyed I can special summon these monsters from the Graveyard onto the field!"

The older duelist drew, "And now I'm about to make it even tougher for you by summoning Carboneddon onto the field!" A gray, metallic, dragon-like machinery crouched down in front of Ms. Chung as it growled ferociously.

**Carboneddon**  
**Attack: 900**  
**Defense: 600**

"I hope you weren't too comfortable with Water Dragon leaving the field, because he's coming back! I activate another Bonding-H2O!"

"A-Another one?" Sarai flinched, "B-But how? Water Dragon was destroyed-"

"Bonding-H2O allows me to special summon Water Dragon from my hand, my deck or in this case...my graveyard." The beasts screamed as they once more formed into the Water Dragon that Sarai had a hard time disposing of. Suddenly Ms. Chung's graveyard began to glow.

"Strike two with the pop quiz Sarai, are you going to make it three?"

Cards began to pop out from her grave, one after another, "Let's find out! What happens when you super pressurize carbon?"

Carboneddon popped out of my grave, "It turns into a diamond! I activate Carboneddon's effect, by removing Carboneddon from the grave, I can special summon Hyozanryu from my deck onto the field!"

A giant ass diamond floated out of the ground. Slowly it cracked all over before shattering like an egg being hatched. A majestic diamond blue dragon with a bright yellow underbelly, claws and horn appeared beside the Water Dragon. Though it was smaller than the water Dragon, the behemoth itself was ferocious in it's looks.

**Hyozanryu**  
**Attack: 2100**  
**Defense: 2800**

"Now let me show you something hot! I activate my first facedown, Tyrant's Temper! By tributing one monster on the field, all of my monsters are now unaffected by Trap Cards, and I choose my Carboneddon!"

The machinery crumbled into rust as it dispersed from the field. Sarai looked at the card in confusion. What was the point in doing that? Apart from getting Hyozanryu and Water Dragon, she's really not getting anything from this move as of yet...

"Now I combo this trap with another continuous one! It's called DNA Surgery. With this, I can change all monsters on the field with the type that I call out. Oh, and thanks to Tyrant's Temper my monsters aren't affected by this. The type I chose is...Pyro!"

Topaz's armor drastically changed from cold to hot, as redness began to fill up the armor's color. "Now Water Dragon's effect activates!"

Water Dragon let out another screech as a tsunami crashed onto Gem-Knight Topaz, steam literally flowing out of it's armor. Once the waves died down, Topaz was on the ground, greatly weakened

**Gem-Knight Topaz  
Attack: 0  
Defense: 0**

"W-What happened!?"

"Water Dragon's effect." Ms. Chung explained once more, "As long as he's out on the field, the attack points of fire attribute and pyro type monsters instantly become zero. Now Water Dragon attack! Tidal Blast!" The blue dragon fired a blast of water from its mouth, wiping out Sarai's monster and her life points.

**Sarai: 6000 - 2800 = 3200**

"And don't forget about Hyozanryu! Attack with Diamond Devastator." The dragon in question fired a blast of white energy from its mouth which almost depleted Sarai's life points.

**Sarai: 3200 - 2100 = 1100**

"I'll end my turn from there."

* * *

"W-What a ruthless teacher! In one turn, Ms. Chung almost took Sarai's life points down by 5000!" Cave Johnson exclaimed in shock as Tristan stared at the end result with disbelief. "If she were to even compete in the pro-league, I think she'll eliminate half of the tournament here and now."

"Forget the tournament! She'll probably take over the world!"

"Cave...stop exaggerating."

* * *

Sarai ignored all these and stared at the field with great shock. Just when things were looking up...this happens...

"Sarai," Sarai flinched at the sudden harshness from Ms. Chung. "Just what the hell are you doing?"

"W-What do you mean-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Everyone leaped, not expecting the teacher to suddenly explode. "Get your head in the game! I destroyed you monster, so what? Just summon something stronger than the monsters on my side of the field!"

Easier said than done, but how can she come back from that? Not only are two very strong monsters out there, but thanks to that trap's effect all of her monsters will turn into Pyro monsters and lose all their attack points thanks to water dragon.

So far, the only cards in her hand is Particle Fusion and Gem Knight Obsidian, but that won't do any good...

Sarai took in a deep breath as she reached for her deck, this is it. She's going to bet everything on this last card.

"My move!" It has to be something! Something that she can use to turn this whole duel around! Sarai finally drew her card...

"I play Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw cards until we have a total of six in our hands!"

First card. Gem Knight Garnet.

Second card. Monster Reborn.

Third card. Gem Enchantment.

Finally...the fourth card...

With a hesitant glance, the orphan turned the card...and laughed.

"Alright!"

* * *

"Looks like Sarai drew a card that might be able to save her for this round!" Cave observed.

"What could it be?!" Tristan asked a rather generic rhetorical question, as Sarai slid the card into her spell and trap zone.

* * *

"I activate the spell card, Heavy Storm!" That definitively got Ms. Chung's attention as a massive wave of wind and tornado swept through the arena.

"This card destroys all spells and trap cards on the field, including your continuous traps!" Tyrant Temper and DNA Surgery shattered as the pieces flew along the winds. "Now I won't have to worry about your trap cards anymore."

"Great job, but Sarai?" Ms. Chung points over at her two monsters, "In case you've forgotten, I still have two monsters out on the field ready to destroy you on the next turn-"

"That is if you have the chance to do so! I activate the spell card Monster Reborn! In order to summon back onto the field Gem-Knight Topaz!"

The dual wielding, tonfa-bladed, knight emerged from the ground as it took a stance in front of Sarai. "Next I'll use Particle Fusion! To fuse Gem-Knight Topaz and Gem Knight Garnet-"

The fiery knight from the previous duel emerged as his hands ignite with flames.

"-to obtain a monster that's twice as powerful than Topaz!"

Garnet smashed it's fists together as a pyro tornado engulfed the two knights together.

**"Our thoughts of losses and victories will combine! Together, we will call forth a new power! A hero, that burns his anguish and sorrow, to lead us into victory! Show us the path with your mighty sword!"**

Behind the fiery walls, a shadow began to form. From the head of the silhouette, a yellow glare pierced through the flames.

"Fusion Summon! Let's Rock it, Gem-Knight Prismaura!"

The figure pulled something behind it's back, a jousting lance. With a mighty swing, the knight slashed the wall in half, as the flames dispersed. The knight was much taller than Sarai and Ms. Chung as he stood formidably, staring at the two monsters behind it's helmet. It's whitish-blue armor gleamed with it's jousting lance. It's bright red cape fluttering behind.

**Gem-Knight Prismaura**  
**Attack: 2450**  
**Defense: 1400**

* * *

"Cool! A totally awesome Gem-Knight has appeared!" Tristan announced as Cave looked at the brand new knight with admiration.

"Not only that," Cave added. "But Prismaura is definitively strong enough to take out Hyozanryu!"

* * *

"And now the effect of Particle Fusion activates! By banishing the Particle Fusion from the grave, I can select one of the fusion material monster that I used for the summoning and add it's attack points onto Prismaura! I choose Garnet!"

A image of the red-colored knight phased onto the field as it entered inside the fusion monster. The knight groaned at the sudden boost of power.

**Gem-Knight Prismaura**  
**Attack: 2450 + 1900 = 4350**  
**Defense: 1400**

"And that's not all!" Sarai picked out Gem-Knight Obsidian from her hand and slid it into her graveyard. "When Prismaura is on the field, I can discard one Gem-Knight monster from my hand to destroy one card on the field! I choose Water Dragon to be destroyed!"

The knight jousted it's lance up into the sky. Lightning shot into the sky as a dark thundercloud form above the arena. Thunder roared as a brightly lit, blue-colored, lightning struck down onto Water Dragon; shattering into millions of pieces while screeching in pain.

However as soon as the dragon vanished from the field, Oxygeddon and Hydrogeddons erupted in it's place.

"Sarai! Don't tell me you forgotten about Water Dragon's effect? When it's destroyed I can summon two Hydrogeddon and one Oxygeddon onto the field!"

"I haven't forgotten, but I still have one more card up in my sleeve. I activate Gem-Knight Obsidian's effect! When he's sent to the grave, from my hand - by an effect - I'm allowed to special summon a level four or lower Normal Gem-Knight monster onto the field, and I pick Gem-Knight Garnet!"

A fiery geyser shot from the ground as Gem-Knight Garnet slowly stood from it's kneeling position.

"Now I'll attack Hyozanryu with Gem-Knight Prismaura! Lightning Gore!"

The knight pulled it's lance back, before jousting it forward. A powerful concussive lighting blast shot out from the thrust, efficiently piercing the diamond dragon with a sickening noise.

**Ms. Chung: 5800 - (4350 - 2100) = 5800 - 2250 = 3550**

"Finally I'll attack Hydrogeddon with Garnet!" The Pyro-Knight smashed it's fist onto the ground, creating a chasm that reached underneath Hydrogeddon. Within seconds, the fissure that the knight made erupted, flames burst out of the grounds as Hydrogeddon began to burn. It didn't last long as the monster was disintegrated into nothing.

"I'll end my turn with one facedown."

* * *

"Fantastic! Sarai managed to summon two monsters and conquer Water Dragon as well as Hyozanryu! Even with only 1100 life points, it looks like Sarai might have a good chance winning this duel!"

"I wouldn't think like that right now," Tristan cut off Cave, "Remember Ms. Chung is able to somehow turn the whole situation around to her favor. Even if Sarai managed to destroy her dragons, I feel like the teacher is just about to start up her lesson on counter attack."

* * *

Ms. Chung looked at her new sets of card before drawing her seventh card. "Let's see how well you can do against this." She murmured as the woman immediately placed the card into the spell/trap slot.

"I play the ritual spell card, The Mad Scientist Ultimate Fabrication!" From behind Ms. Chung, Magical Scientist slowly stepped out and sauntered his way onto the field. The madman snickered rather sinisterly.

"This ritual spell is quite different from the other ritual cards. Unlike most other ritual cards, where you have to either sacrifice or discard a monster with a level equal or higher than the ritual monster, Anatomic Subspace allows me to special summon a ritual monster not by monsters equal to it's attack points, but by removing the number of monsters from my grave equal to that monster's level."

Six cards popped out as she pocketed them in her duel pocket. "I remove from play my Di-Hydrogeddon, Hydrogeddon, two Carbongeddon, Hyozanryu, and Water Dragon from my grave in order to summon Chemical Bonding Chamber!"

With a clap, a large curtain tent over the scientist. Nobody could actually see what was going on, but from the sparks that were emitting inside, they could tell that the mad scientist was building something. Finally, the curtain was pulled above once more as Magical Scientists stood next to his invention: a chamber of some sort arose from the dark ground, cool mist shrouded in the machine, fogging the glass.

**Chemical Bonding Chamber**  
**Attack: 0  
Defense: 0**

"A monster with zero attack and defense points?" Sarai wondered in disbelief. Ms. Chung began to explain it's effect.

"When this card is special summoned by the effect of The Mad Scientist Ultimate Fabrication, I can tribute one "Chemical" monster on my side of the field to treat it as that "Chemical" monster for this turn. But that's not all, for every 500 points scrapped off of my total, this card becomes the number of that tributed "Chemical" monster on the field for every 500 life points."

"With that, I summon another Hydrogeddon!" From the ground, a geyser of brown water burst from the ground. The hydrogen dinosaur emerged as the three monsters stood side by side with one another.

"Finally when you have one monster on the field, and I have three 'Chemical' monsters are on the field, I can special summon Sulfegeddon onto the field!"

In a blinding flash of light, a brachiosaurus appeared. This one however was crystalized in bright yellow and smelled terribly. It was so bad that Sarai had to plug her nose and look away from the monster.

**Sulfugeddon  
Attack: 0**  
**Defense: 2100**

Sarai wondered what it's purpose was, because it was in attack mode and had zero attack points, but silently kept to herself; remembering one important fact: she's dueling her tutor, who always has a plan up her sleeve.

"Now I sacrifice Oxygeddon as well as 2000 of my life points to treat Chemical Bonding Chamber as 4 Oxygeddons!" The pteranadon monster slowly dissipated into gas as the machine sucked up the gaseous creature into the chamber. The Mad Scientist cranked up the machine as the mist inside turned bright green, with steam escaped from the pipelines.

**Ms. Chung: 3550 - 2000 = 1550**

"Now I activate the fusion spell card, Chemical-Fusion! By using Sulfergeddon, two Hydrogeddon, and my Chemical Bonding Chamber as a fusion material I can special summon this monster from my extra deck"

The monster changed into their respectable matter, while the Bonding Chamber remained the same: Sulfergeddon into a giant yellow rock, the two Hydrogeddons altered into brown gas. The chamber opened up, vacuuming the elements as well as the Magical Scientist inside before it closed shut.

A rather loud noise rumbled as the chamber began to glow.

**"What magic can do, science can do better. What science can do, man can do better. Combine these elements in order to create a miracle! Combine to create a hero!"** the chamber hissed as the doors finally opened, gas quickly escaped from the small enclosed space. It took Sarai a while, but she was able to see something inside...

...and it was taller than the diminutive scientist.

"Chemical Fusion. Punish your enemies, Chemical HERO III - Acerbic Alchemist!"

The mist finally evaporated into nothing as a Dark Magician Girl-like spell caster acrobatically leaped out from the chamber. The difference between her and the original Dark Magician Girl is that this one was older, more mature looking, and looked extremely similar to the Magician of Black Chaos. Tight black body suit - that complements her curves - with red rings around her arms and legs. Her appearance complimented the long black hair and pale blue face that gave an aura of "sexiness". She twirled around her pointed black staff expertly before coming to a complete stop, aiming it at Sarai and her Knights.

**Chemical HERO III - Acerbic Alchemist**  
**Attack: 2500**  
**Defense: 2500**

"Acerbic Alchemist attack with Chaotic-Bomb!" Leaping high into the sky, the alchemist pointed her sharpened staff at Gem-Knight Prismaura and fired off a crackling orb of dark energy. Everyone watched as it struck the Knight head on, sending it flying before landing hard on the ground. The backlash of the attack forced Sarai on her knees.

**Sarai: 1100 - 150 = 950**

"That's not all, I activate the quick-spell card pH Level Modulation!" Acerbic Alchemist rose her staff into the air as another crackling orb emerged, but this one was different from the others. This one began to shine brightly with an amalgamation of different colors. "This card can only be played during Damage calculation, the amount of damage that your dealt with is doubled."

**Sarai: 950 - 150 = 700**

"I'll end my turn."

* * *

"Oh no!" Cave screamed, "Just when things were looking up for Sarai, her teacher sends out this monster!"

"Sarai better do something fast," Tristan agreed, "Or else this might be the end of the road for her."

* * *

The end of the road? Sarai slowly got off the ground. The end of the road for her?

"There is no way..." Sarai whispered, "There is no way in hell! I'm not going to lose here!" She screamed. "Not when I'm so close! I won't lose! I can't lose!"

"Damn straight!" Ms. Chung nodded, "So what the hell are you going to do now?!"

"I'm going to win!"

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO WIN?!"

"BY BEATING YOU!" Sarai screamed as she drew, almost tearing the card. Realizing the spectacle that she made, the girl blushed as the audience laughed.

Right, time to get serious.

Sarai looked at her card, "I play the spell card Graceful Charity!"

"There's no point in this Sarai," Ms. Chung shook her head. "Even if you manage to do something, it'll be impossible for you to even dent Acerbic Alchemist for this round. Acerbic Alchemist's effect is that it can't be destroyed in battle."

"I knows that." Sarai whispered, "It'll be hard for me to do anything in general, but I still have to try! Because this deck isn't any ordinary deck!"

Remembering what Ms. Chung had said to her father, Sarai paraphrased the scene. "This deck..." she drew three cards. "This deck was made from my mother's love! This deck is my bond! A bond that'll never be broken!"

She glanced down at her hand and smiled. "While Graceful Charity allows me to draw three card, it forces me to discard two of them! From my hand I send to the graveyard Gem-Emergency...and Gem-Knight Obsidian!"

Ms. Chung's eyes widened. "No freaking way."

"That's right, and when Gem-Knight Obsidian is sent from my hand to the grave, I can special summon a level four or lower Gem-Knight, and I summon Sapphire back onto the field!" the ground liquified as Gem-Knight Sapphire leaped out from the ground.

"That's not all, I activate my trap card, Gem-Enchantment! By tributing one Gem-Knight monster on the field, I can special summon back any Gem-Knight from my grave!" The sapphire knight liquified into water as it morphed into something bigger. Once the water solidified, a very familiar looking knight stood in it's place.

"I bring back to the field my Gem-Knight Prismaura!" The knight rose his weapon high, ready for battle yet again.

"It's still weaker than my own monster, and even if you find a way to make it stronger there is no way you can destroy my Acerbic Alchemist because of her effect-"

"That's where this card comes into play!" She pulled out Gem-Emergency and showed it to the woman. "I activate Gem-Emergency from my grave! When it's in the graveyard, and I have no spells or trap set on the field, I can activate it!" A white aura shined brightly around Gem-Knight Prismaura.

"What this card does is that I can remove this from play, and cut half of my life points, to increase my monster's attack power by half of the life points that I sacrificed!" Sarai winced as 425 of he life points were transferred over to Gem-Knight Prismaura.

**Gem-Knight Prismaura**  
**Attack: 2450 + 425 = 2875**  
**Defense: 1400 **

**Sarai: 700/2 = 350**

"A-Also...If a Gem-Knight is equipped with this, I can negate the attack of one of your monsters, and I choose Acerbic Alchemist!" The woman's mouth dropped as her spell caster fell onto the ground, weakened.

"Now attack!" The knight charged and with one mighty, and heroic, cry it stabbed it's lance into Acerbic Alchemist, killing her as Acerbic Alchemist shatters.

**Ms. Chung: 1550 - 75 = 1475**

"Finally...I activate my last spell card, Gem-Grenade!" The knight illuminated on the field before detonating. "When this card is activated, I can destroy one Gem monster on the field, and deal half of it's attack points onto you!"

Ms. Chung realized what Sarai had just said and gapped when her life points reached down to...

**Ms. Chung: 0  
Sarai: 350**

* * *

"Unbelievable, Ms. Chung lost!" Tristan announced. "In one incredible turn-about, Sarai managed to not only destroy Acerbic Alchemist, but also beat Ms. Chung with one lucky draw! What a match!"

* * *

Everyone at Duel Academy was shocked as the hologram began to fade away. Sarai blinked before she looked at the empty field with wide eyes. "I...I won."

"Yeah, yeah you did..."

**(Back to First Person)**

"...and you passed the test." I managed to get out as Sarai looked at me in confusion. "Don't tell me you forgot? This was your graduation test remember?"

"B-But you were mad at me..."

"Since when?" I walked over to where Sarai, "Sarai, there's not a chance in hell I could get mad at you. I won't lie, this duel hurts me as it hurt you. I really didn't wanted to duel you, but this was the only way to show you."

"About what?" She asked as I gave her a tired smile. "To show you that you don't need me. You can be independent. You can decide what you want to do."

I pulled her into a hug. "I can only teach you so much, and I'm proud that the year with you was the best."

"Ms. Chung..."

Oh god damn it, she's crying.

...and damn it to hell, I'm crying too...

* * *

"What a beautiful scene!" Tristan sobbed. "Teacher and student reconcile and are now together again."

"I can't say anymore than that." Cave agreed. "A heart touching moment here in the Kaiba Dome! But don't leave just yet, duel-fans! This is just the icing on the cake, we still have the last match of the day! This is Cave Johnson, and we'll be right back with the final match after these commercial break!"

* * *

Cards: Will Edit Later for More Cards.

**Hydrogen Bonding**  
Normal Spell  
From you hand, or deck, send two Hydrogeddons to the Grave. Special Summon a Di-Hydrogeddon from you hand, deck or graveyard.  
Image: Two Hydrogeddon being connected by two golden thread. The threads is attached to a shadow of Di-Hydrogeddon, it's yellow eyes glaring.

**Di-Hydrogeddon**  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Dinosaur/Effect  
2000/800  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Hydrogen-Bonding". While this card is face-up on the field, it is treated as two Hydrogeddon. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 2 "Hydrogeddons" from your Graveyard.

**The Mad Scientist Ultimate Fabrication**  
Ritual Spell Card  
This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Chemical Bonding Chamber". You must also banish the number of monsters from your grave that equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon.  
Image: A shadowy figure sleeping in the Chemical Bonding Chamber. The machine however was still in the middle of some calibration in the hand of the Magical Scientist.

**Chemical Bonding Chamber  
**Level: 6  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Ritual/Effect  
0/0  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Ritual Summoned. You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Chemical" Ritual Spell Card. Once summoned, activate the appropriate effects based on the ritual card used to summon it:

• The Mad Scientist Ultimate Fabrication: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.) Tribute one "Chemical" monster on your side of the field, this card's name becomes the "Chemical" monster tributed for this turn. You can pay 500 life points; this card becomes the number of the "Chemical" monster on the field for every 500 life points.

• Chemical Revolution: Tribute one "Chemical" monster on your side of the field, this card's name becomes the "Chemical" monster tributed for this turn. You can pay 500 life points; this card becomes the number of the "Chemical" monster on the field for every 500 life points. While Chemical Bonding Chamber is in the grave, and the fusion monster that was fusion summoned with this card is destroyed, you can banish this card from your grave. Special Summon the fusion monster back onto the field.

**Sulfugeddon**  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Dinosaur/Effect  
0/2100  
If your opponent controls a monster and you control two or more monsters, you can Special Summon this card.

**Chemical Fusion  
**Normal Spell  
Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Chemical HERO" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) If this card, and the fusion monster summoned by this card, are in the Graveyard: You can banish this card, and two "Chemical" monsters, from the Graveyard to target 1 "Chemical" Monster in your Graveyard; special summon it onto the field.  
**Image:** Two Hydrogeddon and Oxygeddon are swirling around in circle, while the chemical formula of water (H2O) is in the center, shining brightly.

**Chemical HERO III - Acerbic Alchemist**  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
2800/2800  
2 "Hydrogeddon" + 1 "Sulfugeddon" + 4 "Oxygeddon"  
1 "Hydrogeddon" + 1 "Nitrogeddon" + 3 "Oxygeddon"  
1 "Hydrogeddon" + 1 "Chlorineddon" + 3 "Oxygeddon"  
3 "Hydrogeddon" + 1 "Phosphogeddon" + 4 "Oxygeddon

This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks a monster, you can place 1 Acid Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step (max. 3). You can remove one Acid Counters from your opponent's monsters to reduce the ATK and DEF of each monster that had that Acid Counter to 0, until your second Standby Phase. If a monster has two Acid Counter, you can remove them from your opponent's monster to banish it. If a monster has three Acid Counter, you can remove them from your opponent's monster to banish it and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the attack of the banished monster.

**pH Level Modulation**  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
During the Damage Step, in either player's turn, either double or half the damage calculation.  
Image: A pH scale drawn on a floor, going in a diagonal side. Acerbic Alchemist is sitting on a red colored ground that's labeled pH level 1 with other monsters sitting on the ground with other levels of pH labeled on them.

**Gem-Emergency**  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
This spell can only be activated if there is no other spells or trap cards on the field. Remove this card from play. Tribute half of your life points and increase a "Gem-Knight" monster on your side of the field by that calculation. This card can activate while in the grave.  
**Image:** A Gem-Knight racing down the street in an ambulance, frantically, causing disorder around him.

**Gem-Grenade  
**Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 face-up "Gem" monster on your side of the field when you activate this card. Destroy the targeted monster and inflict damage equal to half its original attack points to your opponent.  
**Image:** A "Gem" version explosive with a timer, ticking down to zero.

o0O0o

Next time on GX: It Doesn't Mean Generation X

"I've got my deck and my duel disk and I've got about 5 minutes to go before I miss the entrance exam!"

"There are three applicant that are late for their exam sir."

"Late is rude!"

"Dr. Crowler allow me to proctor one of them."

"N-No way..."

"Did you honestly think that you had a chance against me?"

"Ms. Chung, I did it!"

"Sarai, just call me Julia."

It's a time-skip to the future!  
Our adventure starts on the next chapter!


	5. YuGiOh Writers, Don't Ever Do This

_Warning: The following chapter contains so much Stuness it can literally put a person ill just by reading it. _

_You have been warned..._

_Disclaimer: So you all know the drills, I don't own shit and you don't own shit. Otherwise we smell like shit for the rest of our lives._

* * *

Five Years Later...

_Beep-beep-Beep. Beep-beep-Beep_.

The Nokia "Noglestia" tone rang through the room. Samantha Densky Pegasus, -Sarai to her friends, adoptive daughter of Maximilian J Crawford Pegasus, the puppy heart, and now a rich girl with everything I ever wanted, _god I hate her so much! _to the public at large- let out a sleepy groan of irritation at the chirping noise that was coming from somewhere in her bedroom.

She shifted in her bed, rolling away from the noise and burying her head into the pillows. When that proved ineffective, she moved her head further to the right side of the pillow and folded the left side over her exposed ear, hoping for better results. Dragging the comforter over her head proved to be useless as well, and made her start to feel uncomfortably stuffy.

All the while, the very annoying "whatever" happily continued being a pain in her pixie little ass. More direct action was needed. A brief and tired analysis told the blond it was a phone going off, which just made her want to ignore it more. Nobody called her on the phone about anything important.

Reaching out one arm in the darkness of Sarai's bedroom, she felt around for her target, the solution to all of Sarai's current problems and felt a slight trill of sleepy triumph when her long and slender fingers brushed against her salvation. Grasping at the item, and with more force than was strictly necessary, she brought the second goose down, pillow down over her head and held it there with a firm hand.

Sweet relief flooded her senses as the noise was muffled to an ignorable level. Having surmounted this obstacle to the admittedly stellar standard she always held herself too, Sarai let out a content little breath and began to drift back to sleep. She vaguely remembered a dream of Pegasus meeting her birthmother to lunch with her and Sarai to catch up on the adoptive girl's life. And they'd been very close to doing something so nice...

"Miss Sarai," a very smooth and proper voice echoed questioningly through the room. There was a certain quality to it that made out sound like it was coming from a rather elderly man, and it was not exactly quiet either. Sarai groaned a second time, now much loader and crankier. She also drug the comforter back over her head out of pure spite.

"Croquet, how could you betray me?" The daughter of the billionaire mumbled petulantly from under the pillow. It had been such a nice dream too.

A beat of quiet passed and Sarai allowed herself to entertain the idea that the world had backed off and was going to let her go back sleep. Distantly, she could hear the phone still ringing and wondered how long of a ring she'd set the darn thing to do before it went to voicemail. She'd have to fix that later, because damn was it annoying.

Suddenly light pierced through her room. Croquet opened up the curtains. "Croquet...you traitor." The said man laughed softly as he gently pulled the sheets off of the girl. "Miss Sarai, aren't you concerned about the phone, ringing near your bed?"

Sarai grumbled from under the comforter and pillow. "I was thinking about throwing it out the window, but I don't think any of them actually open." She yawned again.

"It could be important," Croquet pipped up. For an old man in a ten-thousand dollar suit, and sunglasses, he seems pretty damn...happy.

"If it was Dad trying to get me, he'd already have you dragging me out of bed. You probably have to bring Kemo with you, and the other suits to carry me in my little ball of blanket fun to get me there." Sarai reasoned sleepily.

"If it was a bomb or something, you wouldn't even be talking to me, instead you would have pushed me onto the ground and underneath the bed while you sacrifice yourself by grabbing the said bomb and throw it out of the glass window. If it was Laura, she'd be using her work cell, and I'd hear the new ringtone."

"She was less than amused with your selection, Ms. Sarai."

That was not Sarai's fault in the slightest. She'd picked something Sarai thought would fit, and how was she suppose to know her personal secretary, Laura Howard, had been the one person in the whole world who hadn't liked "_Can't Touch This_"?

Rather than trying to explain Laura her perfectly reasonable alibi, Sarai forged ahead with her own train of logic.

"The only people who'd be calling my home phone are contractors for future duel tournaments, my ex's and those stupid telemarketer. They can wait. And just in case they're bugging you about it, no Croquet, I don't need a knife that can cut through a shoe. That's fun the first three times. After the eighteenth it just becomes a weird and expensive hobby, especially when somebody finds a pair of Armani's. No more of that."

"Yes ma'am," Croquet replied agreeably. "However, at the risk of sounding too exacting, that is not your home phone ringing, ma'am," her personal butler and right hand man of Maximilian Pegasus cut in, with a noticeable tinge of self satisfaction. Well, as self-satisfied as an elderly man could sound anyway.

Then the statement started to register and Sarai found herself frowning. If it wasn't her work cell, or her home phone, what phone could it be? She blinked once, twice and considered this puzzle with a still somewhat sleepy mind. Then the answer clicked and her eyes widened. Tossing both comforter and pillow off of him as she rose, she gave a surprised look at the at the cell phone that had been casually tossed onto an available chair a few feet away near the tinted floor-to-ceiling windows.

Her _personal _cell phone, for calls and emergencies not immediately related to dueling-ing or business. The one she kept for casual calls to and from friends and had meticulously chosen a fitting jingle for each contact.

She scrambled over to her phone and looked at the contact list- one look at the name, and immediately the rich-girl paled.

**Julia Chung  
**(xxx)-xxx-9538  
3:30 PM  
Ignore/Answer

"Oh..."

3:30 PM...

"...crap."

She's late for her entrance exams.

* * *

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap!" Sarai sprinted through the streets of Domino City. Now in a white frilly shirt, that was lifted up slightly to reveal a part of her naval, and tight blue jeans Sarai breathed heavily as her boot stomped on the concrete. "Oh man, if only I didn't waste my time allowing Croquet fixing my hair, I might actually would have been there on time!" She cursed as she swept past through the people around her with ease. While sprinting his way to the Kaiba Dome, she asses and reviewed some of the things she studied before she was forced to sprint.

"Ok, I've got my deck and my duel disk and I've got about 5 minutes to go before I miss the entrance exam!" even though she was frustrated, she couldn't help but to laugh. "Oh well! The worse that they could do is try to make me take the test last!" She swept pass through the crowd...

...and god must have been smiling on her because she barely dodge a Kuriboh...oh wait, that's some guy's hair, never mind.

"Oh man, Ms. Chung is so going to kill me..."

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"I am so going to kill that brat." Ms. Chung seethed as she watched another applicant being sent home, crying. The other six applicant that she had left looked at the woman nervously as she drew a new sleight of cards. "Until then, I'll take my frustration out all on you!"

* * *

"...why do I feel a disturbance in the force?" Sarai murmured as she sprinted even faster than before.

o0O0o

A boy was running before coming to a complete stop at the front desk. The two girls, who were sporting standard duel academy uniform, blinked before a single thought vertebrate through their heads.

"_Pretty cute looking..."_

"I'm not late am I?" He asked. The girls shook their head and asked what was his name.

"I'm Matthew Slaymaker." He said revealing his face. The two girls blushed madly at the sight of Matt beautiful hazel eyes and messy brown hair that looks so perfect on him, he his wearing a black muscle shirt with white trousers. Oh the gods are so merciless to cover his body with-

"STOP MONOLOGGING ABOUT YOUR LOOKS!"

And the Gary Stu was pushed out of the way. The girl's snapped their heads upward, their hypnosis at the powerful Gary Stuness were broken.

"U-Um...what just happened?" One of the girls asked as Sarai frantically wrote her name and other information about herself on the application sheet. "No time to explain, just hurry up and get me in there!" The two looked at one another before gracing Sarai with a smile. "Calm down, your not too late-"

"How long have you been here for Duel Academy?" The two blinked. The one with the pig tails replied first, "I'm a Junior right now, and Sammy here is in her Senior year." Sarai mentally calculated before sparing a few minutes to explain her worrisome rush.

"Two words: Ms. Chung."

The two receptionist instantly paled. Sammy stamped Sarai's application and handed it to the man, who was equally paled the moment _her_ name popped out.

"God speed to you. She's pretty pissed right now."

Sarai looked at them...before sobbing out, "It was nice meeting you guys, I'll see you in sixty years when you guys go to heaven..."

* * *

"I activate Ring of Destruction.''

"A trap card!''

"Yes, this card can destroy one monster in attack mode and then that monster's attack points are dealt to the both of us as damage.'' A metal ring with grenades appeared and attached itself around the kid's Vorse Raider. The ring exploded and destroyed the monster, causing both duelists to lose 1900 life points.

Kid: 3200-1300

Proctor: 1900-0000

"Good move applicant, you passed. Welcome to the Academy.''

"Thank you, Oh wise proctor.''

"Thank you, Oh wise proctor." Julia repeated mockingly as she finished off the last of her duelists. "If I gotten that limey bastard, he wouldn't be so damn cocky and proud. I would have shoved up his British tea up his ass and make him cry for mommy."

The now twenty-four year old gender-bender, strutted back up to the Admin desk where she sat next to another teacher. He was much older than Julia, as the two sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He was person who could easily be mistaken as woman if you didn't know who he was. The only indication that he was a man is the ridiculous adam's apple that's protruding out of his neck. He wore a blazer similar to Julia but instead of light yellow, his was blue and had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also styled his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup.

"So Julia, what is your verdict for this year?" Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm, asked as Julia shook her head. "Crowler, why bother asking when you can see my unbeaten streak?" The doctor sighed as he pinched his nose.

"Julia, you at least have to lose one match purposely, otherwise the Osiris Red dorm will be empty for the next few years."

"Not my fault if Banner doesn't have anyone to hand around with except for his cat." She threw the test deck to one of the other faculty member, "Besides, I'm only going thirty percent thanks to the stupid proctor deck I'm forced to use. If these kids can't get me down by at least five-hundred, they'll seriously have no reason to even come to Duel Academy."

"Oh come now Julia," Crowler began. "At least show some leniency to these poor children; I mean, who else am I going to tease if there aren't any Osiris-slackers coming here?"

"You can always ruin the Ra Yellow's self esteem, just throw out a pop-quiz out of the open and watch them squirm." He turned to me with a deadpan look on his face.

"Julia, I teach the functions of effect cards and dueling. You teach the synergy and the branch stemming of card chaining, and the chemistry behind them." At this, Julia shrugged. Julia's pop quizzes are seriously cruel to most children.

Crowler remembered one day, when he was curious on why there were Obelisk blues...suddenly getting better at dueling, of course they were his pride and joy, but the change from day one to the last day of each year was astronomical. When he questioned about their skills they said two words that summarized his question: "Ms. Chung"

So he came to Julia's class one day and participated in one of her "pop" quizzes that she sporadically throws out into the open.

It was only thanks to the fact that he has a Doctorate's degree in the functions of cards that he was able to get an 94% on the test. He also remembered so many seats being emptied in her class. When he asked the students about it, he was shocked. The class was packed on the first day, and out of the fifty two students that signed up for her class, only twenty remained.

Fourteen were his own Obelisk (once again, he's very proud of them).

Five of them were from Ra (His respect for them has gone up a bit).

The last student was a Osiris (His respect for that one particular Osiris Red sky rocketed).

If she's teaching a class on how to make synergies with one's own deck while counter other decks as well, then it was no surprise to see Julia mercilessly destroy all the applicants every year. The moment that applicant was sent to Julia for testing, their fates were immediately sealed...

"Your point?" Crowler snapped out of his thoughts and sighed.

In Julia's own words: those poor bastards.

* * *

(Before we continue on with our story, I have to put in this story)

As Sarai got closer, she crashed into a Kuriboh- oh wait, it's the boy from before!

"So**rr**y a**bo**ut **th**at.'' Sarai and the boy simultaneously replied as the two looked at each other and smiled, mirroring their action to one another as they scratched their head sheepishly, "D**on't** men**tion** **it**."

They paused, before laughing together.

"Hey, are you going to the exams too?'' Sarai couldn't help but to ask as the Kuriboh head duelist nodded his head

"Yup. I sure am! M'name's Jaden. Jaden Yuki with a flawless plan to get to Duel Academy.'' the two blinked as George Michael's "Flawless" echoed the the hallway, only for it to be abruptly scratched, as if the DJ pulled up the pick that was playing the song.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, for some odd reason, that one part of the song plays whenever I say flawless-"

**Absolutely Flawless**

"-just like that."

Sarai blinked. "That's just weird."

"Tell me about it..."

The two sat on the ground for a momentary of silence.

"...we should probably get to the ring."

"Yeah."

Talk about an awkward moment.

* * *

(Back to the present)

Meanwhile, in another part of the dome a short, blue-haired boy also got finished watching Bastion's duel as another teenager with reddish-brown hair commented on it. "Wow, that guy really tore it up." He said.

Syrus looked at the teen. "Yeah, Bastion Misawa; they said he got a perfect score on his written exams out of all of us new applicants.

"Wow really, I barely made it through mine!"

"Ditto.'' Sarai nodded.

"Same here, my name's Syrus by the way, nice to meet ya." Syrus then looked somewhat depressed. "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my duel."

"So y**ou'r**e i**n**!" Jaden and Sarai exclaimed together, slapping Syrus on the back as the smaller boy fell face first onto the ground. "Con**gra**tu**lati**ons, w**e'll** be **too** as s**oo**n as **we** have our du**el**." the two said at the same time with a shit-eating grin.

Syrus looked up at the two, turning to Jaden then at Sarai, his head turning left and right to the two. "My god...there's two of them." Syrus muttered, before their words finally registered into his brain. "Wait, you mean you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked shocked at the boy and girl's ignorance of the current situation.

"Nope." Jaden replied, still psyched from the last duel.

"Just got here." Sarai said with a smile.

"Then you might have a problem, you see...Bastion's the last for the application exam."

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock...

And that's where the two similarity ends.

"WHAT?" Jaden exclaimed while Sarai cowered in the corner. "Oh god, Ms. Chung is going to kill me..."

* * *

"Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Dr. Crowler took the list from one one of the faculty member and quickly gone over the list of students who had passed. He looked at them and sighed. "Well, at least it's better than last years." At this, everyone turned to Julia, and sighed.

"She seriously needs to learn self-restraint." one of the newer members muttered as the one, with more experience with the rather terrifying proctor, laughed.

"Oh you should see her when she doesn't have her Brazilian in the morning, this is actually her containing herself. You should have heard her words of wisdom for the first day of her class."

Crowler shook his head, but chuckled at the same time as he recalled the time where Julia gave a very..._enlightening_ analogy on the first day of her class. Crowler tried to calm his nerves by doing his number one zen in the world: writing poetry.

"_Hm_..." he closed his folder as he looked at the poetry that was halfway done. "..._what rhymes with golem."_ He wrote various of words on the side and examined each of them critically.

"_Mold'em? No... Troll'em? No... Ketchum? Definitively not...Mary Palollum? That's...not even a word..."_ with each words that he rejected, Crowler scratched off the word frantically as he looked at the poetry with a concentrated look on his face. Then...

"_...Solemn? Solemn..."_ he repeated the word in his head a smiled. "_Solemn! I must write it down-_"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from entering in his peaceful zen. "But there are three more applicant that arrived to take his exam, Mister Crowler."

The air grew heavy, even Julia winced at the tension being built up, as Dr. Crowler snapped his pencil in half.

"Excuse me," Crowler said with almost a snarl. "Did you just call me, 'mister'?"

Realizing that he made a mistake, the guard slowly backed away. "I-I'm sorry, I-I'm relatively n-new here Missus-"

"Oh shit." One of the proctor whispered, as he pushed his sunglasses upward. "This is not going to end well."

In fact, Crowler looked like he was going to explode. The redness in his face slowly died down as the doctor sighed. "You are new here so I shall leave you with just a warning. So allow me to tell you this: I have a PhD in dueling, to earn the title 'doctor', and as such I will be referred to as Dr. Crowler."

If there's one thing about Crowler, he takes his title serious with what he has accomplished. Also, after taking three of Julia's pop quizzes and coming out with a solid A on each of them, he's seriously proud to hold that title. Crowler shook his head, realizing that he was going off tangent. Handing his now broken pencil to his assistant he pulled out a new one before continuing with his poetry, not looking up to see the guard again.

"Now tell those truants that they'll have to come back next year..."

The staff members looked at him as if the doctor was insane, and were going to protest...

"...so that they won't have Julia proctoring them. Knowing those children, if they fail, they'll be checking the closet not for the boogyman but for Ms. Chung." Crowler added in with a smile. The instructors around them paused...before they boisterously laughed.

Even the good old doctor has a sense of humor.

"Oh shut up." The said woman grumbled.

"I apologize, in any case please hand me their application. After Ms. Chung's brutal massacre we have a quite handful of space for the wait listed and the truants to be tested." The guard was about to hand him the application, only for the papers to be swiped away by Julia.

"Now hold on a minute, why the heck should we even test those kids?" The proctors and the teachers looked at Julia with disbelief. "They came an hour late. An hour! If they were even serious about coming to Duel Academy, they should have came on time. Drop them and tell those idiots to come back next year."

That made everyone drop their mouth, seriously what the hell did those fools drug Ms. Chung with? She's more barbarous then ever... even Dr. Crowler looked at her with shock. Sure the doctor would sometimes tease and make fun of Osiris Reds, but he wouldn't even dare to ignore someone who wants a shot at their Academy.

"Come on, Julia, we have time for at least ten to twenty more applicants."

"Yes, let's give these hopeful duelists their shot."

As they pleaded with the woman, Julia looked as though she was about to reach breaking point.

"Julia I have to admit," Crowler began as he stared at the fiery-female with a little disbelief, "Although they were late, it really doesn't excuse you to not give them a chance to duel-"

That comment finally made her snap, "LATE IS RUDE!"

She slammed her hands down, freaking out the other people around her. "I have no time for half-assed students that can't even set their god damn alarms two hours earlier for the exams! Everyone else came on time, would it be fair for them if someone that came late to the test?!" Some of them stopped and were slowly backing down from the fight...then...

Julia's cell phone rang. Everyone slowly relaxed as Julia pulled it out of her pocket and answered it a bored tone. "Who the hell is this…?"

"...seven days..."

She blinked before rolling her eyes, "Fonda, I know that's you." Everyone blinked as they heard a girlish groan over the phone. Crowler merely wrote something on his paper and presented it to the people around.

**Ex-Girlfriend/School Nurse**

They blinked before their heads slowly turned to Julia...

"Fonda, what the hell are you calling me for? If it's for prank-calling, it's not all that funny." Julia sat on her desk as everyone listened in as the Fonda voice echo from the cell phone. Julia looked at them before turning her back towards her audience.

"Uh-huh..." her head bobbed up and down as she listened to her lover talk on the phone.

"...uh-huh..."

"..."

"Yes I did..."

"..."

She shrugs. "It's not my problem, your the one who told me to come here in the first place..."

"..."

"You say that this was to bring a better relationship with children, yeah about that? It's not working as well as you thought..."

"..."

Julia's face cohorts with rage.

"Don't be pointing fingers! I'm just doing what I do best-"

"..."

The female proctor blushed.

"What am I doing? Nothing!"

"..."

She scratched her head.

"That's totally unreasonable, I'm just doing my job and..."

"..."

"...fifty-two kids cried..." Julia confessed, soon everyone was blown away at a loud voice screaming from the phone. Yelling how Julia was giving these applicants mental trauma and a psychological damage to make them self-degenerate after the duel. Julia tried to talk to her, only to be silenced with more screams.

"Ok! Alright! I'll stop!"

She still screamed and screamed as Julia couldn't help but to scream back at her. "Alright fine! I'll go easy on them next time, ok? Jesus!"

She shut her phone and sighed.

"Sorry about that." Crowler simply smirked. "Getting chewed out by Fonda? I think the word that I'm looking is...'whipped'." Julia glared at the man before picking out one of the application form...

She blinked. Looking through at it again, her frown instantly turned upside-down. "I was wondering when she was going to come..."

Julia handed one of the application papers to Crowler, "Let her in."

Suddenly everyone was staring at her, "What?"

"Julia," Crowler pinched the bridge of his nose, "First you were pulverizing these poor applicants, and now your letting in one of the truants without a test...why?"

Julia in turn lifted up three fingers, "Three reasons."

"Good ones?" Crowler asked as Julia snodded, "Reason one, I recommended her." That got everyone out of their initial shock and into their exterior shock.

Crowler on the other hand blinked, "You recommended a student?"

"We're not suppose to?"

Crowler shook his head, "Oh no, you can recommend a student, I recommended some of the students to come here but that's only for those who went through dueling prep-school. Did she have any..."

"That's my second reason," She chained in. "I tutored her five years ago, and as a graduation test, I dueled her." Julia lightly chuckled. "She beat me by four hundred life points."

Everyone's eyes widened, someone beating Ms. Chung?

Crowler blinked and shrugged. "Those two sound reasonable enough, but you said a third reason. Not that we're not going to bring her in, but may we hear the third reason?"

"Check out who the dad is." Crowler and the other faculty members blink before the head of the Obelisk dorm skimmed through the content...and gasped.

"She's..."

"Yup." With a nod from Julia, Crowler wasted no time and pulled out a red stamp. Striking it at an empty space on the application paper, soon a huge circle titled 'Accepted' was on it in bold red letters.

"There, Sarai Densky is in the Academy. Now to decide what dorm she'll be put in-"

"Osiris." That stopped him in his track.

"I don't give a rat's ass if she's Pegasus's girl. I don't really give a shit if she beaten me in a duel. If she couldn't come here on time, a time that I personally told her to come at, she doesn't deserve to be in Ra." Crowler, in all honesty, was going to put her into Obelisk Blue, but that plan soon went out of the window.

Crowler was about to try and persuade her only to be shot down with a glare. "She's staying in Osiris, and that's final." She pulled out a book while handing the other two application form to the other proctors, "Tell those slackers that they'll be tested. You in the shorts, you'll be the one to test the one that has a Kuriboh on his head."

"Why me-"

"Because your the one that wanted to give them a second shot, because your the one that started all this fucking shenanigan, and I"ll rip off your little testicles that you call a dick and shove it up your ass if you don't."

Everyone backed away from her as the disturbing sight entered their head.

"Don't worry about it," Crowler took the papers from the now petrified proctor and stood. "I'll test him." Getting out of his seat, the Obelisk Headmaster sighed.

"And they say I'm mean..." Crowler grumbled.

* * *

In the mean time, Bastion was...comforting a very distressed Sarai, "Come on now, i-it's not as bad as you think. In fact, you can always next year, and who knows? You might just pass that year.'' She slowly turned to him with fear embedded in her green eyes. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of..."

"Oh come on Sarai," Jaden pitched in, "It's not like your going to die for coming late."

The girl stared at him...

...and brought out a blue-beaded rosary and began to pray. "Hail Mary, Mother of God..."

"Anyways," Jaden turned to Bastion, "That was some mighty fine dueling." The British accented duelist looked at him and nodded. "Thank you.''

Suddenly another duelist came up to them with a smile, "Yeah. I'd say you're probably the second best duelist here.'' Bastion, Syrus and Jaden all turned to face...oh look, it's the Gary fucking Stu from earlier.

"What?''

"_Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field four. Matthew Slaymaker, to exam field six_.''

"It's time to rock! Come on Jaden.''

"Wait. If I'm the second best, then who's first?'' Bastion asked the Stu.

"That's me of course.'' He said with a smirk as he ran down the stairs. Jaden stared at him with a glare, "Yeah right, in your dreams." Jaden muttered as Syrus moaned. "Wow they're really confident. I wish I could be like him.''

"Being too confident is called arrogance." Bastion muttered angrily. Being called second best is something that no on really appreciates being called.

* * *

As Jaden stood facing Dr. Crowler, the Stu was waiting for his opponent to show up. "What gives? I hope they didn't chicken out when they saw me.''

"Who are you calling a chicken?'' Matthew (I really don't want to call him by his name, but for the sake of the readers I will.) saw a kid enter the field. He seemed a year older than him, dressed in a blue blazer that looked more of a trench coat. His spiky dark-hair complements the sneer on his face.

The Stu not liking his face, contort his Adonis face-like structure, glared. Which made most girls swoon in the stand. "What are you doing here?''

Chazz shook his head, dear god he's surrounded by idiots. "I'm you're opponent, dimwit. Name's Chazz. One of the top students of Obelisk blue.''

It's technically not a lie...

"That's great. I've been looking for a good challenge for some time.'' The Obelisk Blue duelist scoffed as he activated his duel disk, "Challenge? Hah! This duel won't last three turns.''

"Really? I didn't know you were that bad.'' The girls giggled while the guys wished they were this guy. Seriously this is making me sick. Immature Chazz from Season One, this is probably the only time I'm going to write this, but please kick his Stu's ass out of my story.

"Can it you slacker.''

"Chill out dude.''

Stu, shut the fuck up. No one likes you. Oh and for those who are wondering why the author absolutely despises Stu's? Well...this is the reason.

**Duel Start!**  
**Matthew: 4000**  
**Chazz: 4000**

"I'll go first," Chazz drew and examined his six cards, "Alright you slacker, first I'll summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" From the ground, a man in dark armor appeared. What made him really intimidating was the fact that he was carrying a rather massive cleaver in his hands.

**Chthonian Soldier  
Attack: 1200  
Defense: 1400**

"To finish off, I'll set one card facedown."

"Alright!" The stu drew and smirked. "I play Consecrated Light in Attack Mode!" A burst of bright light blinded nearly everyone on the field. Once the light died down, a pink sphere with a peaceful look on its face floated in the middle of the field with a glowing halo around it. Although it looked cute and all, if the indication of all the squealing girls yelling how cute it looked, one particular teacher looked absolutely livid.

**Consecrated Light  
Attack: 0**  
**Defense: 0**

"Ha! A monster with zero attack points and zero defense points? What good will that do for you?" The Stu smirked before reading out the monster's effect, "Neither player can Normal or Special summon DARK monsters or declare an attack with a DARK monster, and you take no battle damge from that battle."

"But that means…" Chazz gasped.

* * *

((Minutes before the Consecration summoning))

Up in the stands, another couple of individuals from the very top of the dome were observing the Stu's duel as well. A girl with sandy blonde hair that ended at the bottom of her neck with grayish-brown eyes and outfitted in the standard Obelisk Blue girls uniform: white top with blue trimming, a blue miniskirt, and royal blue boots. Next to her, a taller boy with blue hair, also down to the neck but had some bangs near his blue eyes. He was also in Obelisk Blue like Alexis and Chazz, but his outfit was more white than blue. It was a long white coat with blue outlines, and the same pattern was on his shirt.

Their name? Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale, they're one of the top students at Duel Academy.

The two were watching both the Stu's and Jaden's duel with Dr. Crowler, though they did notice that Crowler was going a little bit easier than normal with Jaden...apart from the fact that Crowler summoned Ancient Gear Golem on the first turn, he did show some support for the applicant.

"Crowler seems a little more laid-back than usual..." Alexis murmured as Zane looked over at Ms. Chung's direction, "Can you blame him? Ever since Ms. Chung came to Duel Academy she's been the bane of all student's grade. She makes Crowler look like a saint when it comes to teaching and bullying."

"Is she really that bad with students?" Alexis asked with a worried look on her face, Zane simply smirked, "You'll just have to take her class to find out."

((When the Stu summoned Consecrated Light))

"Well...that damaged Chazz's deck a whole lot."

"That was a great move from Matthew..." Alexis said, admiringly...oh shit, she's under the Stu spell...

* * *

"I'll throw down a facedown to end my turn." The Stu said with a smile that made even those with a cold heart smile along with the Stu. Most of the crowd joined in with the smile; but there were some exception, the exception was Chazz.

"My move!" There was no way this slacker was going to beat him! No way! He looked at his hands and snarled. "Damn it..." he placed another card facedown on the field and ended his turn.

"What's wrong, can't summon any monsters Chazz?" The Stu asked mockingly with a smirk, he drew his card and smiled. "I play The Sanctuary in the Sky!" Matthew exclaimed while opening his field spell card slot, on his duel disk, and placed it on. The ground rumbled as the arena crumbled down to the abyss. The two found themselves standing on clouds while a big temple sat behind Matt and Consecrated Light.

"When this card is on the field, and you destroy my fairy monster? The battle damage that I'm suppose to get is zero." Chazz looked absolutely horrified, and Matt basked in that emotion with a grin.

"That's not all! I summon Victoria in attack mode!" From the field, an elegant woman stepped out of the temple and elegantly stepped down from the stairs. Her face veiled, only her long -shiny- blond hair was the only indication that she is possibly female. The last nail to hit to mark her gender was her clothes. The plate armor accentuated her breasts while her dress was slit, revealing her creamy legs to the world.

**Victoria**  
**Attack: 1800**  
**Defense: 1500**

"While she's on the field, you can't attack anyone else on the field. So if you do find a magic card or a trap card to destroy my card it will just go to my Victoria."

* * *

"So not only does Matt shut down Chazz's summoning, but he can't dent Matt's life points." Alexis said with a smile. Zane looked at Alexis, somewhat disturbed at her sudden change.

"_It's like she's under some sort of spell..._"

* * *

"I'll end my turn with Victoria attacking your Chthonian Soldier." Matt shouted as Victoria pulled her staff back while putting out one hand towards Chthonian Soldier. A ray of powerful light shot forward, piercing Chthonian Soldier, however the moment it did, the Soldier threw it's sword towards Matt.

**Chazz: 4000 - (1800 - 1200) = 3400**

"Chthonian Soldier's effect, when he's destroyed your dealt with the damage equal to it's attack points." Chazz laughed.

"No, I didn't." The Stu announced before unveiling his facedown card card, Divine Punishment.

" I can only activate this card if The Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field. I can negate the activation of a Spell Card/Trap Card or Effect. So that means your sword disappears." The sword shattered before it could touch that god damn Stu.

* * *

Alexis and Zane were in shock as they watched the Stu counter everything Chazz throws at him.

"He's got Chazz at every corner." Zane said leaning on the rail. Alexis nodded as she watched the Stu end his turn.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Jaden and Crowler)

"That was a sweet duel teach!" Crowler sighed as he looked over at Jaden with a tired look on his face, now Crowler remembers why he allowed Julia to do all the proctor matches.

"Yes, yes it was. However Mr. Yuki, because you are now enlisted in Duel Academy, you will be referring to me as Dr. Crowler, understood?" Jaden in turn pouted. "Oh come on, can't I just call you teach for short?"

Crowler, exasperated, simply walked further away from Jaden. "Where did I stash my bourbon again?"

The two were passing by the Stu's duel, and to Crowler's surprise, Jaden was actually glaring at the other applicant...

"Is there a problem, Mr. Yuki?"

"I hate him." That threw Crowler off. He hate's him? After their duel, Crowler had an instinctive feeling that Jaden would come off as someone whose relaxed and easy to get along with...for him to actually hate someone, that's something that Crowler didn't expect. "Not to be rude, but may I ask why?"

"He thinks he's the best." The Obelisk head couldn't help but to laugh. "It's not that funny!"

"Well," Crowler began, while toning down his laughter. "Would you like to watch his duel to see if he really is the best?" Jaden looked at him with wide eyes. "We can do that?"

"Mr. Yuki, a hundred of students are watching this duel from the stand, what's there to stop us?" Jaden grinned as he ran into the field, intent on watching the match close up as Chazz was forced to set another card facedown. Crowler, on the other hand slumped on one of the benches and sighed in relief. "Finally...some peace and quiet."

You have to admit, Jaden is a portable chatterbox.

* * *

"C'mon Chazz I thought you were the best duelist in the school." The Stu provoked while drawing his card. Chazz was losing his cool and hated this guy more then Jaden hating the guy for thinking he was better than the E-Hero duelist.

"I sacrifice Victoria..." Light began to bask around Victoria as her form began to morph, but the biggest part that changed was the fact that there were wings that was slowly protruding out of her back as she flew into the heavens. "In order to summon Tethys, Goddess of Light!"

The light slowly fade away as a figure slowly came down. Descending from the court, a beautiful Goddess flew down to the field. She wore an elegant white dress with her upper body in armor and had two long wings that spread when she landed.

**Tethys, Goddess of Light  
Attack: 2400  
Defense: 1800**

"Then I activate Monster Reborn, in order to bring back Victoria!" The spell caster that was sacrificed earlier rose out of the clouds as her eyes gazed upon Chazz.

"I'll attack directly, go ladies!" The two pointed their finger at Chazz as a crackling ball of light energy began to form in the center. In a blink of an eye, the ball was shot forward as it sent Chazz flying out of the stage.

**Chazz: 3400 - (2400 + 1800) = 0**

"N-No..." Chazz whispered as he looked at the applicant with dead horror. "There's no way!"

"You better believe it, I won!" Chazz slowly stood off the ground as he glared at the teen before looking at Crowler, who looked quite interested at what just happened. "Professor Crowler! He cheated! There's no way that he could have won!"

"That's bull-!"

Crowler sternly glared over at Matthew, "Young man, there's a lot of thing I tolerate, but profanity is not one of them especially from a student!"

Ms. Chung is the only exception. She needs to curse otherwise she'll probably resort to violence.

"Now," He looked over at Chazz, "Although Mr. Slaymaker did use some tactics that are questionable-"

"Bull-"

"Mr. Slaymaker, I will drop you from our program if you have to force me to repeat my warning." When Crowler gives out a warning, you better fucking follow it. Thankfully the boy wisely backed off as he turned his attention back to Chazz. "Now, as I was saying, although some of the moves that he did were questionable, he nevertheless beaten you in a duel fair a square."

"But..."

"Get over it Chazz, you lost." Matt said with a grin, "But hey, maybe next time you'll get me down by a 1000 when we duel." Everyone laughed as Chazz's face began to contort with rage. This...slacker bested him? This slacker-

"CHAZZ PRINCETON!"

Silence. Only the echo of a heavy staccato footstep echoed. Chazz paled significantly, while Crowler gulped.

Looks like Chazz isn't done getting his butt whipped...

* * *

TBC...

For all you Yu-Gi-Oh mastrubator's out there, don't worry about the card effect too much, I purposely did that...well not really because...well everything will be explained in the next chapter!

Now I'll say this: I have nothing against people making Stu's or Sues. You guys can make them, and I'll be fine with it. The problem is this: FOLLOW THE FUCKING RULES! I'm reading so many Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic and I see these duelists breaking the rules left to right. Oh and for people that are recommending me to read some of the Anti-Sue fics, those guys aren't any better. They break the rules as well! If you want to make Sues, be my guest. But don't break the Duel-Monsters rule to show how much of a sue your character is.


	6. Stu's Are A Bunch Of Cheaters, Period

**Last Time on...**

**GX: It Doesn't Mean Generation X**

_"I'm Matthew Slaymaker."_

_"Julia, I teach the functions of effect cards and dueling. You teach the synergy and the botany stem of card chaining, and the chemistry behind them."_

_"I'm Sarai Densky."_

_"M'names Jaden Yuki!"_

_"My god...there's two of them."_

_"Let her in."_

_"Y-You recommended a student!"_

_"Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field four. Matthew Slaymaker, to exam field six.''_

_"N-No..." Chazz whispered as he looked at the applicant with dead horror. "There's no way!"_

_"You better believe it, I won!" Chazz slowly stood off the ground as he glared at the teen before looking at Crowler, who looked quite interested at what just happened. "Professor Crowler! He cheated! There's no way that he could have won!"_

_"That's bull-!"_

_Crowler sternly glared over at Matthew, "Young man, there's a lot of thing I tolerate, but profanity is not one of them especially from a student!"_

_"Now, as I was saying, although some of the moves that he did were questionable, he nevertheless beaten you in a duel fair a square."_

_"But..."_

_"Get over it Chazz, you lost." Matt said with a grin, "But hey, maybe next time you'll get me down by a 1000 when we duel." Everyone laughed as Chazz's face began to contort with rage. This...slacker bested him? This slacker-_

_"CHAZZ PRINCETON!"_

* * *

Present Time  
First Person POV

"Oh dear..." I barely heard Crowler mutter as Chazz stared at me, his abhorrer to the duel was instantly morphed into terror. "M-Ms. Chung..."

"Don't you Ms. Chung me," I practically snarled out as I marched over to Chazz, who looked like he was staring into the eyes of a demon. From the way I was right now? I wouldn't blame him if he brought out holy water and splash me right here. "Just what kind of performance was that?" The Obelisk tried to talk, but nothing came out.

"You allowed yourself to make silly mistakes in your duel. You allowed yourself to lose your cool. You allowed yourself to lose!"

"Now hold on a second lady-"

"You shut up," I snapped at the Stu, "One more word from you and I'll revoke your entrance from Duel Academy."

"That's bullshit!"

Oh this kid did not just test me...

"You can't do that!"

...this idiot actually did.

In response I pulled out a lighter and his application paper. The Stu looked at it in shock as I lit it on fire. In matter of seconds I set his application form ablaze.

Not really caring what the janitor would think, I threw the charred paper over my shoulder. Nobody said a word as I clicked my zippo lighter shut. The noise of the cap being closed echoed much more louder than a damn pin dropping on the floor.

"Thank you for coming, now get the fuck out of here, exits on your right." He stood there in shock as I returned my attention back to Chazz. "Why the hell didn't you do something when he destroyed Chthonian Soldier?"

"H-He played Divine Punishment-"

"Wrong answer!" I cut him off, "Divine Punishment wouldn't do shit because you had priority! That trap card only works when there's a card on the field! Here's how it goes: It first negates then destroys! Chthonian Soldier's effect activates the moment he's destroyed in battle! Do you see where I'm getting at?"

Chazz slumped the moment I started with Chthonian Soldier having priority over the Stu's worthless trap. "You can't negate an effect when the said effect monster is already in the fucking graveyard. Also, Victoria can't negate spells or trap cards, so you could have used Dark Hole...actually, that brings up another question. Why didn't you use Dark Hole? In fact, why didn't you use Heavy Storm to destroy his facedown - don't you give me that excuse, I saw the cards in your hand with the moderator cam."

I took a deep breath and motioned at Chazz's cards that was still in his hand and in his duel disk.

"Let me see your cards. All of them." the little brat knew that if he were to disobey me right here, the situation as well as his public humiliation would be worse than as of is right now. So without saying anything else, Chazz took his deck out first, then the set cards and finally the remaining cards in hand onto his deck.

Not giving him the time to hand me his deck properly, I swiped it out of his hands and looked at the last seven cards that he placed at the top...

Now there's something that everyone should know about me. When I'm happy, I'm happy.

When I'm unhappy, I'm very unhappy.

When I'm really unhappy, everyone get's to see how unhappy I am. It doesn't matter who was watching me, it could be some guy's grandma or the parents that were there to pick up their kids from whatever the hell they were there to do. Everyone was going to see just how upset I am...

The audience gasped I chucked the remaining thirty-four cards to the wall. The cards scattered all over the ground as I held up the seven other cards in my hand. I knew I was visibly shaking because my vision would focus in one damn place. But I didn't need that because the only thing I care about was Chaz, who was shrinking from my intensified scowl.

"Are you fucking shitting me here?" He as well as everyone in the vicinity, flinched at the profanity. "ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME HERE!" I repeated, much more louder than the first time, incase the first one didn't get through his slick-hair that was protecting his brain.

I shoved the two set cards, that Chazz placed in the duel, into his hand. "Read it. Read it out loud so that everyone in the fucking stands can hear you." Chazz hesitantly took the card and read the first one. His once confident and arrogant tone evaporated as he was reduced to stutters and mumbles.

"C-Chth-thonian Hellfire...W-When a-"

"What's the card type?"

"C-Counter-Trap..."

"So what does that mean?"

"I-It means I-I..."

"Ms. Chung I think this has gone far enough-" My head slowly turned to Crowler. Getting the message, the Obelisk Headmaster shook his head and sat back down in his seat.

"Continue." I snapped harsly, "I-I can u-use this card i-in a response t-to what happened."

My scornful gaze didn't even died down as Chazz took that cue to continue. "W-When a C-Chthonian monster is sent to the g-grave by b-battle, a-and t-there are no m-monters on m-my side of the field... destroy a-all cards on the field and take f-five hundred points of d-damage for e-each card d-destroyed..."

"Now what the hell was the next card that you set?" Chazz, while shaking uncontrollably, picked out his second facedown. "C-Call of the H-Haunted, w-when..."

"What the hell would you have summoned? Tell me!" The cards slipped out of his hand, "Ch-Chthonian S-Soldier."

"Now go through your hand and read out Inferno Reckless Summoning - and why the fuck are you still here?" I was referring to the dumb ass cheater, who still stood there in shock. "Get out, or else I'll call security to detain you!"

I turned my attention back at Chazz who was in the middle of saying the cards effect out loud. Once he finished, I looked at the audience. Some were watching sympathetically to Chazz, some were watching with grim horror. Others were laughing for the public humiliation.

"Did everyone hear that?" I asked as they nodded, the ones that were laughing were now clenching their stomach. "Can everyone see me?" I questioned as I got the same response.

Now to shut every one of these immature sonuvabitches that were laughing...

Everyone gasped, some screamed, and the ones that were laughing? They stopped. The laughing slowly but surely died away as they looked at me with trepidation.

What did I do to gain that kind of reaction? Oh nothing much...

...just bitch-slapping Chazz across the face. The once pompous teen fell hard on the ground, tears were threatening to come out of his eyes as his cheek began to grow bright red.

"Four years Chazz, four god damn years, I tutored you while you were in dueling prep-school. I taught you various of combos and counters. I gave you simulations of what would happen when something like this were to happen. You came out top in your class, you were undefeated."

My gaze soften a bit. "I was proud of you..."

It didn't last long, my black look came back with full force. "...but now, I'm just sick of looking at you. You could have beaten him right here and then! But instead, you choked-"

"How could I have?"

There's another thing you should know about me and most of the Korean population, or Asians in general...we hate it whenever we're interrupted, especially if it's to punish someone.

He points over at the Stu, "He countered me withe everything! I tried to play the strategy you taught me, and guess what? He played me like a book-"

"THEN MAKE A NEW STRATEGY!" he yelped when I pulled him back up, "YOU RETARD, IT'S YOUR DECK! IF PLAN A DOESN'T WORK, THEN YOU MAKE A PLAN B! IF PLAN B DOESN'T WORK THEN YOU FUCKING MAKE A PLAN C! YOU CONSTANTLY MAKE NEW PATHWAYS OF PLANS TO TRY AND WIN! YOUR THE ONE WHO SHOULD KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR OWN DECK, NOT SOME SNOT NOSE BRAT!"

I threw him back onto the ground, making him groan. I loomed over Chazz as he covered his face...

...I dropped the remaining cards from my hand onto the ground.

"We'll continue this later, gather up your deck and leave." Hesitantly, and obediently, the Obelisk picked up his cards and walked over to the ground where the rest of his deck were scattered. Kneeling on the ground, picked them up one by one without a word.

A heavy tension was around the arena as no one talked, they only stared. Jaden walked over to help, only to be pushed away.

"Leave me alone..." Chazz requested as he gathered ten of the forty that were dropped.

"Ms. Chung, if your quite done-"

"No, I'm not." I turned to Crowler with the same scornful look that I gave to Chazz. "You could have won that duel. You had Ancient Gear Explosive! Why didn't you use it?"

Jaden blinked. "Wait...what?"

"Ancient Gear Explosive," Crowler began, "Is a spell card that allows me to tribute one Ancient Gear Monster in my field and deal half of it's attack points directly to your life points." Jaden paused...before it finally sunk in on what Crowler was saying. The stage was soon clamoring once more as they talked about the million dollar question:

Why didn't Crowler use that card?

Jaden, the courageous and naive one he is, spoke up on everyone's bewilderment.

"Why..."

"Because Mr. Yuki, I don't test my applicants to see if they can beat me." Othewise he'd be like me and not allow anyone in the Academy. "My test was designated to see if you can overcome a very large obstacle. My test was to see if you can defeat me when I had a monster like the Ancient Gear Golem on the field." He stared at the applicant with a smile.

"And you passed, remarkably." Jaden chuckled sheepishly while I looked at Crowler with a disappointed look on my face. "Your getting soft doctor."

"It would appear that way," Crowler said as the two of us looked over at the Stu, who was now infuriated at what I did. Whether it was from burning his application or publicly humiliating my pupil, I don't know. It could be both, but right now that's not the important thing...

...where's that damn walkie-talky to call security?

"Now what to do with him?"

"He did disobey you, for cursing, and now he's disobeying me for not leaving. I think we should call security-"

"Why should I leave? I won fair and square!" We shot the rebellious boy a sneer. "Fair? Yeah right, and I'm gay. You clearly cheated the moment you lied to the other opponent about the card effects. Also, It doesn't mean shit when you can't even follow your teachers order."

"I did warn you Mr. Slaymaker that you would be out of the program if you curse in front of me again." Mr. Crowler stated as the students began to boo, "However I'm not a man whose not entirely biased with the situation. You were frustrated at that moment, so I shall give you one more chance-"

"What chance? I won fair and-"

"You ignored not one but two teachers, you directly rebelled our warning, and now your being very obnoxious and rude to two very superior ranking faculty members that can deny your entrance right here." I listed off. "Do you really want me to continue with the bullshit you're pulling off here?"

"Y-You can't..."

"I just burned your application form, want to see what else I would do? Keep talking."

Wisely, the Stu shuts himself up.

"Crowler?"

"You will have one more chance to see if you can enter Duel Academy with this condition." He motions over to me as I cracked my neck, side by side. "Best her in a duel, or last for five turns and your automatically in."

The Stu blinked. "That's it?" he, as well as most of the audience, laughs as the annoying Stu shuffles his deck. "That's going to be easy! I mean, if I beat her student, then this one is going to be a piece of cake!"

Oh is that so? Crowler must have noticed my irritation as he frowned at the rather bumptious applicant. Crowler couldn't believe that there was someone that was actually more conceited than Chazz...in fact, he made Chazz look like a five year old child with temper tantrum with his arrogance.

"Don't assume that you can win this duel." Crowler warned at the boy. "Ms. Chung dueled one-hundred and fifty five students today, and defeated them all." He snorts.

"So? that just means I'll be the first to ruin her streak." I chuckled as one of the assistants handed me a duel disk and helped me slip it onto my arm.

"Here's the 411. I raped them all, with our standard proctor deck. Meaning I only went about 20 or 30 percent of my actual potential." Everyone ceased their laughter, including the Stu. "If I used my own deck, here's what would happen. None of the applicants would ever make a scratch on my life points, and I would finish them off within three to four turns. Also, since were in the 4000 range, it doesn't take long for me to beat them."

I adjusted her gear and frowned, "Luckily for you, I didn't bring my deck. So..." I turned to Chazz, who finally gathered all his cards. "Chazz." The said teen snapped to where his name was being called at. "Give me your deck."

"W-What?"

"I said, give me your deck. I'm going to use it to duel this brat."

My anger died down, now I was thinking more rationally than I was twenty minutes ago.

"I was angry with your poor performance today, but what pissed me off even more was this asshole that cheated one of my prize pupil from their victory. I'll beat him with your deck."

His eyes widened as he looked at the Stu.

"B-But he has-"

"Don't worry about that ball of fun, I'll take it out." Chazz looked at me and back at the Stu. His anger was coming back full force as his gaze lingered on the duelist. Decision made, Chazz handed his deck to me with one simple request.

"Kick his ass." I couldn't help but to smile as Chazz sat next to Crowler and Jaden.

"Don't worry; by the end of this duel, he won't have an ass to sit on." I slipped the deck into the duel disk as it auto-shuffled quickly before, spitting out five cards.

I looked over at the Stu and smirked. "Let's see if you can even last for two turn, I doubt it thought." The Stu scowled as he drew five. I quickly glanced down at my hand, and frowned. Damn it, there's no monsters to normal summon. It looks like I'm in a pitch, for now.

**Duel  
****Julia: 4000**  
**Stu: 4000**

"I draw!" His eyes wandered before it changed into a smirk. "Alright I think I'll start off with this handy card called, Card of Destruction! With this, we send all of our cards to the grave, and draw the exact amount of cards that we discarded."

I show no worry to the fact that I was suppose to discard all my cards in hand. In fact I was pretty damn happy. Now I can get a clean slate. I followed what the card effect ordered us both to do before looking at my new hand.

Game set.

"Next, I activate my monster's effect from my hand! By-" I stopped him with my hand up high as I crossed my arms, pretending to think of what he was going to do.

"Let's see..." I hummed, "Your using a fairy deck, and you just discarded your hand, I would have said that would be a dumb ass move, but then there's the fact that you get five new cards."

I point over his duel disk. "I also noticed, while I was discarding my hand, that four of the five cards were all monsters. So let's think this out: Card Destruction plus four possible fairy-type monsters plus a new hand; to add another fact, you just said that you were going to use a monster effect from your hand...that could mean one thing..."

I snapped my fingers. "Your going to summon Archlord Kristya."

Everyone's mouth dropped as the Stu let the card slip from his hand, and lands on his duel disk. Just like how I predicted, a man with orange wings emerged from the ground. Yes people, orange wings. As the male descended his pale skin marveled nearly everyone in the crowd.

**Archlord Kristya**  
**Attack: 2800**  
**Defense: 2300**

* * *

"Woah," Jaden whispered in awe. "That teach read him like a book." He turned to Chazz, who was equally as surprised at what I did. "Did you know that she could do that?"

"I-I did, but-"

"It's still something isn't it?" Crowler finished him as the two nodded their head. "Ms. Chung is one of our best duelist here in our Academy. Of course, it's possibly because of the subject that she teaches; because in order to know the many symbiotic relationship that each cards has, she needs to know each effect of each cards to try and find a way to make her strategies work." He motioned over to the shocked Stu.

"In a sense, it's no surprise she understood what he was going to do, because he's truly exposing himself to her like an open book."

* * *

"Are you going to finish anytime soon?" I asked, completely bored with him being all awe and shit with my Sherlock Holmes detection skills. The Stu realized it was still his turn. He glared at me, as if his pause was my fault from the start. "I'll throw down a face down, and since I haven't normal summoned yet, I think I'll just send out my Consecrated Light again!" the hologram did it's work, and out came the "ball of fun" that caused Chazz so much problems.

**Consecrated Light  
Attack: 0  
Defense: 0**

* * *

"Oh man," Syrus began as he looked at the monster, "Two monsters in one turn? And to bring out Consecrated Light again? What can't this guy do?"

Bastion knew that he was going to hate that punk who called him "second-best", and now he was hating him even more. He knew that it was bad to feel smug when that teacher burned up his application form, but to see that Stu in a state of shock was something that he'll forever keep in his head.

Now he was agreeing with Syrus's weary as two monsters, one almost over 3000 attack points and another that completely locks down her deck, emerged onto the field.

* * *

"A little advice, I suggest you don't hold back; because I'll use every single technique in my arsenal to take down my opponent."

Oh so now he's giving me advice?

"Kid, your ten years early to even give me advice. Here's one from my own though, you should be careful what you wish for..." I drew my sixth and smirked. "...because you might just get it, first I activate a really special magic card, Soul Exchange." The Stu paused, "What does that do?"

"What it does is allow me to use one of your monsters as a tribute summon for my own, guess which one I'm going to use?" His eyes widened, "I don't think so! I activate my facedown, Magic Jammer! Now I won't have to worry about your spell card destroying Consecrated Light because it gets destroyed!"

Instead of feeling dejected, I gave him a rather evil smile. "Psyche! Thanks for activating that trap card, I was worried what that card was." The Stu looked at me with bewilderment as I groaned.

"Oh come on, did you actually think that Soul Exchange was my priority overall? I used it as a bait to see what kind of trap you set for me. Also Soul Exchange won't allow me to attack on this turn if it fully went through, so thanks dumbass for activating Magic Jammer, cause now I can use this - Smashing Ground!"

It was so fast that no one saw it happening...ok that's a complete lie, everyone saw it. I mean, how else would they gasp like in those Korean show where those damn Koreans put in that fake and annoying 'oooooh' or 'ahhhh' noise whenever something stupid happens.

Where was I? Oh right, explaining what wasn't happening so fast: A giant ass fist came crashing down onto Kristya as the fairy monster was instantly crashed right in front of his eyes.

"Sucks that you had to use that trap huh?"

* * *

"Troll." A blond lolita muttered as she twirled her dark umbrella-

"How come your not putting my name in the fanfic?"

...huh?

"You already told the audience in chapter three what my name is, so why aren't you using it?"

W-Well...

...good point.

Alright fine. Let's do this again.

Haleigh nodded her head as she watched the field with disinterest. "Troll."

* * *

"N-No..."

"Oh yeah, before I forget, I activate my **spell card**, Monster Reborn." I waved the said card with a cute smile. "Sucks that you used up Magic Jammer, otherwise you could have negated this card huh?" the Stu began to grin his magnificent teethes together as I activated my spell card, "I summon, from my grave, Chthonian Emperor Dragon-"

"Hey!" he points over at Consecrated Light, "Did you forget? Consecrated Light won't allow you to summon any Dark type monsters." he explained while giving me a smug look on his face.

I shook my head. "Hey fucktard, did you forget? Not all Chthonian monsters are Dark type?"

A geyser of flame erupted from the ground as the flames slowly retreated back to the hole. They heard a hiss, as a serpentine like monster slowly slithered out of Hell and onto the field. It's skeletal form slowly began to fill with nerves and blood vessels, then muscles, and then finally the skin. The creature spread it's wing as it unleashed a horrifying shriek.

**Chthonian Emperor Dragon  
Attack: 2400  
Defense: 1500**

"Chthonian Emperor Dragon is a gemini monster..." I hummed, "Come to think of I, I haven't normal summoned yet." The Stu's eyes widened as I point at the hellish creature and grinned. "I Gemini Summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" The dragon's body flashed for a moment before a massive ball of flame began to conjure in it's mouth.

"Fire!" The dragon blasted small "ball of fun" into smithereens with it's massive fiery ball of death.

**The Stu: 4000 - 2400 = 1600**

"I forgot to mention one thing, Chthonian Emperor Dragon's effect after he gains his Gemini Summoning. He can attack twice in one turn-"

"Not today! I activate my spell-card, Book of Moon! Changing your monster to facedown defense mode!" The dragon vanished in thin air as it flipped facedown, a card replaced the dragon.

"Fine, I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." He struggled to get up as his eyes furiously glared into the teachers. "T-There's no way I'm going to lose here!" The rather amused professor crossed her arms and smirked, if you don't know who this amused professor is then I'm not even going to bother trying.

"Oh really? Cause all I have to do is wait for this next turn and you lose."

"No!" He draws. "I won't be denied access here! I need to find my little brother and sister!"

Suddenly I felt a little...weird. Almost as if something was trying to grab hold of me. The Stu elegantly swished his hair as the women's swooned once more...well except for me, I just feels like I was getting violated.

"What?"

And so I had to bear the agony (Haleigh and Sarai included) of listening to his tragic past while everyone else cried in tears and forgotten all about how much of a dick that this kid was.

"-and my sister was raped because I was scared to do anything. It's not like you'd understand what I'm going through anyways."

My response?

"Hello, I'm Julia Chung and because of my incompetence I killed my sister because of her tuberculosis. Now what was that about 'not understanding what you're going through' part?"

Remember how in chapter 1 I was going to explain what the hell my problem was? Well there it is.

He sputtered before his face grew red.

"My mom abandoned me after that day! I felt betrayed and..."

Once again everyone, except for the names above, cried.

My response?

"Hello again, my name is Julia Chung and because my mom never really cared about us, she left our family to chase after a rich guy in Paris, and the only time we had the chance to contact her was the day before my sister died. Funny thing is, before my sister died, my mom was suppose to take care of her. So what's this part about feeling betrayed?"

He gapped as he pointed his fingers at me. "H-How can you casually mentioned her death like that? Y-You heartless woman! You don't care for anyone at all, you're cruel a-and a self-center bitch! Who else would burn up someone's application paper when they passed?"

Everyone agreed, except for the name mentioned above.

My response?

"Hi pot, my name is kettle. By the way? Your black. Do you need a rag to clean that off?"

...and then it got really strange...

"You can't possibly triumph, you're just a human with a weapon, not even close to we Stus, godlike beings. Our numbers will continue to swell, while yours decline from death and simple realization that you won't win. I am perfect, you are flawed. Though you are close enough that if you made one toe out of line, and you are one of us. We've killed one of your best people before and next time we'll get rid of you all."

I blinked. Looking around, I realized that no one was really paying attention to that particular dialogue, the only thing that they were enamored was the Stu's appearance. I slowly turned back to the Stu and finally broke out the question.

"Dude, just what the fuck are you talking about?"

He smirked and set one card facedown before playing Scapegoat. "Well whatever, it's not like your going to win..." I muttered as I drew. "I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed, this allows me to draw two more cards." I looked at the three cards in my hands, two from which I drew with Pot of Greed.

"I then activate the spell card, Magical Stone Excavation, by sending two cards from my hand to the grave I can bring one spell card from the grave into my hand." From the effect, I took out the number one card that I am somewhat well known for to use.

"I'll end my turn by flipping up my monster back into attack mode and destroying one Scapegoat on the field." The dragon hissed as it flipped the card over it's body and blasted away the rather adorable looking sheep much to the female populace's displeasure.

"Now it's my move!" He drew, "First I activate the trap card, DNA Surgery in order to change my three scapegoats as well as your axewoman into a fairy type attribute!" The three remaining sheep protruded wings out of their backs. Not going to lie, I had a hard time resisting their adorableness.

"Now I'll sacrifice all three of them, in order to summon the Queen of Fate - Eternia!"

I couldn't believe it...the fucker is cheating again!

My blood boiled the moment the fairy monster emerged onto the field. Her white dress flowed like a river as the back of her head was covered in a white veil. In her hand was a small golden scepter, but on her left arm was a small green goblin that was carrying a bigger axe.

**Queen of Fate - Eternia  
Attack: 2400**  
**Defense: 2000**

I should be mad, I should be so fucking pissed off that someone like him could summon her onto the field! I should fucking stop this match and just black-list him right here and now...and yet...

...why, why does that monster look so sad? The goblin on her arm looked like it was having the time of his life, but...the queen herself. She looked absolutely miserable.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I darkly asked as the Stu simply grin.

"Winning, I'll equip my fairy with the Cestus of Dagla, with this my queen's power increases by 500!" It was a second, but I saw the woman cringe the moment he said 'my queen'. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that this one is not liking the bastard that she's working for.

I can't be too sure...I still have this turn and two more full ones before he wins the match.

"I'll attack you monster with my fairy!"

"I don't think so," Pressing a button on my duel disk, one of the three set cards flipped open, "You activated my trap, Chthonian Aura! Although your monsters attack power doubles, your monster switches it's attack position to defense mode! Also, you can't change it's battle position until your second Main Phase." To my shock, instead of the fairy growing stronger, the goblin on her arm does. The creature, parasitically, took in all the energy for itself and grew. Soon it leaped off of the queen's arm as it was too big for her to sit on.

**Queen of Fate - Eternia  
****Attack: 2900 x2 = 5800  
****Defense: 2000**

The Stu scoffed, "Tch, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." I sighed, turn three.

"I activate Pot of Greed, to draw two cards, and then I activate my facedown card, Jar of Greed in order to draw another card from my deck." Instead of one, now were three as I glanced over at the cards. "I'll set one more card face down, and gemini summon my Chthonian Emperor Dragon! With it, I'm able to attack you twice on this turn!"

"I don't think so, I activate my trap, Eternia's Blessing!" His wonderful face contorted into a disgusting smug, however it somehow didn't mar his face at all. "Your monster's attack point will be dropped to zero. Not only that, but your monster attack points will be transferred over to my life points-"

"That's where your wrong, I activate my trap card Chthonian Intervention!" From the grave Chthonian Soldier leaped and cut through the trap card, and sliced up the trap. "Although I have to end my battle phase, it not only negates your trap, but takes up one of your spells and trap spot." A dark aura blocked one of the holes in his duel disk.

"My draw!" the Stu announced as turn four began, "I'll set one more card and end my turn," He grinned, "What now? You got one more turn left before my monster destroys you, and even if you managed to destroy this card you won't be able to scratch my life points and I'll win by default-"

"Will you just shut the fuck up?" I moaned, "Jesus Christ, your worse than Fonda and Hibiki together, and trust me dude that's saying something." I muttered as I looked at the newest card in my hand and the other two that were in my hand.

"Alright, First I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" The monster that wasn't given a chance to attack in the previous match finally arrives as the creature glared at the woman...

...wait...do I hear a sniffle? Something about...a father? Bah, I'm probably imagining things. "Next I activate my facedown card, Ultimate Offering, by sacrificing 500 of my life points I can summon once more. I sacrifice Chthonian Emperor Dragon and Chthonian Soldier..."

**Ms. Chung: 4000 - 500 = 3500**

The two archetypal monsters incinerated themselves into flames. "In order to summon Chthonian Inferno Dragon!" From two pillar of flames emerged one as a dark colored dragon emerged, from the crevice of it's hides light fired flared up as the dragon roared.

**Chthonian Inferno Dragon  
Attack: 2000  
Defense: 2000**

* * *

"A monster with 2000 attack points?" Alexis questioned. "Why bother summoning that when you can just attack Eternia with Chthonian Emperor Dragon?"

"Because of it's effect," Zane continued as he watched the Stu activate his trap, "Judging from the way Matthew is activating his trap, I'm assuming that he's thinking the same way."

* * *

"I activate Raigeki Break! By discarding one card in my hand I can destroy one card on the field!" Lightning struck as it shocked the dragon out of it's life. I looked at the empty field before setting one more card in my slot. Alright, now everything is set...

"My move, and since two turns have passed, I switch my Eternia into attack mode and attack you directly-"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card! Call of the Haunted, this allows me to summon one monster from my grave back onto the field! I summon Chthonian Inferno Dragon!" The dragon returned with a fiery gaze however the dragon didn't last long as the Goblin that was on the queen's arm sliced up the dragon into pieces.

**Julia:** **3500 (5800 - 4000) = 2300**

"W-What? But how!" He demanded as I showed him Chthonian Inferno Dragon's card. "When this card is special summon from the grave, it's attack power doubles. The trick was that I have to summon it first onto the field before I could even activate it's effect." Sliding it back to the grave I watched as the Stu cursed. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

This is it, I need to finish this duel or else I'll lose...and there's not a flying fuck monkey I'm going to allow that to happen!

"My move!" Come on...something good! I drew my card and looked at the card. "I activate Graceful Charity, in order to draw three cards-"

"I activate my trap, Seven Tool of the Bandit-"

"I activate my trap, Trap Jammer!" The tools that emerged from the card suddenly broke into pieces as the Sue cursed out loud. Following with my effect I drew the first card. Chthonian Soldier...

Second card...Reborn Zombie...

Here it is, the last card. Everything rides on this one last card. If I fuck this up then I lose... I can't believe I'm saying this, but God if your up there, then give me the card I need to win this match...

I inhaled before drawing out the card. Exhaling I looked at the card, and sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, it's finally over." The Stu smiled. "So you finally give up?"

"No," I sent Chthonian Soldier and Reborn Zombie into the grave. "I'm ending it. See here's the thing about Chazz's deck, although most of his deck is filled with Dark Attribute monsters, there's a big factor that plays into that."

She points at her grave, "Here's an example, I have three dark attribute monsters in my cemetery - two Chthonian Soldier and one Reborn Zombie. That means I can now special summon Chazz's trump card!"

* * *

"Chazz's trump card?" Alexis muttered as Zane's eyes significantly widened.

"She can't mean...how did Chazz get _that _card?" Alexis looked at the older brother of the Truesdale sibling with bewilderment, this was the first time that Zane was actually affected with something...

However it wasn't just Zane, most of the Obelisk and some of the Ra's were talking to one another about the card that I was talking about.

Syrus looked around in confusion as well as Sarai. "U-Um...what's going on?"

Out of the three, only Bastion was also in a state of shock as he looked at the teacher, a jolt going through his body as he looked at the only card in my hand. "Only ten of them exists in the world, and even someone from the Princeton family would have a hard time getting it..." He trembled as a smile grew on his face.

"...a super rare monster, and we get to see it in action."

* * *

A rumble erupted in the arena as the lights started to fade. The crowd of adolescent teens went wild as the dark metallic dragon emerged from the darkness.

It still had the basic similarities from Armed Dragon LV7; the spikes on the body have blades: sharp, long, and incredibly dangerous looking fangs. Its wings were completely made of metal, and it had a longer neck that makes this monster so terrifying to look at. The difference between Armed Dragon LV7 and Dark Armed Dragon? It's armor is colored black.

**Dark Armed Dragon  
Attack: 2800  
Defense: 1000**

"So what? You can't finish me off with just that monster! My queen is twice as strong as that dragon!" The Stu confidently yelled out as I shook my head, "You idiot, did you forget about Dark Armed Dragon's special effect? By banishing Chthonian in my graveyard from the game, I can destroy one card on your field."

"NO!" He screamed, "That's not fair! You can't-"

"Did you honestly think that you had a chance against me? The moment you summoned that monster onto the field was when all fairness was thrown out of the window. Dark Armed Dragon, destroy the Queen of Fate - Eternia!"

The dragon reared up its arm and dark energy began to glow on both its palms. To my surprise however, the woman finally opened her eyes and I felt like I was doing her...a favor. When she looked at me, the queen gave me the biggest smile I've seen in my life. It was almost like...she wanted to die.

"Dark Genocide!" I ordered. And the dragon threw two energy bolts at the Queen and the Goblin. The monster tried to run away only to be struck down, the queen however stood in her place. She stretched out her arms wide and accepted the death blow with a smile...

_Thank you..._

I blinked when a gentle voice breezed into my ears. Regaining my concentration, it was now time to finish this pathetic match. "Dark Armed Dragon...finish him."

"No!" The teen screamed as the dragon fired bolts of dark energy to the defenseless Stu, eliminating the rest of his life points, as the Stu went flying high in the air only to hit the ground with a heavy thump.

**The Stu: 1800 - 2800 = 0  
****Julia: 2200**

I lowered my duel disk as I walked over to the Stu's side. "Here let me help you up." I offered as the Stu accepted my hand-

BAM!

The annoying piece of shit fell back onto the ground as I blew my fist, much to the shock of the crowd. Some of the girls shrieked when they saw blood flowing out of his nose and mouth.

"This card is confiscated, you mother fucker." I tore the queen off his duel disk and walked over to Crowler, ready to pounce me with questions. "Crowler," I started before he did. With a flick of a wrist, the card went flying to his direction as the Head Obelisk caught in in the air with a blink.

"Read it, and kick that cheater's ass out of our ring." He blinked and mouthed cheater before looking down at the card. His eyes widened as he reread the card to make sure he wasn't mistaking anything...

...he handed back the card to Julia as he turned to the now conscious teen. "I didn't punch him too hard. Although I wanted to, he needs to be up for this." Crowler looked rather furious, and the Stu noticed this as well as he looked on in fear.

"Security." That was the only thing to be said as two guards came and tried to grab him. "W-What are you doing to me?" Crowler walked up and crossed his arms. Never, in the Stu's life for crossing dimension, has he seen Crowler look this...terrifying. "Matthew Slaymaker, you are banned to ever step foot in Duel Academy or anywhere in our facility. You will be marked black-listed."

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" I handed Chaz my gear as well his deck before walking over to the struggling Stu that was trying to escape the guard's grasp. The students, who didn't know what was going on, were booing the teachers as they thought that the two were being rather unfair to the rather handsome student, even if he was bleeding from the mouth.

"Wait." The guards stopped as I got in front of the Stu. "That first punch? That was for cheating," He opened his mouth-

BAM!

His tooth flew out of his mouth as the teen slumped, forcing the guards to hold him by the pits. "This." I spat out, "Was from the last duel, stealing my kid from his victory." I looked at the two startled guard and motioned them to the exit. "Get this piece of trash out of here."

They didn't need to be told anything else as the two dragged the boy out of the dome.

"Ehem." A voice echoed from the speaker. I looked around, and found Crowler holding a microphone. "We apologize for...that particular scene." he specifically looked over at my direction, "However this was necessary to do, Matthew Slaymaker was in possession of an illegal card. It doesn't matter if he used the monster's effect or not, our fine Academia will never allow cheaters and liars to take a step foot in her presence."

* * *

"Cheated?" Alexis repeated in disgust, all feeling for the Stu was now ripped into pieces. He may look handsome and all, but cheaters are still cheaters. Zane was also in agreement as he glared at the place where the Stu once stood.

* * *

"Second best..." Bastion scoffed, to be called second best by that buffoon? The only regret that Bastion has right now is that he wasn't the one that destroyed that boy with his formulaic plans.

"No wonder Ms. Chung looked furious..." Sarai knew how I could be, especially when people cheat on their tests back in the orphanage. I made sure those kids would never cross the line of cheating. Forcing them to starve if they were to even look at another person's test or make them skip out breakfast and force them to run a mile. Was it harsh? Yeah. Did I give a damn? Fuck no, as long as they learn to never cheat, I'm a happy bastard.

"Man...and to think I thought that guy was good..."

* * *

"Well, it's a good thing that you had that sweet monster to turn that whole duel around! Right Chaz?"

But the Obelisk duelist wasn't paying any attention to the E-Hero duelist, instead he was already walking out of the dome, with a far away look on his face.

* * *

"And now," Crowler continued, "A few words from Ms. Chung!" That made them look up as I picked the mic off of Crowler, and looked at the audience around me.

"First off," I began "I want to say congratulations to the seventy-two students here that made it into Duel Academy. I also want to say this, you guys got one hell of a luck to not be tested by me." Some of them chuckled sheepishly as others outright laughed. "Shut up."

And once more the stage died down.

"For the next four years, you guys will be busting your asses off at our Academy to become one of the best duelists there is. If you want a different career, we can supply for that to. All we ask from you is to return what we give to you, work. We want you all to work your buts off here. Just because your in Osiris Red doesn't mean you guys are exempt from doing worse. Our first exams will be up in a month, and if you guys fuck this up, you'll be on the next flight home."

I heard some audible gulps from the stands. "Chancellor Sheppard will be the one that will celebrate your debut in Duel Academy, my job? I'm here to give you all an early reality slap, and I'm going to do this again for those who are going to come to my class." With that I handed the mic back to Crowler before walking on out of the arena.

* * *

"Ms. Chung!" I heard from the parking lot as I turned around, only to be ambushed by blond, white and blue. "C-Calm down Sarai-"

"It's been forever!" Sarai cried as I awkwardly patted her on the head. "It's only been about a year since we last met, come on now." I pushed her off of my chest and smiled. "Ah who the hell am I kidding. Look at you! You've grown so much..." I whispered with a forlorn smile on my face. The smile turned into a frown as I flicked the girl hard on the head, making her whimper in pain. "Why did you come late?"

"C-Croquet was fixing my hair and-"

"Nevermind..." I waved off as I picked her off the ground. "Come on, I want you to meet someone. He's one of my pupils that I tutored."

"Is he the one that...you know?" I sighed, "Yeah, but let's not mention that around him ok? I mean- what the hell!" Sarai gasped as the two of us saw Chaz, putting each card into a personal bonfire.

"Chazz! What the fu- oh my god, is that your deck?" I exclaimed as he flicked Chthonian Soldier into the flames. He turned to us and back at his personal campfire, with his deck as the firewood. "Hey Ms. Chung-"

"Don't 'Hey Ms. Chung' me!" I screamed as he threw the last card into the flames. "What the hell are you doing!"

"What does it look like?" He questioned as he sat in front of the fire, "I'm getting rid of this deck." It wasn't a smart or a witty answer, it was...just an answer. I opened my mouth as I try to say something, only for Chazz to cut me off before I could talk. "Ms. Chung...I never had Dark Armed Dragon in my deck..." I closed my mouth.

"...no, you didn't."

"...you put that in there, didn't you?" looking over at Sarai, who looked interested at where this conversation was going, I groaned in irritation and confessed. "Yeah, I put that card in there. I put it in there for a better chance to win-"

"Did I even have a chance to beat that guy?" He asked. Scratching my head, I moaned with irritation. I can't lie to him, not after what I did...

"If he didn't had Eternia..."

Chazz remained silent, before taking out Dark Armed Dragon from his pocket. "Here, I saved it before I...well you know." I looked at it, and back at Chaz. "What about you? What are you going to do now that you don't have a deck, we're going to leave for Duel Academy in a week, can you make a deck in time?"

"I-I'll find a way..." he lied. You know, after turning into a girl, I found out about a lot of things. One is that girls have it tough every month. Two, girls have their own personal lie detector. So when Chaz lied, I knew that Chaz was lying the moment he hesitated with the word "I'll".

So instead of taking the card I sat next to Chaz and closed his hands around the card. "Well, there's your first card. Thirty-nine more to go I guess..." he snapped his head over to my direction, "Y-Your giving him to me?"

"I'm never good with rare cards, and this was the only time I probably had the chance to use it. Besides, I don't think I'll have another shot at summoning it."

"B-But it's one of the rarest cards in the world, and your just giving it to me?"

"Would you rather let me give to someone else?" He pulled the card away from me. The spectacle made me laugh."I thought so..." gently, I plucked the card from his hand and placed it inside his deck case. "I think you'll use this card more better than me." Chazz looked at the box and gently smiled.

"Do me a favor though," I stretched my arms out as the smell of heavy ink fill the air. "Don't be a cocky bastard like you were back in the dorm." The youngest Princeton sibling grinned. "Can't promise you that teacher..."

"Speaking about teaching..." I motioned over to Sarai. "Chazz, this is Sarai, my first student. Sarai, this is Chazz."

"How do you do?" Chazz looked at the rather pretty looking girl and smiled as well. "It's finally nice to see Ms. Chung's first student. I heard that you beat Ms. Chung in a duel."

"Just barely." She confessed, "I mean I still can't believe I beat Ms. Chung, you know?"

"Ok, one last favor from the two of you." My adorable little pupils turned their head to me as I gave them a tired and a stressed out look. With a finalized sigh I told them my request.

"Just call me Julia."

* * *

**Chthonian******** Hellfire  
**Counter Trap  
When a Chthonian monster is sent to the grave by battle, and there are no monters on you're side of the field, destroy all cards on the field. Both players take five hundred points of damage for each card destroyed on their own sides of the field.  
Image: A zombified Chthonian Soldier being burned to flames.

**Chthonian Aura**  
Normal Trap  
Choose a monster on your opponent's side of the field. Double it's attack points before switching it to defense mode. This monster's position can't be switched until the end of your second turn.  
Image: A specter of Chthonian Emperor Dragon is wrapped around Empress Judge

**Eternia's Blessing  
**Normal Spell  
Change one monster's attack power on the field to 0, and increase you life points equal to the chosen monster.  
Image: Eternia praying while the Goblin was surging the life force of an unconscious Mystic Elf.

**Chthonian Intervention**  
Counter Trap  
During your Battle Phase, if a trap or a spell is activated, negate it and end your battle phase. You're opponent cannot use one spot on their spell and trap zone.  
Image: Chthonian Soldier cutting the woman, that was holding Forbidden Lance, brutally as blood was being spilt over the S/T zone.

******Chthonian Inferno Dragon**  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
2000/2000  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except from the Graveyard and only if it was sent there from the field. When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, its ATK and DEF increases to become twice its original ATK and DEF. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict Damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

o0O0o

Next time on GX: It Doesn't Mean Generation X

"Welcome to class 211, also known as Hell."

"So, you think your ready for my class huh?"

"Get out of here Osiris Red!"

"Leave her alone!"

"I-I'm sorry"

"I'm not a psychic."

"Shut up short stuff!"

"Will you fight by my side again, partner?"

Another thrilling chapter! Coming soon!


	7. First Day is Always the Toughest

In the dark, dankly, attic of the Princeton Mansion a teen in a blue trench coat was going through boxes after boxes, in search of a particular item that he has sentimental value towards. How do I know this? Well he spent about a few hours up there trying to find it. How do I know that he spent hours trying to find that certain item?

Because I'm the fucking narrator, bitch.

In any case, the teen finally found what he was looking for as he slowly lifted the said object out of the trunk.

Chazz glanced at the small wooden box in his hands. Dust filled every spot on it as the Obelisk blue slowly opened it and somberly looked at it...a card, a monster card to be exact. Delicately pulling the card out, a low growl echoed in the room. To some, it would be terrifying and they would most undoubtably question their sanity. To Chazz however...he didn't hear a rumble.

_"Jun..." _A soft, feminine, voice whispered in his voice as he looked at the card. It was certifiable, it was psychotic to even think that one would hear something...but...

"...will you fight along side with me again, partner?"

* * *

"So what took you?" I asked as Chazz threw his back into the trunk of my Jeep. Sarai was sleeping in the back, with her duffle back already packed next to her as Chazz sat in the front of the seat with me.

"I-I needed to get something."

"Uh-huh..." I looked out from my window, we were on the right side of the house, so I could see the large mansion looming over my Liberty. "Does your brothers know that your leaving early?" The Obelisk shook his head. "I haven't told them anything, they rarely call me or talk to me. Unless if it involves with my dueling future, they tend to stay away from me."

"I could tell..." The lights were off in his house, but I couldn't help but to feel like someone was watching us. Shaking my head, I start the ignition and looked over at Chazz. "Last chance, you got anything else to take with you before coming to DA?" The spiky haired teen paused, before shaking his head.

"I got everything." he affirmed as I pulled the stick to drive and silently moved along the road, and towards the gate. With a push of a button, the gates slowly pulled itself open as I gently went over the bump and onto the streets. "Alright, next up..." Turning left, I took the street that would take us to one of the freeways.

8:52 PM

It was a little, but for students that made it into Obelisks, they needed to get there sooner so that they could get use to the feel of the new bearing first before anyone else. Sarai and some of the students are the exception because I'm doing him a favor while he's researching on the card...

o0O0o

_Pegasus looked at the card, that was lying harmlessly on his work desk, with grim as I stood in front of the CEO of Duel Monsters. He picked it up and glanced over at my direction._

_"Where did you get this?" _

_"From one of our applicant that attempted to cheat his way into Duel Academy. I managed to beat it before it could touch me." The silver-haired president looked at the back then to the front. _

_"I can't believe this..."_

_"What I want to know is why did you make this card?" I asked him, although I knew part of the answer. Before I explain what I'm talking about, I should have mention this statement waaaaay in the beginning._

_I'm from a different world._

_I'm not good with the drama and all that shenanigans that come with it, so I'll be brief. Five years ago, after Sarai beat me on national T.V., Pegasus asked me about all my skills and how I attained them. _

_Without really thinking about it, I told him about how good I gotten, and how that skills began to accumulate over my years with each new archetype and summonings that were coming out. When I saw the shocked look on his face, I knew what I said must have tipped something off._

_When he asked me about the newest summons, I told him about the Synchros and the XYZ summonings. What I didn't expect was him telling me that the Synchros were a future project that Pegasus was thinking about doing. He demanded to know how I knew about them. I tried to explain, but at the time I really couldn't make up a good way to explain my situation._

_So what he did was something that I'd remember forever in my life...well until I get back to my world. _

_He took me to an Egyptian museum where I met up with the museum's curator, Ishizu Ishtar where she told me that she was going to "read me". _

_I thought she was looney, I mean sure I'm bat-shit crazy, but still. That is until she touched my head with her two hands._

_Then, like a cinematography being made, I saw films of my life flashing in my eyes. From the moment when I was born to the moment where I am now. It felt like a three-hour movie...but in reality it was just thirty seconds. You should have seen the look on Pegasus's face when he saw me frantically looking at the time and argue with the Egyptian woman about the time that passed by._

_I never thought that a man could laugh that much..._

_Though I did get my kicks when I saw their faces change to shock when they realize that I was a dude in a girl's body. I had a hell of a time flirting with the already disturbed Ishizu Ishtar. Hey, she looks cute. Who cares about same sex gender when the other occupant is hot..._

_...wow, now I know what it feels like whenever a yaoi girl looks at two dudes together. It doesn't matter what other people thinks, if his pattern is damn smoking hot then you tap that ass. _

_She did give me her number, that does tell me something. Hey, when a girl gives you a number, it means your on her good side...either that or she's also into you and wants to bang you. Hey, with a situation like mine? A girl can be curious to know these things. I mean what does the mentality feel like for a girl when- ok I'm getting waaaaay off topic here._

_Where was I? _

_Oh right, at the museum. Well after that whole fiasco, they deduced that I'm from a totally different world (considering how Duel Monsters is do damn hyped here and have devices to summon giant ass monsters of the size of Godzilla? Yeah it's not all that surprising to see. By the way, I was being sarcastic with that last statement)._

_So the two started to explain about this world and how big that Duel Monster's got. From the partnership deal with Seto Kaiba to the "Shadow Games" that the Ancient Egyptian Pharaohs used to play with back in the days that resembles a lot with Duel Monsters right now, my reaction to this whole god damn thing?_

_I think I have a terrible case of brownie dosing and I'm seriously fucking high right now. It was the only explanation that I could think of. I mean, come on now. Children's card game in Ancient Egypt, and they used this to punish the wicked soul? Or use this for modern warfare? Totally shenanigan._

_They can't believe that Duel Monster is not as advance as their world was...well we don't have Seto Kaiba, that probably is the reason why._

_...damn it, I got off tangent again. To summarize, I've been warped into a different dimension by god knows what, and now in order to return I have to do a certain task that I certainly do not know what to do... if only my life was like Final Fantasy, then I at least know how to get to Point B from Point A._

_Well, at least now I know why my dad didn't sent out a missing person report. That gave me some good closure, it did tell me that my dad couldn't do it because he has no idea that I'm in a different world. Although I hate the fact that I had to allow Ishizu to look through my mind to find that out..._

_Ok now back to the actual story. So, I know that these cards are never seen because they were from tournaments. They were handed out to the victor of the said tournament, and they were the only one out there. For the others that have them, they're either fake or...nope that's all there is, it's fake._

_How the hell do I know this? Believe it or not, I actually have one. I forgotten the name, but I do know that it's sitting in my desk. Preserved from the world with my other cards._

_Now what I want to know is why Pegasus wanted to make these cards? We're they for prizes in a tournaments? We're they a replacement for Exodia? What the hell was his problem?_

_"Ms. Chung, I never made this cards."_

_Oh...that's bad, right?_

_"That's bad right?" I vocalized my thoughts as he nodded his head, "I may have made a card like the Exodia and the God Cards, I may have made cards that were questionable in nature. However I would never make a card like this..." _

_Great, Pegasus has no idea and I'm possibly sure that there's more out there... _

_"You look very disturbed." Pegasus commented offhandedly. "Pegasus, from my world, there are a bunch of these out there." He opened his mouth, but closed it and stared. "That's...very bad."_

_"Yeah..." _

_We stood there silently, pondering our current situation..._

_"How many more are there, with these type of effect?" _

_I sighed, "From the top of my head...I think there's probably about twenty of them back in my world." I continued as Pegasus's eyes widened with shock at the sheer number that these monsters have. Twenty may not be a lot for a lot of people, but it sure is whenever you want to find something...across the world._

_"__But don't worry, half of those cards can't be summoned without using a special condition to summon them." I eased as he blinked._

_"A special condition?"_

_"Synchroes and XYZ."_

_"Ah..." Yeah, Pegasus still doesn't have a cool how those two still work. Frankly I can't blame him, it took me months to figure our how each Synchroes worked. Hell I got stuck when I had to use a "Dark" tuner to synchro one particular monster. XYZ was a little more simpler to understand, but it was still the same shenanigan mixup that I had problems with earlier._

_"In conclusion, I think we really have to worry about ten or twelve of them." I told him as he picked up the card. "I'll try my best to spot those cards back in Duel Academy, chances of some of the students having those cards in the school is kind of high, considering how an applicant tried to get in with those."_

_"In the mean time, I'll go over this with my Board of Directors to try and see what we should do with this card." That made me blink, "Your...not going to destroy it?"_

_"Ms. Chung..." He gave me an enigmatic smile. "This may sound a little unusual, but have you notice anything strange when you were dueling this monster?" I paused, recalling when the Queen...looked rather sad at dueling me. _

_"Y-Yeah...I thought for a second it was because I was stressed out, but while I was fighting her, she looked rather...reluctant to fight; also, just before I destroyed her, she smiled." I shook my head, "Now this gets really freaky, just before she gets destroyed she said 'thank you'." _

_Pegasus's smile widened even more, which I thought was impossible for a man to smile that wide._

_"Well, we'll see what happens to this card. But please, if you do find more..."_

_"Don't worry Pegasus, I'll ship them out the next morning when I_ do."

o0O0o

"Ms. Chung?" Chazz's voice snapped me out of my little flashback as I exited the freeway. "Where are we going?"

Remember when I said Sarai, and some of the students? Well...

"I'm picking up my other students." That made Chazz blink, "Y-You have others?" I rolled my eyes, "Chazz, I only tutored you for two hours for those four years, I had time to tutor other students." We turned right, where we entered into a neighborhood filled with middle-class homes. Nothing too extravagant, but still better than the average Japanese condos that most Japanese people stay in.

"Wait right here alright?" I got out of the car and up the stairs before ringing the bell. First up... Jenny McBride. I've been only tutoring her for about two years and a half before her parent's told me to leave because of family issues. I did have some good memories with her, hell she reminded me of Sarai a lot. She's headstrong and has a good heart. Though she is more confident than my first pupil, she does have her own phobias.

I rang the door bell and waited for someone to come. I heard a voice, before stomping echoed behind. The door quickly opened, and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Ms. Chung!"

The girl that was in front of me was none other than my third and quite possibly my favorite one in my three years of teaching(next to Sarai of course).

One thing I'm so jealous of about, with Jenny, was how her hair looked so damn gorgeous. Have you guys seen the sunset before? Imagine that color of red hair. Now I'm a drinker, so I use a lot of cocktail idioms, sayings, metaphors, analogies, etc. etc. So now imagine the sunset red hair as vodka and her golden highlights as Seven-Up. When you mix those two together, you get a gorgeous and a delicious result. Well that's how her hair is. It's pretty damn kick ass- oh dear god, did I just dedicate a whole paragraph to Jenny's hair? God I have no life.

Another thing I'm jealous about? Is her seriously crystal blue eyes. Never have I seen such clear blue eyes in my life. Hell I don't think I've ever seen the color blue like that.

What about me? I must look pretty darn hot when I was transformed into a girl, I mean I work out and keep myself extremely healthy, so why should I be jealous? My hair is brown and boring, also my eyes are just green. Nothing special, just green.

One difference I could spot on with me and her is that I'm pretty clean at the moment. Jenny, however, looked like she just hopped out of bed or something. The girl was rather in a state of dishevel: her band was in her mouth as the recently positioned Obelisk duelist tried to braid her hair. Her blazer was untucked and the belt on her jeans weren't even unbuckled. I laughed when the band fell out of her mouth when she tried to say my name.

"Damn it!" She cursed.

"Here, let me help you with that."

"But the boat-"

'It can wait, now turn around so I can fix that hair for you." It sounds really strange right? A dude, in a chick's body, telling the girl to turn around so he can fix her hair? I guess six years can do something to a guy, especially if he's in a girl's body.

"And...there we go." It did take me a little while, and I had to step into the house to complete the job, but Jenny now has her hair braided and is looking extremely pretty right now.

"I'm so envious of your hair," the Obelisk laughed as I got off the chair. "I mean, not only is your hair color beautiful, but it seriously matches with...just everything!"

"Teach, the one that should be jealous right now is me!" she points at my wavy dark brown hair, "I mean you look cool, and you manage to pull of a braid!" she was talking about the braid behind my left ear. I simply shook my head. "Oh shut up you-"

A honk echoed outside, and I suddenly realized that I left Chaz and Sarai in the car. "Did you get all your things?"

"Yup," She lifted her duffle bag. Mr. and Mrs. McBride was waiting by the door, with a sad smile on their faces.

"Don't you worry now Mr. and Mrs. McBride," I assured, "Jenny will be safe at the Academy, I'll be sure of it." I talked with the parents some more as Jenny picked up her bag and rushed to the car. I opened up the trunk so she could put her bags in there.

They asked the generic questions that every worried parents ask. So to ease their worries I gave them my contact information and told them to email me anytime. To make them feel more safe, if they want to video chat with their daughter I could book a classroom so that the two could talk to one another.

A red blur passed by as Jenny gave her parent's one last hug. "I'll be safe guys, don't worry..."

They stayed like this for a while, and it would have gone longer if I didn't hear the honk from my car.

"Sorry..." I told them sheepishly as Jen pulled away from her parents.

"Don't get yourself in trouble young lady!" The father called out as we walked to my car.

"And for the love of god, please don't blow up another toilet!"

...wait what?

"I can't keep any promises mom!" Jenny laughed as she hopped into the back seat. Rolling my eyes, I went to the driver's side and turned to Chazz, who was listening to his MP3 at the moment.

"Chazz." He snapped out of his trance and looked at my direction. "Honking at us? Was that really necessary? They were having a family moment and you had to go and ruin it-"

"I didn't touch it, I was here the whole time listening to my music when Sarai leaped over my shoulders..." My gaze slowly turned to the sleeping Osiris. I would have turned back and yell at Chazz for lying, if I didn't see the smile on her face. I turned to Jenny who was patiently waiting for something to happen.

"Jenny Rose McBride." That caught the Obelisk's attention as she turned to me fearfully, normally I don't say their full name unless I was going to punish them or say something serious. Slowly turning to the red-head I pointed at the light blond haired Osiris, who was 'sleeping'.

"Tickle her to death."

I didn't think her smile could have been cute and vicious at the same time.

"NOOOOOOOOO! STOP! PLEASE STOP! UNCLE UNCLE! I GIVE UP!" Sarai's laughter and cries of mercy echoed through the car as we headed for my next student.

o0O0o

It took about twenty minutes to get to the next house, though this one was more of an apartment then a house...actually not an apartment, but a penthouse. That would be the better term for it. If we need some more examples, all I got for you two are two words: Starks Tower. Look it up.

My next student is also a girl, and I happened to meet her after the duel tournament back five years ago. She actually gave me the idea to tutor more than one student, as she asked me to teach her somethings on how to duel and such.

Although she was next to my longest student to tutor, she was by far the most annoying one I had ever had the chance to teach. If her family weren't so damn rich, I would have just chucked the damn girl out the window.

Oh and if your wondering how I'm breaking the fourth wall so much, it's all thanks to this chick. If you think I was bad? You should see her on her off days.

I was waiting for the elevator to take me up to the highest level where my fourth student was waiting for me to pick her up. The common elevator music flowed in my ears as I tapped my foot impatiently. A melodious ding alerted me that I finally came to the highest level as the doors slowly opened.

I see the bags.

I see the parents.

I see no student.

"Where-"

"She's asleep." The father, Thomas Bangalter, embarrassingly told me as he led me to her room. She looked the same, except for her clothes. She was sleeping in her Obelisk Blue uniform as her small body breathed in and out. My eyes rolled over to the mom as she crept over and gently tried to wake her up.

No dice.

Looks like we'll have to do it the old fashion way. I scooped her out of the bed as carried her to the living room. The father followed me behind as he carried her bags to the elevator.

"So when did she-"

"She actually went to bed at eight o'clock." Thomas replied as I looked at the rather small Obelisk in my hand, it was almost like she was my own kid or something...

"How many students are you going to take?" the mother of the duo asked.

"I'm taking all the kids that I tutored with me to Duel Academy. All of them, with the exception of the truant, made it into Obelisk Blue." I told him as he nodded his head with admiration.

"Will my daughter be..."

"No, nearly all my students are girls. I only have one boy, and for two years I only tutored about...five or six kids?" I shrugged. "I can't recall."

The elevator finally arrived at the lobby as the two of us walked out where my car was, opening the trunk, Thomas placed all of his daughter's stuff in the next empty spot. While I was telling the girls to make some room for Haleigh to sleep in, Thomas was doing me a favor and organizing some of the bags in neat order in order for other peoples to put their stuff in there.

"Take care of her." He requested as he closed the trunk. I shook hands with him and smiled.

"Don't worry about her, with her insane psychic powers, there's no damn way she'll be in danger." He smiled as I walked back to the drivers seat. Putting the ignition on again, I drove to the next house, while Jenny and Sarai doodled on Haleigh's face.

Payback Haleigh for all the time you annoyed me with your psychic, fourth-breaking, powers.

o0O0o

My fifth one was a girl again.

Go figure.

No dude wanted me, except for Chazz.

He's the only cool one around here.

In any case, my fifth one is...how do you say...not a slut, but not a virgin either. She's a wild child that's for sure, but she's a good wild child. I've been only tutoring her for about an two years and she's already a pro at dueling.

Fortunately she's not a Sue. Though some of the things that she does makes me question if she is. So when I opened the door, and a small, adorable, Doberman puppy came out and sprinted into my jeep, I was not amused at all. My, rather hot looking, pupil didn't even have the chance to open her mouth before I sternly said, "No."

"But Ms. Chung..."

"Sasha, I'm not bringing a dog to DA."

"His name's Ace-"

"Remember how I said no to your mice last week?"

"Yes but-"

"And that kitten you found in the alley the week before?"

"But-"

"And, having said no to both kitten and a mice, you think I would say yes to a _puppy_?" I asked, my eyes twitching rather violently. Ace, trying to help his case, hopped out of the car and took a little dump in the grass, and went to a different part of the grass to wipe himself clean. Ace, the every happy puppy, disappeared back into the Jeep as Sasha tried to plead his case. "Ms. Chung, Ace is a good dog! I mean for god sakes, he's potty trained and he's not even eight week old!"

I folded my arms and gave my best "disapproving" look, which was pretty damn good considering how many kids I tutored and taught for three years. Oh and if anyone is wondering how I was able to teach at Duel Academy, you can thank Pegasus for that. \

Hey a multibillionaire can do wondrous of things, and if it's to get me to teach at Duel Academy, all he has to do is snap his finger and I'm in. Anyways back to the scolding,

"And what makes you think that I'll allow him to come along with us?"

Then, unexpectedly, Sarai and Jenny began to laugh.

"I love this puppy!" I hear Sarai announce as Jenny voiced out in agreement.

A sneaking suspicion as to what had made the noise, I strode towards the sound, with Sasha trailing behind me. I could barely hold in my laughter as Ace, the Doberman puppy, somehow found his way on top of Haleigh's head and was now sleeping along with the unconscious psychic. I seriously wonder how the blond was able to sleep through the whole cacophony of laughter in the car.

"Because Ace is being loved by everyone else, and if you take him away everyone will be sad?" Sasha answered hesitantly, metaphorical hand caught in the metaphorical cookie jar, only in this case the cookies were girls fawning over how adorable the puppy was as he slept onto of the head of the graffitied Haleigh Bangalter.

I could feel feel myself starting to lose it and slowly succumb to saying yes to the puppy. Hey, you have to admit, it's an adorable puppy; if not, then sue me. "Does your father know about you bringing Ace?"

"Probably," Sasha answered. "He is the one that breeds them."

Normally I don't sucker in, but with those puppy eyes on those puppy?

With that, Ace joins in our little motley crew.

o0O0o

Behold, my final student, and by far one of the more interesting of them all. How interesting? Three words: Ranma 1/2. I knocked on the door of a rather poor looking house as my final pupil came out with nothing but a dark one piece that gave a lot of pedophiles wrong idea. "Kia." I began as she fixed out her white locks, "Where is your blazer?"

"Sorry, my what now?"

Immigrated from Africa, Kia Kerasoki stood about three inches shorter than me, and looked damn sexy in that dark dress- oh fuck me, I'm getting hot from a fifteen year old girl. How can I not? Her red eyes are damn captivating as with her white locks, which I am convinced that she bleached it. Her light mocha skin really makes me wanna put whip cream all over her and lick it- and why the hell am I thinking like this?

"Kia..." She looked at me with those alluring eyes, "What the hell?"

"Sorry..."

Just like that, the attraction stopped. "Ok so..." She blushed, "I-It's...I don't know, ever since my first period people's been looking at me weirdly like how you did..."

Shit, she just hit her puberty? Well that would explain her nicely shaped legs and - damn it! Bad Josh! I mean, bad Julia! Your suppose to be a woman...well your first a dude, and then your a woman! Oh god I'm just-

"You know what, just get your things into the car."

Now people are wondering why I put Ranma 1/2 in there? Well, it turns out that...

...you know what, I'll keep it a secret for you guys up there.

o0O0o

And now we're on a mother f'cking boat. Yes people, we're on a boat. Now sing along now.

"Ms. Chung?" I looked over at the sofas where mostly everyone was lounging on, Jenny held Ace as the small puppy slept with it's head on her breasts. Chaz was looking through his deck while Haleigh and Sarai were sleeping on each other, their head supporting their weight as the two continued to sleep. Sasha was in the showers and Kia was in the bedroom, doing her own little thing.

"Is Chazz the only boy around here?" That caught the spiky haired teen's attention as he looked around...and paled. "Not to worry, Chazz is a gentleman and he wouldn't even think about peeking while your changing, right Chazz?"

"O-Of course!" The teen immediately exclaimed as I shook my head in amusement. Not bemusement; because bemusement means to be bewildered and confused. Stupid fanfic people, thinking that bemusement means the same as amusement just because they sound the same-

"Ms. Chung, are you even listening?"

"Sorry what?" Everyone laughed as Chzaz leaned back and frowned. "Sorry, in any case, let's get down to business." I sat in the center sofa as Sasha came out with a bathrobe. Kia sleepy walked to one of the vacant spot as I looked at all of them. "With the exception of Sarai, I'm happy to say that I'm proud of you all to get into Obelisk." I glanced over at Sarai's direction with a stern gaze. "I expect everyone to come on time next time?"

"Hehehe..." Sarai chuckled weakly as she tugged on her red blazer. I shook my head, "In any case, my class in Duel Academy is nothing different then what I've been teaching you guys, if you want to come and knock my class out early for your whole four years here, go right on ahead, you only need about two years in my class anyways."

"However, I'm going to put on some ground rules here in my class so listen up," Leaning back on my sofa, I started off with the basics of the basics. "First off, no smart-ass comments, you say one smart-ass comment, I'll test you to see if you can back up the statement. Got it? You can interrupt me whenever you guys want, after all it is a lecture and a socratic seminar class. However anything that isn't allowed in my class and you get a demerit, got it?"

"Yes Ms. Chung."

I looked at them and smirked. "Also, since you guys are Obelisks, it does mean priority over things. So if an under or an older-classmen decides to be a jackass and he's a rank below you, kick their asses." Jenny, with one hand rubbing the sleeping puppy's head, raised her hand. "And yes, you can blow up their toilets or poison their food because their being a complete asshole."

There's that cute and vicious smile again.

"Also, I'm very big against the whole house prejudice things, so if I hear any of you guys abusing your powers as Obelisks, you can turn in those blue blazers to me and I'll throw you guys those god awful yellow blazers. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their head, especially Jenny who looked pretty serious for that matter. "Now get some sleep, we'll be getting to Duel Academy tomorrow."

"That soon?"

"Normally, if we were to take a helicopter, it'd take about four hours. So relax and just breeze through these next four years with success." With that, me and Chaz helped the two asleep girls to their bed while everyone else went to their room.

"If that's the case..." I murmured as I tucked in Sarai into her bed, "Then why does it feel like it's not going to be a good year this year?"

o0O0o

Just like I predicted, we arrived at our Academy in the morning as I told them that their bags will be carried out and be in the building later. Sometime later within the Main Academy Building, the new students (AKA, freshmen or first-years) were lined up, facing a large rectangular screen with the Academy's insignia. All were wearing one of three colored blazers each, some students had yellow, few blue, and about most of them, red. My proud five Obelisk and one Osiris student stood in the front of the row as I stood along sides with the rest of the faculty members.

Crowler shook his head in disbelief while Sartyr, an elderly man with two interesting mustache, chuckled; Banner, a tall and skinny looking man with a dark hair and a pair of glasses, gave me a nod as he held his cat in his arms. Midori, a dark haired woman wearing the Osiris Red uniform -consisting of a red trench coat with even brighter red trim- and dark pants, smiled as Fonda, a woman with red hair and has one bunch that sticks out over the right side of her head, cooed at Ace who was currently sleeping in my arms.

The screen made a small sound as an image of a bald, bearded-old-man, with a red-colored jacket appeared on the monitor. He wore a big smile as he welcomed the new academy students.

**"Welcome, Dueling Elites," **he said. **"I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here. You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates."**

My students listened to the headmaster closely, getting the feeling that they was going to be asked what the man said sometime later by Sarai, who was standing right in front of the other student, asleep and breathing softly as a small nose bubble deflated and inflated out of one of her nostrils. I sighed as Midori and Fonda giggled next to me.

"_At least he's not snoring…"_ I thanked god as the headmaster continued on with his speech.

**"Please have fun studying—" **the chancellor continued. However god has a sense of humor, like making me into a girl, because while the old-coop was talking, Sarai picked this time to suddenly wake up; wide-eyed right after her nose bubble popped.

**"—in hopes of becoming the next King of…" **Chancellor was cut off as a loud shriek interrupted him. Everyone turned to the shriek, which came directly from Sarai, surprising nearly everyone because she was one of the girls in the front of the row.

"NO!" Sarai shrieked. "My Gem-Knight Topaz! He's been annihilated!"

**"…Games?" **finished Sheppard as I smacked my face.

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at Sarai, who had her hands on her head until she realized she was being stared at. Sarai looked at everyone awkwardly before stopping at her teacher. I covered my face, not knowing what to say. Unfortunately I, like the rest of my colleagues and the students tried not to laugh.

No, really, we all tried not to laugh…though, resistance was futile. Ace's little sneeze caused everyone to burst into laughter. Including the headmaster. There was a small select few of which who didn't laugh at my student's outburst, one included a neat, black-haired boy with brown eyes in a yellow blazer.

The boy was Bastion Misawa, an acquaintance of some sorts of Jaden and Syrus. Somewhat older than them by almost a year and more on the tall side (also the owner of a British accent), he sighed at the immaturity of the students and the headmaster.

Chancellor Sheppard, having stopped laughing, smiled at the students.

**"Well, I'd say that's a good start!" **he chuckled. **"Now, I won't bore you anymore with my talking, so you may go to your assigned dorms and get settled in. I'll think you'll find them quite comfortable…depending on how you ranked, of course!"**

Everyone laughed as the faculties began to divide the students to their respective dorm color, and dismissed the students.

o0O0o

Later that evening, all the welcoming dinners were starting. In the Ra yellow dorm we were all in our seats as I finished our evening prayer. Ace was hungrily eating a cooked meal that the chefs prepared for his little body. It wasn't as glamorous as the Blues that I heard rumors about, but they still had great food you'd find a restaurants and a buffet meal. Not only that, but the the headmaster of the Boy's Ra Yellow was the one that cooked it. I seriously need to get him something over Christmas, at least something like a new set of pans and knives or something. The boys and girls were dining together as the Headmaster

"Ah, buenas noches mis estudiantes!" The headmaster spoke in a thick, heavy, Spanish accent as everyone turned to him after my group prayer. "I am Professor Don Simon Sartyr, headmaster of the Ra Boy's Dormitory!"

"And I'm Professor Chung, headmistress of the Ra Girl's Dormitory." He nodded as he turned to his newer students with a gentle smile. One thing I like about Sartyr is that he does his best to treat his students not as "students" but more as a friend to a friend does. If anything, I take the whole teacher student relationship more seriously than anyone else in this school.

"Now, would like everyone to tell a little about themselves?" they looked confused as I rolled my eyes, "Here's an example." I began, as no one else would start it off. "My name is Julia Chung, I'm the headmistress of the Ra Girl's. My class is special, it's known as hell." Some of the more older students cringe the moment I mentioned my class number.

"I teach the synergy of different cards and the method of countering the said cards. Basically if you want to make or upgrade a deck to phenomenal levels, take my class for at least a month and you'll be pro at making any sort of deck." Some of the students began to murmur amongst each other as I closed my arms. "I'm a coffee drinker, black; and as a hobby, my goal is to find every single coffee flavor and try them out."

"...profesora Chung, that's not really a healthy hobby." I shrugged as Ace burped underneath the table. "It's nevertheless a hobby of mine." I looked over to the freshman class. "That's all there is to it, so anyone wanna go first?"

Bastion started first as he stood up from his seat, without hesitation. "My name is Bastion Misawa, and as a hobby I do numerous equations for all the decks I prepare." This I smirked, "Oh you and I are going to get along just fine." The British accented teen blushed before sitting back down.

"Very good, bravo! Muy Bueno!" Sartyr announced with a smile. "Who's next?"

"Me!" We turned to a...is that a Dark Magician Girl? Apart from her hair color -which was dark brown- and her eyes -which were light brown- she looked exactly like the Dark Magician Girl. "Hi everyone! My name is Melody Hikari, I'm a huge fan of spell casters and my goal is to be one of the first spell caster, female, pro-league duelists in the history of Duel Monsters!"

I gave her an affirmative nod, "With four years here, in one of the most prestigious schools here in Duel Academy, that goal is most definitively possible. Me and Professor Sartyr will make sure of it." She gave us a huge smile and bowed, "Thank you!"

The rest of the students started getting into the swing of introductions/ One example was a kid named Dimitri, who idolized every great duelist from past to present and even made several decks after them.

"Just be sure that no one learns how to counter each deck." I warned him as he scratched his head while looking bit sheepish from my statement.

Then a short guy named Brier, who was a bit shy when he got called on to talk. For that, I walked over and ticked the poor kid as he laughed out loud, "Feel better?" Brier looked at me and, to his surprise, he found himself nodded his head. "Alright, now from the beginning..."

After all the introductions were made, the feast started.

...and yup, I'm definitively getting something for Sartyr when Christmas comes along.

o0O0o

I checked the time, 9:32, it was almost time for my class to begin.

Crowler walked into the faculty office and grabbed himself a cup of coffee as Ace looked at the blond teacher with a blink. "So, how's the first day of class?"

"The Osiris Red, apart from the students that you taught, are being a complete dunderhead. If it weren't for Sarai Densky and Chumley Huffington I would have thought that this years O are hopeless."

Chumley Huffington, he was an unusual one. Apparently he's one of the few Osiris Reds that stuck to it in the end for my class. He even took an extra year in my class to learn more about my subject. Although he's a Osiris, the damn kid could easily pass for an Obelisk. When I asked him why he didn't want to move, he told me that he was too attached to his dorm.

"A shame, that he's not in my dorm." Crowler said as he sipped his suggarfied coffee. "But as long as he does his work, I won't think anything bad about him."

"How about the Ra's?" He grinned, "Impressive as usual, though they're not as impressive as my Obelisk Blues..." he turned to me and smiled. "You did wonders for those six, they answered every single one of my question."

I scoffed as I picked up my folder and walked to the exit. "Of course, who do you think I am?" Crowler laughed as I walked to my freshman class with Ace trotting along.

Time to make some kid's flunk out.

* * *

It was morning at Duel Academy and everyone was in class now. The seating chart was set so that the first year's were at the bottom and the higher years were going up. But since that dorm color thing's got most Obelisk Blue kids feeling that they are better than the Yellows or the Reds, it was more like the blue were higher up with the yellows in the middle or sides and the reds at the bottom. So basically, Chaz, Jenny, Haleigh, Sasha and Kia were at the top, Bastion and Melody -as well as the other Ra Yellows- were in the middle, and Sarai and Jaden at the bottom.

When I walked into the class, to my displeasure, nearly half of the class was in total chaos. I waited for Ace to up upstairs to Sasha before slamming my folder onto the desk, the loud noise caught everyone off guard, including the ones that were calmly waiting for me to start the lesson. Ace quickly crawled up into Sasha's jacket, as he slept in between her bosom while I turned around and glared at the lot. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Not wanting to incur my wrath, the students did what I ordered them to do while ignoring the fact that I just cursed in front of the whole Freshman class, "Welcome to class 211, also known as Hell."

I crossed my arms over my ample chest as I leaned back on my desk. "My name is Professor Chung, and I teach the symbiotic relationship that each cards have with one another and the synergy between them. I also teach you guys how to efficiently counter cards that put you in a real messy situation."

Glancing over at some of the students, to my disappointment, I guesstimate that 62% of the drop outs for my class are going to be Obelisks and Osiris, while the remaining 38% will be the Ra class. But I can't be too sure...

"So, you think your ready for my class?" I began, "Listen, all the rumors that you heard about class 211? About how freaking hard my class is? How people hear cries in this class when I'm in here?"

62 just went up to 74%, how do I know this? Those idiots were laughing, and not taking this seriously.

"...all of it is true."

That shut them up.

"Listen to me when I say this. I purposely try to make you guys fail in my class, why? Because going easy with this subject will not only make you lax for this, but also you'll expect me to feed you with a fucking silver spoon. No way. That's not how it's going to work in my class nor will it work in the Pro-League. I'm going to make you study. For those that don't, you'll come out of this class with a 2.1 GPA I guaran-damn-tee you on that."

The Ra looked as if I stated an issue of challenge, the Obelisk were slightly paying attention now at the low number GPA that would result from taking this class not seriously, the only one that looked absolutely terrified were the Osiris, with the exception of Sarai, as they murmured about this.

"Listen to me when I say this as well. Duel Academy is more than just a few 'talented' duelists coming in off the streets who think they can duel. These are people who compete at the highest level of competition. They got accepted from the skills they gained from experience and learning how to strategize and make their deck stronger, similar to the subject that I'm teaching right now."

Enough murmuring, this is the part where they need their attention on me now.

"I don't give a rat's ass about where you come from. I don't give a rat's ass how many trophies there are on your shelves form the junior league tournaments. You need to be ready for anything and everything."

I cracked my neck, feeling a little stiff as I continued with my little initiation. "In my class, if you just come here with high powered monsters, your leaving my class -humiliated- as your classmate bask in the victory and the fact that he won without a scratch on his life points. You just come in here with spells and traps that only benefit you in the short run? I'll show a video to the whole class where **that** went wrong after you win your first match before losing for the next five."

They gulped as I pointed at a random Osiris student. "I need all of you guys to stay in shape, to stay sharp and stay deadly as you plan on your next move. If your not dueling, your studying your ass off." This time I glared at everyone in their seat. "If your not willing to put a hundred percent effort in this class, I'll find someone who will."

Some of the students shift their seats, and a few of them actually got out of their seats. Fifteen Osiris, eight Ra, and Ten Obelisks walked out of my class. Some of them glared at the kids that walked out, "Yeah that's right! Get out of here Osiris Reds!" Thats where I draw the line. I may be disappointed in them for leaving my class without trying, but I'm not going to make them look like cowards.

"See those guys? They're making a smart move to back out now before backing out later in the semester with a shitty ass grade." That made the Obelisk silent as I glared at the obnoxious row at the top, "That's goes for all of you here in my class, you guys better decide right now if your going to stay or leave; because in a month we're going to have a practical exam to see whether you drop or you promote."

Right when I said practical exam, a few more students left the class including the punk-ass that said that rude statement. "A month in my class is long enough for me to see how much you've grown; and when I see you walk into that duel arena, I seriously don't want to find out that you've been wasting my time, and trust me, neither do you."

The students looked at one another, before they came to an agreement. My speech wasn't even done, and a whole bunch left my class. Now there were only about eight Obelisks, five Ra's and four Osiris. Three students less from last year.

"When it comes to talent, this class is filled with them. This class gives those students that aren't given the chance to do so, spread their imagination to unlimited height. Those talents are sitting right here, right now, in this class; and at the practical exam, they'll be ready for anyone that comes in their way." The bullying and the scaring was done and now is the time to complement those that have balls of brass to stay in my class a warm welcome.

"Win or lose, I want you to prove to me, prove everyone in the school that no matter what rank your in, you can still kick ass." I pulled out a small stack of my syllabus that I printed out earlier and laid them on the desk. "This is Duel Academy's class 211, and for those that are still here? We're as real as it gets..."

I gave them a warm smile, "My name is Professor Chung, and welcome to class 211."

"You already said that." Haleigh commented as I glared at the small psychic-

"I'm not a psychic."

"Stuff it, short stuff."

Ace took this time to wake up and bark, making the mood of the class relatively lighter.

* * *

**Next time on GX: It Doesn't Mean Generation X**

"Jaden Yuki! Wake the fuck up!"

"Jeez, she's more mean than Crowler..."

"Give that back!"

"What's going on?"

"M-Ms. Chung, it's gone!"

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, NOW!"

"D-Dr. Crowler!"

"That action was very deplorable."

What's deplorable? Find out, in the next chapter!


	8. Korean Drama is Nothing Compared To This

Day 2

It was a beautiful day at Academy Island. The sun was shining, the sky was clear and it seemed likely to continue like this for the rest of the day. Looking inside the school itself, classes were going on as usual. In one of the rooms, I was in front of a class with some of the students, of all three dorms, that decided to suck it up and take my class. I watched, with a sadistic smirk, the agony and the torture of my favorite pastime.

Watching them fail my pop-quiz.

"You guys have two minutes left."

"GOD DAMN IT!" Jenny screamed as she rushed through the test, everyone else was trying to keep at their own pace, but I could tell they were nervous as a virgin about to lose his virginity, in a not-so-good way. It felt good being a teacher and not worry about all of this. Best thing is, scantron, so I don't have to waste hours to grade this when I can just scan it and see if they got the answer right or wrong.

It feels pretty damn good being on top of everything -

ZZZZZZzzzzzzz

...ok, what the fuck? My eyebrows twitched as I looked at the source of the noise. I didn't have to wait for long as my blazing eyes caught red. Sarai Densky and Syrus Truesdale tried to wake up the Osiris Red that dared to sleep in my class. Worse of all, he didn't even bother to even start the test.

I did what any teacher would do at this time. Rage.

Shit just got real when I pulled out a speaker. Sarai's eyes widened as she covered her ears. Syrus, being the wise in this time of situation, closed his ears as well as I walked over to Jaden. Pressing on the switch of the microphone, I blew on a bit as everyone else finally saw what I was going to do. The Osiris', except for Jaden, was the first to start it off as the Obelisks followed their cue then the Ras.

As everyone prepared themselves for the worse, except for the Osiris that I was going to blow his eardrums out, I placed the microphone right in his ears. With a deep breath, I screamed:

"JADEN YUKI, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"Gah!" Jaden fell on the ground as the E-HERO duelist twitched from the assault. "TRYING TO SLEEP IN MY CLASS! CROWLER AND BANNER ALLOWS YOU TO SLEEP IN THEIR CLASS, SO YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU SLEEP? YOU LAZY FUCKTARD!" He gasped as the teen sudden became deaf, temporarily - it'll take more than just screaming to actually destroy someone's sense of hearing -. I turned the microphone off as everyone took the cue to finally take their hands off their ears.

Jaden, slightly dazed, slowly got off the ground as I pulled his ears. Yelping in pain, I threw him back to his seat, and slammed a pencil right in front of him. "Start filling out answers, or I'll kick you out of here faster than you say that stupid catchphrase of yours." that instantly gained his attention as the Osiris instantly picked up the pencil and, quickly, filled out the answers.

"As for the rest of you," I looked at the time, "You guys got about thirty seconds, wrap it up!" They instantly got back to work. I glared down at Jaden, who wasn't even half way down to the test.

"You too, young man."

"But I barely started!" He exclaimed as I tapped my watch. "I'm sorry, whose fault is it again that fell asleep in my class?" Jaden, not wanting to make his situation worse, got back to work. With a stern nod I walked up back to my seat, counting down for their impending doom.

Fifteen seconds left on the clock.

"Almost done..." Jaden rushed through as everyone else placed their pencils on the table.

Five seconds.

"Just one more..."

Times up.

"Drop the pencil, and turn in whatever you finished." Everyone, including the exhausted Jaden Yuki, threw their tests into the open tray and went back to their seats as I began to grade their quizzes. It didn't even take a few minutes.

"Out of the seventeen in my class," I threw them all into the shredder. "None of you even manage to get over a seventy percent."

And that included the students that I tutored, which is seriously disturbing me.

Of course, being the cold-hearted bitch I am, I ignored a student crying about the test that he failed. "Well, don't worry about it too much, that test was to just show me where you guys are, skill-wise." I turned to Jaden, "Surprisingly, you managed to get a fifty-four, that's the tenth highest overall in this class." Jaden chuckled while everyone else looked at the Osiris sheepishly.

"I don't know if its dumb-luck or you actually knowing the material, but congrats on being one of the top ten of the class." My glare hardened, "But don't think that it'll get easier from here on out, because its won't." I warned, "Also, take a lesson from this..."

I pointed at the bell as it began to ring. "If you ever sleep in my class again, you'll stay behind and write me up a five thousand word essay on how you will never slack in my class again, understand?" Jaden's eyes widened in shock at sound of the sheer amount of words that he has to write.

"Alright, tomorrow I want you to prep up your deck before you come to my class understand? We're going to have a mock duel amongst each other. Understood?" I barked before leaving my class for the next professor to take over.

**NOW ENTERING THIRD PERSON POV **

"Ah man, and here I thought that Crowler was harsh..." Syrus murmured as Jaden tiredly nodded his head. "Yeah, you said it." The E-Hero duelist replied as he groaned. "Jeez, she's more mean than Crowler..."

"Oh I wouldn't push it that far." The third of the Osiris boys replied with a smile. He was rather massive for a freshman in Duel Academy, but unlike most students here, he was wearing something more different from most other Osiris students. Instead of the usual bright red, this one was wearing a different colored jacket, a version whose main color is white instead of red. What made him even more unusual than most of the students was his uncanny resemblance of a Koala. "I'd say Crowler is more vicious for guys who are just lazying around in his class."

"Good point, he chewed me out for not giving a concise answer for what a field spell card is." Syrus moaned.

"Don't even mention that, he chewed me out for being cocky into thinking that I actually beat him in a duel." Jaden shook his head. He vividly remember how he tried to get Sy's back, only for it to backfire when Crowler stiffly told him that someone, with his ability in dueling, wouldn't consider going all out on a greenhorn duelist, especially an applicant like Jaden.

"Seriously? Crowler?" Sarai blinked, in all honestly she thought the man was rather fair and kind to all the students. Then again, his level of strictness and teaching is almost as equals to Ms. Chung's lessons, she really can't blame them for thinking Crowler as someone quite intimidating. Then again, Syrus did deserve that verbal beat down for not knowing what a field spell is.

Even a five-year old knows what a field spell is.

"Just shows how Duel Academy is one of the best." The larger student said with a smile. Sarai looked at him, with a rather bemused expression on her face (remember people: Bemusement means to act confused, not to act amused). "Chumley, you've been here the longest, why are you still a Osiris' Red?"

Chumley blushed, "Well, actually I decided to stay here in this dorm." That made them blink.

"Y-You actually wanted to stay in Osiris?" Chumley nodded, "Uh-huh, and it's all thanks to Dr. Chung -"

"Wait, Dr. Chung bullied you to stay in Osiris?"

The koala-faced duelist shook his head frantically. "It's not like that! See, here's the thing..." Chumley began, "I used to act like everyone else, try to get into Obelisk so I wouldn't be looked down by my family as a shame. My dad was a pro-duelist so I had a big standard to keep myself in."

"It was rough you know?" Chumley frowned. "Since I was a Osiris, no one except for Banner and Dr. Hibiki would take me seriously. I always got teases and I always lost my duels..."

"...then Dr. Chung came along." Chumley's grin widened. "She didn't care what class I was in, she didn't care what dorm I stayed in or what kind of shampoo I use to keep my hair like this. She was the first, apart from the guys in the Osiris dorm, to treat me equally. She actually cared and stayed ten to twenty minutes behind to make sure I did everything right."

Syrus looked rather confused, "So...what does this have to do with Dr. Chung making you stay in Osiris?"

"It was a plan." Chumley explained, "She told me 'why don't you stay in Osiris, so you can shoot those damn prejudices out of their head', at first I didn't like it, but when other guys from Ra and even a few Obelisk came to me and asked for my help I got what Dr. Chung was getting at."

"Getting at what?"

Oh Syrus, why can't you be like Season Three and not be dense?

"It doesn't matter what dorm you're in, as long as your having a good year and succeeding, you'll be respected. Crowler noticed it too and he started to treat me more nice than most other students."

"That definitively sounds like Ms. Chung's M.O." Sarai imputed.

"Of course it is." Chazz was sitting on their desk, his eyes on the empty desk that the Ra Headmistress was sitting at. "She was never a big fan of the hierarchy system here."

"Never a big fan is an underestimate," Jenny called up from the top, "She absolutely freaking hate it when people try to assume control because they're 'more advance' than the others!"

"Now we know how you two got along so well." Haleigh non-sequitered from the main topic of discussion as her emotionless eyes gazed over at Jenny, "You two are a carbon copy of one another, are you sure you two aren't like sisters or something?"

"Haleigh," Sasha began with a sweat drop, "What does that have to do with our current discussion?" The psychic -

"Fourth-Wall breaker is more recommended than a psychic."

...you're talking to me?

"Yes, I'm talking to you Mr. Narrator."

...how?

"Muffin Button."

What -

"Calm yo tits."

Buh -

"Calm yo Korean-American tits."

"Haleigh, who are you talking to?" Kia whispered, somewhat worriedly as Haleigh looked at the dark-skinned girl with a blink. "I'm talking to the Narrator of the story, whose doing a terrible job of writing this story."

W-What? HOW THE HELL AM I WRITING THIS STORY TERRIBLY!

"Your grammar."

...that's why I have a beta-reader.

"Where was she for the last few hundred chapters that you wrote for all those other YuGiOh GX story that you deleted -"

"Haleigh." Chazz cut her off, "We're on planet Earth, not on Haleighverse."

"Haleighverse?" Melody asked as she and Bastion walked over to their side. "When was there a universe sorely about Haleigh?" This time, Chazz scoffed. "Since the day she opened her mouth, it's like she's talking a different language. She gets what we're doing but in all honesty, what in the blue monkey hell is she yammering about the Narrator and stuff."

"I have you know, our very lives and existence are now, at this very moment, being dictated by an Asian guy going to college who just gained five pounds because he's working on this story."

Everyone stared at the blond, wondering just what in the hell she was implying. Finally Bastion broke the ever long silence with his ever-so British accent. "Well then, let's hope that this Asian writer will lose that five pounds."

"Otherwise, he'll be grumpy and rage on us." Melody said dramatically as everyone around began to laugh. Alexis soon joined in the mirth as she as well as the other Obelisks couldn't help but to joke around with the chibi-blond.

By the time Professor Sartyr came into the class, the students were talking about what dorm served the best food. Never had Professor Sartyr felt so proud of his Ra's when they mentioned how his food were better than their own mother's cooking. Of course the ideal view of all three dorm unifying together was also good, but he cared more about his cooking being appreciated in his dorm.

He was even more proud when his Ra introduced him to their friends.

**Back to First Person POV**

I gratefully took a bite of meatloaf, having been too busy to grab lunch earlier. I absolutely hated paperwork and I was up to my teeth in it. Not only that, but three dumbass students had gotten a little too rambunctious the previous night, leaving me to discipline the three men.

"You too, huh?" Fonda asked. I looked up to see that the nurse was also armed with a tray of food.

"You've been monitoring things in your dorm, right?" I asked. The Headmistress of the Girl's Dorm nodded.

"Things are seeming to go well so far," She answered, taking a bite of lunch. "Alison took over my shift while I grab something to eat."

Fonda focused her attention back to her own meal as I practically inhaled the damn meatloaf, god Sartyr can cook. I'm seriously going to get that man a damn Christmas gift when December comes along.

"What do you think the Headmaster has Crowler doing?" Fonda suddenly asked. "I mean, have you seen him anywhere else apart from his class and at the Headmaster's office?" she continued. I shrugged my shoulders. "You know Crowler," I answered. "He's probably sending the Osiris to the Headmaster's office so that they can contact their parents about the crappy ass score they're getting in their classes. I mean, if Sheppard isn't going to make them tell their parent then Crowler is. Hell, I bet Crowler can give Sheppard a run for his money if they held an intimidation contest with one and another."

The two of us looked at each other, snickered, and were soon pounding the table and laughing. To stay in character, I was the on that was pounding the table while Fonda was laughing out loud...well actually we we're both laughing out loud, but you get the point.

"Seriously though," Fonda cut off, wiping tears from her eyes. "He never does parents consultation."

I frowned. It _was _unusual. It was even more unusual that Sheppard wouldn't tell either anyone else. "I don't know," I replied. "I don't know why Sheppard's keeping us out of the loop either."

"Whatever it is, it's tiring him out," Fonda continued. "He looked completely exhausted this morning. I mean, before his class, he would come to my office and would put an IV into his arm so that he could function through the day. Complaining how his students are being 'rabble-rousers' and 'delinquents'."

"An I.V.? Really?" I asked dryly. Fonda was nodding her head, "And get this, the students, from Crowler's class, sent to Chancellor Sheppard's office? All of them are ridiculously attractive! Some boys, but most of them are girls!" I shook my head while I sipped on my iced tea and devoured a roll. I left and returned with a second helping of meatloaf, mashed potatoes and apple pie.

Fonda saw that I had also brought back a newspaper. I scanned the cover as Fonda curiously glanced over. "The Board of IDN are talking about the mass black-listing at each Dueling Academy for unregistered cards, and vigilante actions; they're also talking about the moral ethics of black-listing students and applicants." I read one of the article titles out loud while I sorted through my apple pie.

"Black-listing problem my ass," Fonda muttered. "There wouldn't be a problem if we'd let them be, what's the point of going to a school if you don't learn from your mistakes?" I looked at her in surprise.

"Most of them, probably," I agreed. "But that doesn't do away with the fact that these students did break the rules for not just school regulations but dueling in general. What about the people who came here fair and square?"

"There's always people like that coming to this school," Fonda said, "It doesn't matter what group."

"Yeah, but we can at least try to keep those people from cheating at least," I pointed out, remembering one particular duel back at the beginning of the year. "We should at least know which of the students are cheating or not, so we can weed them out..."

I trailed off when I noticed Fonda was staring at me as if I had grown two heads.

"You…you support the blacklist?" she asked, her voice somewhat disgusted. I, for my part, was surprise that the other woman didn't seem to agree with me.

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't send everyone to the black list," I replied. "I think this is what we need to put these misfits in place, they won't dare to cause havoc while the black list is still in place. In the United States, people are required to register and have permits to own guns. If they violate the law then they're punished by being black-listed from ever licensing for...well anything. What's wrong black listing those that are causing chaos and creating massive of budget cuts because of these idiots?"

"What's _wrong_?" Fonda asked, beginning to lose her temper. "Its a violation of their constitutional rights! Why should they have to register into the black-list as if they were criminals?"

"That's not what I'm saying," I answered, growing annoyed. "Besides, people can mark whether they're Caucasian, African-American, or Asian on government forms. What's the difference if…"

"Can," She pointed out sharply. "People have a _choice_ if they decide to put a check next to their group. If there's a government list on who's a black-list, how long will it be before they're discriminated and treated unfairly?"

"It wouldn't," I replied back angrily, "It's just putting those assholes in their place -"

"Bull shit," Fonda answered. "Maybe we should start having them wear a 'B-L' on their sleeve. That's what the Nazis did, except it was the Star of David."

By now, both friends were openly glaring at each other.

"I'm not prejudiced against anyone," I said stiffly. "I'm just more harsh to those that cheat, that bullies, and disobey rules that the founder of the school set in place and not to those that honorably duel around the world."

"Could have fooled me, I mean, what other country does that? Where they say that their not prejudiced towards anyone but they are?" the other woman replied angrily, close to losing her temper. I finally lost mine and banged my fist on the table. Why wouldn't this dumbass nurse understand?

"You better not be talking shit on America!" I yelled. Several heads in the mess hall turned to stare at them.

"You mean the same country that committed genocide against Native Americans, permitted slavery, withheld civil rights from women and minorities, and imprisoned Japanese Americans in internment camps?" Fonda answered dryly. "They might be pro-freedom, choice, and equality Julia, but they don't have the greatest track record."

"Then what are you standing for?" I demanded. "If you don't believe that…"

"Black-list registration is a direct violation of their civil rights!" she cuts me off, her voice rising. "You're an American, you should have realized that; or do you seriously think that Martin Luther King Jr. would agree with you?"

That was a low blow.

The mess hall was eerily quiet as the two of us continued to glare angrily at one another. Finally, Fonda's pager went off as she quickly glanced at it before picking up her empty tray and sent me one last glare.

"Nice talking to you," she muttered, trying and failing to keep her voice civil. I responded only with a frown.

As Fonda headed back up to the infirmary, I glowered silently at what remained of my lunch... Silently apologizing to Sartyr, I pushed the tray away, having lost my appetite.

**Now We're Hopping Back To Third Person POV**

Osiris Red dorms. 4:00 pm. Week after the fight.

It was raining. Kind of fits the mood for the rather depressed Ra Headmistress. Rumors had spread around quickly about her little spat with Fonda. Some were pro Fonda and others were pro Julia, the issue was rather split. Also Julia is still pissed off from the earlier discussion, so there really was one option left for her to do at a time like this. Whine and bitch to Midori through the week, the queen of therapy.

But enough about that. In the Osiris Red cafeteria, even if it wasn't raining, warmth was a luxury. Thankfully, Professor Hibiki had learned about the conditions of the place in advance and were kind enough to bring a heater from their own home to the cafeteria. This made the usual stressed eating conditions just a little easier.

Of course, it didn't do squat for the bite-sized three-course meal. Today's lunch: Ham and cheese sandwiches and kosher pickles.

Yay.

Sarai and Jaden were probably the only ones who shared Chumley's eating habits of devouring anything that looked edible.

"Someone hand me the salt!" Sarai exclaimed with a full mouth.

"And get me some more pickles!" Chumley demanded, stopping for a swig of bottled water.

"I'm ready for thirds!" Jaden said happily, raising his plate for the second time.

"Geez," Syrus said while enjoying his lunch _quietly._ "You guys are bottomless pits, I swear." It was after that comment that everyone heard a thumping noise on the door. "I got it!" Everyone watched as Sarai jumped out of her seat, ran to the door and opened it...and screamed.

On the other side was someone or _something_ covered head to foot in mud. This, of course, scared the life out of Jaden and the rest of the Osiris.

"MUD MONSTER!" Everyone screamed yelled.

"OH GOD!"

"It's hideous!"

"It's a monster spirit that's going to take our virginity away! OH GOD WHY!" Sarai wailed while the said monster looked rather embarrassed. "Guys, I'm not a monster." The mud creäture wiped a chunk of mud off its face as a pair of light-brown eyes broke through the mud.

"M…Melody?" The people who knew the Dark-Magician Girl look-alike eyes widened comically.

"Ms. Hikari?" Professor Banner's reading glasses actually slipped off his face as he placed his book down. Midori was already two-steps ahead, the Osiris Headmistress brought a warm towel and helped the girl wipe the mud off of her head. Sure enough, with the help of Midori, Melody wiped off more mud from her face, making her identity a little more visible.

"Since when do you play in the mud, Mel?" Sarai asked in a sad attempt at cheering the girl up. "I wasn't playing, Sarai," Melody said quietly. The poor girl looked like she was about to cry. "I..."

"What's going on?" Everyone turned as Dr. Chung looked at Melody with bewilderment. That did it, Melody fell on her knees and began to cry. "M-Ms. Chung, t-they did it..."

"Did what?"

"M-My deck...Ms Chung, my deck, i-its gone..."

**Hours Earlier Before**

A storm was brewing outside. Melody finally had her things unpacked and arranged in her dorm room just the way she wanted it. It truly felt like home away from home.

"Ah, this is nice," The Dark-Magician Girl look-alike said with a smile. "I can see why most of the girls loves this place so much. This place is like one of those hotel rooms that me and my family stay in!" The girl exclaimed as she leaped on her bed. "If this is the bed in Ra, I can't wait until I get promoted into Obelisk..."

Melody was about to snooze away when someone knocked on her door. "Coming!"

Melody didn't even have time to react when she opened the door...and a bat smacked on top of her head...dazed, Melody could only watch as three blue figures rummaged through her things, only to take out...her deck.

"N-No...give that back..."

She blacked out with another hit to the head.

**Back to the Present**

"...and t-thats all I could remember..." She sniffed, "W-when I came to, I found myself lying in a puddle of mud and m-my deck went missing. I-I tried to get back into my room, but my keys were gone and-"

"Melody," Ms. Chung cut her off, "I promise you I'll definitively get on this case, but now you need to lay downs somewhere." The Ra Headmistress ordered. "It's a miracle you even made it here with a mild concussion."

"O-Ok..." Melody answered softly as she looked around, "U-Um...can I use the showers here? Also, c-could I use someone's soap?"

Nearly every girl's expression soon changed to disgust as Jaden and most other male Osiris stared at each other, as though wondering what this thing called "soap" was. Banner was the only guy who looked quite embarrassed with the situation, and did himself a favor to leave the room.

"Why don't you use my shower?" Midori offered as Banner returned with some shampoo products, "We have plenty of herbal soap to spare, unfortunately, because of...well..."

Banner didn't have to say anything else.

Melody, of course, was having a hard time keeping eye contact with the two teachers. "Do you mean that, Professor Hibiki? Professor Banner?"

"Of course," Midori smiled warmly, "As long as you clean up my bathroom when you're done." Banner snapped his finger. "Oh, and leave your blazer outside. I'll have it washed and fixed for you in a little while." The male Headmaster offered as Melody sighed in relief.

"Thank you professor." The Dark-Magician Girl began to take off her jacket. She had a bit of difficulty getting out of her muddy coat, mainly because there was a small branch jammed in some places of her blazer. Regardless, she let her uniform fall on the floor with a sickening "plop", rid of her Ra blazer Melody has on a black top and a booty short. Melody headed downstairs to Professor Hibiki's room with some of Professor Banner's shampoo product.

Professor Banner let out a sigh as he picked up Melody's uniform, not even caring that he's getting mud on his clothes. And it was clear that most of the Osiris boys didn't care either.

Well at least Banner and the boys shared some thing in common.

"What now?" Midori asked as Banner left the room to work on Melody's uniform. "Before we have to file a report on an assault made by three Obelisk Blue teens," Julia started off, "first we find these said three Obelisk blue teen and beat the living shit out of them. Simple as that."

"Simple as that?" The Headmistress of Osiris repeated, baffled at how Julia could say it so easily. "Julia, there's probably a hundred Obelisk Blues on this island, don't tell me your going to question them?"

"No," The gender-blending professor replied, "But I know who can."

**o0O0o**

If there was one thing that Chazz enjoyed more than dueling - or money, which is debatable - it's to express his artistic side. The dark-haired teen found himself painting on his blank canvas that the Obelisk had stored in the back storage room. There were a hundred of them, and none of which aren't used until later, so why not just take some and make use of them?

Today is a good day for him. Nothing bad was going to happen, especially since Dr. Chung or Ms. Chung didn't explode today either -

"Chazz! Ms. Chung is looking for you," one of the Obelisk goons called out, "And she looks pissed!"

Chazz paused, before placing his brush down with his palette and coughed. "I-I'm sick, I-I can't help as much as I want to -" He coughed louder and smirked, well looks like Ms. Chung will have to leave him alone. There's no way she'll disturb someone whose sick-

"Chazz, I'm both respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as your teacher by coming in any way!"

BAM! The door forcefully unhinged itself off its frame and lo-behold, a pissed off Ms. Chung stood with a battery-ram.

"Chazz, stop bullshitting and get your rich-ass out of here."

And Chazz had wished Ms. Chung didn't break down his door like that.

"What's going on?" He asked as Ms. Chung began to explain. "Three Obelisk Blues stole a girl's deck. I don't give a rat's ass what their reasons are, no one steals my girl's deck."

"How do you know it's one of our guys?" Ms. Chung glared at the open space in front of them. "The girl, who had her deck stolen, gave me a vague description of three male students that were wearing blue colored jackets. I don't know about you, but blue jackets sounds like they're from the Obelisk Dorm."

"So...why me?"

The professor smirked, "Your going to do what you do best. Infiltration."

If there was one thing that Chazz enjoyed more than dueling, money - which is debatable - or even painting, it's being a spy.

And boy was he good at it.

**o0O0o**

After drying herself off and putting on some casual clothes that Sarai loaned her (a yellow hoodie and gray sweat pants), Melody made her way back up to the Osiris cafeteria/mess hall. Lunch was over now and Professor Midori had some paperwork to take care of (Banner specifically stated that he would handle the dirty blazer because it's his innate ability to clean off anything dirty in just matter of seconds). But a bunch of the students haven't left the cafeteria yet and were having a very heated discussion. Jenny and a few Obelisk girls came by and joined in the discussion. Sasha was holding Ace in her arms as the students debated among themselves.

"Now, look," Jaden stated, "I know we haven't been on the best terms with the Obelisks since, like…ever. But this is just not right! I mean, Melody isn't even an Osiris! Why'd they have to toss her in the mud and take _all_ her cards?"

"What's worse is that we're getting the blunt force in all this." Haleigh murmured.

"Obelisks are no good jerks..." Kia vocalized, "Obelisks are a bunch of bullies, I bet Obelisks can't even wipe their own butts clean."

"Man, and here I thought Osiris get the bad reps around." Jenny muttered. "And Obelisk's rep is only going to get worse when the school finds out that Melody got her deck jacked by the Obelisk dorm."

"What are you guys talking about?" The Dark Magician Girl look-a-like asked. Jaden nearly jumped out of his seat when Melody spoke up, before falling flat on the ground, failing to regain his balance. Only Jenny seemed to find that hilarious as she began to laugh hysterically.

"Uh…" Syrus scratched his head for a second before Sarai answered. "Who the heck would take your cards, and leave you out there like that?"

"Oh…that." Melody lowered his head. "I-I don't know, I really don't...maybe this was a bad idea, to involve you in all this -"

"Mel," Sarai spoke up, "you're like my best friend, I mean sure we only seen each other like a week, but still! I'm gonna worry about you whether you want me to or not. And Jaden feels the same way, right Jay?"

"You bet I do!" Jaden exclaimed with his usual huff. "Anyway, we've gotta think of a way to get Melody's cards back _and_ get back at those Obelisk jerks!" Jaden pounded his fist on the lunch table. "They deserve at least that much!"

While the other Osiris students burst into chatter, a familiar pair of evil smiles unrolled themselves on Jenny's face. "Get back at those Obelisks, huh?" Jenny began as she magically pulled out pen and paper from god knows where.

"If it's pranks you want," Jenny said, cracking her fingers as she hastily wrote down all her devious little plots on the sheet of paper, "it's pranks _they'll_ get!"

But she can't get herself involved...

"Jaden? How would you like to help a maiden in need?"

Oh she's evil...

**o0O0o**

The Next Day...

_Why me? _Jaden thought to himself.

The plan was simple: get in, steal those Obelisks' uniforms (and Sy's cards, if he could find them), and get out. What would happen to the uniforms was up to Jenny. Jaden managed to infiltrate the Obelisk Blue dorm by wearing one of the spare Obelisk coat that the girls managed to get. But that wasn't enough. He had to wrap up his hair with a white bandanna provided by Kia and his eyes were hidden by a pair of round sunglasses provided by Sarai. The important thing Jaden had to remember was to stay casual.

Of course Jaden, being who he is, was anything _but_ casual.

A little ways into the Blue Dorm, Jaden saw another Obelisk student heading his way and had to duck behind a nearby wall. He took out his PDA and started to enter something.

_I'm inside the Obelisk Dorm. I'm feeling a bit shaken and the jacket's making me chafe._

Jaden waited a bit before he received a reply from Jenny on his PDA.

_Suck it up. You know what to do. And by the way, stay calm at __all __times._

Jaden smiled sheepishly. _Come on, guys. You know me!_

_Stop screwing around and get in there!_

Jaden pocketed his PDA without another reply. He continued his trek down the path to the boys' living quarters. He suddenly stiffened up when he saw Torimaki and Mototani heading his way, but kept walking right between them nonetheless. He nearly got his glasses knocked off when Mototani bumped into him, but Jaden barely managed to keep his disguise in order.

"That look odd to you?" Torimaki asked.

"Nope," Mototani answered.

"You know what they got for lunch?"

"I heard it was roast beef or something like that."

Jaden wiped his brow as soon as they were out of sight. "Whew…that was close…And how come _they_ get roast beef?"

"Excuse me." Jaden suddenly tensed up and turned around slowly when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Turning around, Jaden's eyes widen when his two eyes met with Dr. Crowler's penetrating blue eyes.

"D-Dr. Crowler…" Jaden stopped to clear his throat. "C-Can I help you with something?"

"What are you doing, Mr. Yuki?"

His sunglasses seemed to slip right off of his face and his brown eyes twitched in embarrassment. "How did you know it was me?" Jaden whispered.

"Your disguise was pathetic," Crowler answered bluntly. "Did you think that just because you can easily fool my students, that I would be the same? Besides, the jacket is too small for you. It would be better suited for someone smaller, say, Syrus Truesdale?"

"Busted..."

"The action, of simply sneaking into our dorm, is something not to joke about, young man." Crowler sighs, "However, I did hear about the incident last night," Dr. Crowler explained. "That action was very deplorable, and something that none of my Obelisks should ever display." Jaden's eyes widened.

"So what do you plan to do? Get some payback for the boy somehow?"

"Uh…no! Of course not, sir!" Jaden said with a little laugh. "That would just be weird!"

"You shouldn't lie to me, Mr. Yuki," Crowler snapped, backing Jaden against the door. Despite his odd appearance, he was definitively sterner than Ms. Chung when needed. "Whatever you're planning…"

"You can't tell anyone about this! About any of this!" Jaden said out of sudden impulse. "If anything, you should punish those guys for stealing a girl's deck! And throwing her out in the rain!"

"Actually," Crowler began, "I was going to provide you some assistance with your quest of revenge."

That made Jaden pause.

"Huh?"

**o0O0o**

In the Obelisk's Mess Hall

"So like," Toromaki began, "What do you think she'll do with those cards?"

"Like hell I know." Mototani muttered as the two feasted on their roast beef. "If anything we should worry about what we should do when the faculty finds out that we're the one that did the dirty work and not the girl."

"Feh." The larger boy snorted, "As if they can do anything to us. I mean, Mitchi even turned off all security surveillance, so what chances do we have of getting caught."

"Actually, it's pretty high." The two paused and slowly turned around with Chazz sitting down on the bench next to them, throwing a small device up and down in his left hand. The two Obelisks stared at the teen as the pompous rich-kid continued with his mini-taunt.

"W-What are you talking about Chazz."

"Yeah Chazz, there's no way that we're going to get caught -"

"- there's no way we're going to get caught - " Toromaki stopped when his voice echoed from the device. "Duel Academy's security is top-notch because we're financially supported by the Kaiba Corporation. If you bothered with economics, Kaiba Corporation not only is one of the more advance technological research facility in the world, but it's also one of the most heavily secured company in the world."

"My second eldest brother is in partnership with Kaiba Corp. Therefore I know all the tricks and sleeves of their security. One of the things I know is that Kaiba Corp loves to use tenth of their security as decoy and the other ninety percent to catch them. What your friend turned off was the basic security. What you don't realize is that every single dorm room has three miniscule voice recorders bugged in every room, recording every single voices 24/7."

"So say that there was, oh I don't know, a robbery." Chazz pressed the rewind button and the two listened to rapid gibberish being emitted from the device before Chazz pressed it to a stop. "We can just rewind the tape to that exact date and time," His fingers pressed the green arrow, "and simply listen to the recording."

"- find her deck!" Toromaki and Mototani paled at the sound of furnitures being overturned and feet quickly shuffling through. In seconds they heard another voice yelling out that he found the deck. "What should we do with her?"

"Willowe didn't say anything about her, just leave her there -"

Chazz stopped the recording. "Not only that, but each room is constantly bugged and sweep every single week. While we're in class, the DAS would sweep the room, debug, then bug the room again so that no one can exactly pinpoint where the cameras or the voice recorders are." The dark-haired Obelisk pocketed the device in his pant. "Unfortunately for you two, Mitchi forgot to turn off the audio for the decoy cameras. So what you just heard was the decoy cameras picking up all of your nasty little secrets."

"I-If that's the case then you can't -"

"Oh right I forgot to mention, your PDA? They're encrypted with a voice recorder, and the data is immediately sent into the DAS mainframe. So let's say we need to find suspects for this crime. All we need to do is match up with the audio from the recorders in the school and with the voices that the PDA is able to get from its owner and we found a match."

Toromaki and Mototani glanced at each other, before the two got up and cornered Chazz, side by side.

"Give us that tape, now." the one on the left threatened. Chazz smirked. "Why should I?"

"If you don't, then you're not going to get out of here in tact." The dark-haired teen hummed.

"I think I'll take my chances."

**o0O0o**

Back with Jaden and Crowler

"Uh, come again?"

"One," Dr. Crowler began, holding up his index finger, "I may favor my Obelisks, however I do not favor bullying because they're in Obelisk Blue; it ruins our reputation as one of the more sophisticated and most advance dorm of the two. Two (two fingers), those two or three don't belong in the Obelisk Blue in the first place; their parent used their influences on the board to push their children into these dorm. Finally three (three fingers), and to put it bluntly, they had it coming."

Jaden blinked. "Huh? You got a grudge against those guys?"

"You could say that," Dr. Crowler continued. "It seems they are quite notorious for pulling horrible stunts. Surely you know…"

"About the P.A. incident?" Jaden spoke up, seemingly out of nowhere. This, of course, was about a time in Jaden's first day when "someone" snuck into the Chancellor's Office and blew a rather loud raspberry into the P.A. Jaden specifically remembered laughing so hard, he actually fell off his chair. "I was wondering who that was... How do you know about that?"

"I've heard about it from your friend, Alexis Rhodes," He continued. "But it hasn't stopped there. I…actually caught one of them comment about how they stole Alexis' panty." This comment caused Jaden to crash to the floor.

"They took her underwear?!" Jaden shouted, immediately covering his mouth afterward. But it was too late. Across the hall, something boomed loudly as the Osiris began to panic.

"Oh man!" Jaden concatenated in hysteria. "I gotta hide somewhere!"

"In here. Quick!" Dr. Crolwer opened the door behind Jaden, pushed him in, and slammed it behind him. And only seconds after, Dr. Crowler glanced around that exact hall for the noise.

"Hmph." Dr. Crowler scowled before entering in the room. "Blasted air vents, I told Sheppard that we needed to fix those. Are you alright, young man?" After being dragged into the room so roughly, however, Jaden had fallen on the floor with his butt in the air and his head under someone's bed. He pulled his head out and somehow found a card lodged into his bandanna.

"Ah…" Jaden took the card out and looked at it. "It's Summoner Monk! This is probably one of Melody's cards!"

"I thought they'd be in here," The doctor agreed as he looked around the room. "We're in Mitchi's room."

The room looked a lot messier than Sarai's room or even the Osiris dorm. Clothes were strewn about, as well as various books, Duel Monsters cards, and some sort of handheld gaming system. However, Jaden wasn't paying attention to this. He was still searching under the bed, procuring more cards.

"The Unhappy Maiden, Magical Exemplar, Spell Absorption, Polymerization..." Jaden listed off as he continue to pull out cards after cards. Pulling out his PDA he examined each cards and frowned. "There's some cards missing here."

"The other two must have them," Crowler suggested. "Odds are they might even have it in one of their decks. They must've taken out the rarest cards in the girl's deck."

Jaden clenched his fist and punched the floor. "I can't believe those guys! I can't let them get away with this!"

"They won't, I assure you that young man." Dr. Crowler pulled out his PDA and took a picture of the scene, "With this evidence, they can kiss Duel Academy good-bye forever." Jaden blinked.

"Forever?"

"Of course, using this as evidence to decide their fates, chances are their names are going in the black-list and forever be banned from this or any of our sister schools."

"Black-list? You mean the thing that Ms. Chung and Ms. Fontaine is talking about?" Crowler sighed, "You have to understand Jaden that not everyone agrees with the system. However it does give us the power to make sure that students don't pull stunts like this."

Jaden paused, "I can see where you're coming from, but this is wrong. To just black list someone for doing something isn't right."

"That's exactly what Fonda says, but people like Julia don't tolerate with poor decision makings like how Mr. Torimaki and Mototani decided to steal Ms. Hikari's deck."

"Still, we should have a more diplomatic way to settle it!" At this Crowler smiles, "And that, Mr. Yuki, is why we're here. Although the Black-list exists, there are those like me and Fonda that believe that the students should have the right for an unbiased judging." His smile vanishes. "However, their fates will probably be decided even before they get to go to the Chancellor and explain their actions."

"That's unfair..."

"Nothing's ever fair, take heart to this." Crowler nodded, "Now, let's go look for the other cards."

**o0O0o**

Toromaki wasn't able to take a step forward to punch Chazz. In a flash, the Obelisk was twitching and convulsing on the ground as Mototani tried to check up on his friend, but was grappled down to the ground by an armored personal.

"DAS! You're under arrest!" Soon a squad of armored soldier rushed into the room with guns and stun guns. One of stun needles, shot by a hidden agent in the room, stung on Toromaki's back, which caused his fall earlier. Although they were in Japan, the DAS were reciting the Miranda's right to the two as Chazz handed the recorder to the chairwoman.

"Now that diplomacy failed, looks like we're going to have to approach in a more...aggressive manner." Chazz kneeled on the ground and stared right at Mototani's face.

"Now, tell me, who is Willowe?"

**o0O0o**

Back to Jaden and Crowler

"Looks like we got most of them," Jaden counted up the cards. "But I can't seem to find - "

"Mr. Yuki," He stopped and turned to Crowler who was staring at the wastebin that Jaden was carrying around. "Might I ask, what are you going to do with those clothes?"

"Oh, um..." Jaden scratched his head sheepishly. "I actually can't remember what we're going to do with them. Practical Jokes aren't really my kind of things, but Jenny told me to bring their clothes to her." Crowler's brows twitched at the name.

"It's her idea and...Dr. Crowler?" The man sighed as he stared at the Osiris duelist with a frown. "Jenny? As in Ms. McBride?"

"Uh...yeah? You know her?" He rubbed his head. "Let's just say, that we don't have a bathroom thanks to her."

It wasn't fun for Crowler when his and many other's toilet exploded one day without an explanation. However he did hear Julia scream her head off at Jenny who looked somewhat guilty at what the Professor was lecturing about.

Another day was when she switched Pepper and salt with Pop Rocks and grinned Rock Candies. Dear god their foods not only popped in their mouthes, but it was hard to even eat anything for that day.

And don't get him started with the time where she managed to switch all the Obelisk's Blue clothes with Osiris Red Girl's uniform. How humiliating.

"Earth to Dr Crowler!"

The Doctor returned to reality at the sound of Jaden's voice as though just realizing he was there. "My apologies, in any case use the back door when you're done with whatever you needed to do " Crowler simply said as Jaden blinked.

"Wait what -"

"I did what I had to do, I pretend that you were not in front of me as you rob their uniforms and find your friend's deck. If you get caught, I will not 'back you up'. Understand? The enemy of my enemy is my friend." With that Crowler walked off, leaving Jaden rather baffled at the doctor.

"What a weird guy," He murmured but smiled, "Still, he's cool in a way." Jaden commented offhandedly before picking up another blazer from Torimaki's closet when something fell out of his pocket. Curious at what it was, the Osiris bent down and picked up the item and blinked. A PDA? He looked at the content and noticed that there was a message on it. With dexterity that he gained from dueling, he managed to press the play button. In an instant a pretty looking face emerged.

With a swish of her shimmering waterfall of aburn locks, she let out a melodic sigh as she gazed at Jaden with a smile.

Jaden's eyes twitched. Why did he have the urge to gag suddenly?

"Hello, my fellow Obelisks, I need you to do me a favor..."

Jaden's eyes narrowed as the girl blatantly left a message to steal Melody's deck and instruct them to take one specific card and hand it to her; in exchange, she would give them a kiss on the cheek. All this trouble, just for a kiss.

"Idiots." He muttered as he shut the message off, and pocketed the small hand-held device in his pants.

Although he might have some doubts with the black-list, if there's one person that is to be sent there it's this girl.

**o0O0o**

Jaden quickly arrived back to the Osiris Dorm and slammed the door, waking Syrus and Sarai, who were napping on the dinner table, abruptly. The two groggily rubbed their eyes.

"Is that you, Jaden?"

"Get the others, Sy," Jaden plopped the stolen goods on the floor. "We've got work to do!"

Sarai blinked. "Did you just say 'we've got work to do'?"

That made the E-HERO stop and scratch his head. "I guess I did. That didn't sound right. Anyways call the others! Call Ms. Chung! They're going to want to see this..."

It didn't even take twenty minutes for everyone to come to the Osiris Dorm, Julia was spending the night there, and everyone was examining all the content that Jaden obtained from the male's dormitory. By the end of the video, everyone had a shade of red. Even the usually timid Syrus was looking at the PDA furiously.

"I can't believe her!" Jenny screamed, "How the hell can someone like her even be in our dorm!?"

"Just because her family died by some freak of an accident doesn't mean she can do this!" Kia agreed as Ace barked in Sasha's arm, who was clutching the dog rather tightly.

"Take a card and you get a kiss? Wow what a freaking prostitute." Haleigh vehemently spat out as Midori turned to the stone-faced Banner. "What are we going to do?"

"We do what we must do." Banner simply said, "Call in the DAS - "

"No need for that," The door opened and Chazz walked in expressionless. "They've already apprehended the three and are now interrogating the three for information on Willowe."

"What interrogation?" Chumley demanded, "It's obvious that broad is responsible for taking Melody's deck! I say we get the bitch, now!" The Koala-faced teen stopped however and blushed, "U-Um...sorry professors, but she -"

"No need to apologize Chumley," Midori smiled. "She's not a saint and the things that she did is something we all frown upon."

"Until we get the thumbs up from the DAS to act, we really can't do anything." Ms. Chung further explained to her students. "Sorry Melody, but we need to wait for authorities to act, otherwise we'll be pulling off a crime here."

"I understand." The Dark Magician girl look-alike respected as the Ra Headmistress smirked. "However, that doesn't mean we can't do anything to the other three. Jenny! What's the plan."

Jenny's face brightened up like Christmas. "Well we -"

"Guys!" A british accented teen screamed as the door slammed opened. Everyone looked over to see Bastion, gasping for air. "Bastion!" Everyone called out as Jenny ran over with a bottle of water. Handing it to the Ra student, the English duelist chugged down the content and gasped.

"Jesus Bastion what, in the name of Alexis' cup size, got in your pants?" Sarai joked as Bastion, to his credit, looked up and slowly calmed down.

"It's big news you guys -"

"Well duh," Sasha cut off, "If you breathing hard and not chugging on Jenny's bottle is a sign that it's a big news then I don't know what is -"

"Zane lost!"

"WHAT!?" That piece of news even got Banner to lose his cool. "Are you serious?"

"I'm deadly serious, Zane lost. Badly."

"How bad?" Syrus questioned.

"Remember Kaiba's duel with the masked brothers?"

"With Yugi?" Kia snorts, "It's not that bad then -"

"Kaiba's duel with the masked brothers, first duel, Obelisk on the second turn."

"Oh..." Kia turns to Syrus. "Dude, your brother didn't just lose. Your brother got butt-fucked."

"Kia!" Everyone screamed. Syrus looked downcast at the thought of his brother loosing...terribly.

"It's funny." Bastion continued, "Your brother lost exactly how the brothers did, she sacrificed three monsters before summoning this dragon that defeated him with a direct attack..."

"Match winners." Ms. Chung whispered. "Bastion!" The British teen looked up as Ms. Chung gave him a stern look. "Did you catch her name?"

"Yes," Bastion picked out his PDA and activated the VS Recorder App and checked on the latest duel that just happened. Needless to say, everyone had that feeling to choke out a cat when they heard the name.

"Her name is...Willowe."

Oh, that bitch is going down, hard.

**o0O0o**

Another week later

It had been a month since Willowe Emerald Crowvile Heineken Aurora Montana-Dew Denashia Wolfhunter the Third had shown up mysteriously in Duel Academy Island, and explained the tragic accident involving ancient magic that had torn her away from her home and her three sequel fodder rebellious younger sisters, and left her stranded in Domino City. It had also been a month since she gained acceptance into Obelisk Blue for her amazing skills in dueling. And it had also been a week since Willowe had come to the public's attention by defeating Zane Truesdale in a public duel.

...hm, something seems oddly wrong with this part of the story.

So naturally all these events are why it just _felt _like seven years to the poor readers and not just a month.

Willowe sat beside the counter of the Game Shop, watching Syrus and Chumley duel, occasionally leaning over Syrus's shoulder and offering advice. Despite beating Zane, she had lost to Jaden, though only by a margin of fifty life points and one draw. Willowe heaved a sigh from her ample chest and flicked a lock of her ankle length, auburn hair out of her deep violet eyes. The movement caught a certain Kuriboh-head's attention, who had leaned against the wall watching her intently. He stood in the room observing along with Alexis and Bastion, who were playing their usual role of duelling cheerleaders.

...hm, something seems really wrong with this part of the story.

As Syrus was about to attempt a comeback, the door to the Game Shop opened, and one Zane Truesdale strode in, his icy eyes glaring at the gang, and in particular on Willowe, who gave him a warm smile that almost melted the ice around his heart – almost.

...hm, something seems extremely wrong with this scene of the story.

"Wolfhunter," he voiced out weakly.

"Zane?" Willowe asked sweetly.

"I'm here for a rematch," the Kaiser snapped.

This surprised no one, and Wolfhunter heaved another sigh, reaching for her deck in a pink box in the pocket of her short skirt that exposed much of her graceful legs. Before she could remove it however...

"Freeze!" Ms. Chung marched in, following behind her was Chazz and Melody, now in a fresh new uniform, and along with the three were an army of Disciplinary Action Squad. All of them glared at the atrocious girl in front of them as the chairman of the squad stepped forward.

"Who are you!" Willowe demanded, stepping forwards in an attempt to protect everyone should the need arise. The woman held up the identity card.

"Sonya Flames, Chairman of the Disciplinary Action Squad." she recited before pointing at Willowe. "By the power invested under me you, Willowe Emerald Crowvile Heineken Aurora Montana-Dew Denashia Wolfhunter the Third, are under arrest!"

The fact that she managed to get the full name out in one breath was astonishing.

"W-What? But why?" Willowe asked in her lovely honeysuckle tone, however none of that was working on them as two members of the DAS apprehended her. "We're taking you to the Inquiry Board," Sonya explained stiffly, "If you have any questions, you can ask them there."

**o0O0o**

Willowe, and the other three Obelisk Blue men, exclaimed loudly in shock at what's explained from the eight large screens with the headmasters and mistresses on each other the screens as well as with the Chancellor and the chairman of the DAS.

"Expelled?" they questioned, especially the fear-stricken Willowe.

**"Two weeks ago, Willowe Emerald Crowvile Hineken Aurora Montana-Dew Denashia Wolfhunter the Third and her three accomplices planned a heist and robbed Melody Hikari's duel deck at exactly 9:34 AM. Under Article 1, Clause 3 of the Duel Academy Island regulations, any attempt to sabotage a duelist's ability to duel is susceptible to expulsion or, in worse case scenario, be sentenced into the blacklist." **Sonya explained. **"The investigation has commenced on September XX, and with the evidences that we have gathered, the DAS have decided to send all four to the black-list!"**

All four paled, they're caught red-handed and nothing was going to save them. Willowe clasped her hands together. "B-But we didn't even do anything, I swear!" Willowe begged as tears slowly streamed down from her elegant face. "Y-You have to believe us, w-we're b-being set up!"

**"Set up?"** Julia snorts as she revealed a monster card to the four, the Dark Magician. **"If that's the case, then how the hell did this card get into your deck case? A dragon duelist with a Dark Magician seems very bizarre, especially if you don't have any other cards that support it."**

"I-I..."

**"It would have made sense if you carried Dark Paladin; which not only you don't, but you also don't carry Buster Blader to summon it. Let's also not forget, you don't have the proper summoning conditions to summon. So what's your excuse now?"**

But Julia should have known better. They're not just dealing with any ordinary students, they have someone here that can flip the situation in just a second. And her species only have three letters in their title.

"I-It's not fair..." Willowe sniffed, "Y-You're being b-biased against me. B-Biased against all of us because w-we're Obelisks, and Obelisks are known to have a bad reputation..."

The tearfest begins and Sonya was having a bit of doubt that someone like her could have done this heist, or even plan this out.

_"I heavily question how we caught them with this amount of evidence." _Sonya silently thought, questioning if the voice recording, and with two of the four students confessing their crimes, were enough to really send these four to the black-list. Before Sonya could call off her decision, Professor Fonda responded first.

**"Well then, I propose another way to penalize you four,"** Fonda began. **"And that would be a Punishment Duel."**

The four blinked. And Ms. Chung furiously glared at the Obelisk Headmistress. Crowler looked rather pained.

**"And here we go..."** He murmured before Julia exploded with unrestrained fury.

**"A Punishment Duel!? Fonda, are you seriously fucking with me now?! The girl in front of us is guilty of conspiracy and the three punk-asses behind her are guilty of second degree robbery! Not only that, but we also have solid evidences of the PDA message left by that girl, with plans of the robbery! We also have footages of one of these students sabotaging the decoy cameras in this school! Are you seriously suggesting a slap on the wrist for these assholes!?"**

**"It's better than not giving them a chance to redeem themselves. If we were to just send them to the black-list then what sort of image would that bring to us?"** Fonda calmly, but pointedly jabbed. **"Ms. Wolfhunter, you're companions fate shall rest on your shoulders; for you will duel again Melody Hikari. Should you win, you will then be cleared of all charges."**

"R-Really? You mean it?"

**"Fonda Fontaine, you bitch!"** Julia screamed.

**"I know what you're thinking Julia, however I believe all conflicts should end for what we stand for: Duel Monsters. Also, just black-listing a student is wrong and-"** without even hearing the rest, Julia shuts off her screen.

"What crawled up in her ass?" Toromaki muttered.

**"Callete!"** Satyr snapped from his side, surprising and shocking many that were there. The normally jolly and calm Ra Headmaster being mad at someone was a rare sight to see, **"Profesora Chung has every right to be frustrated with this decision. You not only stole from a student, but a student in the Ra Girl's Dormitory, the dorm that Ms. Chung is in charge of. Professor Fontaine is showing you leniency only because of what this escuela represents. Make no mistake, that there was a unanimous vote to place you in the black-list."** Satyr looked over to the rest of the faculty members and shook his head. **"Los Sientos, but I'll be excusing myself from this meeting. Adios."** With a press of the button, the Ra headmaster's screen turns off.

Banner said nothing as his screen powers off as well.

**"Well Chancellor Sheppard,"** Midori tried to elevate this awkward tension. **"It looks like Willowe likes the idea of the duel..."**

"Like it? I love it!" Willowe's expression flipped like a switch, her smile threatening to rip her beautiful face. Midori frowned and before long Sheppard looked at the girl with a sigh. **"Well then, it seems we have no other choice," **said Samejima. **"Ms. Wolfhunter, your duel will begin in a week-"**

**"No Chancellor, it won't."** That's where everyone stopped at what they were doing.

**"Crowler?"**

The stern looking Professor Crowler shook his head, **"We've given her enough mercy for offering her a duel. We will not give her any more. Ms. Wolfhunter's duel will be schedule today. 4:00 PM."**

**"Wait a minute, Crowler -"** Fonda tried to interject. She was, however, silenced with "the look". "The look" was around since the existence of an authority figure, but Crowler made it more perfect than what is represents. He even stopped the DAS on their tracks for trying to interrupt his class with it.

**"Chancellor Sheppard,"** Crowler continued, **"I will make arrangements for this duel to start without any problem." **The tired looking chancellor merely waved it off. Hey, his staff members are having a squabble, more drama on this island the last thing he really want's in on.

"B-But that's not enough time!" Willowe tried to persuade, to no avail. **"Should you lose, or you are not on time for the duel, you'll be expelled from our Academia, immediately!" **he announced, leaving no room for compromise. Willowe tried to look for salvation in the form of Fonda Fontaine, but to no avail as the headmistress was left speechless herself.**  
**

Disbelief and feeling betrayed, the girl quickly left the room; and not one person notice the dark glint in her eyes.

* * *

Trust me people, if I began the duel in this chapter, then this chapter would have been over 20,000 words.

So Rate, Review, Criticize, whatever.


	9. One Fucking Year Changes Everything

**Written on 8/10/2012 **

"Did you hear!?" One of the students clamored as all diversity of colors crammed into the lobby to see what the special matchup was today. On the screen, the image of Crowler's face was on the bottom left corner, announcing the name of the two individuals, "Willlowe from the Girl's Obelisk Blue is going to take on Melody!"

"Melody? From Ra Yellow?"

"Didn't you hear? Apparently someone robbed her from her deck! From what's going on, they think Willowe is the suspect for the whole fiasco!"

"Man, Willowe is going to kill that Ra Freshman!"

"I don't know about that," Another interjected as he contemplated the Ra's situation, "Melody did survive three weeks of Ms. Chung's hellish class, so she does have a chance to win!"

Those were some of the things that Melody picked up on when she entered the lobby and noticed the bulletin notice. The students made room for her to pass and the Dark Magician Girl look-alike was staring at the name impassively.

Willowe.

How was she suppose to feel when she saw the name of the girl who made her life hell for the past few weeks?

The girl who stole her Dark Magician.

Angry? That would be the normal response, but for reasons unknown she can't get mad at her. She probably would have been if it was the first week, but now? She...doesn't know.

"Sorry," Melody snapped out of her thoughts when Ms. Chung stood next to her. "I tried my best to kick her out, but -"

"Ms. Chung, you did more than enough."

And frankly she did. Melody knew that a teacher's duty is to help a student in need, but Ms. Chung took that ideal a step further. The Ra Headmistress stayed with her and comforted her through hard times. The woman rallied up the DAS and even implemented a spy to catch the perpetrator. She even got back her deck and her Dark Magician. Words can't express just how thankful she is to the woman.

It's probably all of those that's made Melody just feel nothing when Willowe's name appeared in front of her. Melody already have what she lost, so this duel was really unnecessary in her opinion...

"I guess this duel would give me closure." Melody finally said, "Win or lose, it won't matter in the end."

"It won't?" Ms. Chung questioned. The Spell-Caster duelist shook her head, "It's not like I'm hell-bent on revenge. Was I upset? Yeah. But then you helped me through this whole ordeal and got my deck back. I gained support from my friends and thought positively on this situation. In the end, I'm just over this whole thing."

The Korean-American professor looked at her student and chuckled. "Unbelievable. I would have thought that you would have thrown a tantrum for not seeing that trash of a Obelisk packing up her bags and leaving."

"All over a deck of cards?" Melody questioned, "Sure I may have some emotional attachment with them and, like I said, I was upset when these guys took my deck away from me. But really, in the end, they're just cards." She reasoned, "Are they really worth the drama that I had to endure these past few weeks?"

"Depends on each person," Ms. Chung explained. "Some people can take life seriously without them, some can't." She slung an arm around the Ra Freshman and pulled her into her bosom. "I'm proud that your taking this stance maturely. Not many people can think straight after all this."

"I have a great teacher."

"Oh shut up, your making me blush." The teacher whined. "But I'll take that into consideration."

"I thought you don't like favoritism?"

"Hey, complements and kissing up are two different things." Melody giggled. This was one of the things that she liked about Ms. Chung, she somehow finds a way to see things in a rather blunt way. A professor that doesn't see things with sugars and rainbows. That's Ms. Chung for yah-

"Hey!" The temperature around them dropped a few degrees as Willowe sauntered over to the two. Melody stared apathetically as the Sue, the girl who made her miserable for almost a month, stared at the monitor.

**Penalty Duel**

**Obelisk Blue Freshman:  
Willowe Emerald Crowvile Heineken Aurora Montana-Dew Denashia Wolfhunter the Third**

**VS**

**Ra Yellow Freshman:  
Melody Hikari**

"I was growing impatient, but..." Willowe's smirk grew as she stared at the name on the monitor. "...at last, it's finally time for me to put myself into the ultimate test."

"The ultimate test?" Melody questioned, "You beat Zane, how am I suppose to be the 'ultimate test'?" The dragon-theme duelist huffed in with annoyance, already feeling antagonized by the fact that she need to answer, in her opinion, Melody's 'stupid' question.

"You've been under Dr. Chung's tutelage, and from what people are saying, you are her star pupil-"

"I don't have a star pupil." Julia interjected, a caustic glare stabbed right at the Obelisk. "I treat everyone in my class equally and unbiasedly. For those who do good in my class, I simply complement them on their ability to understand the material. That's all, nothing more nothing less."

"In any case." Ignoring the Ra Headmistress, much to Julia's ire, Willowe arrogantly flicked her hair to the side. "Even with Dr. Chung's help, it won't do you any good. Trust me when I say this, by the end of this duel, I'll show you how much of an overwhelming difference there is in our strengths!"

Melody blinked, "To be honest with you Willowe, I frankly don't give a damn anymore. You want to show everyone just how good you are, that's fine. I mean you beat Zane, one of the top duelists in our school."

Willowe's ego inflated as soon as Melody said that, but the Ra was far from done. "But if you win, it won't really hurt me by the long run. Because everyone knows that I'm going to go against someone good. So it'd be really embarrassing if I were to somehow beat you." That balloon of pride instantly popped.

"Think about it, a Ra Yellow defeating an Obelisk Blue who toppled one of Duel Academy's best duelist." Melody shrugs nonchalantly, "Not only are you leaving the Academy, but your going to leave the Academy knowing a 'second-rate' duelist bested you at your own game."

No more words were exchanged, but the two still held their gaze with one another. Willowe egotistically scoffed before walking off. As soon as she left, Melody's couldn't help but to laugh. At first, the Ra never gave the Obelisk a second thought. In her perspective, Willowe was just someone that she simply just cross paths with, and just say 'hi'. Even though she beaten Zane last week, she wasn't an enemy of her's...

That is, until she took her deck; and because of that all this shit happened.

"You know what Ms. Chung? I think this duel might be something I'm looking forward towards."

* * *

"From the tests we went through, and from what you told me, it looks like your just having a deficiency of vitamin A." Fonda explained to her student. "Just get some sleep, eat some eggs, or just put on a slab of butter on your toast for the next few days and you should be fine."

Another day in the nurses office, with Fonda masking her dander with a smile as she waved off another student back to his class. Once the door shut, the woman slouched on her seat with a groan. In about an hour or so, Melody and Willowe will duel to see what will happen with the latter's fate. All member's of the faculty are blaming on her for the decision, but she was never thumbs up for kicking a student out of their school and banning them from ever coming back.

Their school policy is to accept those with potential and train them to become amazing duelists. If that's the case, then why become hypocritical and ban them from coming back to the school? They're young and stupid, did the teachers forget that they were once like that? Young and stupid? She knew that even Crowler had his moments when he was a teen.

After all, he did blab on his faults when the staff had a get together for a couple of drinks.

So it was just stupid for them to just kick out a student for just stealing one _freaking _deck!

**Written on July 7th 2013  
****A.K.A = What kind of fucking mentality did I had last year?**

"Penny for your thought?"

"Aren't you suppose to be teaching?" Fonda questioned, not bothering to look at Julia. The Ra Headmistress, to her credit, didn't bat an eyelash as she flopped onto the bed.

"Self-study, they'll need it for tomorrow's test." Julia shuffled in the bed, much to the nurse's ire. "I just made that bed!"

"Well, remake it." Julia bit back, "It's not like you have anything else to do, except to screw over my student-"

"Willowe did not deserve to be treated like this!"

"Bullshit," the Ra Headmistress kicked back up, "Her and those other Obelisk Blue took it far when they decided to take my students deck!"

"That's just it!" Fonda argued back, "You don't care if what Willowe did was morally right or wrong, your showing favoritism towards your house-"

"And you're not?" The gender-bended duelist retorted. "Look, whatever Willowe's motives are, it's going to end one way or another-"

"You're making this into a god damn witch hunt!"

Julia rolled her eyes, "Fonda-"

"I thought you were better than this!" Fonda snapped, "I respect you Julia, for helping other students outside of your dorm, but to go to the extent to expelling a student?! She paid her dues and she's sorry-"

"-for nothing."

"Damn it! Will you just for one second stop thinking so narrow-minded and listen to what I have to say?!" Julia eyes narrowed before getting off the bed.

"I think I heard enough." She finalized as the Ra Headmistress stomped towards the door.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Fonda demanded, "Your either with me or against me? Is that how you're going to see everyone as now?"

Julia left that answer lingering in the air as she stepped out of the room with the door hissing behind her back.

* * *

Four PM. That was the time that the two were suppose to be on the stage, in front of their whole peers.

Melody rose up from an elevated platform wearing a duel disk. It was the standard Ra Yellow Duel Disk. In front of her was her opponent. Her card thief. Willowe.

"Alright Willowe," The proctor began, "If you lose this duel, you will be black-listed without any question, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She replied back respectfully.

"If both of you understand the circumstance of this duel then my conditions are simple. I want a nice, clean, match. If I see any outside source to cheat for this duel, the individual that is holding the said source will be disqualified. Understand?"

"Don't worry ref." Willowe smirked as she took out her deck out of her deck box. "I'll guarantee that this match won't last for long." she inserted her deck in the deck slot and the duel disk went from standby to active.

"Really Willowe?" Alexis murmured. "Is she really going to be this cocky after what's on the line?"

"I don't know what she has up her sleeves," Zane replied, "but I can assure you that it's nothing too pretty."

"Look, can we just get started?" Melody crossed her arms, her deck already set into the disk as ready for battle.

"Oh come on Melody," Willowe sighed harmoniously. "Can't you get into the spirit of the duel?"

"I can." The Spellcaster duelist got out. "The question is if you can hold the candle of my fire?"

"Oh it's on…" The girl snapped back. Both duelists drew their starting hand.

"THEN DUEL!" The proctor announced as the numbers shot up as the two drew their cards.

**Willowe: 8000**  
**Melody: 8000**

"I'll be nice and let you go first," Willowe announced, "After all, your going to need it after the butt-kicking I'm going to lay on you."

"Wow 'butt-kicking'? What, too afraid to use the word 'as-"

"Just duel already!" The proctor demanded as Melody drew from her deck. Eyes darting from left and right, she gave a brief nod before starting off the duel by pulling the card second from the far right.

"First I'll summon Magical Exemplar in attack mode!" An archaic rune circle slowly sketched itself on the ground, as black contrasted the white duel tiles. The circle rosed up in the air, as a jet of light funneled down. Six feet off the ground, a body slowly shimmered into existence; a turquoise-colored spellcaster with dark raven hair stepped out of the light, her face showing nothing but peace as she outstretched her hands meditatively.

**Magical Exemplar  
****Attack: 1700  
Defense: 1400**

"Then I activate the continuous spell card, Arcane Barrier!" Magical Exemplar points over at a vacant Spell/Trap spot, before slowly raising her hand. As if she was telekinetic, as her hand rose higher, a statue emerged from the ground. The statue was carved as the classical old wizard with a wizen beard, carrying what appears to be a magical staff.

"With that, Magical Exemplar's effect activates!" Suddenly two light colored orb formed around her as the two began to circle around the mage. "When a spell card is activated, Magical Exemplar gets two spell counters for her!"

"So what?" Willowe rolled her eyes. "You brought out some magical balls for your monster, that won't make any differences-"

"It will once I get this rolling, but for now, I'll set three cards face down and end my turn."

* * *

Julia, who was sitting next to most of her students, nodded her head. "That's right Melody, keep up with the tempo of the battle and you'll be fine." She murmured, mentally memorizing the two set cards she set before ending her turn. If she gets the timing right, then she should be fine winning this duel, without much difficulties.

"Ms. Chung," Sarai began, "Nothing against you or anything, but you think Melody could beat her?"

"What are you talking about?" Jenny questioned, "Melody is totally going to kick that girl's butt!"

"But she did beat Zane." Kia whispered quietly, "That's not really an easy feat."

That's whats worrying the teacher at this moment. If what Zane said was true, and that this girl beat him with one card, then...

"No," Julia finally answered, "It won't be easy for Melody, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a chance to win. Right now, as her friends, we need to believe in her and cheer her on to win."

"Right!" Sasha agreed amiably, Ace sleeping comfortably in her arms. "The last thing Melody needs right now is for us to abandon her! We need to cheer for her success!"

"Shamu..."

"...Haleigh, that's not Melody's name-"

"Shamu. Shamu. Shamu. Shamu." Julia would have interjected there, but watching Haleigh waving her arms up and down like that really made it hilarious to watch.

* * *

"Finally!" Willowe drew and smirked, "Right, first I summon Lancer Lindwurm in attack mode!" The card, holographically, appeared as a blur sped past from the card. It circled around the battle arena before, suddenly, halting on the field. It's back turned to it's master, the creature was spinning it's staff-javalin with one hand as it outstretched it's long neck at the spell-caster. Magical Exemplar actually took a step back when the dragon roared at the woman as it pointed it's weapon at the woman.

**Lancer Lindwurm  
****Attack: 1800  
Defense: 1200**

"But wait! There's more! I activate the search card - Terraforming!" suddenly the surrounding turned black and white as Willowe took out her deck and looked through the stack to find her field spell. "This card allows me to take out one field spell from my deck and add it into my hand, and the card I pick - and activate - is Rising Air Current!" Before their eyes, the colors was quickly splashed onto the rather boring - picturesque - scenery as a more pastoral arena flourished on the field. The two were standing on a field of grass, but the most noticeable change was the huge blue sky above them; with thin white clouds and a hawk flying in the background.

"This field spell card, although drops my monster's defense power by 400, increases my monster's attack power by 500!" Lancer's mouth quirked into a rather scary smirk as it took itself to the sky.

**Lancer Lindwurm  
Attack: 1800 + 500 = 2300  
Defense: 1200 - 400 = 800**

"Now attack!" Lancer Lindwurm twirled it's javalin wildly before throwing it - with deadly precision - at the defenseless spellcaster.

"I don't think so! I activate my quick-play! Book of Moon!" Suddenly the lance stopped before it touched the spellcaster's worried face before being shot back at the dragon. With amazing agility, the dragon not only managed to dodge it, but grab it midway before changing into a card; the rather large duel-card fluttered down onto the ground, facedown.

* * *

"Wait," Syrus voiced out as he stared at the magic card, "How could Melody activate that spell-card from her hand, and on Willowe's battle phase!?"

"That's because it's a quick-play spell card." Bastion explained as if it answered everything. It did for most people.

"A quick what?" Jaden was even more confused than Syrus, "Isn't spell cards just spell cards?"

"Not entirely." The three were one row below Julia's row as she observed the match meticulously. "Quick-Play spells, nicknamed as Instantaneous spell cards, can be activated from the player's hand during any Phase of their turn; hence the title 'Instantaneous'. They can also be activated during the opponent's battle phase."

"I...kind of get it..." Jaden scratched his head sheepishly as Sarai pondered on a way to explain it easily.

"A good example is MST, or Mystical Space Typhoon." Syrus opened his mouth before closing it quickly, "I get it! That's why people would always set that card facedown! That spell card could destroy any spell or trap card on the field, and on anyones turn!"

"Now your getting it!" Sarai nodded her head.

* * *

"You might have stopped me this round, but your just delaying the inevitable." Willowe threateningly warned, not marring her rather beautiful face. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"It's true I barely escaped that one," Melody admitted as she drew, "But that doesn't mean it can happen again! I activate the spell card Pot of Greed! Because I activated a spell card, my Magical Exemplar gets two more Spell Counters!" Two more orbs emerged as the six orbs orbited around the mage; meanwhile Melody drew two more cards from her deck. "Next I activate my continuous trap card, Pitch-Black Power Stone!"

Magical Exemplar motioned over to the far right of the Spell/Trap field as a giant orb emerged. In the center of the giant orb, an upside down triangle was ensign on the orb, with intricate patterns on the golden triangle.

"This card allows me to set one Spell Counter on anything on my field. I'll start by setting my first Spell Counter onto my Arcane Barrier!" A light colored orb flew out of the rather massive sized power stone, shrinking by a third, as it flew towards the statue. "Now I activate the spell card, Foolish Burial, in order to send one card from my deck to my grave!" The orb count increased again as eight orbs protectively surrounded Magical Exemplar.

* * *

"Just what is Melody doing?" Dimitri, one of Ra's well known students, asked as he watched the match with confusion. "Why isn't she summoning anymore monsters on the field? She should be planning on getting rid of that facedown card and Willowe's monster."

"As much as I don't want to ridicule her, I have to agree." Brier pitched in, "She has the opportunity to take Willowe down significantly, but isn't doing so, what's her goal?"

"I wouldn't count her out just yet," The two were above a row from Julia, who overheard everything, "Remember, Spell Counters are a pain in the ass to deal with when their are high numbers of them. Currently Melody has around ten or so in her field." She observed the final facedown card.

"If I'm right about that facedown card, she's about to bring out one of her aces right now."

* * *

"Are you done?" Willowe asked, clearly bored with the whole ordeal. "Unlike you, the rest of us don't have the luxury to waste our time with your nonsense."

At this, Melody smirked. "Don't you know Willowe? A Magician always takes his time to give a show to his audience before some magical happens!" She the pressed the button on her duel disk, that was above the set card, "This is my second act! Bringing a hero back from the grave! I activate my trap card! Miracle Restoring!" Underneath the Power Stone, a pedestal emerged from the ground. The Power Stone began to glow in a myriad of colors, with sparks surrounding the orb.

"By removing the remaining two Spell Counter from my Pitch-Black Power Stone, I can bring out one of my awesome assistant from the grave!" The stone began to crack, as well as the pedestal underneath it.

"I summon from the grave Buster Blader in attack mode!" The stone exploded as a sword flew into the air before stabbing into the ground. The smoke from the blast surrounded one side of the arena as the audience heard metallic stomps echoing the room. From the smoke, a tall warrior - clad in purplish blue armor, adorned with sapphire jewels - walked out to the sword. Gripping it with one hand, like King Arthur pulling out Excalibur, the knight pulled the buster blade from the ground before positioning it with his other hand, ready for battle.

**Buster Blader  
Attack: 2600**  
**Defense: 2300**

* * *

"Impressive." Alexis admired. "In just two turns, Melody summoned a rather powerful monster onto the field."

"Not only that, but in just that turn Melody unconditionally made this in her favor. Most of Willowe's deck contain dragon, and if she even summons one onto the field, it'd just make Buster Blader stronger." Zane observed critically.

"I think this year just got more interesting, don't you think Alexis?"

* * *

"Attack-"

"I don't think so!" Willowe stopped her, "I activate my facedown card, Threatening Roar!" the two stopped midway as a mountainous roar froze the two in place. Buster Blader trembled before stepping front of Magical Exemplar, protecting her from whatever the heck that made that roar. Melody frowned while Willowe gave her a smug look.

"I'll set two cards facedown on the field before ending my turn." Empty handed, Melody wearily glanced over at her opponent as she drew with four cards in hand.

"First I'll activate the spell card, Double Summon, this card allows me to summon twice in this turn! So first I'll flip my Lacer Lindwurm back into attack mode!" The javalin wielding dragon flipped form his card and roared; only for Buster Blader to take a step forward.

"Did you forget Willowe? My Buster Blader's effect increases his attack power by 500 for every dragon on the field, including yours!"

**Buster Blader  
Attack: 2600 + 500 = 3100**  
**Defense: 2300**

"Don't worry, you won't be seeing Lancer for long! Because I'm going to sacrifice him!" The said dragon flew up into the sky, vanishing underneath the faux-sunlight. "In order to summon Strong Wind Dragon in attack mode!"

Melody and her monsters covered their faces as a powerful gust burst in the room. From underneath the sunlight from which Lancer Windwurm flew, another dragon emerged. This one was rather larger than the former. From the Mach cone that surrounded the dragon, it missile down to the ground with a sound-breaking crash. Debris and dust-cloud covered the crater made by the dragon as Melody heard a rather loud stomp.

Unlike Buster Blader's walk, this one was a deafening echo as each stomp made sent chills in everyone's back. Finally the dragon stepped out of the crater, and boy was it big. The dragon skin coating was teal, it's body frame was pure muscle, as each step it made, everyone could see the muscle moving in definition. It tattered, yet majestic, wings complemented it's image as the beast roared with pride.

**Strong Wind Dragon  
Attack: 2400**  
**Defense: 1000**

The roar shook Melody out of her shock,

"Don't forget! Since you summoned another dragon onto the field Buster Blader gets an additional 500 attack points!"

**Buster Blader  
Attack: 3100 + 500 = 3600**  
**Defense: 2300**

"Like that'll matter." Melody blinked, what was she talking about? Her dragon's power is by far weaker than her Buster Blader, why would she ignore that fact?

* * *

"I don't get it." Sarai began, "What so special about that dragon? I mean, sure it's a bit more powerful than the Lancer Windwurm, but I just don't see whats so important about it..."

"It's not what Strong Wind Dragon's attack power that makes it ferocious in battle," Jenny cleared up, "It's what he can do that makes him scary."

"What he does?" Syrus blinked.

"Strong Wind can't be destroyed in battle with a monster that has the same attack points as him." Sasha cleared up for the confused duelists around them. "So you're monsters have to be stronger than he is in order to destroy him."

"Not only that, but Strong Wind Dragon has another crazy effect." Kia further went on, "When Strong Wind is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a Dragon-Type monster like Lancer Lindwurm, it gains the attack points equal to half the attack points of the Tributed monster."

"Since Lancer was 1800, Strong Wind gets a 900 point boost." Haleigh summarized monotonously. "There's also the fact that Strong Wind is a Wind Attribute monster, meaning it get's a 500 point boost cause of the field spell."

"Meaning he gets a total of 1400 point boost." Bastion's eyes widened at the number, "If my calculations are correct, that means Strong Wind Dragon's attack power is 3800!"

"Let's not forget about his final ability." Julia added in as the Osiris Red students around gapped.

"Theres more!?" Syrus vocalized, "Just how may effect does this guy have?!"

"It's nothing big," Sasha shrugged, "His last effect is to pierce through the enemy's defenses." Everyone who weren't Julia's students sweat-dropped, including Bastion and the other Ra students around.

"Piercing effect is a pretty big deal Sasha." Chumley deadpanned.

* * *

**Strong Wind Dragon  
Attack: 2400 + 900 + 500 = 3800**  
**Defense: 1000 - 400 = 600**

"N-No way!" Melody gasped.

"Oh yes way! And even if your Buster Blader gets some power from my monsters, there's not a chance that you'll be able to stop this!" Strong Wind roared as it flapped it's wings once before soaring into the sky. "Now my dragon! Attack-"

"I don't think so! I think it's time for my third act of the show! I activate my facedown, Magical Hats!" Suddenly two of the four hats covered both* Magical Exemplar and Buster Blader as the other two hats flopped onto the field. The hats circling around rapidly before stopping and lining up in fours.

**Magical Hats x2  
Attack: 0**  
**Defense: 0**

"Let's gamble a bit, you have a fifty fifty chance of hitting one of my two monsters in this hat, but be warned, you also have a chance to get a nasty surprise in my other two hats!"

"I think you haven't done your homework Melody!" Willowe smirked. "Strong Wind Dragon has a piercing effect! It doesn't matter if your monsters are in defense mode or not, you still take damage!" To prove a point Willowe points over to the second to the last hat on the right.

"Strong Wind! Attack the hat, third from your left!" The dragon nose-dived, fist aimed at the defenseless hat. With a powerful punch, the hat _exploded_! The backlash was so devastating that it sent Melody off her feet.

"MELODY!" Her friends watched in horror as she tumbled down the stairs of the arena.

**Melody: 8000 - 3800 = 4200  
Willowe: 8000**

"Time out!" The proctor called out as he and some of the faculty members rushed down. Julia wasted no time, the moment she saw Melody fly into the air, she was out of her seat. Rushing down, the Ra Headmistress leaped over the barricade and rushed to her fallen student.

"Melody- oh god, she landed on her head!" Fonda was already in action, quickly trying to stop the bleeding on Melody's head.

"What setting was the duel mode on!?" Julia demanded, glaring at the poor proctor as he quickly answered her question.

"The usual DN-5, but-"

"IF IT WAS ON FUCKING DN-5, MELODY WOULDN"T HAVE FLOWN LIKE THAT!"

"Calm down Julia," Fonda reprimanded, "Screaming at the ref isn't going to help us-"

"MY STUDENT HAS THE FUCKING CHANCE OF BRAIN DAMAGE! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Soon the students were murmuring one another as Melody slowly stirred, "Ms. Hikarii, are you alright?" Melody to her credit slowly opened one of her eyes and get a shaky nod.

"Listen Melody," Julia's voice toned down, though it was still laced with frustration. "You can call off the match, we can reschedule and-"

"N-No..." The Ra student immediately responded. "I-If I reschedule..."

"Listen! You landed on your head! Your head!" Julia emphasized, "Your probably delirious from the impact, I-"

"Ms. Julia. I was wrong." The Ra Headmistress stopped in her track. "I-I was wrong about everything. This match does mean something to me. The deck of cards that was stolen from me. They did mean something to me!" She sobbed. "I know it's not going to be good for me in the long run if I continue with this match, but I need to win right now! I can't pull out now!"

"Melody..."

"My family. They help me make this deck! My mom took me to watch Yugi summon his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl! That's where it all started! This deck does mean something to me! I can't just turn my back on that! If I back out now, it'll be like spitting on everything that I did to get here!"

"...alright then." the professional side of Julia emerged as she looked down at Melody, "Are you able to continue Melody Hikari? If so, then stand."

Rolling over on fours, the spell-caster duelist pushed herself off the ground. Her hands on her knees, she pulled herself up and took a step. Then another, and another. Each step, the students couldn't help but to applaud as the Ra duelist finally reached to the arena. Taking in deep breaths she stood tall and gave Willowe a smile.

"Sorry, landed pretty hard on my face."

"I was worried," Willowe began, "that you might have actually given up. Props to you, now can we get going?"

"Sure- but not before I activate this!"

Julia looked at the proctor. "I want you to check over the systems after this match." The man nodded as Julia walked over to one side of the arena to observe closely at Melody, just incase she falls over again. As she leaned back onto the wall, everyone watched as a twister blew up from the ground before sucking up one of Willowe's set cards.

"W-What?"

"You activated my trap, Wild Tornado!"

"B-But you didn't set any trap cards on the field! How did you-"

"What do you mean I didn't set any trap cards?" Willowe stopped and quickly glanced over at the hats. "I told you, if you didn't choose correctly, a nasty surprise was waiting in the hats?" She pulled Wild Tornado off her duel disk, "Wild Tornado needed to be set in order for it's effect to be activated, it didn't say where it had to be set."

"Y-You..." Willowe's expression changed to exasperation and anger.

"Are you done?" Melody's opposition glanced at her hand and cursed. "I set one card facedown, and end my turn."

* * *

"Is Melody going to be alright?" Brier asked, worried about her condition as much as any other Ra students would.

"She'll be alright." Dimitri immediately said, "There's no way she'll lose here."

"You ok?" Brier questioned, it wasn't exactly Dimitri's style to actually get pumped up with something. Usually he'd be seen acting in some sort of façade, so it's relatively rare to see his own 'face'; and to be actually seriously about something...

"I'm just pissed off that she needs to duel against Willowe. That Obelisk should have been kicked off the moment she was caught stealing her deck!" Brier nodded his head. That's actually a good point. It doesn't matter how pretty or how good you are here. Do something like stealing, and your off.

She also stole from the Ra Yellow, so now it's personal for everyone in Ra Yellow.

* * *

"It's my move!" Melody drew, slightly staggering, as she glanced at her card. "Because your battle phase ended, Magical Hat is now dispelled!" The hats popped out of existence as Magical Exemplar and Buster Blader emerged in a flash. "Now I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity, in order to fill up our hands with six cards!"

As Willowe drew four cards from her deck, Melody drew her first card. Then second. Then third.

With each draw she made, Melody's smile widened. After reaching her sixth card, her was laughing. "Alright! Time to change my luck around!" She announced as she points over at Magical Exemplar who has ten orbs floating around her.

"First thing's first, let's get a monster out here ASAP! I activate Magical Exemplar's effect! By removing seven spell counters off of her I can special summon a level seven spell-caster from my hand!"

The orbs around the passive spell-caster flew off of her as the seven orb began to connect itself into another rune circle. Like how Magical Exemplar was summoned, the rune shot a jet of light below it as a figure began to form underneath it. "With Magical Exemplar's effect, I summon onto the field: Endymion the Master Magician!"

From the pillar of light, a hand shot out; and with a powerful, but a quick wave of the hand, extinguished the light with a grunt. If the audience thought that Buster Blader looked majestic then Endymion was just simply god like in his form. His form nearly giant over most of the monsters on the field, including Buster Blader.

A solidified rune circle laid on his back, as the spell caster carried a rather massive staff, the head shaped in a spiked crescent moon. Each of the purple spike on the head glowed briefly before fading. The catalyst ball that float in the center of the staff was a reminiscent of the Power Stone that Melody conjured out earlier. If the weapon of choice wasn't enough to be impressed, his armor would. Large, beautiful and majestic would be the words to describe his armor as the spell-caster wore the usual robe dressed for most other spell-casters.

**Endymion the Master Magician  
Attack: 2700  
Defense: 1700**

"I activate Endymion's effect! Once per turn, I can send one magic card from my hand to the grave in order to destroy one card on the field!"

"B-But that would mean..."

"Ladies and Gentleman, say goodbye to Strong Wind Dragon for being an amazing volunteer!" Discarding one Allure of Darkness to the grave, Endymion's staff shined brightly; almost as bright as the orbs surrounding Magical Exemplar. With one swish of his staff, a fast moving tachyon like blade sliced through Strong Wind Dragon; splitting the dragon in two.

"Which leaves you defenseless! Go!" The three charged up their own attack as the two spell-casters fired off their own powerful attack while Buster Blader charged. Once the spells struck Willowe directly, the swordsman jumped before cleaving down the duelist directly. The field disappears as Melody grinned. That should be enough to-

**Melody: 4200  
Willowe: 1000**

...what?!

"That was way too close." Willowe announced as she looked at Melody with a vicious smirk. "Thank god I activated this before anything bad happened."

Activate what? Melody searched the field for the source of her sudden life point increase. The combine number of her monsters should have reduced her life points to zero! So how is she-

"No..."

She found it, she found the reason why Willowe didn't fall.

"...Emergency Provisions."

* * *

"What's that?" Syrus asked, seeing the holographic card of various provisions in the card.

"Emergency Provisions." Surprisingly it was Jaden that answered that question. "It's a quick-play spell card that gives you a 1000 life points for every spell and trap cards removed off of your field."

"But there weren't-" Syrus stopped.

"The field spell," Bastion provided for the Osiris student. "regardless where it's place, it's still consider a spell card. She chose to destroy her field spell in order to save herself from losing this match."

* * *

"Not much I could do..." Melody murmured, as two more orbs floated around Magical Exemplar - making it five orbs circling around - before setting three cards facedown, "I'll end my turn with that." She finished, while watching Willowe draw her card. "Sorry girl, but its time to finish this match! I'll start by activating this card, Painful Choice!"

"Painful what?" Willowe smirked while continuously drawing her deck, "I draw five cards, all you have to do is to pick one from my hand. After that, I get to keep that one card that you chose and send the rest to the grave." The girl then laid all five cards onto her duel disk revealing them to Melody.

The Ra duelist looked at her choices.

One Luster Dragon.

One Dodger Dragon.

One Solidarity.

One Monster Reborn.

One _Strong Wind Dragon_.

Melody eye's lingered at the card. She can't allow her to summon that monster, and she doesn't know if there are other monsters in her hand that'll she could summon. The Ra duelists could chose the Luster Dragons, but what if she has a card in her other five hand that she could use to make her miserable...

No dragons, and no chance of allowing her to summon dragons.

"I'll let you hold onto Solidarity!" Willowe blinked.

"Are you sure that's you're final choice?"

That old trick? She's going to make her psyche out of her initial decision? Theres no way she'll change now! With that in mind, Melody gave her a definite nod. Not only won't she be able to keep any of her dragons, but those three dragons is going to increase her Buster Blader's attack power by 1500.

With a shrug, Willowe pulled the spell card into her hand as she sent the rest to the grave. Not only increasing Buster Blader's attack power immensely, but also adding another two orbs onto Magical Exemplar.

**Buster Blader  
Attack: 3600 + 1500 = 5100  
Defense: 2300**

Seven orbs. She might have a- wait...why is Willowe smirking?

"I was hoping you wouldn't chose one of my dragons! Because now I can use this!" From the ground a mirror emerged. A rather familiar looking mirror in Julia's opinion. It wasn't seconds when a red dragon slowly flowed behind the reflections of the mirror, confirming Julia's fear on what the mirror was.

"Dragon's Mirror..."

* * *

"Dragon's Mirror? That doesn't sound all too good." Sasha nodded, answering Sarai's question no-verbally.

"Think of it as Polymerization," Jenny explained further, "The only difference is that the summoning conditions have to be from the grave rather on the field."

"So...what exactly is she trying to summon?" Haleigh interrogated, with that same monotonous tone that she carried. "I can't really think of a fusion summon that involves with Luster Dragon, or any of the dragons that are in her grave."

Surprisingly the answer came from the back.

"There's one dragon that she can summon," Chazz answered, coming from his dorm as he glanced at Willowe pulling out the cards from her grave. "If she's going to summon what I think she's going to summon..." Chazz clenched his fists.

"...let's just hope that Melody took Ms. Chung's lessons seriously. Because if she didn't, then there's a good chance she might lose this match."

* * *

Two more orbs popped around Magical Exemplar as the mirror began to crack. "I remove from my grave all five dragons, in order to summon my Five-Headed Dragon!" The mirror grew in size as a firey head - that reminded the audience of the fiery dragon on Salamandra - slowly emerged from the mirror; after that a sea serpent, then a metallic one, a dark colored one, and the last one was a golden dragon with spikes atop its head. The body emerged, revealing that the five heads were attached to one body. When the behemoth of a dragon finally pulled itself from the mirror, it bellowed; making Melody take a step back.

**Five Headed Dragon  
Attack: 5000**  
**Defense: 5000**

"Oh, and since my dragons are removed from the grave, I think your Buster Blader's attack power drops back?" Like that, Buster Blader's aura slowly wisp to nothing.

**Buster Blader  
Attack: 5600 - 2500 = 3100  
Defense: 2300**

"Now! Five Headed Dragon! Attack! Destroy Endymion with Quintuple Inferno!" The five opened their maws as each began to form their own attack. The Salamandra head was forming a fiery blast, the Water Dragon was forming a hydro cannon and such on. In perfect synchronization, the five launched their own attack, annihilating the master magician in a furry of powerful blasts. The backlash of the blast nearly tore Melody's blazer right off as her hair blew wildly.

**Willowe: 1000  
Melody: 4200 - (5000 - 2700) = 1900**

"I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn." Melody, smoothing out her now ruined uniform, looked at her remaining monsters and at Endymion. Luckily for her, she could summon back Endymion and end this craziness once and for all. "My turn, and I activate Magical Exemplar's effect! By removing seven orbs, I can summon back Endymion in-"

"I don't think so! I activate my trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole!" Melody watched in horror as one of her strongest monsters fell into the pit hole that suddenly formed underneath the mage. She turned away, as she listened to Endymion's cries of agony before the hole closed up. "Now not only is Endymion is destroyed, but you can no longer summon that monster. Oh and while we're at it, let me activate my second face down Aegis of Gaia! This card allows me to gain 3000 life points!" Behind Willowe, Gyakutenno Megami floated behind her as a bright green aura surrounded the girl.

**Willowe: 1000 + 3000 = 4000**

Melody looked at her hand and back at the field, then up at the score board. Julia watched as Melody's face changed instantly to hopelessness. She had nothing. Check mate. Throw in the towel. Etc. Etc.

...but not on her watch.

"Melody!" The Ra snapped her attention to Julia as the Ra Headmistress points at her life points. "I don't see your LP at zero! What the hell are you doing, looking like your already defeated?"

"B-But Ms. Chung! I can't do anything!" Melody reasoned. "She has a monster that's way more powerful than mine and...and..."

"So what?" Julia questioned. "Does that mean there's nothing you can do about it?" Julia walked towards the arena, both her hands slamming onto the edge of the ring. "You have a handful of cards in your hand! What the hell did you do while I was teaching? Make a strategy with those cards damn it!"

Melody opened her mouth but was instantly cut off with Julia pointing at her deck. "You have one card in your hand, you still haven't drawn, and you still have 1900 LP, your only 2100 LP behind that Obelisk Bitch. So what the hell is the problem?" Melody looked at her, before back at the monster. "Melody! The fat lady isn't done singing yet, so do yourself a favor, pull your balls out of your purse and KICK HER ASS!"

Although it wasn't much, Melody was looking at Julia with a rather new light. As she stared at the Ra Headmistress, weeks of torment that she went through surfaced in her memories. Her friends that helped her find her deck. But most of all...

"That's right," The Dark-Magician girl look-a-like whispered. "No matter what happened, you were always there for me." Melody looked at her deck that rested in her duel disk. "Even now, when everything looks all too hopeless, you're by my side, helping me along the way."

A droplet landed on Buster Blader's card. Tears soon dropped from her eyes. "You never gave up on me. Ms. Chung. Not even for one second. Even when it was just a slim chance that we would have found my deck, you nevertheless kept on searching for the deck. Even when I needed help on some things, you never brushed me off. You spent extra hours in class to help me out..."

Quickly wiping away the tears, a new look was on the spell-caster's face. "You never gave up on me! I won't let you down Ms. Chung!" She put a hand on her deck, "I won't give up! Not now! Not ever!"

"Oh just go already!" Willowe cut in as the two glared at the girl. "In case you two haven't noticed, I have a match to win!"

"You're not going to win anything Willowe!" She drew her card, and grinned. "Ladies and Gentleman, I'm sorry about the earlier performance, but it's time to bring in my fourth act! For this act, I'll need a volunteer!" Magical Exemplar gave her a rather cheerful smile as she stepped forward. "Thank you, ma'am! Now with my volunteer in place, I'll activate my facedown card: Magical Dimension!"

"NO!" Willowe panicked as a body-casket shimmered behind Magical Exemplar. The spell-caster showcased herself to the crowd as she snapped her fingers to open the iron-maiden like chamber. Stepping in she waved before shutting the casket shut. "Now watch as Magical Exemplar is swapped with the legend himself!"

The casket opened as the figure hopped out of the coffin. In an impressive acrobatic feat, the shadowed spell-caster landed on the top of the casket. Soon the audience were roaring; the girl were fan-girl squealing and the boys were cheering in craze. Even Zane couldn't help but to applaud at the sight of the new monster.

Who was it?

Why this spell-caster was someone that nobody could forget, for this man was fair-skinned and tall. But that wasn't what made him recognizable. No it was his remarkably, shiny, purple-hair that flowed from his helmet that resurfaced childhood memories from everyone in the stands. This young man was clad in his signature purple robes with his equally signature green staff that the figure held loftily in his hand.

"...Ladies and Gentleman, I give you: DARK MAGICIAN!"

**Dark Magician**  
**Attack: 2500**  
**Defense: 2100**

Giving a flirtatious smile, which drove nearly every single girl in the audience wild, the spell-caster gave a bow before jumping high off the casket.

"But wait! That's not all everyone! Now watch as Dark Magician make this dragon vanish!" Suddenly a rather large drape covered the dragon as the spell-caster landed in front of the covered dragon. Like a good illusionist that would perform in front of an audience, Dark Magician showed the audience that there was nothing in his sleeves or that there were any trap doors underneath the floor.

Tossing his scepter to Buster Blader, he picked the drapery with his two hands and tugged. The students gasped as the Five-Headed Dragon, even with it's form visible underneath the rather large curtain, vanished the moment the spell-caster pulled. Twirling it, the drape shrunk in size before it transformed into a small white handkerchief. Finally, he threw the hanky into the air, when it suddenly changed into a dove!

Everyone, including the faculty and Julia, applaud at the show. Dark Magician, the sexy debonaire he was, bowed. Buster Blader throwing his scepter back as he leaped back to Melody's side.

* * *

"Not that it was cool and all, but what just happened?" Syrus asked, "That Five-Headed Dragon was waaaaaay more powerful than Dark Magician; how did he defeat it?"

"It wasn't Dark Magician Syrus," Bastion cleared up, while still clapping his hands at the show. "It was the effect of Magical Dimension."

"Huh? I thought that only summoned the monster?" Jaden wondered, before he whistled loudly with most of the students.

"It does, but it also has a secondary effect. When the spell-caster is summoned through this process, you have the chance to destroy one face-up card on your opponent's side of the field. Guess which one was face-up the entire time."

The sad part was that it only stayed there for one turn, where as a weaker monster like Magical Exemplar stayed there for most of the duel.

* * *

"You..." Willowe couldn't find the word to express how she felt, nor could she find the word to curse out Melody. One of her more powerful monsters in her deck, just destroyed in one turn! The humility that course through her body! The embarrassment!

"Let's not forget! I haven't conducted my battle phase just yet! Attack-"

"I don't think so! I activate Negate Attack!" That wasn't a popular choice, in fact Willowe found herself being boo'ed by the students as Dark Magician lowered his staff with a frown.

"Oh well, I'll end my turn here with one card face down." Willowe's fist clenched in frustration, this match wasn't suppose to take this long! Not even Zane lasted this long for her! So why the hell was she not winning?!

"You think your all that?! You're nothing! You're just a nobody that no one bothers knowing about! I'll forever be remembered here, while you'll be forgotten through time and-"

"Will you just shut up!?" Surprisingly it was Melody that screamed at Willowe. Julia, during her time with Melody, never actually seen the smaller girl snap.

To be honest, it was rather scary to look at her pissed off.

"All you do is whine and moan about how things aren't going in your way. All you do is tell your stupid little sob story and complain about how it was suppose to be 'like this' or 'like that'. Well guess what?! Nothing's fair in life! You think your the only one with a crappy life? Some of my friends that I made here have it worse than you! Some of these guys here are so broke that they have nothing to do but study almost 24/7 so they could maintain their GPA above average to keep the scholarship that was granted to them! Their families can't support them and some of them don't even have a family! You think you have it tough? Try putting on their shoes and experience what they go through, cause honestly? Listening to you cry about your dead family, although sad, is rather pathetic! At least the people here have the decency to keep their drama to themselves!"

Note to self, don't piss Melody off.

"What do you know?" Willowe snapped. "My mom-"

"I don't care what happened to you in your past! I don't care what happened to your mom or your dad!" Melody cut her off, "Right now what I care about is winning this duel, and quite frankly, your pissing me off with your mind off of the game!"

"...my mind off of the game?" Willowe began to chuckle. "Oh but you see, little girl, I'm just getting started!" Melody's opposition drew her card. "You want me to go all out? Fine! First I'll activate the spell card, Pot of Greed! With it, I'm able to draw two more cards from my deck." Quickly skimming over her new cards she slid one into the spell/trap slot.

"Next I activate the spell card, Dimension Fusion! By paying up 2000 of my life points, I can Special Summon as many of my removed from play monsters onto the field!"

**Willowe: 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

In a furry of light, all five dragons she removed from the grave emerged onto the field.

"Hey did you forget? With all those dragons on the field, my Buster Blader gets a major attack boost!"

Indeed, as the spirit of the six dragons that were summoned by Willowe flowed into Buster Blader. His armor shining more brightly then ever as the knight held his sword in front of him like the picture, ready for battle.

**Buster Blader  
Attack: 2600 + 6(500) = 5600  
****Defense: 2300**

"Oh I know, but that won't matter in the end." Willowe pulled three of the dragons off of her duel disk before sliding them into the grave. "I sacrifice three of my dragons that are on the field! In order to summon my most powerful monster!" one of the Strong Wind Dragons, Luster Dragon, and Dodger Dragon quickly changed into some sort of energy as the three began to merge into one.

"I summon Victory Dragon, in attack mode!" A blinding flash of light, and a thunderous howl were the only two thing that Melody as well as the other students registered while they tried to find their visions once more. Once the blur began to clear up, Melody couldn't help but to gasp. The dragon in front of her was actually bigger than the Five-Headed-Dragon! Another thing that made this monster eye-catching was it's color scheme. Sure Five Headed Dragon had a gold-colored dragon, but the dragon in front of Melody was _armored_in gold!

Piercing emerald eyes glared down at the trio, as Victory Dragon snarled ferociously in front of them.

**Victory Dragon**  
**Attack: 2400**  
**Defense: 3000**

* * *

"Zane?" Alexis stared at the elder Truesdale. There were a few times that Alexis had ever seen any reaction on Zane, but this was the first time she've seen such expression on the older brother's face.

Pure fury.

"That monster..." he spat, hands crushing the railing in front of him. How could he forget? Like the Egyptian God Cards, Willowe sacrificed three dragons before summoning that _thing. _He didn't know. How could he have known? That monster was a complete anomaly in his eyes the first time he saw it; and because of that it costed him dearly.

It costed him the match.

* * *

"Thats it!" Bastion pointed the golden dragon that emerged from the ground. "That was the one that defeated Zane!"

"That dragon?" Syrus looked at the monster with bewilderment. "I mean, sure it looks cool and all, but I don't see it beating Zane anytime."

"Don't you dare underestimate it." Once again, everyone in the vicinity were surprised when Chazz spoke up about the monster. "I saw a similar summoning condition back in the entrance exams. It was a monster that kept Ms. Chung alert for the whole battle."

"I remember that!" Jaden pitched in. "It was when Matthew summoned that one fairy monster onto the field! Ms. Chung looked really mad when she saw it."

"If Zane was really beaten by something like that, and if something similar kept Ms. Chung on her toes..." Jenny critically looked at the dragon, "Then there's definitely something up about the monster."

* * *

"But wait there's more." Willowe showed a rather familiar looking card to Melody. "Remember how you chose Solidarity for me to keep? Good choice, cause when I activate it, It allows all my dragon monsters on the field 800 attack points!"

**Victory Dragon  
Attack: 2400 + 800 = 3200  
Defense: 3000  
**

**Strong Wind Dragon  
Attack: 2400 + 800 = 3200  
Defense: 1000**

**Lancer Windwurm  
Attack: 1800 + 800 = 2600  
Defense: 1200**

"Now Victory Dragon! Attack Dark Magician with Victorious Slam-"

"Did you think you were the only one with Negate Attack?" Suddenly the gold-armored dragon found that it's fist couldn't penetrate whatever was covering the spell-caster. Dark Magician merely raised it's eyebrow as the dragon continued to pound on the invisible barrier. Tired of the punches that the dragon exercised, Victory Dragon retreated back to his spot.

"You may have stopped my monster's attack, but you won't be so lucky next time! I'll set two cards face down before ending my turn." But before Melody could draw again, Willowe pressed a button to activate one of her facedown.

"I activate the trap card, Jar of Greed! With it, I'm able to draw one card from my deck." once she pulled the card out from the deck, Willowe's smirk grew. "Look what I got!" She revealed it and to Julia's and to Melody's friends shock: Lighting Vortex. Raigeki was banned early on in the game, so the card industry began to develop other cards similar to Raigeki with small conditions that would allow the card to be legal. One of them was Lightning Vortex.

Lightning Vortex, in short, is Raigeki. The only difference is that the person needs to just discard one card from his or her hand to play out the effect.

"It's over Melody! Even if you destroy one of my monsters on this turn, there is no way you can beat me now!" Willowe announced as she placed the card into her hand. "Just give up now, there's no point in continuing this duel!" To Julia's surprise, Melody didn't even look worried at all. In fact, the Ra student looked rather... disappointed?

"You know Willowe, I pity you. I honestly did." Melody shook her head. "You have all this skill, and yet your so arrogant to see that nothing's over until it's over." The Obelisk scoffed as Melody began to slide a card from her deck. "Sure, you got a card that can possibly defeat me in one turn. Sure, I need to find a way to destroy your monsters as fast as I can. But you know what? If there's one thing you learn from Ms. Chung is this." She pulled the card out from her deck, "There's always a chance to turn this whole thing around."

"Come on." Willowe exasperatedly moaned. "You honestly think you have a chance against me?"

"You saw it earlier. I did gave up during out match." Melody admitted. "When you increased your life points by 4000, and when you had that Five-Headed Dragon out, I thought it was all over. But you saw what happened, after Ms. Chung gave me that pep talk and after I found my resolve to continue with the match, I was able to overcome that obstacle."

"So what? It's not like you can beat me now." Melody flipped the card to her direction, and giggled.

"Wanna bet? I activate the spell card The Lost Athenaeum!" Like the scene from Matrix, shelves shot through the arena, missing all monsters as the shelves shot between them. Once the shelves reached the edge of one side of the arena, it stopped as Dark Magician pulled out a book from one of the shelves. Soon after, like a train, the shelves shot forward, exiting off the stage.

"When a Dark Magician is on the field, I can take one spell card from my grave and add it to my hand!" The book shined in Dark Magician's hand as the spell-caster opened the tome, while a card was being ejected from Melody's grave slot.

"The card I choose is Pot of Greed!"

Dark Magician shut the tome before tossing it into the air. The book popped into smoke as Pot of Greed fell to the ground, exploding on impact. Drawing two cards from her deck, Willowe watched as Melody looked at her two new cards, before smiling. "Great, you got two cards. Doesn't change the fact that you're still going to lose."

"Is that so? I think I made a great investment when I brought back Pot of Greed; cause now I can use this!" Melody pushed the s/t button, which flipped open her second facedown. "I activate Super Polymerization!"

"Super what?"

"Super Polymerization, by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can fuse my Dark Magician and Buster Blader together as if I activated the regular Polymerization!" Buster Blader threw his sword into the air at the same time Dark Magician launched his spectre like a spear. The two leaped into the air before being consumed by a rather large rune circle.

Melody points up to the Rune, "**Bountiful imaginations brings closure to the lost! Champions of Courage and Dreams join forces to create a new horizon. The slumbering legend will once more awaken to be the Champion of Hope once more!**"

Lightning crackled underneath the runes as the giant circle segmented into five smaller ones, which lined up into one pillar. Then it happened. The top rune circle shattered as a figure began to fall from the sky. With each rune circle the strange figure passed by, it gained momentum. On the fourth circle, he flipped. His feet pointed at the ground, the fifth circle accelerated him to the ground; landing onto the ground with one knee bent, as if kneeling in front of Melody. Surprisingly, the ground didn't shatter, nor did any bones snapping occurred. The rune circles rained down on top of this new spell-caster like glass as he slowly raised his head.

Remember the reception for Dark Magician? Times that by 5 and that's the estimate of how much the audiences were hyped, especially the ladies. Unlike the Dark Magician, this spellcaster's skin tone was pale-blue. However much his skin was unusual, it did complement his platinum colored hair. The magician's expression was much more serious and severe than that of Dark Magician; but it did bring out a more exotic look on the spellcaster. Also, what was different from Dark Magician was that the spell-caster had dark blue robes and a heavier set of armor than the former. Finally, the scepter that Dark Magician used to wield now sports part of Buster Blader's blade; similar to that of the Japanese naginata.

The spellcaster finally got up as Melody finished her introduction.

"**Fusion Summon! Take the Stage: Dark Paladin!" **

The paladin, expertly, twirled his bladed staff with ease as he posed himself for battle.

**Dark Paladin  
Attack: 2900**  
**Defense: 2400**

Willowe looked at the Paladin rather snidely as she shakes her head. "So what, you fused your mosters to make a weaker monster. I don't get why you'd sacrifice your Buster Blader for this weakling."

Dark Paladin's eyes narrowed, almost as if he wanted to snark back at the girl. "This _weakling, _in case you haven't noticed, actually has an effect that you might want to reconsider. Dark Paladin gets 500 for every dragon on the field, _and _in the grave!"

Willowe still looked bored out of her mind as the spellcaster's power increased more than what Dark Buster used to be.

**Dark Paladin  
Attack: 2900 + 7(500) = 6400  
Defense: 2300**

"Next, I equip my Dark Paladin with Bound Wand!" A wand with a ruby-gem head flashed into Dark Paladin's free hand as crimson aura surrounded him. "For every level that's on Dark Paladin, he gets a 100 point boost! Since Dark Paladin is a level eight monster, he gets an 800 point power boost!"

**Dark Paladin  
Attack: 6400 + 800 = 7200  
Defense: 2300**

* * *

"Something's not right here." Sarai noted, "Willowe isn't all too worried."

"What's wrong about that?" Haleigh asked as Kia quietly observed the match.

"If I was in her shoes," Sasha began. "I would be trembling. A monster with 7200 attack power is nothing to scoff at; especially when the said monster can increase whenever a dragon is either summoned or sent to the grave."

"I'm guessing that facedown has to do with it." Jenny deduced as she stared at the lonesome card on Willowe's side of the field. "If it's something that'll stop Dark Paladin on his track-"

"Still, she's making it rather obvious." Chazz muttered, "She's practically showing Melody that she could do whatever the hell she wants, that facedown is going to stop whatever it is." The only male Obelisk in the group sighed. "That'll be her downfall."

Everyone turned to Chazz. "Don't forget, Melody also has one facedown card. If anything it's a flip toss on whose facedown is better than the other."

* * *

"Now Dark Paladin! Attack with Chaotic Flames!" Twirling the Bound Wand in his left hand, the spellcaster backflipped into the sky. Angling himself so that the enemies are across from him diagonally, he points the wand at Lancer Windrum and fires a barrage of hot crimson flames-

"You fell for it!" Willowe announced gleefully, when suddenly a shield emerged, surrounding the lance wielding dragon as it quickly absorbed the flames like a leech. "I activate my trap card, Draining Shield! I don't think we need an explanation for this!"

**Willowe: 2000 + 7200 = 9200  
Melody: 1900**

* * *

"Damn it" Dimitri cursed out loud, "Just when she was finally going to win! It's not fair damn it! Melody doesn't deserve that!"

"Look, as much as I hate to see that happen, Melody did kind of fell for that." Brier countered, though his expression says otherwise. In fact most of the Ra's were bat-shit pissed at the sight of a victory being stolen from their fellow Ra. Not only that, but it was from a girl that stole her deck? Dude that's just not cool at all...

* * *

"Thanks for the duel, but I think I'll be taking that victory now." Willowe smiled, "Don't feel bad though, there was no way you could have beaten me. I mean, sure you gave me a challenge but still; it was inevitable for you to lose to me-"

"Seriously? You think you won?"

That even caught Julia off guard. "Mel?"

"Did you honestly think I would waste all that time, buffing up my Dark Paladin, just so that you could get a major Life Point boost? Give me a break." Melody remarked as she activated her final facedown. When Julia saw the picture, her grin was threatening to rip her face into two.

"Melody! You sneaky S.O.B!" Willowe on the other hand didn't catch it.

"Great it's another magic card, so what? It's not like you can beat me now-"

"This magic card is call: Double or Nothing!" Melody cut her off as Dark Paladin transmute the wand into his naginata like weapon. The blade turning bloody red as his eyes flashed with sudden rage. Paladin was now rapidly spinning his staff. The spellcaster was spinning the weapon so fast that it looked as if he was carrying a giant red chakram.

"This card only works when you negate my initial attack. Not only does Dark Paladin gets a second shot at attack you..."

**Dark Paladin  
Attack: 7200 x2 = 14,400  
Defense: 2300**

"N-NO WAY!" Willowe, in crude language, was now shitting her pants. "A-AN ATTACK POWER OVER 10,000?!"

"Let's try this again," Melody points over at the row of dragons in front of them. "Take them out Dark Paladin!"

Ceasing the spin, the scepter was now illuminating the color red as the Paladin grasped his scepter with two hands. Bringing it over his head, the spellcaster bellowed out a battle-cry as he swung his bladed scepter downwards. The dragons had no chance as all as a giant, rubescent, crescent wave crashed down onto the three; slicing the three dragons like butter. The wave continued however as it struck Willowe directly; screaming, she was shot off the arena; painfully, skitting on the ground.

**Willowe: 9200 - (14400 - 3200) = 0**

Dark Paladin scoffed, turning his back onto the fallen duelist before the hologram shut off. Julia watched astonished before breaking into a wide smile and cheering like the rest of the students around the arena.

"You did it!" yelled someone.

Syrus jumped up and pumped his fist into the air, his grin never leaving his face.

"You did it, Melody!" said Jaden.

Professor Crowler stared at the outcome of the duel a smile as well as most of the other faculty members. "Looks like my predictions were right, this year is going to be interesting." Shepard stared at Professor Crowler and grinned. "It sounds like your actually excited for this years batch of students." said Samejima.

Chuckling, Crowler stared at Julia as she made her way to Melody, while the other faculty member were checking up on Willowe. From what they've diagnosed with, it sounds like she was hit hard from that last attack. Looks like she fainted; Julia glanced over at the fallen duelist and back at Crowler. Shaking her head, Crowler pressed the button on a walkie-talkie.

"This is Dr. Crowler, send Ms. Wolfhunter to the infirmary. Once she wakes up, we'll send in a crew to help her pack up." Switching off the walkie-talkie, Crowler turned on the intercom and announced the final verdict.

"**With 1900 life points,"** Crowler began. **"The winner of this Penalty Match is Melody Hikarii! Ms. ****Willowe Emerald Crowvile Heineken Aurora Montana-Dew Denashia Wolfhunter the Third will therefore be expelled from the Academy permanently.**"

* * *

"You're awfully happy today." Fonda commented as Julia played with a card in between her fingers. This particular card however belonged to one expelled student, who was currently in the nurses office to recover from the match. Honestly the Ra Headmistress just wanted to kick her off the Academy ASAP, but she's not that cruel. Sure she burned applications and talked shit to other students, but never did she not allow a student medical treatment.

She's strict, not abusive.

In any case, two of the twenty Match Winners were collected. When she gets the time, she'll have to mail this card over to Pegasus, but for now it's time for a celebration. Oh and brag about Melody's victory over to every single fucking faculty member here. Speaking of which...

"Of course I'm happy." Julia pocketed the card in her blazer. "My girl Melody kicked some ass today! Not going to lie, I was actually thinking that she wouldn't win that match when Willowe pulled out that Draining Shield; but damn was I surprised when Melody pulled that quick-play card! Hell I didn't even know that she had that card!"

The Ra Headmistress stopped and looked over at Fonda, now that she calmed down a bit, Julia did feel kinda bad for berating the Obelisk Headmistress for how she was protecting Willowe through the week. All she was doing was protecting the kid's rights to stay here. If Julia wasn't so strung up on what happened between the two...

"Listen Fonda, about what happened-"

"Dr. Fontaine!" The two stopped in their tracks as both headmistresses looked at the assistant nurse that quickly rushed to the duo.

"Trini? What's wrong?" Fonda looked rather surprised at the sudden arrival of the sophomore as the girl quickly gasped for breath. "I-It's Willowe! Something's happening to her-"

Not wasting any time, the headmistresses rushed to the Nurses Office. For someone whose wearing heels, Fonda was sure hella fast. Julia was barely keeping up with the gal, and before the Ra Headmistress thought of how long it was going to take her to get to the nurses office, the two were already in the-

"Who the fuck is that?" Julia vocalized as she looked at the...well...

...let's just say she ain't Willowe. What was the difference between the two? Well for one, Willowe had massive D tits. This girl? Average B's at best. Not that they're bad looking, I mean they're totally nice to look at. Still, she dropped more than a cup size, so this girl was definitely not Willowe.

The second thing that made her not Willowe was her hair. The bitch that dueled with Melody had hair that almost reached down to her ankle. The girl in front of us? Her hair was long, but it only reached to her shoulders. Not only that, Willowe had brown hair, this chick hair was freaking _pink_! Whether she dyed it or not, there was no chance in hell this girl was Willowe.

Did I also mentioned that this chick was about two inches shorter than Willowe? She's around the same high as Sasha.

Compared to Willowe's frame, the girl in front of us was rather petite and pale compared to the former.

"Trini, where is Willowe?" The assistant nurse looked rather nervous to answer the question. Fonda repeated the question again, and Trini sighed. "Dr. Fontaine, I don't know how to tell you this...

...but that is Willowe."

* * *

**Author's Note**

So. After a whole year, I've finally returned to this story; just like my Pokemon story.

Well in any case, review, rate, criticize. Do whatever.

See you in the next installment of GX: It Doesn't Mean Generation X!


	10. I Should Probably Stop Smoking Weed

**Julia's POV**

"...so yes, you can chain Mirror Force and Negate Attack together because of the context of the effect is being stated as."

I was in front of the webcam, teaching my other class that was back in the Church. Surprisingly, this was my idea; I did want to give the other kids at the orphanage some chance to come here to Duel Academy, so why not teach them as well? At least I don't have to worry about driving across Japan to teach each children individually. All I have to do is just walk back from my room to the class and back.

Oh and to those that are a list bit curious on who that girl was that replaced Willowe...well guess the fuck what? It was freaking Willowe! Only, it wasn't!

Am I confusing you? Don't worry, that's what I thought when I saw the video of her changing. Trust me when I say that it was crazy. How crazy was it? Ever watched one of those Discovery Channel videos of those plants growing at x4 the speed or something like that? You know, the one where it starts with a seed and the seed get's destroyed from the inside before spurting out roots then stuff happens you know?

Imagine something like that, only on a human body. No, nothing bursted from her stomach like a Xenomorph from Aliens or something like that. Don't you worry. It's more of the line of...well actually, the best way I could summarize it is that she was...well shrinking.

Especially in the boobies.

Tits. You will be missed.

As I watched the kids take their notes, I passed a hand through my hair, sighing gravely.

So there was a few complication while we were trying to decide on what to do with the not-Willowe-but-was-Willowe-a-while-ago girl.

Remember how I mentioned how I know how to break, or at least unconsciously know how to break the fourth wall? Notice how I rarely do for the last two chapters? Well I might as well do it now because it's so freaking hard to write this part of the chapter.

There's really nothing you guys really need to sweat about, I was going to explain to you guys just why this "not" Willowe is staying here on this island. Basically this whole section was going to be a total flashback in two point of time. This was how I was going to work it: in one point, I'd go all Jesus like and flash up back to one point of the week where the girl kept coming to my room.

Basically, and not surprisingly, this "not" Willowe was extremely different from Willowe. Where Willowe was more confident in what she believes in and how she should achieve that goal is to do whatever it costs, this girl was much - and I do mean **_much_** - more shy than when I first met Sarai. Trust me when I say this girl is shy, she makes Sarai's first encounter look like Sarai had a stomach cramp or something.

Absolutely no confidence in herself, which is a damn shame cause if she was, she would have at least been a bit more tolerable when I talk with her. At the moment? She's just reminding me just how much difficult Sarai was during the first few months. So yeah, the first thing I need to do with this girl is to make her build up her self-esteem.

Another thing that this girl was different from Willowe was her damn personality. It was like someone flipped on an off switch for Willowe. She's nothing like the cocky and attitude-filled Obelisk blue. Rather, this girl was extremely modest in what she does and in fact passes all other credits to someone else. Which, once more, pisses me off to no end. If I compliment you, you should be taking in that complement, not hand it to someone else like hot potato.

Where was I? Oh right, how I was going to explain the flashback. In any case, this girl kept coming to my dorm because she's being constantly harassed by most of the boys and girls of Obelisk. They're not dumb you guys. They're able to connect **_some_** parts of the points. They knew that the moment Willowe vanished, this new chick replaced her. They're thinking that this girl has something to do with the exiled Willowe, and are keeping their distance away from her.

That and they're straight up picking on her. Thankfully none of the students that I taught during my years here in this world joined in the bandwagon, but they didn't really associated with the gal. Oh damn, I realized something. This whole time I've been talking about this girl, and you folks have not the foggiest idea of who the hell she is. Well lemme tell you guys who this girl is- oh wait, my mind is meticulously cooking up a sick and a kick-ass new idea.

Ok so I'll introduce her later into the explanation.

Now you guys are wondering, what the hell is going on here? Well this is what's going on right now. I had two mg of Pineapple Grenade and right now I'm high as a mother fucker. So excuse me while I write this part of the chapter high like a mother-fucking king. In any case, we have a more impressing issue at hand.

Why this girl was coming into my room.

So during her stay here, she was being harassed and shit- and the only one that she could really go to without actually being swamped over by dudes of the opposite sex, were either the Osiris Red or the Ra Yellow Girl Dormitory. The Not-So-Willowe made the smart decision of staying in the Ra dormitory rather than in the Osiris. Why?

...seriously, you want me to explain why she's not going to the Osiris dorm? You guys are actually asking me to explain this shit to you? Seriously? Haven't you guys noticed- shit, sorry. This is my high-mind talking to you guys at the moment.

If you guys either haven't watched the Yu-Gi-Oh GX series or just chose out a Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfiction from this site, or just plain stupid because you've been ignoring this whole Osiris/Obelisk tension in my story, here's how it goes down. Osiris are like peasants and the Obelisks are the nobles. Osiris are treated like trash while the Obelisks are treated like royalties. Osiris are considered dumb in many people eyes, while Obelisks are the best of the bests. Want me to go on?

So yeah, it's either that or here. Like I said, no brainer in where she would want to stay at.

Now, at first, you guys could probably tell that I wasn't on the right foot when I treated her like shit. I didn't give her my utter most attention and she probably knew. So what the hell happened? Well one word would probably answer the questions to all question: Melody.

That girl didn't bothered to know where she came from, nor did she care about the rumor that surrounded the Obelisk gal. She just began to talk with her. It was Melody that came to my room and told me to clean up my act and start acting like a mature teacher and counsel the girl.

That gave me a reality slap there. That and if Melody, who was the one that was going through all this shit, was giving this girl a chance, then why the hell won't I? I mean, this whole story was made to the point that I'm the more rational amongst the faculty- so why change that?

After that debacle, I managed to get this girl to talk with me, and during those weeks of just talking with the girl, I managed to question how the hell did I came to take care of her.

Now this was the part where I would connect Flashback 1 with Flashback 2 where the whole faculty member just came together and discussed on who this mysterious girl was. Well, with Fonda's skills and connections, she was able to get her identity. Veronika Krasinski: a.k.a one of the students that went missing for the past three years. Now, like you guys, I was like 'dafuq?' Well lemme just start by saying that it was a hella lot easier to just go through this story as a dude then as a chick.

This whole shit began three years ago when some Obelisk blue students, both dudes and chicks - in quantifiable numbers- just vanished like some sort of Houdini shit. No explanation, and no clues of where the hell they vanished off to. The last place they've seen them was a dormitory, now abandoned because of this incident. Also, because there is a chance that the students might come back out from the dorm, it was demolished - which was a dumbass logic, if I might say so.

Anyways, finding her was a miracle; because once she woke up, she would be able to tell us exactly what the hell happened with the other students. Well, as you could tell from the first flashback, it didn't work as well as we thought. Now how was I going to hop back to flashback one? Well that was how. I was going to end Flashback 2 with that statement: "It didn't work as well as we thought."

We would hop back to Flashback 1 and go on with the explanation of how her shyness went in the way of extracting information from the student. So it was our duty to make her feel at least somewhat comfortable enough for her to talk.

Yeah, with how the school is reacting around her? Good luck with that. Honestly, they should have just taken my suggestion and just send her back with her family. Instead, we gave the Krasinski family a video message. It was rather simple and short: "We found your daughter, but we can't send her back because of this bullshit and that bullshit."

We didn't say bullshit, but to make this story at least somewhat funny to some people I decided to paraphrase what I had to say with the word bullshit. Because nothing's funnier than to use bull's excrement as a slur.

So back to Flashback 1. Flashback 1 would show me just talking to the girl and we would have a one night stand.

…yeah I was shitting you with that last part. Nah, it was just the usual consolation and shit; but the last part of the statement? Change that to the girl crying her eyes out because she misses her family. Yeah, it sucks to be that girl.

"Ms. Chung?"

Oh shit, how long was I breaking the fourth wall? I didn't mean to ignore these little gremlins like that. I checked the time and silently cursed to myself. "Right, for homework, just write up a list of +3 chains you can use with various of cards. I'm not going to ask a lot, just five ways to make a +3 chain. Anything goes."

With that, I turned off my webcam before shaking my head. I'm seriously loosing it. I mean, I literally wasted a full five minutes just breaking the fourth wall. This is bad. I know how much I said that I was bat-shit crazy. But it's suppose to be a secret between you and me. If these other bastards find out I just zoned out like that...yeah I could probably die in embarrassment. With that statement said, I'm probably going to see a review here or there about how much I'm a hypocrite.

"Damn it all." I muttered as I pulled out a blank paper and pen, before jotting down some notes on my next lesson. Seriously, you guys are the only one that knows I'm this fucking lunatic. No one else knows. Not even my friends. I would put on this false mask of a "nice guy" like some sort of sociopath. I blame...

...Schumann?******  
**

I stopped my next lesson plans half-way, listening to the rather somber music echo in the Ra dorm. I put my pen down, and walked out of my room to notice that I wasn't the only one that noticed the music. The girls of my charge were quickly scampering out of their rooms to find the source of the music. Following behind, I noticed professor Sartyr outside of the Ra's dance studio, along with some dudes.

Oh right, I forgot to mention how different my story is going to be with some of the other fanfic here in this website. See, in my fiction, each dorm has a little 'something' to hold the dorm "looking awesome." In the 'lowest-low' Osiris Dorm, they have an actual hot-spring as well as a mud bath. Go figure, the 'worst' class has one of the best things that any tourists would want to go to.

For the 'high-class' Obelisk Blue dorm? It's a goddamned castle, use your fucking imagination what the fuck they would have. If you guessed something that involves with the Classical era's aristocratic society -with the exception of the lack of hygienic back then- well then bing-fuck-go.

So what do we have? Our dorm is known as the 'resources' dorm. Meaning our dorm is the 'Utility' dorm. If you're into science, we have a science lab. If you're into computer engineering, we have a computer lab. If you're into art, we have a studio for that.

To summarize our dorm: If you want to do something, we probably have it.

So it's no wonder to see various of students outside of Ra to come to our dorm to do something. Hell we sometimes invite the Osiris Dorm to our game room for a sesh of Dungeon Dice Monsters {something I have yet personally get into}.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand, nearly all of the Ra students were surrounding the dance studio, where the song was echoing from. Probably another Obelisk Blue that forgot to turn down the volume. Seriously, how the hell can someone dance in there with that music booming? Especially from John Schumann, who the hell listens to that shit...

...ok I do, but still! Teenagers have short attention spans, they wouldn't last for long with this shit. So who the hell is? I looked at the Spanish Professor who was rather distracted with the tenor singing in the song. So with the power of mah authoritah, I made my way to the front of the room- holy shit it's Willowe!

I mean, Veronika.

She was in a dark leotard and white leggings as she- fuck me, can girls even stretch that far? Seriously I've seen ballerina having these insane flexibility but this is just ridiculous. Though I really shouldn't be that surprised. She's...pretty small. I mean, compared to most girls- especially myself- but damn this girl is just thin. Apart from her legs, she was relatively small. Her magenta hair in a bun, her face looked rather smaller than how it was.

...that or it's just my high talk right there.

Luckily for you readers, I've taken the history of dance, so I know a few of what these ballerina does- pfft like hell I do. I never took that class seriously, so you'll have to excuse me while I butcher the ballet techniques with my shitty ass stories. Or not, I mean I could probably skip this whole section and just- Jesus! How the hell can you stand on your toes like that!?

The song slowly ends as another song took place. This was rather modern and- HANG ON A DAMN MINUTE! This is from my Ipod!

...don't question me on how I brought my Ipod here in this world. I just did. Damn it! It's for plot convenience. I'm too lazy to go and revise this damn story again. I mean it took me a whole freaking week to fix up the first chapter, I'm not going to do that shit again unless the situation calls for it again (which will be never).

Anyways, the song that changed Schumann's super somber rendition of "**_Im Wunderschönen Monat Mai_**" was...oh listen to that! Another fucking sad song. Wanna know what's worse? This one is in Korean! So I know what the hell this sobbing bastard is saying. God why are Korean's so melodramatic? Why can't you guys be like that one Bieber kid? Why can't they be like that little adorable little fart and just sing about something that doesn't involve with drama and shit- oh wait they did, it's called K-Pop.

Now I could write out a shit load of lyrics onto this part of the story, while showing a small description of how Veronika is dancing, but I don't wanna. So once again, by the power of mah authoritah, I'm going to skip towards the end and just say that everyone was applauding-

"Eep!" Veronika squeaked, realizing that she had an audience of Ra Yellow watching her, and cheering for her impromptu dance.

"That was amazing!"

"I didn't knew she was a ballerina!"

"Encore! Encore!"

The usual shit whenever people are astounded by something out of this world. I dunno, use your freaking imagination. Veronika stared at the crowd before he picked up her bag and affects before coming through the door. Not the best moment for the girl. I shook my head as she was mobbed by students around.

Willowe would have just taken it all and make a bigger bitch for herself. Veronika on the other hand was having none of that shit and was at the pont of hyperventilation.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!" I clapped my hands loudly, breaking up the crowd as I made my way to Veronika. "Give a girl some space!" Soon, everyone gave some room for the shellshocked Obelisk as I crossed my arms.

"Really? You saw everyone at the door, and you thought it would have been smart to take them head on?" she blushed.

"I-I thought if I said excuse me..."

Jesus Christ, she's more dangerous than Willowe in terms of easily forgiving her and shit. Maybe the OC that gal sent me was probably a sue...

...just in case.

"What was you're childhood like?" Veronika blinked as I escorted her away from the crowd. As much as the question was out of the blue, the ballerina nevertheless answered. "I-I was rather doing all of what I could do. I-I'm not as great in more general field of study, s-so I try and participate in more of the artistic style of life. S-Such as doing ballet, playing the piano, a-and painting."

"No abusive parents?"

Veronika gasped. "Why would they be?"

"Are they rich?"

"W-Well, we're ok. W-We're not royalty in any way-"

"Anything particular happened while you were a kid?"

"A-Apart from being kidnapped a-and living a life of some p-prima donna? Nothing really."

Hm...still not convinced.

"What pet do you have?"

"Dog."

"A wolf?"

"Close, one three-year-old Siberian Husky."

Siberian Huskys are rather rare for someone to have...

"What's his name?"

"Tali."

She's not a sue. I confirmed. Anyone who names their dog the quirky quarian engineer from Mass Effect is definitely not a sue.

"I-Is there a reason for these questions?"

"Nope." I shook my head, "Just curious."

* * *

**Later that Day  
Third Person POV**

In the Ra Yellow dorms, Bastion sighed as he looked up from where he laid on his bed. Today's events had him exhausted and somewhat happy. After Melody's duel, they jumped right into some of the problems that she encountered during Ms. Chung's class. They also went over some hypothetical scenarios on what to do if they had so-and-so cards to counter Willowe's card. After which they had a pop-quiz. Usually confident, Ms. Chung's class kept him on his feet; to be honest, it excited him that there's a class that would constantly challenge him.

Studying and visually testing if he could use Rolle's theorem in his latest deck, his thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard something tap lightly outside. Blinking, the English duelist kicked up off his bed to search around his room for the source of the noise. He was about to return back to bed when he saw a tiny pebble bounce off of his window.

"What in the world...?" he muttered as he walked to the window before unlocking it-

"Get back!" instinctively the British teen did as something orangish-red blurred leaped into his vision. The perpetrator was wearing white and blue as she grap hold of the edge of the window. She looked down at the fallen teen and laughed.

Bastion gapped as Jenny gave him a single wave. "Sup?"

"T-This is the second floor, how did you-"

"I climbed up a tree and threw whatever was in my pocket at you're window. The rest was history." Jenny told the Ra as she slid into the room. The Obelisk duelist looked around and whistled. "Dang, Bastion. Are you some sort of mad-scientist?"

"I beg your pardon?" The duelist asked as she points at one on the left wall. "Some of these formulas on the wall are pretty complex for a fifteen year old focused on Duel Monsters. I think I see some parts of statistics on here."

"Not just statistics," Bastion explained, instantly changing into lecture mode while showing the Obelisk formulas written on other sides of the room. "You see, I find that statistics, geometry, mathematics we use all of them in our daily lives. Whether we're predicting when the next sprinkle will splash around the yard, or how many times you'll hit home runs, or just how high the chance you'll be able to predict when the next card would be drawn."

"You know, I never thought of it that way," Jenny said to Bastion, as she looked at every inch of the room. "So do you have a formula for everything?"

Bastion smirked, "I'll show you."

He pointed to the wall his desk was up against, quickly explaining how Ms. Chung's Chain lecture followed a specific derivative formula from Calculus. Jenny watched as he points out how Conditional Independence was related in giving him the precognitive style of able to find out what card the deck will allow him to draw and such. He was about to continue with the tree diagram and it's statistical draft allows him to see how the duel would commence before stopping suddenly.

Now ladies and gentleman, lemme just say that Bastion isn't just some sort of stereotypical English; this guy is outrageously smart like most Asian mathematicians. Although most women love an English accent, and would hit on anything that has an English accent, Bastion was rather the opposite. In fact, he was rather ignored for most of the time. Being called a nerd and other derogative terms, he was outcasted for most of his teenage life (which is like three years). Consider that while this guy was living in Japan, where something out of the norm for these people is a big no-no, let's just say that his English accent and intellect wasn't the only thing he was ousted for.

So when a girl (a rather pretty looking one) starts to talk to someone who hasn't talked to the fairer sex for a while, he did what most normal boys would do in his scenario. He began to stammer and blush like an idiot.

"W-Why are you here in the first place?" Jenny, however, didn't respond as she flopped onto the Ra's bed and snickered. "I'm hiding!"

"H-Hiding?" Bastion questioned as the Obelisk was, strangely enough, observed the grandfather clock in his room. Following her gaze, he heard Jenny whisper a countdown. Starting from 10.

"...3...2..."

**Meanwhile, BACK IN THE OBELISK CASTLE  
**...**not better than a tool shed.**

Torimaki didn't knew any better when he saw a gift box wrapped neatly ontop of his bed. So it was to his dismay when, upon opening the box, an obnoxious green odor rose from within. He dropped it with an incensed wrinkle on his face. Fortunately for him, he wasn't the only one that was suffering this.

"Aw, nasty!" Torimaki said, holding his nose. "What the heck did they do to our jackets?!"

"Oh man, I'm going to be sick!" Mototani said, backing away from his box that he found in the bathroom.

"This is disgusting!" Another said in his room.

Soon enough, in matter of seconds, every Obelisk freshman ran outside of the castle as the east wing of the Obelisk castle was smelling like rotton egg and shit.

**Back with Bastion and Jenny**

"...you know what, I don't want to know." Bastion finally summarized as the Obelisk observed the formula on the ceiling.

"So what does that formula do?" The rather mischievous minded girl asked. Seeing as though that Jenny wasn't going to act like the girls he was used to be bullied by, Bastion continued with his lecture. "Over there is formula for trap cards using the idea of Complementary Event."

He swung his hand to point to the right side of the wall and ceiling, "Over there is for spell cards and using the Marginal Distribution, I observe to see if the magic cards in my need are necessary in the long run."

His hand swung again this time pointing to the wall with the window. "And that's… well you get the idea. In here I've cracked the ability to beat almost every card ever made..." He scratched his head. "Hypothetically speaking."

"Still that's pretty impressive," The sunset haired duelist complemented as Bastion once more blushed from the praise.

Jenny giggled. "You're red like a tomato B.T.W'bs."

He stuttered as Jenny quickly changed her attention from the Ra mathematician and back to the room around him. "In any case, from the looks of things, your running out of room to make that hypothesis into fact." Jenny pointed out as Bastion closed his mouth, his blush quickly vanishing with a few coughs. Looking around, he realized that Jenny was right. Every corner of his room was just filled with formulas. On the left and on the right, there was nothing but formulas, theorems, and laws.

"W-Well, looks like I'll need to erase all this then." Jenny gapped. "You're going to erase all of them?"

"It's not like I'm going to miss them." He explained, still obverting his eyes away from Jenny. "Once I worked them out, they're embedded into my mind. I won't forget them."

Her crystal blue eyes gazed upon the rather timid Ra before he sighed out with his back at her. "B-Besides, there are more strategies and techniques ready to be burrowed out from other formulas. I can't stop with the same formula for every duel, otherwise they'll be exploited by other duelists."

Toying with her green ribbons, Jenny listened quietly as he explained his reasoning. Before long Jenny grinned as she hopped off of his bed. "Mind if you had some help?"

"W-What?" Bastion wasn't expecting that. For that response, Jenny scoffed. "Oh come on, you think you can do this by yourself? Seeing how there's one bed here, there's no one to help you."

"I-I have Professor Sartyr and Professor Chung-"

"Yeah, but they'll be busy for most of the days. What, you think that a girl can't help you? Is that it?" The English duelist quickly shook his head. "N-No! I mean, it's not unbecoming of a woman to do so-"

"Bastion?" He silenced himself as Jenny gave him a look. "Just say yes."

"I-I..." Seeing as though he won't be getting out of this situation, Bastion just dropped his head in a defeated manner. "O-Ok, yes, you can help."

The Bastion had to walk back and forth from the tool shed (YUSH!) to his dorm. In half an hour, the two set out to whitewash the walls of Bastion's dorm.

Hey check it out, I'm Michelangelo," Jenny announced. "Behold! As I paint on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel!" She dramatically cried while standing on a step ladder. Though Bastion was worried about her safety, he couldn't help but to laugh at the joke. "Once I'm done up here, I'll work on the statue of David on the left room!"

"Be careful now Madame Michelangelo." Bastion called out, "We wouldn't want the Creation of Adam being incomplete now." Jenny snorts. "Oh don't you worry about it! I'm a professional at thiiiiiiiiiiii-" Bastion's heart leaped as Jenny lost her footing and her hold on the brush.

Luckily for Jenny, she simply fell onto his bed. Bastion on the other hand...

"Oh my god, Bastion!" The brush went flying right onto Bastion's face. "I am so sorry!"

Bastion sighed as he pulled the brush off his face. "I-It's alright, are you alright Jenny?"

"I'm good." She apologetically told the Ra as he pulled a clean rag off of his chair. Getting some of the wet paint off of his face, he looked at Jenny, who was rather looking guilty.

"Listen Jenny, I'm not mad at you." He began as he took a step. "I was just- Woah!" the moment Bastion took his second step, the Ra accidentally slipped, the rag flying into the air.

Luckily for Bastion, nothing was broken around him or in him. Jenny on the other hand...

"Bastion..."

That we rag that Bastion used, landed right dab smack on Jenny's head. Droplet of paint stained on her blue skirt as the Obelisk gave him a rather devious look.

"You do realize, that this means war," The Obelisk finished, in mock anger.

"J-Jenny please, it was just an accident!" But Jenny was already picking up a paint bucket and getting ready to throw it.

"W-Wait!" Bastion pleaded. "I'm not armed…!" Jenny threw the paint at the Ra but Bastion ducked and the paint covered the wall behind him. Bastion, quickly picked up the mop and tried to dab it onto Jenny, who quickly rolled away from the attack. The Obelisk burst into laughter.

"Oh, funny is it?"

Jenny taunted the Ra with the classic Neo 'come over here' hand wave.

It was pretty much a paint war after that.

* * *

After a ceasefire, the two finished painting Bastion's room and after cleaning up themselves, Bastion invited Jenny to the Ra Yellow cafeteria where they saw Dimitri, Brier and Melody eating together; the only one new in the clique was a very large, heavy set Ra who was almost as tall as the hall ceiling of DA and almost as a third wide of the hallway there. "Hello there." Bastion greeted his friends.

"Oh hey Bastion!" Melody greeted back.

"What's up, Bas'?" Dimitri, with a ridiculous sporadically arranged taper-like and unrealistic hairstyle, also greeted with a Brooklyn accent. "And I've seen you brought one of Ms. Chung's kids here!"

Jenny blinked. "Sorry, but Ms. Chung's kid?"

"People are saying that you and few of the other freshmen students here were personally tutored by Ms. Chung." Brier explained as he got up and outstretched his hand. "We haven't met, I'm Brier Kohara. The Joey Wheeler impersonator is Dimitri Kagurazaka and the big guy next to me is Beauregard Ohara."

"Nice to meet yah." Dimitri greeted Jenny as Beauregard gave her a rather reserved nod, though he did flash her a small smile. "You already know Melody Hikarii, a.k.a the Willowe Slayer!"

"Don't call me that!" Melody snapped as she rolled her eyes. "After beating Willowe, that's what everyone's been calling me lately."

"Well, at least it's better than being called Ms. Chung's kid. It almost sounds like I'm Ms. Chung's daughter or something." Jenny joked, and to her joy Melody giggled.

"Speaking of which," Brier politely interjected, "Not that Obelisks aren't welcomed here, but what's the occasion for your visit?"

"Jenny offered to help out in painting my dorm room, so I'm treating her to dinner." Bastion informed them. Brier blinked, Beauregard shook his head while Dimitri began to laugh. Melody was giggling as Jenny, to her own shock, found herself actually blushing.

"Jenny?" Bastion noticed how she was rather quiet and was quickly weary of what the problem was. Did they went a little too far with the paint battle? "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine!" She affirmed as Beauregard shook his head again.

"Not even a week and you're already bringing her out for dinner."

"Please," Bastion scoffed. "It's courtesy for someone to offer something in return for their help."

Brier motioned his hand going over his head, while giving a sound effect of a car passing by. Melody found herself shaking. "Bastion. I know you're not much of a girl's guy, but you can't be serious about not seeing what you're doing to her at the moment."

"Which is what?"

"Jenny," Dimitri was instantly cut off by -surprisingly- Beauregard. "Why don't you grab some food and join us?"

"Yeah, it's seafood day, we got fish and lobsters!" Melody added. Immediately, Jenny stormed over to the buffet line and grabbed an assortment of foods; yes, I said foods. She brought a cart to the table as dishes filled with various foods were on each level of the cart. She brought two cups of coke before sitting down in front of the four Ras.

"Don't mind if I do!" Bastion chuckled as he went to get his dinner, not witnessing Jenny chowing down her first meal. Then second. Then third. On the fourth dish, Melody and the others were learning something shocking about Jenny Rose McBride: She could eat.

Not in the sense of a normal human being, though. Her method of eating, her speed, and the sheer quantity of food that she could put away was nothing short of staggering. But what amazed the four the most was her cleanliness and her manners! She ate like a tiger gorging on a fresh freshly killed buffalo, but she was a tiger with class!

Where…where does it all go?" Melody asked with a quiet, subdued horror in her voice. "Does…does she have a black hole in her stomach?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad we're not paying for her food." Breir announced. If this was a restaurant, Jenny's bill would already be approaching the hundreds of thousands of yen.

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Jenny actually stopped to breathe. "I've always been a big eater; my mother likes to say because my brain has a ridiculous energy requirement." With thousands of pranks being made on the fly, as well as DA's lectures, and sports, it's no wonder that Jenny was hungry all the time.

Dimitri whistled. "Can you even taste the food?"

"Yeah! To be honest, I'd rather have this than to have those fancy 5 star meal back in the Obelisk dorm!" Jenny said happily. "I don't think I ever had such a good time eating!" Jenny said as she cut some fish up and forked them into her mouth. "Know what? You guys are alright."

"Is that so?" Bastion asked bringing over his lobster dinner. "But I'm sure it's not all that much better than the Obelisks."

Jenny shook her head, "Trust me, the closest thing we have to fried fish are those Canadian Salmon. It might sound good, but it doesn't even compare to just grilled snappers" Jenny cracked.

"Wow, I'm surprised you think like that!" Melody said, astonished at the comment. "This academy's got you living like kings and queens, so I thought you'd never get tired of that life style."

"Oh trust me when I say this, it's pretty boring after the first week passes and there's nothing to do. In the end, you have to find a way to pass time."

"By the way." Dimitri-Joey said. "What were you doing in Bastion's room in the first place?"

"Let's just say, Obelisk is going to be stinkier then before." Jenny replied mysteriously as Bastion shook his head.

"Are you serious?" Brier asked hopefully; being one of the kids that was constantly bullied here by the Obelisks, anyone that tries to put them down is a friend to him anytime.

"It's true." Everyone turned to the newcomer of the conversation. Ms. Chung glanced over at Jenny, who was sheepishly scratching her head.

"Jenny, I received an interesting call from Crowler, saying that the Freshman class smell like shit. Do you know anything about it?" Julia asked sweetly, as the Ras instantly looked at the embarrassed Jenny with something that relates to respect.

"They shouldn't have stolen Melody's deck in the first place." Melody looked rather surprised at this, but shrugged. Informed by the other girls that Ms. Chung had taught, it's not a surprise to see Jenny react harshly to this. Still it was really nice of her to do something like this...

"As much as I'm proud of you to get back at those assholes that made Melody miserable for quite some times, I can't let this one slide. You do realize that right? I'll have to contact your parents about this, after which I'm expecting you to tell Fonda about what you did, she'll decide what punishment you'll be receiving." Jenny pouted as the Ra Mistress sighed.

"Oh well, C'est la vie." Jenny surrendered, Bastion shook his head. "Was that the reason why you hid here?"

"Part of it." That made him blink.

"Another part was to see you." That brought Bastion back out of his funk as he blushed madly.

"M-Me?"

"Yeah," Jenny nodded, "You're not just some Ra duelist. You're a Ra duelist whose mega-smart. I mean, it's like you were taught by Ms. Chung as well as us. Not only that, but you're really easy to tease." Jenny gave him wicked smile as his blushed reddened even more. "Which makes this whole thing even more fun."

"Alright Jenny, that's enough. Stop teasing the socially-awkward British guy and get back to you're dorm. I'll write you up a slip so you can get pass the checkpoint."

Finishing the last of her macaroni, Jenny neatly piled all her food-free dishes back onto the cart. "Well guys, been nice talking to you all, we should do this again sometimes!"

"You should bring the others!" Melody added. "It'd be nice to see how everyone else is doing." Jenny nodded, before looking up at the still flushed Bastion and grinned. "Hey, thanks for letting me help you out with your room. If you have anything else you need..."

With a wink, Jenny laughed as she pushed the cart to the kitchen, leaving an exasperated Julia, four amused Ras and one glowing red Bastion.

**Next Morning**

"All right everyone, be seated!" Dr. Crowler said, cutting off any noisy conversations. "Class is now in session. Now can anyone tell me the three types of cards in Duel Monsters and their categories? How about you, miss Rhodes?" Alexis nodded and stood up.

"Duel Monsters cards can be grouped into Normal, Effect, Ritual, Fusion, and the Trap and Spell cards that can also be monsters or summon token monsters. Trap cards can be grouped into Normal, Continuous, and Counter Traps. And Spell cards can be grouped into Normal, Quick-Play, Field, Continuous, Equip and Ritual Cards." Alexis addressed to the entire class.

"Perfect," Crowler said, with a firm nod. "Of course, just knowing what card type isn't going to be enough. I'm hoping to those that are taking Ms. Chung's class won't forget about those categories. Otherwise, we'll have one very unhappy Ms. Chung. I would rather have my students not crying thank you very much."

Everyone laughed at the statement as Crowler looked around for his next student to answer one of his mini pop-questions.

"Hmm, now whose next?" The doctor directed his attention to the lower seats, eyeing the Osiris' until he found a perfect candidate; let's see if he's been studying up with Julia.

"Mr. Truesdale!" His voice caused the little, light blue-haired boy to jump to his seat. "I hope you've been reading up on Field spells. Because I'm going to quiz you on it again." Syrus gulped before Crowler continued on, "Now answer me this Mr. Truesdale, Field spell cards can be removed from the field; list some ways to remove them."

"Uh…to a Field Spell… I think one way to remove them…is to play another field spell?" Syrus started stammering and shaking, trying to avert his eyes from the class.

"Poor Syrus, I remember having stage fright whenever I perform my magic shows…" Melody mumbled. Some of the other students that were in also groaned at Syrus's plight.

"Even pre-duelers know the answer to this one, ya Osiris Slacker!" One of the Obelisk students taunted causing most of the Blues to laugh out loud. Alexis was shaking her head at everyone laughing. Jenny were glaring at the Blues that dared to laugh, and Sasha was covering both hers and Ace's nose from the horrendous stench that lingered the room. Kia was busy dosing off while Chazz was silently observing the younger brother of the famed Zane Truesdale.

"Wait, I know this one!" Syrus whined over the laughter.

"Relax, Sy..." Jaden said, trying to calm him down. "You totally got this one!"

"And you did." Crowler said, quieting everyone down in shock. Including Jaden. Syrus actually got a question right?

"You are correct, one way to remove a field spell is by playing another field spell. However, remember this, there are some field spell that shouldn't be destroyed." Crowler opened his deck case and revealed a rather interesting card to the class. Putting it on the overhead, the image of Geartown was shown to the class, only it's effect to be covered by his hand.

"Take for example, my Geartown. Mr. Truesdale, would this benefit me more if this field spell were or weren't to be destroyed?" Syrus looked at the card nervously as he looked at his friends. Unfortunately for him, the only person that was close to him was Jaden and Chumley. Both of whom we're equally confused about the question.

"I-I..."

"I'm not grading you Mr. Truesdale, I just want to know if it's good or not good for this card to be destroyed?" Syrus gulped. Well when you put it that way.

"I'm going to say no?"

Crowler nodded. "I would assume that would be your answer. Thank you Mr. Truesdale, you've been a wonderful volunteer." Syrus immediately sat down. "Now normally, field spells would be more beneficial if they stayed on the field. This is the more logical decision and I'm glad that Mr. Truesdale answered in that direction in mind. However, there are some situations in where destroying a field spell may not be the best idea." This caused the Freshman class to pay a bit more attention to Crowler as he removed his hand to reveal Geartown's effect.

"For example, my Geartown. It's effect is that while it is on the field, I can bring out a high level monsters normally with one less tribute than required for an Ancient Gear monster. So say if I had Ancient Gear Golem in my hand, instead of tributing two monster I can tribute one and it's ok." He then points at the end of the effect.

"However, it's the destruction effect that many duelists consider of letting me keep this on the field rather than gone. When it is destroyed, I can special summon one monster with Ancient Gear in it's name from my hand, deck or **_Graveyard_**. In short, Geartown is my searcher, my rule breaker and my Monster Reborn."

Putting his card away Dr. Crowler nodded to the awestruck students in his class, "Mr. Truesdale, don't be upset that you didn't pick the right answer. That is the purpose of this class, to make sure you don't make those mistakes again." Syrus gave a shaky nod as Crowler continued with his lecture.

"Wow...after taking Julia's class for a month, it looks like Crowler is like any other professors here." Syrus murmured, feeling a bit better that he was able to answer the question without looking like an idiot. "I mean, sure he's still strict, but he's not too bad."

"See where I'm coming from?" Chumley pupped in, "Once you get your act together, Crowler tends to respect you more for giving a reasonable answer then giving him a half-assed one." The Koala duelist sighed, "I mean come on Sy, last month when he asked you about what a field spell was, all you told him was that it was 'the thing that affected the thing'. What teacher wouldn't get mad at that?"

The younger Truesdale blushed, remembering how he botched his first question by giving an answer that really wasn't an answer. Jeez what was he thinking? "A thing that activated a thing?" Might as well just told Crowler the truth: he didn't know.

"Now enough about field spells, how about quick-play spell cards..."

* * *

In another time, in another universe. Crowler was still a douchebag and was told off by Jaden Yuki. In reaction to this, Crowler writes a fake love letter to Jaden, only for Syrus to get it and- you know what? I think I'll just say Canon and everyone will know what happened. So Canon.

Everyone gets where this is going? No? Don't worry, just watch episode 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX and you'll understand. In any case, that's what happened in one of the world. In this world however it goes off slightly different from usual.

In this world...let's just say the Jaden pissed off one particular Obelisk Blue during Sartyr's class. This Obelisk Blue doesn't really liked to be pissed off. This Obelisk Blue doesn't discriminate when she attacks. This one however is talking like a hanar, and this one believes it should stop right now before the Mass Effect community latches onto my story like a life line for more Mass Effect references.

Anyways, the Obelisk is Jenny.

What made Jenny a not so happy Jenny? Well...

oO0 **Jesus POWA!** 0O0  
oO0 **FLASHBACK TO POINT OF INTEREST MOFOS!** 0O0

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_We've been at Duel Academy for six weeks now and I've learned a lot. I've grown to like my dorm but I can't stand the ranking system. Bastion, the duelist whose probably more smarter than half of the Obelisks here, was put into the Ra dorm. There's nothing wrong with it, just that there's this really annoying kid back in the Academy who keeps referring to him as Number 2. How arrogant can a guy get?_

She looked up for a moment and sighed. Despite the homeliness of her dorm room, she couldn't help being a little homesick. Jenny wanted to see if everyone back home was alright, including her older bro... Sasha then walked in, wearing a blue bathrobe and was holding a towel.

"Hey Jenny. Want to head down to the swimming pool?" the free-spirited duelist asked. Jenny took a moment to ponder on the question, before smiling. "Race you to the pool!" she replied, hoping off her bed before rushing out of the room.

The girl, as well as the puppy on her head, blinked at the rather quick Obelisk that fled the room, before she quickly returned. Scratching her head, she went to her drawer and pulled out her bathing suit.

"Can't swim without these." Sasha laughed as the sunset-haired duelist rushed back outside.

oO0 **Hold on now hommies, we ain't done with this Flashback** 0Oo

Jaden ran into the locker room, panting as tried to catch his breath. First he got on a bad start with Ms. Chung (thankfully Chumley backed him up), and now he was late for gym, seeing as the locker room was empty…save for one person looking through their locker. "Looks like I'm not late then!" He cried exuberantly as he rushed through the hall-

Jaden blinked as he saw sunset-colored braids. The person, in response, glanced over at Jaden, and froze.

"Um..." Jaden began, "I don't think I know you. Have we met before? I mean, I should probably know a dude from somewhere-"

Jenny Rose McBride, a very headstrong and confident girl with a bit of a temper but with a big heart, screamed.

"Jen!" Sasha rushed in, her bathing suit soaked and wet. "What's wrong! I heard you scream."

It took Jaden that very second, seeing Sasha in her one piece swimsuit, to realize that this was not the boy's locker room.

"Jaden," Sasha slowly began. "What are you doing in the girls' gym…more importantly, _why_ are you in the girls' locker room?" Jaden's expression changed. Nervousness began to kick into overdrive as he slowly stepped away from the locker hall.

"I-I'm sorry, I-It was a mistake!" He squeaked before rushing out of the lockers.

* * *

Which we now land here. Within the Girl's Obelisk Blue Dormitory, Jenny was writing furiously on a paper, gritting her teeth at the events that happened earlier that day. "How dare that asshole humiliate me like that!" She grunted to herself, "Not only did he saw me changing, but he thought I was a guy!" Slamming her pen down she placed the paper underneath the lamp.

"A mistake huh?" Jenny darkly muttered as she pulled the now dried work in front of her as she folded the paper neatly. "It'll be the last mistake he'll ever make." Jenny grinned as she looked at the envelope; its topmost flap now sporting the makeshift seal that kept it closed…a pink heart.

Let this be a lesson for you bros and hoes. If you ever call a chick a dude, about 83% of those chicks will be pissed as fuck. Some percentage of that 83 are bat-shit crazy, like me. So lesson 101 in talking with girls, don't ever say to a girl how she looks more masculine than feminine.

It's common sense bros. Something that Jaden Yuki lacked in this season.

* * *

Later that night, Bastion was heading back to his dorm, getting some cooking ingredients for Professor Sartyr and a few books to study on some integrals and how it would help him find which effect monsters would be more suitable in his deck. He was making his jolly way back when...

"Syrus?" He noticed Syrus running off somewhere, with a big, happy grin on his face. "What in the world is he doing...?" Bastion, though more sensible and smarter than the average teenager, was somewhat curious to see what made the Osiris Red rather happy. So, by scientific curiosity, Bastion decided to follow him and observe this strange phenomenon.

But as soon as he caught up, the Ra instantly regretted it. Syrus was already in a rowboat heading off to the girls' dorm. "That...can't be good." he muttered. Girl's dorm is strictly forbidden for the opposite sex to simply wander into. They not only need the headmistress' permission to go there, but also the permission of the headmaster to even go. Seeing as how Syrus wouldn't be the person to do something like that-

"Veroooooooo~nika! I'm cooooo~ming for you, my darling!" Syrus sang while he was fully unaware of Bastion watching him afar, listening to what he had just said.

"...that's definitely not good at all." Veronika has been wanding in and out of the Ra dormitory, and from weeks of observation, there is absolutely no chance in hell that she would have written this kid a love letter. Bastion mentally pictured what would happen if Syrus arrived at the dorm...

**_Eeek! There's a pervert in the dorm!_**

**_W-Wait I was given a letter by you, Veronika-_**

**_PLEASE! GET AWAY FROM ME!_**

He shuddered immediately. Yeah this was definitely not good at all. Rowboat halfway, Bastion paced around. What the hell should he do? Should he chase after the Osiris and be punished himself. I mean, he could just walk away and forget about this whole incident ever happening-

"_Shame on you__!"_ From his right, little angel Bastion popped into existence; glaring at the bigger Bastion. "_You row right over there right now, and rescue Syrus this instant!" _

"I-I don't know." The British teen murmured. "I mean, what if I get caught?"

"**Bah, don't listen to that annoying little tweety.**" on his left shoulder, little devil Bastion popped on. Chilling on the teen's shoulder with a cigar and tea. "**Listen here ol' chap, just leave the bloody fucking Yankee and go back to the Ra's dorm. Watch the game, have some of Sartyr's Shepard pie. Today is Shepard Pie Wednesday, with lemon tea!**" **  
**

...well lemon tea does sound pleasing after a hard day of work-

**BANG!**

"GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!" Bastion screamed, witnessing the angel side of him cap the devil with a glock. "Oh my god, I thought your suppose to be my light side! How can you just-"

"_SHUT UP!" _Bastion was now deathly afraid as his angel side pointed his glock at his temple. "_Now get your limey ass over to Syrus!" _

"L-Look here now, we can resolve this peacefully and-"

"_MOVE!" _

Bastion wasted no time back up to the boat, with his hands up in the air as the angel followed behind, gun still aimed at his temple. "A-Alright, just take it easy now." He appeased the angel as he got into the boat. "Oh bloody hell, this can't get any worse."

"Hey you!" A voice called from behind him. It was one of Chazz's friends, Torimaki. That and the god awful stench fouled the air. "What're you doing over here in Obelisk territory, Ra reject!?"

Bastion was about to answer, only to see his angel pop next to Torimaki. "I-well um..." His eyes widened when angel-Bastion pulled out his glock and aimed at the Obelisk. "I-I was about to observe the water. M-More specifically, the rippling effect of how the row would-"

Bastion really did wanted to explain the situation more calmly, but how could he when he sees his angel pointing a gun at a student?

"Speak up!"

"W-Well, ripples somewhat relates to the cause and effect of Duel Monsters! I-I'm trying to see if m-my hypothesis..."

Angel-Bastion clocks the gun.

"Oh dear god, please don't kill him." Torimaki glared at the Bastion, luckily for the Ra the Obelisk misinterpreted the last word as "him" with "me".

"Tch." He spat, "You're not worth the effort." with that, the stinky Obelisk marched away from the Ra. Leaving a rather relief Bastion and an ill-tempered angel-Bastion.

"_Yeah you better walk away, you piece of shi-"_

"In any case! Lets go save Syrus!"

* * *

While Bastion was getting to Syrus, the Freshman Osiris made it to the girl's campus where he was thought he was going to meet Veronika at. Little did her know, Jenny was hiding in the bushes in that designated spot, cannon camera in hand.

'_This will be perfect, thanks to that faux love letter I wrote!' _Jenny thought, going over the plan in her mind. _'I'll just wait here for Jaden to come around while he searches for Veronika. And when the time's right, I'll snap a picture of him, creating evidence that will get him expelled!'_ But he quickly saw his plan go down the toilet when he saw a different Osiris enter the girls' campus.

"Veronika!" Syrus called out. Jenny eyes bugged out seeing him here.

"What the heck is Syrus doing here!" Jenny screamed. Her yelling ended up attracting some trouble, if you were a male that is...

"What's a boy doing here!?" A girl called cried out, alerting the other girls. Jenny, realizing that there's an advantage on her side of the court quickly joined in with the masses.

The guy didn't have a chance as a crowd of angry girls in their pajamas surrounded him, tied him up and brought him into the dorm for questioning. Well, as much as she hates to admit it, she's going to do Jaden a favor and get rid of this kid; Syrus is seriously way too dependent for one's own good.

* * *

"A love letter from Veronika?" Sasha skeptically asked after hearing Syrus's explanation. She also brought the girl in question to confirm it. "I don't know, there's a lot of thing that I can believe but this sure ain't one of them."

"Just ask her, it's true!" Syrus replied, winking at Veronika. The said girl quickly looked away from his direction.

"Syrus," Kia quietly interjected, "If Veronika really did write this letter, then she wouldn't have asked you to come here."

"W-Why not?" Jenny groaned. As much as she hates to admit it, there are some stereotypes on the Osiris dorm that holds true. "It's in the memo that was handed to us on the first day."

"M-Memo?"

...seriously.

"You mean to tell me," Mindy - the raven-haired girl with brown eyes - felt a heavy migraine creeping in. "You haven't read the memo?"

"Oh boy..." Jasmine, a rufous-haired girl with dark grey eyes, muttered. "Ok here's the 411 kid, in order to come here you need both the headmistress and the headmaster's permission of the said dorm to come in. Ra and Osiris might be lenient towards that policy, but Obelisks aren't."

"We're the head honcho of the whole system. Of course the policy would be more enforced in our dorm rather than anyone else here." Alexis interjected as Sasha walked over to the captured Osiris.

"In any case, the issue stands that you came to the Obelisk Girl's dorm without permission. That enough can get you kicked off the island-"

"But I didn't come here without reason!" Syrus protested, pulling out the letter. "See! Read this, and everything would make sense!" Alexis took the note as she and the other girls looked over it. She then handed it over to Veronika who looked over the content before staring at Syrus. Sympathetically.

"Syrus, this isn't my hand writing." She finally stated.

"So you don't love me?" He asked. The girls, with the exception of the kind-hearted Veronika, groaned at his persistence.

"Hey, hold on!" Jasmine interrupted, looking over the front of the envelope. "This note's addressed to Jaden Yuki!" And for emphasis, she pointed it out to the little guy, disappointing him.

"Aw, I can't even get a _fake_ love letter?" The young Osiris complained.

"...that's actually pretty sad-"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!?" Everyone screamed as Haleigh literally popped into the conversation out of nowhere. The blond lolita looked at the Osiris and back at everyone else.

"Are you guys really going to kick out someone as pathetic as him?" Syrus dropped his head, as an invisible arrow struck him in the chest. The arrow was labeled: "Pathetic"

"I mean, he's not worth all that trouble. I mean, he's probably a useless hostage at this point."

"Worthless" and "Hostage" was stabbed in as well.

"Well," Kia quietly infiltrated. "What should we do with Syrus then?"

Suddenly, Jenny's devious mind quickly clogged in.

* * *

Angel-Bastion felt a vein popping out from his head as he witnessed this...ugh, he couldn't even say it. It was technically his fault, but still. For a rowboat to not have a oar. That was not good at all. At this rate, they'll never rescue Syrus-

"Um...Bastion?" The holy lord had heard his plea? Both Bastion and Angel-Bastion turned to the newcomer, and blinked when they saw Jaden Yuki on a boat. With oars.

"What are you doing?" The Ra looked at his own boat, and his wet arms.

"I saw Syrus going to the Obelisk Girl dorm, so I planned to follow him; however..."

"Where are your oars?" Jaden asked as Bastion slumped. Ah, looks like that was the problem. "Well hop on, I just got a message from the girl's dorm that they got Syrus." With a nod, the Ra hopped onto the boat and helped Jaden row to the other side of the lake.

Over at the girls' side, the girls was waiting, now with all of them in their uniform attire, and a tied up Syrus for Jaden's arrival.

"Here he comes!" Mindy called, seeing a boat slowly row closer to them. Sasha noticed however that Jaden wasn't alone. To Jenny's shock and worry Jaden pull up to shore and walked up to the girls...with Bastion behind.

"Hi, Jaden..." Syrus greeted, glumly.

"Hey, so what's going on here?" Jaden asked. "I ran into Bastion saying that you wandered over here."

"Well, to make the long story short, I'm a complete loser." Syrus replied. Jenny bit her lips, this was definitely not part of the plan-

"Your friend here, trespassed into the girls' campus." Jasmine said. The sunset haired duelist quickly turned her attention to the girl that said that. Shit, they think that Bastion is part of the-

"I told you," Syrus interjected. "It wasn't like that!"

"Now that you're here, you're both trespassing, too!" Mindy added, ignoring Syrus's comment.

"That's right, so if you wanna win your freedom, you'll have to beat Jenny here in a duel!"

...oh damn it.

"We'll be expelled, if you turn us in!" Syrus cried.

...Oh double damn it.

"It's not gonna happen, Syrus." Jaden assured him. "You got a deal, Jenny! Let's throwdown!"

...Oh triple damn it.

* * *

Let it be known that Jenny has no problem kicking Jaden out of this school. Bastion on the other hand...he didn't do anything in the first place. He probably wanted to stop Syrus or something...

"Get your game on, Alexis." Jaden challenged.

...and suddenly her sympathetic side was just kicked out of the house.

"Jaden." She snapped her deck into her duel disk. "I hope you're ready for a beat-down, cause it's game time."

**Jaden: 8000  
Jenny: 8000**

"I'll let you go first," Jenny waved over as Jaden drew. "I summon Elemental Hero, Wildheart in attack mode!" from the depth of the lake, a dark-skinned, muscled man in a loincloth flew out of the river. With a giant sword on his back, a chorus of singers sounded off with a loud, melodious "**WILDHEART!**".

**Elemental HERO Wildheart  
****Attack: 1500  
Defense: 1600**

"Next I'll equip my monster with Cyclone Boomerang! To increase my Wildheart's attack by 500!" A large twister appeared from the woods as it weaved its way to the new hero. As it approached, it slowly disappeared to reveal a huge boomerang spinning around and around before Wildheart reached up and grabbed it.

**Elemental HERO Wildheart  
****Attack: 1500 +500 = 2000  
Defense: 1600**

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn...!" Jenny looked at the weapon on Wildheart and frowned. She can't attack him. If she did... the Obelisk duelist drew. So what if she'll take a few chip damage from the attack, at least she'll get rid of that set card. "I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode!"

In a flare of radiance, an androgynous female paladin appeared. She was clad in white armor with a cape that was white on the outside, red on the inside and carried a shield and a glowing white sword.

**Jain, Lightsworn Paladin **  
**Attack: 1800**  
**Defense: 1200**

"Lightsworn?" Jaden wondered as Jenny smirked. "Yes, and it spells bad news for you! Attack Elemental Hero Wildheart! Blade of Light!"

Jain charged in with her sword at her side...

"Okay, what's the special ability?" Jaden wondered, seeing a weaker monster come after him. Jenny smirked. "When Jain attacks, she gains 300 ATK during Damage Step, too bad you set the whole thing up for her already."

**Jain, Lightsworn Paladin **  
**Attack: 1800 + 300 = 2100**  
**Defense: 1200**

Jain gave away no emotion unlike her summoner as her blade began to illuminate brightly. She then drove the blade into Wildheart before, painlessly, driving it out of the warrior. The Hero fell to the ground as the Lightsworn flicked the blood off of her blade.

**Jaden: 8000 - (2100 - 2000) = 7900  
Jenny: 8000**

"Not so fast! I activate Cyclone Boomerang special ability! You see, when this card and Wildheart are sent to the Graveyard, all Spell and Trap cards on the field are destroyed and for each one destroyed, you get dealt 500 points of damage!" The two facedown cards on Jaden's field instantly shattered as the remnant of those shards began to rain down onto Jenny.

**Jaden: 7900  
Jenny: 8000 - 500 = 7500**

"Not bad," Jenny muttered as she sets down one card facedown. "Hopefully, you have something better to back you up though, I'll end my turn with one card facedown." Jenny then points over to Jain. "Now, the other effect of Jain activates making me drop the top two cards of deck to the graveyard..."

"A self-milling deck?"

"I say it's appropriate for me to do..." The Lightsworn duelist said as she dropped the top two cards of her deck. "After all, this deck is more powerful the more I mill my deck." She smirked as a monster card slipped out of her graveyard. "Like this! I activate Wulf, Lightsworn Beast's effect! When it's sent to the graveyard from the deck, he's instantly summoned to the field!"

From behind, A white warrior appeared with the head of a wolf. With a howl, the hybrid soared before stabbing his staff into the ground, next to Jains. Speaking of Jain, her's as well as the warrior wore armor similar to one another.

**Wulf, Lightsworn Beast  
Attack: 2100**  
**Defense: 300**

"Two monsters with 2100 attack points!" Syrus cried as Bastion observed the match

"That's not all," The Ra duelist interjected, "With her Lightsworn monster's ability, she can continue to mill deck like these in order to special summon monsters like Wulf whenever they're sent to the grave."

"Not sure if I can do something about that..." Jaden murmured as he drew. "But I sure know how to get rid of them! I activate the field spell card Skyscraper!"

Underneath the lake, buildings of every sides burst out underneath. In the center, behind Jaden, a skyscraper stood formidably. "Now with this card on the field I can start with my counter attack! First I activate the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive! This card allows me to bring Wildheart from my grave back to my hand!"

Pulling the card out he then exposed three cards to Jenny, "Now I'll use Polymerization! To fuse my Elemental Hero Wildheart and Necroshade in order to bring out a new hero!"

Jenny watched in disgust as a new monster appeared in front of her. Most of the girls can't blame the Lightsworn duelist. It had blood-red flesh, huge shoulders, and bone armor covering a little bit of its body. The fiend did something that even revolted the ever stoic Haleigh as it's body opened up and absorbed Wildheart inside.

"That...was nasty." Kia summarized as Necroshade began to molt.

**"Come on, everybody hands up! It's the hero's come back you've been waiting for! Throw up your hands and count down! ****"** The figure slowly formed, as Jaden finished his summoning monologue.**  
**

"Fusion Summon: Dance in the Night in 3,2,1 Elemental Hero - Necroid Shaman!"

Ever watched one of those Kabuki shows? Ever heard of one of those Kabuki shows? Imagine a Kabuki like actor on the field right now. Got that in your mind? Now lets fix up his appearance. The mask was more likely painted onto his face rather than be it a real mask. His red hair might be a wig, but let's just say that it's pretty damn red for someone who has red hair. Now no top. He has no shirt, just pure muscles and tattoos. Tattered pants, and bronze gauntlet with greaves. This kabuki was rather a savage looking kabuki.

That, my friend, is Necroid Shaman.

**Elemental HERO - Necroid Shaman  
Attack: 1900**  
**Defense: 1800**

...too bad his attack points are rather shitty compared to the other E-Heroes. I mean damn, he looks so badass yet his attack power is just ridiculously normal compared to someone like Wingman or something along the lines.

"Now hold on, I'm not done here just yet! I activate Necroshade's effect from the grave! While he's in the grave, I can summon a level 5 or higher monster from my hand without tributing any monsters on my side of the field! So come on out! Elemental Hero Bladedge!" From the moon itself, a golden armored being flew down at mach speed. Using it's large gold blades protruding out of its arms and legs as wings, he glided down to the field.

**Elemental HERO - Bladedge  
Attack: 2600**  
**Defense: 2300**

"So what," Jenny shrugged. "You summoned two monsters in one turn. One of which could destroy one of mine, big deal, don't see what you're so darn happy about."

"Well since you asked, I activate Elemental HERO - Necroid Shaman's effect!" The shaman hero was already hoping around over the place like a kabuki dancer, expertly maneuvering around his shakujo. "See while Necroid is on the field, I can send one monster on your side of the field to the grave! So I'll be sending your Wulf back to the grave!"

Jenny gasped as Necroid teleported in front of Wulf. Like a mortal kombat fatality, Necroid grabs Wulf by the head, then with a level of brutality that would make one lose their dinner, rips it right off of his head. Body disintegrating, Necroid holds the wolf-head in the air with a native-american like battle cry.

"Wait, that's not all! Once that's finished, I can bring one monster from your grave back to your field! And I chose Wulf, but he'll be set in defense mode!" Outstretching his hand out, a body began to form underneath Wulf's head.

This time, Syrus did throw up. Veronika excused herself from the scene.

"Joshua, seriously?" Haleigh muttered, glaring at Josh's computer screen from inside the monitor.

"Now Skyscraper's effect kicks in! When an Elemental HERO battles a monster with attack points higher than it's own, it's attack power increases by 1000!"

Necroid backflipped back to his shakujo, and with an Apache battle cry, an ectoplasmic like energy began to armor the shaman monster.

**Elemental HERO - Necroid Shaman  
Attack: 1900 + 1000 = 2900**  
**Defense: 1800**

"Now let's not forget about Bladedge now!" Jaden points over at the gold armored Hero. "I know what you're thinking, 'He looks pretty sharp!' and you're right! He's so sharp, when he attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack points and the monsters defense points act as points dealt to you as damage! Bladedge, show Jenny how you got your name, Slice and Dice attack!"

Bladedge blurred in a gold mass as he rushed at Wulf-

"I activate my trap card, Lightsworn Barrier!" Jenny's trap activated as a crystallized shield blocked Bladedge's attack; however it did pierce through and almost nicked Wulf's cheek. "When a Lightsworn monster's attack, I can drop two more cards to negate the attack!" The Lightsworn duelist dropped two more cards from her deck as Bladedge retreated.

"I can still go after Jain! Necroid Shaman, go get her!" With that ever badass apache battle cry, the hero created two ectoplasmic tomahawk and threw the two at the paladin.

"Lightsworn Barrier, activate again!" Jenny dropped another two cards as the tomahawk was deflected by the crystal shield. "And look what went to the graveyard this time, Lightsworn Sabre! It instantly equips onto a Lightsworn monster of my choosing granting it 700 ATK! And Jain needs some added muscle, don't you think?"

Jain's sword transformed into a sleek rapier which she proudly wielded.

**Jain, Lightsworn Paladin **  
**Attack: 2100 + 700 = 2800**  
**Defense: 1200**

Jaden groaned. Great, he was hoping he would have been able to put Jenny down a little on this turn, looks like it didn't work out as well as he thought it would have. Not only that, but he has no cards in his hands to protect his two monsters. "I'll end my turn right there."

"I draw!" Jenny drew. "It just gets worse for you, I summon Ehren, Lightsworn Monk!"

A black woman wearing the same plate armor appeared, but with a red battle dress and white boots. She also wielded a white staff which she spun around with precision before taking a battle stance.

**Ehren, Lightsworn Monk**  
**Attack: 1600**  
**Defense: 1000**

"Next I activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! This allows me to destroy Skyscraper!" The city that once stood proudly behind Jaden quickly was blown to debris as massive winds tore down the building; brick by brick.

"Now let's get some of these guys out of here! Jain, attack Bladedge!" the Paladin made quick work of the Hero as she sprinted to the armored hero. Even with him heavily coated with gold, it stood no chance at Jain as she stabbed the rapier through the armor like cake. The Hero groaned before falling back into the lake.

**Jaden: 7900 - (2800 - 2600) = 7700  
Jenny: 7500**

"Next I'll attack your Shaman with Wulf!" Wulf, not forgetting what the Shaman did to him, returned the favor. Decapitating the Hero with one swipe of his claws.

**Jaden: 7700 - (2100 - 1900) = 7500**  
**Jenny: 7500**

"Jenny and Jaden are tied now!"

"Not for long," Bastion corrected the Osiris as he watched Ehren kick up her staff.

"Now attack, Righteous Blitz!" With no monsters protecting the E-Hero Duelist, Ehren charged in and struck Jenny's opponent in the guts.

**Jaden: 7500 - 1600 = 5900**  
**Jenny: 7500**

"Looks like you lucked out for now." The Lightsworn duelist says. "I'll end my turn, with Jain's effect forcing me to take two cards from my deck and Ehren to drop three, for a total of five."

"Oh man! Jaden is really lagging behind!" Syrus cried, "If he loses this match, then we'll all be expelled!"

Bastion now realizing the situation was much more dire then it was, was starting to sweat a bit. Jaden noticed how the two were somewhat worried and grinned. "Don't worry, I got this under control!"

"But Jaden, you have no monsters and..."

"Trust me Sy!" He gave the smaller Osiris a nod before looking at his deck. "My turn!" Drawing, he smiled. "When I have no other cards in my hand and this is the only guy in my hand, I can special summon him onto the field! I summon Bubbleman in attack mode!" slapping the card onto his duel disk, a cape-wearing Hero dove out of the lake, whom immediately aimed his water hose at the three Lightsworn monsters.

**Elemental HERO - Bubbleman  
****Attack: 800  
****Defense: 1200**

"And, since he's the only monster on my field, I'll use his special ability and draw two more cards from my deck!" He drew his cards and grinned. "Alright now I'll activate the spell card Fusion Recovery, to bring Polymerization and Blade Edge back from my grave into my hand!" Getting the two cards, Jaden looked at his pile before grinning. "I'll set one card facedown, and end my turn with that."

"Jaden! Please tell me you have a plan!" Jenny shook her head. Jeez, Syrus needs to have more faith in his friends.

"Don't worry Sy, I got this!"

"Then it's my draw!" Jenny drew. "I set one monster in defense mode and attack your Bubbleman with -"

"I don't think so! I activate my quick-play spell card, Bubble shuffle!"

A spell was shown with bubbles dancing around. Jenny's eyes widened.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yeah! For those who don't know what it does, then here's how it goes. I put my monster and your monster both in defense mode, then I get to sacrifice Bubbleman to bring out another monster!" Jaden explained. "So I'll put Jain in defense mode while sacrificing Bubbleman in order to bring out a familiar hero!"

Back in a golden flash, Bladedge stood next to Jaden as Ehren made a screeching halt. Jenny glared at the Osiris before setting a card facedown onto the field.

"My turn!" Jaden drew and grinned. "Awesome! I play the magic card Monster Reborn, to bring back Elemental HERO Wildheart in attack mode!" With a gust of wind, Wildheart appeared side by side with Bladedge. With a nod, the two stood ready for the next phase.

"Finally I activate Polymerization! To fuse Elemental HERO - Bladedge and Wildheart into a new warrior!" The two were already on it, as they leaped into the vortex above.

**"Hack and slash, this hero will do. Slice and dice, he'll do it flawlessly. Cut down the evil that obscures the hero way!"**

With a flash of lightning, a figure dropped down from the vortex. To be specific, it was a hero that looked like Bladedge who took off most of his armor, leaving the helmet, right leg armor and the left arm blade. He also carried a larger version of Wildheart's sword.

"Fusion summon! Bring it, Elemental HERO - Wild Edge"

**Elemental HERO - Wild Edge  
Attack: 2600  
Defense: 2300**

"B-But Jay! It's not enough to take out Jain!" Jaden smiled as he revealed his last card. "Not for long! I equip Wild Edge with Big Bang Shot! Not only giving Wild Edge the ability to peace but it increases his attack power by 400!"

**Elemental HERO - Wild Edge  
Attack: 2600 + 400 = 3000  
Defense: 2300**

"Now I'll activate Wild Edge's effect! Once per turn, he can attack all monsters on your side of the field!" Wild Edge went for his sword, the aura of Big Bang Shot flowing down from him like a waterfall. "Now let's clean up Wild Edge! Attack Jain!" The poor paladin didn't have a chance, as the massive sword cut through the rapier, armor and all.

**Jaden: 5900**  
**Jenny: 7500 - (3000 - 2800) = 7300**

"Next up, Wulf!" The beast's staff was cut in half, as the warrior tried to block an overhead attack, only to be split into halves.

**Jaden: 5900**  
**Jenny: 7300 - (3000 - 2100) = 6400**

"Ehren is up next!" The darker skinned monk luck was worse as she tried to flee, only to be caught by the foot. Throwing the monk into the air, Wild Edge grabbed her own staff and placed it into the ground. The scene was bored into everyone's mind as Ehren was impaled by her own staff, dying gruesomely.

**Jaden: 5900  
****Jenny: 6400 - (3000 - 1600) = 5000**

"J-Jaden?" Syrus called out hesitantly, "Y-You ok?"

"Ok?" Jaden looked at his friends, rather befuddled at the question asked. "Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" recalling Ehren's death, Bastion had to worry about Jaden as well. Everything that Wild Edge did...it wasn't normal.

For Jaden to actually take this all in so... apathetically...

"Anyways, let's take care of that facedown monster!" Jaden cheerfully called out as Wild Edge calmly walked over to the facedown. Pulling out his bloodied cleaver, he stabbed the facedown. Blood spurted from the card as a pitiful whine echoed.

"I activate my Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter effect!" Suddenly the blood solidified into spikes, some of which impaled into Wild Edge as a spirit of a small white wolf cub growled, before both vanished off the field.

**Jaden: 5900  
****Jenny: 5000 - (3000 - 100) = 2100**

"When he's flipped, he can destroy one face-up card on the field; at the cost of milling three more cards to the grave!" Jenny sent three cards away to the grave. "Next I'll activate my facedown, Call of the Haunted- oh god." Jenny, or anyone else for the matter, had to watch what they needed to watch. Ehren was literally pulling herself off her own weapon as she pulled her self off the bloodied pole with a audible "squish".

"S-Seriously," Mindy whispered, "What is up with this duel?"

"Is it just me," Jasmine whispered as well, "Or is this more explicit than usual?"

Alexis and the others really did want to find the answer to that question, but seeing as though their morning breakfast was trying to find a way to get up out of their body, they wisely closed their mouth and took in deep breaths. It's almost over. Don't worry about it. The hologram will shut off and everyone will go along their merry way and forget about this.

"Right," Jaden began slowly, still not seeing what the issue was as he set one card facedown. Jenny drew and sighed in relief. Finally it's going to be all over.

"I'll activate Monster Reborn! In order to bring out Bladedge from your grave!" Bladedge emerged underneath the lake below as he crossed his arms over, waiting patiently for his next order. "Next I'll sacrifice Ehren in order to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon!"

Celestia dissolved into light that reformed into an immense noble white dragon, with a mane of golden hair, white angelic wings and clad in silver and gold armor. A single glowing horn crowned its head, shining with energy.

**Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon**  
**Attack: 2000**  
**Defense: 1600**

"Now I know something's up if there's a cool looking monster on the field." Jaden said bracing himself for the news of the dragon.

"Here's what's up: Gragonith gains 300 ATK/DEF for every Lightsworn monster with a different name in the graveyard!" Jenny explained. "As you know about the 4 Lightsworns before him that you've seen during the duel, I have more for you to see, 4 more!"

Images of Jain, Wulf, Ehren, and Ryko appeared behind the dragon. Then there was a beautiful blue-haired angel, a small white cat with long thunderbolt tassels on its ears, a black haired warrior with a large battleaxe and a blonde woman in a white dress carrying a scepter.

"The three others are as follows: Celestia, Lightsworn Angel; Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue; Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior; and Shire, Lightsworn Spirit." Jenny finished. "With 8 monsters in the grave, my dragon gains 2400 attack and defense points!"

**Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon**  
**Attack: 2000 + 2400 = 4400**  
**Defense: 1600 + 2400 = 4000**

"Now attack Gragonith, Nova Purge!" Gragonith unleash the light from its maw as it struck Jaden with a blast of powerful light full force.

**Jaden: 5900 - 4400 = 1500  
****Jenny: 2100**

"Now Bladedge use-"

"JADEN YOU'RE FACEDOWN!" Bastion cried out. There was not a chance in hell he was going to get kicked off of this island! Not a damn way in hell!

Not noticing the look of betrayal on Jenny's face, Bastion watched as Jaden blinked and laughed.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that card! I activate the quick-play spell card, Flute of the Summoning Kuriboh" With a tiny melody echoing outside, a tiny fur ball of a creature with even tinier wings showed up. Bladedge cut the fur-ball into sashimi, but something kept the HERO from continuing his attack towards Jaden.

"It's Winged Kuriboh's effect; when he gets destroyed in battle, I suffer no more battle damage for the rest of the turn." Jenny cursed before setting two cards facedown.

"I'll end my turn right with Gragornith milling ability; sending the top three cards from my deck to the grave." Suddenly Gragonith's attack power grew once more. Looks like Jenny discarded another Lightsworn monster to the grave.

**Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon  
****Attack: 4400 + 300 = 4700  
****Defense: 4000 + 300 = 4300**

Jaden nodded as he drew. "First I'll activate card of Sanctity, this allows us to draw until we have six cards in our hand." The two did so as Jaden looked over his hands and grinned. "Now lemme start by activating Graceful Charity! While I have to discard two cards to the grave, I get to draw three."

Six cards in his hands once more, Jaden smiled. Now everything was in play. "First I'll activate O - Oversoul! This card allows me to bring one normal Elemental HERO monster from the grave to the field! I choose Elemental HERO Sparkman!" Jaden played another monster card, and what appeared was another strange looking human appeared on the field, this one dressed in yellow and blue garb with a curved blue helmet.

**Elemental HERO - Sparkman  
Attack: 1600  
Defense: 1200**

"Then I activate H - Heated Heart! This card allows me to boost Sparkman's attack power by 500!" Flame consumed the Electrical hero, however to some of the audience's surprise, Sparkman was actually embracing the flames.

**Elemental HERO - Sparkman  
Attack: 1600 + 500 = 2100  
Defense: 1200**

"Next, I activate E - Emergency Call, to bring one Elemental HERO from my deck to my hand, and I choose Burstinatix. Which I'll summon onto the field!" From a column of red flames a gray-skinned woman in a rather revealing red body-suit appeared and landed on the field.

**Burstinatrix**  
**Attack: 1200**  
**Defense: 800**

"Is there any reason for you to do all this?" Jenny asked, somewhat bored with this match. All Jaden is doing is stalling for some time. There's no way he could destroy her 4700 Gragonith.

"Yup! Just lemme finish the alphabet here by playing R - Righteous Justice! Check this out! This card allows me to destroy Spell or Trap Cards equal to the number of"Elemental HERO" cards I have on the field." Jenny gasped as her two set cards vanished. She soon shook it out and got back to the game.

"You still haven't done anything to my dragon. So what if you managed to get rid of my set cards? I'll just wait for my next turn to kick you guys all off this island!"

"I don't think so! Because I activate HERO Flash!" That made her blink. "HERO what?"

"HERO Flash!" Jaden grinned as four spell cards popped out of the grave. "By removing "H - Heated Heart", "E - Emergency Call", "R - Righteous Justice" and "O - Oversoul" from my Graveyard, I can special summon 1 "Elemental HERO" from my Deck. So come on out Avian!"

As he placed the card vertically on the field, a green bird man appeared next to Burstinatrix and Sparkman. Jenny looked at the last card in his hand. "So what, you going to fuse them together to make some sort of new fusion Elemental HERO?"

Jaden laughed. "Nah, don't need to~" He said as he points at his three HEROs'. "See, when HERO Flash was played successfully, all "Elemental HERO" I have on the field can attack directly."

"What?!" Jenny exclaimed as Avian, Burstinatrix, and Sparkman were preparing to finish this battle once and for all.

"So guys." Jenny gasped as Jaden gave her a smile. "Let's give her some love!" Avian launched himself in the sky and he shot barrage of feathers from the air. Burstinatrix got up close to the Obelisk before blasting a fireball face-up. Sparkman was the most flashier of the two as he back flipped multiple of time before shooting jet of lightning at the defenseless Jenny.

**Jaden: 1500  
****Jenny: 2100 - (1000 + 1200 + 2100) = 0**

Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine were stunned, but their level of stupefy was not even close to what Haleigh, Kia and Sasha were feeling. "J-Jenny lost?" Sasha whispered as Kia was pinching herself to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. In the end, the girls weren't too sure if what just happened had happened.

Syrus cheered, Bastion took a deep breath - relieved that the two were safe - while Jaden just pointed two fingers at Alexis. "That's game!"

* * *

"Well, you know the rules I win so we get off free." Jaden said.

"All right, all right, we'll keep quiet about this." Jenny was unusually silent as Alexis replied to the three. "If you ask me, we should turn all of them in anyway," Jasmine, who looked liked she was ready snitch, said. Sasha shook her head. "You know the rules Jasmine. A promise is a promise."

"Just go on and get out of here."

"Of course," Bastion murmured as he grabbed the rows. Then he paused, "You know… you're an amazing duelist Jenny." That caught her attention as the sunset haired duelist looked at the Ra with wide eyes.

"You… think so?" Jenny asked surprised at the compliment.

"That's right and if there's one thing I like more than anything else, it's the opportunity to challenge myself to a strong duelist." Jenny blushed as Bastion waved the two Osiris over to the boat.

"Well, see you around." And with that, Bastion rowed away from the dorm with Syrus and Jaden in tow.

"Well..." Sasha muttered as everyone watched the three go further away from the dorm. "You have to admit, Jaden is a force to be reckoned with. Right?"

"...Jenny?" Sasha looked around, and realized that Jenny was no where to be seen.

* * *

"No..." she whispered as she threw her deck onto the desk.

"No!" Picking up one of the vases that was on a furniture, she chucked it at the wall. The sound of china shattering woke nearly everyone up.

"NO!" Finally the girl picked up the chair and threw it against the glass door.

Looking at the carnage around her, Jenny began to giggle uncontrollably. "He's here..." She whispered as her giggle exploded into laughter. "That guy! He's here! He was here the whole time!"

She laughed.

And laughed.

...and laughed.

Until her voice was gone, she continued to laugh. Ignoring the worried, and the incessant, knocks on her door she got onto her bed and giggled.

"He's here brother..." Jenny whispered. "The one with the golden eyes...he's here..."

Though the whole night, every girls in the dorm couldn't help but to shiver as Jenny's haunting giggle echoed.

"Jaden Yuki..." The memory of Jaden's eyes flashing gold for an instant constantly replayed in her mind.

"..._**you're finished**."_


End file.
